<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Que reste-t-il des jours heureux ? by floweronabox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026821">Que reste-t-il des jours heureux ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox'>floweronabox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Adultery, Complicated Relationships, Complicated with a happy ending, Desire, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody deserves happiness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Lies, Love Confessions, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Mystery, Political Campaigns, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Unhappy Mariages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley veut quitter son poste de Ministre et insiste pour qu'Hermione fasse campagne pour lui succéder. Drago Malfoy resurgit d'un passé lointain et s'insinue dans son quotidien, il ramène avec lui un lourd bagage plein de souvenirs et de secrets. Hermione se rend compte que cette campagne va lui coûter cher, dans son mariage malheureux aussi bien que dans son entourage proche. Il faut réapprendre à faire confiance et à aimer, réapprendre à être heureux.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Le commencement de la fin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonsoir !</p><p>Comme je l'avais annoncé pendant la publication de We could be Immortals, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire fraîchement sortie du confinement. Beaucoup plus mature que tout ce que j'ai écrit jusque là, j'en suis fière et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il y a du contenu explicite comme annoncé dans les tags, mais je vous le spécifierai dans les chapitres concernés.</p><p>ChanteSloubi, c'est pour toi, en attendant de pouvoir te revoir.</p><p>Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne lecture !<br/>Prenez soin de vous !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">1<sup>er</sup> septembre 2017</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le quai de la gare baignait dans une effervescence chaude sous l'épais nuage de vapeur blanche. De nombreuses familles étaient réunies près du train, profitant des derniers instants avant le grand départ. Harry, Ginny et leurs trois enfants s'avancèrent, retrouvant Hermione et Ron. Rose et Albus faisaient leur rentrée cette année et James ne manquait pas une occasion d'embêter son frère, angoissé à l'idée de ne pas être choisi parmi les Gryffondor.</p><p class="western">Leur petit attroupement de neuf personnes respirait tout de même la bonne humeur et l'émotion alors que Hugo et Lily, les deux cadets, trépignaient d'impatience à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard, deux ans plus tard. Mais au milieu de toute cette famille, Hermione avait l'esprit perdu. Elle prenait part aux conversations de temps à autre pour réprimander Ron ou pour rassurer ses enfants, mais n'écoutait pas vraiment.</p><p class="western">La jeune femme balayait le quai du regard, à la recherche d'un visage familier qui ne semblait jamais apparaître. Et puis finalement, quand une vague de vapeur se dissipa, elle l'aperçut à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Sa veste noire hautement boutonnée, son menton pointu, ses cheveux presque blancs. Et ses yeux gris perçant la distance qui les séparait. Il avait une main posée sur l'épaule de son fils qui se tenait entre lui et sa mère. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le ventre d'Hermione se tordit violemment.</p><p class="western">Pendant de longues minutes, ils furent tous deux comme entourés d'une bulle où rien autour n'existait plus. Elle aurait voulu le rejoindre, ignorer les autres, passer sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, le serrer fort dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le quitter. Mais dans ses yeux froids, elle lisait tous les mauvais choix qu'elle avait faits. Et combien de fois elle l'avait fait souffrir. Mais ce matin-là, sur le quai de la gare, elle souffrait aussi. De le voir au loin, si inaccessible, si taciturne.</p><p class="western">Hermione entendit autour d'elle Harry et Ron parler de Drago et de son fils, Scorpius. Elle était la seule à pouvoir lire sous son masque d'impassibilité toute la colère qu'il retenait. Et c'était justement depuis le jour où la colère avait remplacé l'amour dans ses prunelles grises que la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à être heureuse.</p><p class="western">La vision du groupe d'amis de l'autre côté du quai donna à Drago envie de frapper quelque chose. Toute la scène lui semblait surréaliste. Jamais les choses n'auraient dû se passer de la sorte. Voir Hermione près de l'autre lui donnait la nausée. Il voulait qu'elle soit près de lui, c'était ce qui aurait dû arriver. Mais quand elle planta son regard dans le sien, son regard plein de regrets, de désolation, d'excuses, il ne put faire autrement que se souvenir encore une fois pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là. Tout était de sa faute à elle. Elle et ses principes, elle et sa morale de sainte qui devait toujours tout arranger.</p><p class="western">Ils avait été à un pas du bonheur, à un pas de construire une nouvelle vie plus heureuse que celle qu'ils avaient chacun de leur côté. Et elle avait tout ruiné. Il admettait ses torts, ses maladresses, mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour la blesser. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant.</p><p class="western">Quand tous les regards furent sur lui, il adressa un hochement de tête au groupe et se détourna, ne supportant plus les yeux noisettes implorants qui pesaient sur son cœur. Il serra fièrement son fils, lui rappelant ce qu'il devrait faire ou non en arrivant à Poudlard. Une fois que Scorpius fut dans le train, sans un mot de plus, Drago transplana chez lui avec rage.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Deux ans et demi plus tôt.</em>
</p><p class="western">2 mars 2015</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Non, Ron, je ne peux pas emmener les enfants sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, s'exclama Hermione à travers l'appartement.</p><p class="western">– Pourquoi ? demanda le roux fortement agacé, les deux enfants agrippés aux jambes.</p><p class="western">– Parce que je n'ai pas le temps !</p><p class="western">– Mais tu n'as jamais le temps, Hermione ! s'écria l'homme alors que sa femme entrait dans le salon, une pile de dossiers dans les mains.</p><p class="western">– S'il-te-plaît, on ne va pas recommencer ça encore une fois, pas devant les enfants.</p><p class="western">Elle attrapa son sac à main et d'un coup de baguette vif, réordonna ses cheveux en un chignon impeccable.</p><p class="western">– J'ai rendez-vous avec Kingsley dans quinze minutes et je sais déjà que je vais être en retard alors je suis désolée, mais je dois partir.</p><p class="western">Hermione déposa un baiser sur les joues de Rose et Hugo et un sur lèvres de son mari au visage fermé.</p><p class="western">– Je rattraperai tout ça, murmura-t-elle avant de transplaner. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Une fois les pieds sur le sol noir du Ministère de la Magie, Hermione commença sa course contre la montre à travers les visiteurs, les collègues et sauta dans le premier ascenseur qui la conduisit au deuxième étage. Même si le crochet qu'elle fit par son bureau pour poser tous ses dossiers fut extrêmement rapide, elle arriva avec cinq minutes de retard dans le bureau du Ministre.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Je suis désolée, Kingsley, bonjour quand même, s'excusa-t-elle à peine eut-elle passé la porte.</p><p class="western">– Hermione, ma chère, ce n'est évidemment pas grave, sourit l'homme derrière son bureau. Un thé ?</p><p class="western">La jeune femme l'accepta volontiers, reprenant discrètement son souffle et attendant la suite.</p><p class="western">– Hermione, reprit Kinglsey avec une voix grave, cela fait dix ans maintenant que tu fais partie du Ministère dont quatre à la tête du département de la justice magique. Et je dois avouer, sans surprise, que ton travail est exceptionnel.</p><p class="western">La sorcière noya sa gêne face aux compliments dans une gorgée de thé et répondit avec un regard reconnaissant. Elle était curieuse, avant tout, de connaître la raison de tant de flatteries. Il y eut un moment de silence.</p><p class="western">– Je vais quitter mes fonctions de Ministre.</p><p class="western">Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds, surprise par la nouvelle à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.</p><p class="western">– Mais enfin, Kingsley ! s'exclama la brune. Vous êtes un Ministre fabuleux, le monde sorcier ne s'est jamais aussi bien porté que sous votre mandat, vous ne pouvez pas renoncer. Imaginez la catastrophe si votre successeur retombe dans le conservatisme !</p><p class="western">Shacklebolt émit un petit soupir. Bien sûr qu'il y avait songé, de nombreuses fois, mais l'âge et la fatigue pesaient sur ses épaules et il ne pouvait plus supporter la grosse responsabilité que ce poste impliquait. Hermione, elle, semblait en proie à une profonde réflexion, les rouages de son cerveau activés à la recherche du meilleur remplaçant.</p><p class="western">– Si vous tenez vraiment à partir, il faut demander à quelqu'un comme Harry de prendre votre place. Les gens voteront pour lui, quels que soient les adversaires en face, marmonna la sorcière.</p><p class="western">– J'y ai pensé il y a bien longtemps, soupira encore Kinglsey. Je souhaite prendre ma retraite depuis plusieurs années déjà et j'ai proposé à Harry de candidater lorsque viendrait l'élection. Mais il a refusé. Il est très attaché à son poste et désire rester disponible pour sa famille, ce qui peut être compliqué en temps de campagne. Je le comprends.</p><p class="western">Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à refaire un inventaire mental des meilleurs successeurs possible quand Kinglsey se leva pour contourner son bureau. Il se planta à côté d'elle et lui tendit un parchemin.</p><p class="western">– J'ai organisé une conférence de presse demain matin pour annoncer mon départ, asséna-t-il sans plus attendre. Hermione, il faut que ce soit toi. Tu es faite pour diriger et le monde sorcier a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour continuer à devenir meilleur.</p><p class="western">La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, sans voix, assimilant difficilement tout ce qui se passait.</p><p class="western">– Je te soutiendrai à cent pour cent et si je peux influer sur l'électorat, je le ferai, assura le Ministre. La campagne pour mon remplacement se mettra en place d'ici une semaine. Hermione, si tu refuses, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Comme c'était le cas pour Harry, tu as un poste privilégié et une famille.</p><p class="western">Un silence suivit ses mots alors que le visage de la jeune femme passait par toutes les couleurs possibles.</p><p class="western">– Je t'en prie, réfléchis-y d'ici dimanche prochain. Ce n'est pas un ultimatum, mais j'ai besoin de savoir pour pouvoir m'organiser. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione se leva et bafouilla quelques sons inintelligibles avant de quitter le bureau. Le trajet jusqu'à son département ne permit pas d'apaiser la cohue dans son esprit. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. En une demi-heure d'entrevue, Kingsley avait réussi à chambouler tous ses repères. Elle était perdue et en même temps honorée qu'il ait pensé à elle, et tellement indécise. Si jamais elle acceptait… Elle pensa soudain à Rose, Hugo, et Ron. Cette famille qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir. Au détriment de sa carrière ?</p><p class="western">Harry aurait été parfait, les gens aimaient Harry, ils auraient voté pour lui. Harry, il fallait qu'elle aille voir Harry. La brune se leva d'un bond et quitta son bureau. Celui de son meilleur ami se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres et elle toqua fermement contre la porte sombre.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Entrez ! entendit-elle.</p><p class="western">– Salut, Harry. J'ai besoin de te parler, tu as le temps ? dit-elle à toute vitesse en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de lui.</p><p class="western">– Salut, Mione ! Je peux t'accorder deux minutes, ça a l'air important, sourit le brun alors qu'elle se relevait d'un bond.</p><p class="western">Elle se mit à tourner en rond dans le bureau, ses talons claquant contre le sol. Elle tendit alors le parchemin que lui avait donné son supérieur et face au regard interrogateur de Harry, elle se rassit.</p><p class="western">– Kingsley va démissionner officiellement demain. Il va annoncer l'ouverture d'une campagne pour le poste de Ministre et il m'a demandé de candidater pour lui succéder parce qu'il pense que je suis suffisamment compétente pour le faire, expliqua-t-elle d'un souffle.</p><p class="western">Harry resta silencieux quelques instants, ses yeux parcourant le communiqué de presse.</p><p class="western">– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé, Harry ? demanda-t-elle, perdue. Explique-moi pourquoi je ne dois pas faire cette campagne ?</p><p class="western">Son meilleur ami posa son regard émeraude sur Hermione.</p><p class="western">– Quand Kingsley m'a demandé de candidater pour lui succéder, Ginny venait d'accoucher de Lily et j'étais directeur du Bureau des Aurors depuis peu. J'étais très heureux, je le suis toujours, et je savais que me lancer dans cette campagne allait me prendre beaucoup de temps, plus que je n'en avais. Et puis, je n'ai jamais voulu être Ministre, conclut-il.</p><p class="western">Le visage d'Hermione se ferma. Voulait-elle de ce poste ? Que cela signifiait-il pour sa vie de famille ?</p><p class="western">– Hermione, si tu me demandes de te donner des raisons de ne pas le faire, c'est que tu en as déjà suffisamment envie pour avoir besoin d'en être dissuadée. Je n'ai pas la réponse à ton problème, mais sache que quelque soit ta décision, ça ne fera pas de toi une mauvaise mère, une mauvaise épouse ou une mauvaise personne. Tu as le droit d'avoir de l'ambition. Le monde sorcier n'aura jamais été aussi chanceux si tu deviens Ministre et je te soutiendrai quoi que tu fasses.</p><p class="western">La jeune femme sourit, se détendant un peu.</p><p class="western">– Merci, Harry. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle l'enlaça fortement et quitta la pièce. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail et devait éclaircir son esprit pour être efficace. La brune commença par trier les dossiers qu'elle avait ramenés, envoyant de nombreuses notes à travers tout le département de la Justice magique. Il y avait plusieurs procès d'envergure en cours et elle devait mettre en place des réunions avec le Magenmagot avant la fin du mois.</p><p class="western">À la fin de la journée, elle avait complètement fini ce qu'elle avait en retard. Elle allait encore devoir ramener du travail à la maison pour préparer la journée du lendemain, mais cela faisait de nombreux mois que c'était comme ça. Quand elle posa les pieds dans l'appartement, Hermione se dirigea directement dans son bureau pour poser ses affaires et darda la note laissée sur la table à manger.</p><p class="western">« <em>J'ai déposé les enfants chez mes parents, va les chercher si tu as le temps, sinon, j'irai en rentrant du </em> <em>M</em> <em>inistère</em>. »</p><p class="western">La jeune femme mit le parchemin dans sa poche et transplana directement au Terrier. Elle fut accueillie par Hugo qui lui sauta dans les bras et son cœur se gonfla de joie. Remerciant Molly et Arthur pour le temps qu'ils accordaient à la garde fréquente des deux petits, elle rentra avec eux et s'attela à la préparation d'un bon repas. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour se faire pardonner aux yeux de Ron. Rose était en train d'expliquer tant bien que mal à Hugo qu'il ne fallait pas racler tout le chocolat de la casserole pour pouvoir en avoir un peu à lécher quand leur père passa la porte.</p><p class="western">La vision de sa femme échevelée les mains dans les fourneaux entourée de ses deux trésors couverts de farine redonna du baume au cœur du rouquin. Cela faisait un temps déjà que la tension montait et redescendait constamment entre lui et Hermione. C'était fatiguant à la longue et parfois, il ne trouvait pas toujours le courage de rentrer chez eux avant que la culpabilité ne le pousse à transplaner.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Papa, tu ne regardes pas c'est une surprise ! s'écria Rose en tentant de cacher le gâteau.</p><p class="western">– Très bien, très bien ! Je m'en vais puisque vous ne voulez pas de moi dans cette cuisine, répondit-il en allant s'affaler sur le canapé. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hugo lui sauta sur les genoux, tâchant sa chemise avec ses mains pleines de chocolat.</p><p class="western">Après un repas copieux et joyeusement partagé, Hermione s'enferma deux bonnes heures dans son bureau et quand elle en sortit, elle trouva Ron plongé dans un livre, allongé sur les couvertures.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.</p><p class="western">– On ne s'est presque pas vus aujourd'hui, répondit le jeune homme en posant son livre.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione s'excusa d'un regard, consciente que même s'ils travaillaient dans le même département, ils se voyaient peu, à la volée le matin et le soir. Ron tendit une main vers elle et se mit à lui caresser le bras par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, faisant ensuite balader ses doigts plus largement sur le haut de son corps. La brune sourit faiblement. Avec le temps, les élans d'affections de Ron étaient devenus de plus en plus rares, il ne la touchait pour ainsi dire presque plus. Et avec le temps, elle s'en était accommodée, il arrivait même qu'une gêne s'installe en elle lorsque leurs rapports physiques se concluaient par un acte sexuel abouti.</p><p class="western">Ne souhaitant pas vraiment que cela se produise ce soir-là où elle n'avait pas vraiment le courage de se forcer, elle décida de se jeter à l'eau.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Ron, commença-t-elle en attrapant sa main qui descendait un peu trop bas, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.</p><p class="western">Le rouquin stoppa tout mouvement et se redressa sur le lit, presque méfiant.</p><p class="western">– Tu es enceinte ? demanda-t-il, cachant à peine une petite grimace.</p><p class="western">Voilà, elle savait maintenant l'origine de sa gêne quand il la touchait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas retomber enceinte parce que Ron vivait très mal ses grossesses, alors que paradoxalement, il voulait une famille nombreuse comme la sienne. Et sa réaction en était témoin.</p><p class="western">– Non, je ne suis pas enceinte.</p><p class="western">« Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver », pensa-t-elle.</p><p class="western">– J'avais rendez-vous avec Kingsley ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il allait quitter son poste.</p><p class="western">Le rouquin haussa les sourcils, surprit de cette nouvelle.</p><p class="western">– Après tout, ça fait quoi, seize ans qu'il est Ministre ? calcula-t-il. Il doit en avoir marre et puis il n'est plus tout jeune. Mais quel est le rapport ?</p><p class="western">La brune s'assit complètement contre la tête de lit, inspirant profondément.</p><p class="western">– Il m'a demandé d'envisager de faire campagne pour le remplacer. Je dois décider dans la semaine.</p><p class="western">Ron fronça les sourcils et elle cru bien voir ses yeux bleus s'assombrir.</p><p class="western">– Mais, tu ne vas pas devenir Ministre, s'exclama-t-il comme si c'était peu crédible.</p><p class="western">– Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils.</p><p class="western">– Et bien… euh… bafouilla-t-il, on ne devient pas Ministre à trente-six ans, déjà, et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais de notre famille ?</p><p class="western">– J'ai trente-cinq ans, Ron. Et j'y ai pensé, figure-toi, à notre famille. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas devenir Ministre, au contraire, une jeune femme née-moldue, ça ne ferait pas de mal à certains qui tirent un peu trop sur la corde, argua-t-elle.</p><p class="western">– Ah parce que ça y est, tu t'y voies déjà !</p><p class="western">Ron s'était levé, faisant tomber son oreiller sur la moquette de la chambre.</p><p class="western">– Je ne te vois jamais, je mange seul presque tous les midis parce que tu restes au Ministère, et s'il n'y avait pas les enfants, tu y resterais jusqu'à la nuit. Pense un peu à eux, ils ne te verront plus si tu te lances là-dedans !</p><p class="western">– Je pense à eux, Ron ! s'écria Hermione. Et je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. S'il te plaît, je sais que c'est difficile, mais j'aime mon travail et c'est une opportunité qui ne se représentera peut-être jamais. Quoi que je fasse, j'aurai besoin de toi, finit-elle par dire doucement. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Mais son mari n'écoutait plus. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « encore des emmerdes » en ramassant son oreiller. Il se glissa dans les draps, lui tournant le dos et éteignant la lumière sans son avis. La jeune femme soupira et se coucha de l'autre côté du lit, plongeant dans ses réflexions. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait en silence, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Un fantôme du passé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il avait fallu seulement quelques heures pour que l'annonce de Kingsley lors de la conférence de presse du mardi matin fasse le tour du pays. Les journaux, dont la Gazette, en avaient fait leur une et plusieurs éditions spéciales étaient en préparation. Hermione avait attendu une journée supplémentaire pour faire mûrir sa décision et en informer le ministre sortant. Si elle acceptait de faire campagne, elle avait des conditions. Beaucoup de conditions. Et cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils débattaient dans son bureau.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je veux que le Ministère assure la protection de ma famille : aucun média, aucun paparazzi, aucune approche à moins de vingt mètres de mes enfants et évidemment, aucune photo d'eux. Pareil pour mes parents.</p>
<p>Kingsley hocha la tête.</p>
<p>– Je veux deux personnes supplémentaires sur mes affaires pendant la campagne, que je choisirai.</p>
<p>– Je verrai ce que je peux faire, fit son interlocuteur.</p>
<p>Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes.</p>
<p>– Si je suis élue, je veux avoir des gens autour de moi pour déléguer, des gens que je choisirai. Je veux pouvoir rester disponible pour mes enfants.</p>
<p>Kingsley hocha la tête encore. La brune se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de lui. Elle allait passer du temps dans ce bureau pendant les deux prochains mois, c'était sûr.</p>
<p>– Bien, pour le reste, tu me feras une liste de tout ce que tu veux et je ferai de mon mieux. Concernant la campagne, il va falloir que tu fasses une interview dans les prochains jours pour annoncer ta candidature et ensuite, on montera une équipe de campagne pour s'occuper de tout à ta place, expliqua Kingsley. Il faudra cependant que tu restes disponible pour beaucoup d'entrevues et d'interventions médiatiques. Sans compter les galas et autres apparitions publiques où tu devras être visible pour la population.</p>
<p>Hermione assimila toutes les informations et plus son supérieur parlait, plus elle se rendait compte du temps qu'elle allait devoir accorder à cette campagne.</p>
<p>– Pour le moment, je n'ai eu aucun retour concernant d'autres candidatures, reprit le Ministre, mais d'ici le week-end, nous devons être les premiers à entrer en lisse, pour t'assurer les premiers articles et la première place dans les sondages. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'annonce de la candidature d'Hermione fut donc fixée au lendemain soir et pendant encore une bonne demie-heure, Kingsley l'informa de tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Quand elle quitta son bureau, il était onze heure passée et elle décida de s'accorder une heure pour travailler avant de rentrer manger avec Ron. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir du Bureau des Aurors pour l'en informer, elle stoppa net sa marche, abasourdie.</p>
<p>Au loin, Harry serrait la main d'un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quatorze ans. Elle en avait si peu entendu parler qu'elle avait presque oublié son existence, chose remarquable maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Le brun avait disparu dans son bureau alors que Drago Malfoy s'engageait dans sa direction. Ses cheveux presque blancs parfaitement ordonnés, sa démarche aristocratique, son nez droit, ses yeux gris. Alors qu'il progressait vers elle, elle se rendit compte que quatorze ans avaient changé bien des choses, mais que l'héritier Malfoy était le même.</p>
<p>Hermione avait l'impression d'être face à un fantôme du passé, la représentation physique de ses malheurs de jeunesse, antithèse de ses valeurs, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Il avait disparu d'Angleterre trois ans après la fin de la guerre, évaporé des médias, complètement silencieux et invisible. Et pendant quatorze longues années, son nom n'était apparu nulle part où Hermione avait posé les yeux.</p>
<p>Comment avait-elle fait pour l'oublier ? Lui, son ennemi profond. Mais plus elle le regardait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'après quatorze ans, elle n'éprouvait plus une once de haine à son égard, elle ne ressentait plus rien du tout, en fait. Elle avait réussi à vivre sans lui accorder la moindre importance, allant jusqu'à l'oublier, alors quand elle rentrerait dans son bureau, elle continuerait à faire la même chose que ces quatorze dernières années : elle allait faire comme s'il n'existait plus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Madame Weasley, entendit-elle près d'elle.</p>
<p>Elle leva les yeux, sortant de ses pensées et les posa sur son visage pâle. Il s'était arrêté, droit comme un piquet, et la saluait comme on saluait poliment une vague connaissance. Sa voix était plus grave que dans ses souvenir, son regard plus apaisé, il avait grandi.</p>
<p>– Ou devrais-je plutôt dire madame la directrice de la Justice, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.</p>
<p>D'abord surprise, elle décida de faire comme lui, de la jouer politique, faisant fi du passé lointain.</p>
<p>– Monsieur Malfoy, répondit-elle platement en serrant sa main tendue. Madame Granger-Weasley devrait suffire.</p>
<p>Ils firent tous les deux un petit écart pour garder une distance suffisante entre eux.</p>
<p>– Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant de mon état de service et de mon mariage ? demanda la brune, curieuse.</p>
<p>Hormis le tutoiement, rien n'aurait pu laisser entendre qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plus de vingt ans.</p>
<p>– Là où j'étais, je pouvais lire la Gazette grâce à mes voisins privilégiés par le ministère, des gens charmants, et tu as fais la une à ces deux occasions.</p>
<p>– Le ministère ne privilégie personne, rétorqua Hermione pour la forme.</p>
<p>Le blond ricana.</p>
<p>– Je t'assure, Granger, ces deux-là sont privilégiés, et pas qu'un peu.</p>
<p>Cette familiarité retrouvée la perturba fortement. Il la dépassa de quelques mètres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.</p>
<p>– Au revoir, Granger. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Et il disparu de son champ de vision aussi subitement qu'il y était apparu. Il y avait pourtant tant de choses qu'elle voulait savoir. Sa curiosité était piquée à vif. Où avait-il été pendant tout ce temps ? Qui étaient ses voisins ? Et que voulait-il à Harry ? Hermione pénétra dans le bureau de son meilleur ami sans même frapper, trop perturbée par cet échange surréaliste.</p>
<p>Quand Harry la vit passer la porte, il ferma d'un coup sec un dossier qu'il lisait et le rangea dans un tiroir avant de se lever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Salut, Mione, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? sourit-il en lui embrassant la joue.</p>
<p>– Je voulais voir Ron, dit-elle d'une voix suspicieuse.</p>
<p>– Il est en train de… commença le brun.</p>
<p>– Qu'est-ce que Malfoy fait ici ? le coupa Hermione, pleine d'interrogations.</p>
<p>Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, retournant d'asseoir derrière son bureau.</p>
<p>– Il devait signer des papiers pour le service administratif du Magenmagot, répondit-il en balayant la question d'un revers de main.</p>
<p>Hermione fronça les sourcils. Son meilleur ami avait pris de l'assurance depuis qu'il était Auror, mais elle ne se laissait pas berner aussi facilement par des demie vérités. Il lui cachait quelque chose, entre ce dossier et cette excuse boiteuse, et elle découvrirait ce que c'était.</p>
<p>– Ron doit être dans l'open space, il dirige une enquête, déclara Harry pour changer définitivement de sujet. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pendant quelques minutes encore, Hermione et lui parlèrent de la campagne qui allait se mettre en place et de l'annonce de la candidature de la jeune femme avant qu'elle rejoigne son mari pour déjeuner. Elle le questionna sur le retour de Drago Malfoy à Londres, mais il nia être au courant de quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p> Lorsque Hermione coucha ses deux chéris le soir-même, elle resta un moment dans leur chambre pour observer leurs visages paisiblement endormis. Rose avait de plus en plus de tâches de rousseur sur les joues et sous ses cheveux roux, un cerveau qui comme celui de sa mère était avide de connaissance. De son côté, Hugo était plus châtain que sa sœur et ses joues rondes lui donnaient une bouille d'ange. Pour rien au monde, Hermione ne se serait séparée d'eux, la chair de sa chair et plus le temps passait, plus elle était fière de ce qu'ils devenaient.</p>
<p>Elle quitta la chambre à pas de loup et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour quitter ses vêtements de travail. Faisant face au miroir de plein pied près de la baignoire, elle se détailla comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Ses habits noirs et son chignon serré lui donnaient un air strict. Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur ses hanches devenues trop rondes après ses deux grossesses post-terme, ses jambes trop larges vaguement cachées dans son pantalon. Elle avait abandonné ses jupes de tailleurs quelques mois avant l'accouchement de Rose, réalisant qu'elle devait dire adieu à sa ligne. Elle passa ses doigts sur le labyrinthe de lignes rose pâle qui recouvrait la peau de son ventre, de ses cuisses.</p>
<p>Est-ce que c'était pour cela aussi que Ron ne la touchait plus ? Parce qu'elle n'était plus la jeune sorcière aux jambes fines et à la taille de guêpe de quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble ? Dix ans de mariage ne pardonnaient pas. Hermione se coucha l'esprit morose ce soir-là. Les ronflements de Ron ne berçaient plus son sommeil depuis bien longtemps.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Hermione passa la porte des locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier d'un pas sûr. Elle avait troqué son tailleur noir pour un ensemble bordeaux et souligné son regard d'un trait de crayon. L'interview exclusive avait été organisée depuis la veille et tout le hall du bâtiment était plein de journalistes et photographes, prêts à boire ses paroles. Elle monta sur l'estrade prévue et repéra au fond de la salle la tête rousse de Ginny qui était descendue pour l'entendre parler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir, commença la brune, récitant le discours élaboré au mot prêt avec Kingsley et qu'elle avait appris par cœur. Comme vous, j'ai appris mardi matin avec surprise le départ de notre cher Ministre de la Magie, M. Shacklebolt. Le département que je dirige, ainsi que l'intégralité du ministère lui est reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il a accompli et se prépare, pendant la période de battement des campagnes, à mettre tout en œuvre pour que la passation de pouvoir soit irréprochable.</p>
<p>Elle marqua une pose, faisant le tour des visages et des objectifs avant de reprendre.</p>
<p>– Je tenais aussi ce soir à vous faire part de ma décision d'être candidate aux prochaines élections ministérielles, en tant que directrice du département de la Justice magique et sorcière anglaise. Je répondrai à vos questions pertinentes. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans sa baguette pour amplifier sa voix, elle n'aurait pas pu finir sa phrase tant l'auditoire était mu par l'excitation et le brouhaha. Les flashs des appareils photos couvraient son visage assuré et les plumes à papote s'agitaient frénétiquement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Qu'adviendra-t-il de votre poste de directrice ? demanda une journaliste brune par-dessus la cohue.</p>
<p>– J'assurerai mon rôle au sein de la Justice magique jusqu'aux élections et selon l'issue, un autre membre du département pourrait être promu à ma place.</p>
<p>Plusieurs questions concernant sa vie de famille furent posées que la jeune femme évinça sèchement, rappelant aux journalistes de se mêler de leurs affaires.</p>
<p>– Vous être une femme née-moldue, pourquoi pensez-vous que les anglais voterons pour vous ?</p>
<p>C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui avait lancé cela, la regardant sévèrement, et toute l'assemblée attendait sa réponse.</p>
<p>– Vous êtes un journaliste people en fin de carrière, pourquoi pensez-vous que les anglais vous lisent ? rétorqua Hermione en soutenant son regard hautain. J'ai confiance en notre population, les sorciers sont intelligents et voteront intelligemment. Nous verrons qui d'autre fera appel à eux. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En quelques minutes, la jeune femme clôtura la conférence de presse et s'éclipsa dans les locaux de la Gazette jusqu'à la porte d'un petit bureau où était inscrit « Ginny Potter, Correspondante sport ». Cette dernière arrivait derrière elle et l'embrassa chaleureusement avant d'enter à sa suite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tu as fais bonne impression, sourit la rouquine, et on n'est pas prêt de ne plus entendre parler de toi dans la Gazette !</p>
<p>Hermione sourit franchement.</p>
<p>– Je te soutien à fond, Mione, et Harry aussi. On en parlait encore hier, qu'est-ce qu'on donnerait pas pour t'avoir comme Ministre ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.</p>
<p>– Tu n'es pas censée être chez vous d'ailleurs ? demanda la brune. Il me semblait que tu avais accepté de travailler pour la Gazette justement parce qu'en étant correspondante tu pouvais t'occuper des enfants ?</p>
<p>– Ils sont chez mes parents, je ne voulais quand même pas rater ton petit discours, expliqua Ginny.</p>
<p>Hermione était heureuse de la voir. Elle parlèrent pendant longtemps, de tout et de rien, puisant l'une chez l'autre le bonheur et la confiance qu'elles avaient toujours partagés.</p>
<p>– Ginny, commença la brune, tu te souviens de Drago Malfoy ?</p>
<p>La concernée toussa dans son thé en ouvrant de grands yeux.</p>
<p>– Nom d'un gnome, Malfoy ! Bien sûr que je m'en souviens maintenant que tu m'en parles, mais ça fait une éternité que je n'y avais pas pensé. D'ailleurs, on n'en entend plus parler, ajouta-t-elle pensive. Pourquoi cette question ?</p>
<p>– Je l'ai vu hier au ministère, il parlait avec Harry alors je pensais que tu savais qu'il était revenu en Angleterre.</p>
<p>– Ah parce qu'il était parti ? s'enquit la rousse. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il m'était sorti de l'esprit. Je ne m'en porte pas plus mal d'ailleurs, Londres non plus je suppose, ricana-t-elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu ça devait être un an après le procès des Malfoy, il y a quoi, douze ans ?</p>
<p>– Quatorze, corrigea Hermione. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le procès, maintenant que Ginny en parlait, la jeune femme était certaine que c'était à ce moment-là que tout avait basculé pour le fils Malfoy. Et c'était certainement aussi là que lui et Harry s'étaient fréquentés le plus.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de son appartement plusieurs heures plus tard, Hermione trouva Ron assis sur le canapé du salon, l'édition spéciale de la Gazette entre les mains. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'était attendue, à ce qu'il la félicite, à ce qu'il saute de joie, à ce qu'il ne dise rien, peut-être. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui se passa.</p>
<p>Ron balança le journal qu'il serrait avec force contre le mur à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tu comptait m'en parler ? s'écria l'homme en face d'elle.</p>
<p>C'était violent, sans préavis. Hermione était désemparée.</p>
<p>– Mais, je t'en ai parlé, répondit-elle doucement, encore hier midi on en a discuté.</p>
<p>– On en a discuté ? répéta-t-il. On en a discuté peut-être, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais pris ta décision !</p>
<p>Mais cela semblait clair pour la jeune femme, et quand bien même elle n'aurait pas été explicite, pourquoi réagir de la sorte ? Ron avait les oreilles rouges et les yeux orageux.</p>
<p>– Je pensais que tu avais compris que cette opportunité me tenait à cœur, souffla la brune.</p>
<p>– Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de nous ? Tu vas refiler les enfants à une nounou et tu laisseras la Gazette me donner de tes nouvelles ? ironisa le rouquin d'un ton mauvais. Ah non c'est vrai, la nounou c'est ma mère et tu détestes la Gazette.</p>
<p>– Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ron ? s'exclama Hermione, soudainement piquée à vif. Que je reste à la maison toute la journée à faire la ménagère ? Que je prenne ma retraite à peine la trentaine passée ?</p>
<p>– Je ne sais pas, Hermione ! J'en ai marre de te voir en coup de vent, ça fait dix ans que j'ai l'impression que tu t'es mariée avec ton fauteuil de bureau.</p>
<p>– C'est sûr que lui me fait plus de bien que toi, la dernière fois que tu m'as touchée ça devait être environ neuf mois avant la naissance de Hugo. Je me demande certains jours si tu m'aimes encore, lâcha la jeune femme.</p>
<p>Le roux sembla prendre conscience qu'ils étaient maintenant en train de se rendre des comptes qui allaient au-delà de la campagne de sa femme. Il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point les choses n'allaient plus entre eux, mais qu'ils avaient toujours réussi à garder les morceaux plus ou moins collés.</p>
<p>– Je t'aime, mais...,</p>
<p>Hermione sembla, elle, s'être prise une gifle. Ils en étaient donc là ? À trouver des objections à leur amour. Elle savait bien que c'était lors de ces disputes devenues fréquentes que les mots leur échappaient, sauf que là, c'était trop pour elle.</p>
<p>– Tu m'aimes, mais ? articula-t-elle, éberluée. Mais quoi ? C'est juste parce que tu te forces ?</p>
<p>Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Ron cherchait quelque chose à dire pour justifier ses paroles et Hermione se disait que tout cela devenait absurde.</p>
<p>– J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, déclara la jeune femme avant de disparaître, laissant son mari au milieu du salon. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle transplana instantanément dans son bureau, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Elle observa la nuit par sa fenêtre. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione se posa des questions sur sa relation avec Ron. Plusieurs fois, elle avait eu des doutes, peut-être que lui aussi.</p>
<p>Mais aujourd'hui, leur couple avait-il encore un sens ? Leurs enfants donnaient un sens à leur famille, mais combien de fois encore allaient-ils se réveiller en les entendant crier ? Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle voulait qu'ils grandissent. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer. À quel moment les choses avaient-elles dérapé ? Quelques larmes de dépit coulèrent sur ses joues. Ou était-ce de la frustration ?</p>
<p>Hermione s'en alla errer dans les couloirs du département de la Justice magique, se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer. Il faisait froid et son manteau était tombé dans le salon en même temps que tous ses repères. Elle essuya rageusement son visage mouillé, en colère contre elle-même d'être si faible alors que les choses allaient s'arranger. Elles allaient s'arranger, non ?</p>
<p>Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter et elle se retourna en brandissant sa baguette. Une ombre s'engouffra dans une bifurcation et la brune se lança à sa suite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Malfoy ? s'exclama-t-elle, plus surprise que menaçante.</p>
<p>Le blond se retourna, un masque complètement inexpressif sur le visage.</p>
<p>– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le Ministère est fermé, les visites sont interdites. Comment es-tu entré ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant les dernières traces de pleurs sur ses joues.</p>
<p>S'il la vit faire, il ne le montra pas.</p>
<p>– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? rétorqua-t-il sans se démonter.</p>
<p>– Je travaille ici, j'ai le droit de venir dans mon département.</p>
<p>– Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, le Ministère est fermé et je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses te balader comme cela.</p>
<p>Et sans lui laisser la peine de répondre, il se retourna.</p>
<p>– Au revoir, Granger, lança-t-il en disparaissant dans les couloirs. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione tapa du pied par terre, énervée qu'il la coiffe au poteau à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient. Et sa manière de s'adresser à elle comme s'ils se fréquentaient régulièrement la déstabilisait beaucoup. La brune cherchait encore la raison de la présence de son ancien camarade lorsque ses yeux se posèrent en direction de l'endroit où elle l'avait vu en premier. Elle parcourut quelques mètres et se retrouva avec stupeur devant la porte du bureau de Harry. La curiosité s'insinua encore une fois, elle avait besoin de réponses.</p>
<p>Malfoy tramait quelque chose qui concernait son meilleur ami et c'était de plus en plus louche. Peut-être avait-il volé des dossiers confidentiels ou des informations concernant son passé ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mettre les pieds dans les secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Sans imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle avait tort, Hermione déverrouilla la porte du bureau de la direction des Aurors en utilisant le sortilège qu'Harry lui avait confié, désactivant toutes les alarmes qu'elle connaissait. D'un regard circulaire, elle s'assura que tout était en place tel qu'elle se le visualisait d'habitude. Tout semblait en ordre, aucune trace de cambriolage. La sorcière s'assit alors sur le fauteuil et commença à ouvrir les tiroirs devant elle. Quiconque aurait pu penser qu'elle faisait intrusion dans les affaires de son meilleur ami, fouillant là où elle n'avait rien à faire, mais entre eux, il n'y avait pas de secret.</p>
<p class="western">C'était ce qu'elle croyait jusque là. Dans le tiroir tout en bas, elle souleva une épaisse pile de parchemins couverts d'écriture et tomba sur une pochette entourée d'un fin ruban. Un seul mot était écrit dessus en lettres capitales, « Australie ». Elle savait que les dossiers de coopération internationale étaient rangés dans l'étagère et pas dans le bureau. Elle feuilleta les nombreux parchemins qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.</p>
<p class="western">Mais à l'intérieur, il n'y avait que des dizaines d'annonces immobilières à travers tout le pays. Certaines étaient parfois annotées : « vue sur la mer », « chambre pour enfants », ou encore « bonne école à proximité ». À part si Harry et Ginny prévoyaient de déménager en Australie, Hermione ne voyait pas vraiment ce que ce dossier venait faire là. Elle tourna encore quelques parchemins et tomba sur une photographie qui lui coupa le souffle.</p>
<p class="western">C'était une photo d'un joli petit garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, au nez droit et aux yeux gris. Alors qu'elle se demandait ce que Harry faisait avec une photo de Drago Malfoy enfant, elle se dit que tout cela devenait vraiment étrange et n'avait ni queue ni tête.</p>
<p class="western">La brune bailla et se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée au Ministère plus d'une heure et demie plus tôt. Elle remit le dossier à sa place, se promettant d'en parler à Harry au plus vite pour tirer tout cela au clair. Et alors qu'elle jetait un dernier regard au bureau, elle aperçut un bout de parchemin qui attira son attention. Elle le déplia et lut les lettres finement écrites « <em>J'ai suivi tes conseils et tout s'est bien passé. À la prochaine. D.M.</em> ». Plus rien n'avait de sens.</p>
<p class="western">Quand elle transplana dans son salon, Hermione vit que Ron avait eu la présence d'esprit d'aller dormir sur le canapé. Elle se rendit compte aussi qu'avec toutes ces bizarreries en lien avec Malfoy, elle n'avait plus pensé à leur dispute. Mais les faits étaient là et il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour que les choses s'arrangent.</p>
<p class="western">La fin de semaine fut un véritable calvaire pour la jeune femme. Elle croulait sous la paperasse et sous la pression de deux nouveaux candidats aux élections. Ses disputes avec Ron étaient devenues si fréquentes qu'ils ouvraient rarement la bouche pour autre chose que des reproches. Heureusement que les enfants passaient leurs journées à l'école. Et en plus de tout cela, elle croisait Malfoy tous les jours dans les couloirs du Ministère, n'échangeant que de vagues politesses. Il lui était devenu impossible de mener une véritable discussion avec Harry car il travaillait d'arrache-pied sur l'enquête menée par Ron, par conséquent ils étaient toujours ensemble.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">8 mars 2015</p>
<p class="western">Complètement dépassée, Hermione craqua le dimanche matin alors que Rose et Hugo partaient passer la journée chez les Potter.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Tu ne t'occupes plus d'eux, avait lâché Ron alors qu'elle venait de refermer la porte sur Ginny.</p>
<p class="western">– Je t'interdis de dire que je ne m'occupe pas de nos enfants, avait-elle rétorqué, profondément touchée. Je ne m'en occupe pas moins que toi !</p>
<p class="western">– Tu te débrouilles toujours pour les refiler à ma mère ou aujourd'hui à Ginny pour pouvoir t'enfermer dans ton bureau qui devait être le notre, au passage.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione fut choquée par ces mots. Elle n'avait jamais rien fais de mal vis-à-vis des deux petits, elle prenait toujours le temps de déjeuner avec eux le matin, vérifiant leurs affaires pour l'école. C'était peut-être Ron qui les déposait tous les jours, mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord comme cela parce qu'il commençait une heure plus tard qu'elle au ministère. Et tous les soirs, elle passait du temps dans leur chambre à jouer avec eux, à les aider pour les devoirs ou à leur lire des contes. Tout cela, Ron ne le faisait pas ou très rarement.</p>
<p class="western">– <span>J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu voulais avoir beaucoup d'enfants alors que tu es aussi maladroit avec eux qu'avec les femmes, déclara-t-elle froidement. J'appelle mes parents pour qu'ils viennent dès que possible comme ça je ne ferai plus appel à ta famille pour garder Rose et Hugo. Je prendrai aussi mes affaires et j'irai vivre ailleurs pendant la campagne comme ça ton bureau sera libre et ça te fera des vacances. »</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L'atmosphère de l'appartement s'alourdit brutalement. Le rouquin, surpris par la tournure des événements, ne répondit rien alors qu'elle s'enfermait dans leur chambre à coucher. Hermione parcourut la penderie des yeux. C'était radical, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer tout leur temps à se disputer, cela l'épuisait et ce n'était pas bien pour les enfants.</p>
<p class="western">Et puis elle tenait beaucoup à Ron. Malgré tous leurs différends et les haussements de voix, il était son meilleur ami depuis plus de vingt ans. Si le mariage n'avait pas été une bonne chose pour eux, elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde perdre leur amitié.</p>
<p class="western">Elle empaqueta tous ses tailleurs de travail et quelques vêtements plus décontractés, son pyjama, ses affaires de toilette et son téléphone portable pour joindre ses parents. Lorsqu'elle posa sa valise sur le canapé pour aller chercher ses dossiers dans le bureau, elle entendit derrière elle :</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Hermione, tu n'étais pas sérieuse quand même !</p>
<p class="western">– Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? demanda-t-elle en rangeant tous ses parchemins sur ses vêtements.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais, où est-ce que tu vas aller ? s'exclama Ron désemparé. On ne va pas se séparer, si ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne sais pas Ron. Et non, je ne suis pas en train de te quitter, on ne va pas se séparer.</p>
<p class="western">Maintenant qu'il prenait conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, il semblait soudainement apeuré comme un enfant dans le noir.</p>
<p class="western">– Je pense que c'est mieux pour nous quatre qu'on prenne un peu de distance, pendant le temps de la campagne au moins. On pourra tous les deux faire le point et on verra ce qu'on fera ensuite.</p>
<p class="western">– Hermione, commença le rouquin un peu gêné, je t'ai…</p>
<p class="western">– Tu m'aimes, mais… le coupa la brune. Oui, je me souviens. On expliquera tout cela aux enfants ce soir. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">La jeune femme saisit son manteau et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le mois de mars avançait et l'air froid était saisissant. Elle erra quelques temps avant d'entrer dans le hall d'un hôtel qu'elle savait agréable et calme. Hermione prit une chambre, au moins pour la nuit et une fois installée, elle téléphona à ses parents qui se mettaient au lit. Ils acceptèrent très volontiers de venir passer quelques temps à Londres et s'assureraient d'arriver le lendemain soir.</p>
<p class="western">Ce problème réglé, la sorcière décida qu'elle irait voir ses enfants chez les Potter. Après tout, elle voulait profiter de son dimanche et par la même occasion, elle parlerait avec Harry. Et quand elle arriva chez eux, c'est ce qu'elle fit.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione regardait tous les enfants jouer dans l'herbe du jardin. James portait Hugo sur ses genoux et lui faisait des chatouilles. Tous les cinq riaient aux éclats. Ginny sur la terrasse les couvait du regard, réprimandant parfois Albus ou Rose qui se chamaillaient un peu trop vivement.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Alors, cette première semaine de campagne s'est bien passée ? demanda Harry en leur servant un verre jus de citrouille.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne suis candidate que depuis jeudi officiellement, souligna la brune. Mais non, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ça se passe bien.</p>
<p class="western">Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard interrogateur.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est très compliqué avec Ron, expliqua-t-elle. Pour tout te dire, j'ai quitté l'appartement ce matin, on fait une pause pendant la campagne parce qu'on passe notre temps à se hurler dessus.</p>
<p class="western">– Vraiment ? Mais vous ne vous disputiez pas tant que ça, si ?</p>
<p class="western">– Ça fait des années déjà que c'est compliqué, déclara Ginny qui venait de rentrer.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione acquiesça pour confirmer ses paroles.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu peux rester ici, tu sais, proposa la rouquine en ressortant avec un manteau.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas vous envahir. Je vais rester à l'hôtel, le temps que les choses se calment.</p>
<p class="western">Harry sembla affligé d'apprendre que le couple de ses meilleurs amis partait en fumée sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu.</p>
<p class="western">– Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose et j'aimerai que tu me dises la vérité, déclara la jeune femme.</p>
<p class="western">Il hocha la tête, suspicieux.</p>
<p class="western">– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Malfoy ? Tu m'as dit la dernière fois qu'il avait des choses à faire avec le Magenmagot, mais ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Il trafique quelque chose et tu es au courant. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à Londres et où était-il jusqu'à présent ?</p>
<p class="western">Harry soupira, ne cherchant plus à mentir.</p>
<p class="western">– Ça a commencé au procès des Malfoy, commença le brun. Drago est venu me voir après que j'ai plaidé en leur faveur et qu'ils ont été tous les trois innocentés. Il voulait simplement me remercier. Pas pour lui ni pour son père, mais pour sa mère qui n'avait rien mérité de tout cela. C'était la première fois qu'on se reparlait depuis la fin de la guerre.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione se rendait compte qu'elle avait soulevé quelque chose qui remontait à de nombreuses années et qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.</p>
<p class="western">– Un an après, il est revenu vers moi alors que je travaillais déjà chez les Aurors et il m'a demandé de faire marcher mes connaissances pour le faire disparaître. Il voulait quitter Londres et l'Angleterre pour emménager ailleurs et avait besoin de mon aide pour obtenir la protection du Ministère contre des anciens Mangemorts peu satisfaits que les Malfoy n'aient pas été jugés coupables.</p>
<p class="western">Peu à peu, les lumières s'éclairaient dans le cerveau d'Hermione qui faisait le lien entre toutes les informations qu'elle avait.</p>
<p class="western">– J'ai réussi à mettre en place un protectorat via les accords internationaux avec l'Australie, le même qu'on utilise pour tous les petits avantages accordés à tes parents. Il est donc parti vivre là-bas et il a disparu d'Angleterre comme il le souhaitait.</p>
<p class="western">– Pourquoi est-il revenu maintenant ? s'enquit la brune.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne sais pas, il m'a parlé d'histoires avec sa famille, je n'en sais pas plus. Il n'est pas très loquace, même avec moi. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione ne contenta de cela, déjà satisfaite d'avoir fait le point sur toutes ces étrangetés.</p>
<p class="western">Le soir venu, il fallut expliquer aux enfants que pendant quelques temps, elle ne dormirait plus à la maison. Alors que Ron se démenait pour la faire changer d'avis, elle promettait à Rose et Hugo d'être là pour les coucher tous les soirs. Quand elle et Ron travailleraient, ils iraient passer du temps chez leurs grand-parents moldus. La brune quitta leur appartement quand les deux petits furent endormis.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span> La semaine qui arriva ne permit pas à Hermione de souffler une seconde. Kingsley la sollicitait tous les jours pendant plusieurs heures pour la campagne alors que les deux nouveaux candidats multipliaient les apparitions publiques. D'un côté il y avait Harold Skivery, banquier retraité vivant de ses rentes et aux idées politiques grotesques, </span>
  <span>incapable de</span>
  <span> diriger un pays selon la jeune femme, de l'autre, Rufus Fudge, le neveu de Cornelius Fudge, qui malgré les méfaits de son oncle, avait de bons résultats dans les sondages.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">Heureusement, le département avait réussi à mettre à la disposition de la jeune femme deux employés supplémentaires pour gérer ses dossiers urgents. Elle marchait donc dans les allées avec une pile impressionnante de dossiers à déléguer dans les bras plus une autre qui volait devant elle si bien qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment où elle posait les pieds. Au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta de plein fouet un autre sorcier qui arrivait devant et tous ses parchemins s'envolèrent, s'éparpillant au sol.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Nom d'un loup-garou, marmonna-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione posa les yeux sur les chaussures noirs cirées ensevelies sous ses papiers, relevant le regard avant de soupirer.</p>
<p class="western">– Malfoy, salua-t-elle dépitée.</p>
<p class="western">– Tiens, Granger, excuse-moi pour tout ça, dit-il en pointant le désastre du doigt, je ne t'avais pas vue arriver.</p>
<p class="western">– Non, non, c'est moi, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention.</p>
<p class="western">Elle fronça les sourcils, ils s'excusaient mutuellement et c'était étrange. La brune ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le blond se baisser et commencer à ramasser les parchemins.</p>
<p class="western">– Euh… ces dossiers sont censés être confidentiels, souffla-t-elle en s'agenouillant rapidement pour couvrir le tout comme elle pouvait.</p>
<p class="western">– Ne t'en fais pas, Granger, je ne regarde pas, ricana Drago.</p>
<p class="western">Ils passèrent quelques minutes à arranger les dossiers en silence, parfois dépassés par d'autres employés qui traversaient le couloir en s'excusant. Un instant, leurs mains se touchèrent alors qu'ils saisissaient le même parchemin. Hermione recula ses doigts, surprise.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu as les mains vraiment froides, énonça-t-elle pour tenter de combler le silence gêné qui naissait.</p>
<p class="western">– Des mains froides mais un cœur chaud, rétorqua le jeune homme avec ironie.</p>
<p class="western">La brune tenta de se retenir, mais laissa échapper un ricanement étonné.</p>
<p class="western">– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? demanda Drago en haussant les sourcils.</p>
<p class="western">– Pour rien, je ne te pensais pas capable d'adages de ce genre. Et puis j'ai toujours été persuadée que tu ne devais pas avoir un cœur bien chaud pour ce que je te connais.</p>
<p class="western">Un silence lourd plana, il planta son regard dans le sien et elle y perçut une pointe de nostalgie.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu ne me connais pas, Granger, déclara-t-il froidement, même pas tel que j'étais à Poudlard.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il émanait de l'homme en face d'elle une étrange sensation, un sentiment d'amertume et de rédemption. Après tout, le Drago Malfoy qu'elle avait connu ne lui aurait jamais adressé la parole ou proposé la moindre aide. Elle se releva, essayant tant bien que mal de réarranger la quantité de dossiers pour pouvoir repartir.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu ne veux pas un coup de main ?</p>
<p class="western">C'était le monde à l'envers. Hermione chercha dans ces mots une forme de moquerie, mais ne trouva rien. Il lui proposait ça sérieusement.</p>
<p class="western">– Pourquoi pas, finit-elle par accepter dans un soupir. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ils passèrent les quinze minutes suivantes sans un mot, parcourant les différents bureaux du département de la Justice pour déposer des dossiers sur les affaires du Magenmagot en cours et récupérer à la place les comptes-rendus et les jugements pour qu'Hermione puisse finir et classer les procès terminés. Les deux sorciers finirent par retourner dans le bureau de la jeune femme avec presque autant de parchemins que ce qu'elle avait pris.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Tu peux tout poser sur mon bureau, dit-elle à Drago alors qu'elle rangeait ses dossiers dans ses étagères.</p>
<p class="western">Le blond s'exécuta et posa les yeux sur les clefs de la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune femme. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif, mais elle répondit simplement en haussant les épaules. Ce n'étaient pas vraiment ses affaires.</p>
<p class="western">– Un thé ? proposa-t-elle.</p>
<p class="western">Alors qu'ils sirotaient tous deux leurs tasses, elle se disait qu'une chose n'avait pas vraiment changé : il émanait de lui une aura mystérieuse et imposante qui pouvait facilement faire pâlir les moins téméraires qu'Hermione. Une question cependant lui trottait dans l'esprit.</p>
<p class="western">– Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire si souvent au ministère ?</p>
<p class="western">Elle le vit sourire, une petite lumière de malice dans les pupilles.</p>
<p class="western">– Toujours aussi curieuse, Granger. J'ai appris que notre cher Ministre s'en allait et quand j'ai su que tu étais candidate, je ne pouvais vraiment pas manquer ça.</p>
<p class="western">La jeune femme ricana, peu crédule.</p>
<p class="western">– Ce n'est pas vraiment ton cher Ministre puisque tu as pris le large en Australie.</p>
<p class="western">Drago lui lança un regard glacial qui lui fit froid dans le dos.</p>
<p class="western">– Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda-t-il sèchement.</p>
<p class="western">– Harry, commença-t-elle gênée, je lui ai demandé ce que tu faisais là alors que je n'avais pas entendu parler de toi depuis des années. Et j'ai trouvé un dossier immobilier avec une photo de toi enfant alors il n'avait plus vraiment la possibilité de me mentir.</p>
<p class="western">Le blond fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'avait jamais envoyé de photo de lui enfant à Potter.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ?</p>
<p class="western">Hermione répéta tout ce qu'elle savait et le sorcier sembla soulagé. Potter avait tenu sa langue sur le plus important, c'était tout ce qui comptait.</p>
<p class="western">– Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire si souvent au Ministère ? répéta la jeune femme.</p>
<p class="western">– Pourquoi est-ce que tu dors à l'hôtel ? renchérit le blond. Et pour répondre à ta remarque, j'ai toujours le droit de voter à Londres.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione fit la moue. C'était une question pour une question ? Très bien, elle n'avait rien à cacher et s'en fichait pas mal de raconter quelques pans de sa vie Drago Malfoy tant qu'elle satisfaisait sa curiosité.</p>
<p class="western">– Ça semble évident, non ? dit-elle. J'ai des problèmes de couple. À toi.</p>
<p class="western">– J'ai des problèmes familiaux. Alors comme ça la Belette n'est pas facile à vivre ? se moqua-t-il.</p>
<p class="western">La brune leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ce surnom ressurgir d'un passé lointain.</p>
<p class="western">– Ron, appuya-t-elle, vit mal le fait que je travaille beaucoup et que je fasse campagne par-dessus tout. Et toi, tu t'es fâché avec papa et maman ? se moqua-t-elle à son tour.</p>
<p class="western">À sa grande surprise, Drago soupira, cachant à peine son découragement.</p>
<p class="western">– Mon père est malade, lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant avec nonchalance sur le fauteuil du bureau, je viens pour m'occuper de la succession. Ma mère... eh bien elle est décédée il y a un peu plus d'un an.</p>
<p class="western">Il avait finit sa phrase dans un souffle et Hermione se sentit presque honteuse d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat. Les journaux avaient accordé un encart au décès de Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle s'en souvenait. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais ne trouvait pas de mots appropriés. Alors elle s'avança aux côtés du blond et posa brièvement une main sur son épaule avant de s'en aller à une distance respectable.</p>
<p class="western">– Si ça ne te dérange pas, reprit-elle après un moment de silence, j'aurais besoin de ma chaise pour travailler. Tout cela ne va pas se faire seul. Merci pour le coup de main. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le jeune homme se leva et la remercia à son tour pour le thé avant de quitter son bureau avec un signe de main.</p>
<p class="western">Et alors qu'elle se préparait à se pencher sur ses dossiers, Hermione prit conscience soudainement que c'était la première fois en plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait pu respirer un peu pendant son travail. Elle n'était pas en train de penser qu'elle avait passé un moment agréable, loin de là, mais discuter avec Malfoy lui avait complètement changé les idées. C'était quelque chose de nouveau qu'elle ne connaissait pas et en apprendre un peu sur sa vie le rendait moins hautain comme pouvait l'être le souvenir qu'elle avait de lui. Elle se rendait pleinement compte qu'elle avait cessé de le haïr il y avait bien longtemps, en oubliant son existence et leur passé commun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mauvaise presse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Drago transplana en fin de journée dans l'allée centrale qui menait au manoir Malfoy. Bien moins lugubre qu'à une époque, la bâtisse s'élevait, toujours aussi majestueuse. Il venait là presque tous les jours depuis qu'il était revenu en Angleterre et ce n'était malheureusement pas pour profiter du jardin luxuriant ou des nombreuses pièces richement décorées qui se trouvaient sous ce toit.</p><p class="western">Faisant son chemin jusqu'au grand salon après avoir débarrassé ses affaires auprès d'un elfe de maison, le jeune homme trouva son père assis comme à son habitude dans son grand fauteuil noir. Lucius avait perdu toutes les couleurs de son visage déjà bien pâle et ses yeux s'étaient creusés autant que ses joues. Il était une ombre, tenant à peine sur ses pieds.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Bonjour, Père, salua Drago en s'avançant.</p><p class="western">– Bonjour, Drago. As-tu la suite du dossier ? demanda l'aîné de but en blanc.</p><p class="western">Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qu'il cacha derrière un mouchoir en tissu satiné, le tâchant de quelques gouttes de sang. Drago ne chercha pas à camoufler son soupir et s'installa sur le canapé près de lui.</p><p class="western">– J'ai apporté les parchemins. Le Magenmagot traitera le dossier une fois entièrement constitué, répondit-il gravement.</p><p class="western">– Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que ces clowns en ont à faire, grogna Lucius. Ce ne sont pas leurs affaires.</p><p class="western">Il toussa encore alors qu'un elfe apparaissait avec un verre d'eau et une fiole de potion verte peu appétissante qu'il posa sur la table basse. L'aîné attrapa la fiole et congédia l'elfe d'un ordre sec.</p><p class="western">– Le Ministère a un droit de regard sur toutes les successions compliquées, éluda Drago.</p><p class="western">– Ne te fourvoie pas, mon fils. Le Ministère est constitué de gens incompétents qui font semblant de contrôler tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux anciennes activités des Mangemorts.</p><p class="western">Il eut un silence pendant lequel Lucius posa un regard sévère sur son fils avant de reprendre.</p><p class="western">– Ce que tu as fais en quittant l'Angleterre me déplaît fortement, accusa-t-il. Nous n'en serions pas là si tu étais resté. Ta mère…</p><p class="western">– Arrêtez ça, Père, coupa Drago sèchement. Il est hors de question que nous reparlions de ça. Et vous me peinez beaucoup en me désignant responsable du décès de ma mère. Je ne le suis pas plus que vous ne l'êtes vous-même.</p><p class="western">Les deux hommes aux visages fermés et graves se lorgnèrent du coin de l’œil. Leurs relations n'avaient pas été cordiales depuis de longues années et la maladie qui avait emporté Narcissa bien trop tôt n'avait rien arrangé. Parfois, Drago se disait que si son père n'était pas tombé malade à son tour, il ne serait jamais revenu en Angleterre, ou du moins pas avant un bon moment.</p><p class="western">– Je vous laisse remplir ces parchemins, déclara-t-il finalement. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, entendant derrière lui son père se déchirer les poumons en toussant. Drago serra les poings et monta les marches deux par deux. Il n'avait pas été là un seul moment au chevet de sa mère à cause de cette foutue histoire d'expatriation et maintenant qu'il devait veiller son père, il se rendait compte qu'il aurait été incapable de la voir dans cet état. Pourquoi ses parents devaient-ils mourir si tôt ? Le jeune homme se disait parfois qu'il y avait une part de justice pour les méfaits qu'ils avaient faits, mais si son père avait mal agi tout au long de sa vie, sa mère ne méritait pas ça. Elle avait subi les choses à bien des égards.</p><p class="western">Allongé sur son lit, les jambes croisées et les mains derrière la tête, Drago se disait que tout cela n'avait rien de juste en réalité. Il allait hériter de toutes les propriétés de ses parents, du manoir dans le Wiltshire et de toute la fortune des Malfoy. Et après ? À quoi cela rimait-il s'il était contraint à vivre en Australie toute sa vie ? Il avait déjà compromis toutes les conditions de son expatriation en revenant cette année pour s'occuper de son père et de la succession. Il se rendait compte, maintenant qu'il s'autorisait à sortir la tête dehors, que Londres lui manquait et ses amis lui manquaient.</p><p class="western">Lorsque l'elfe vint frapper à sa porte pour le faire descendre, il soupira. Dans le salon, il retrouva son père qui lui tendit les papiers qu'il avait signés.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Je ramène ça au Ministère et dès qu'ils l'auront validé, je récupère le reste, déclara Drago.</p><p class="western">Il feuilleta les parchemins et fronça les sourcils.</p><p class="western">– Vous ne souhaitez pas conserver l'usufruit du manoir ? demanda-t-il.</p><p class="western">– J'ose espérer que tu me ne mettras pas dehors pour le temps qu'il me reste, répondit Lucius avec une pointe d'humour à peine décelable. Cette avance sur héritage représente beaucoup.</p><p class="western">– Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareil, Père, vous le savez. Mais vous comprenez bien que Madame attend après ça, répondit son fils avec un sourire moqueur.</p><p class="western">Lucius pinça les lèvres d'agacement.</p><p class="western">– Ne me dis pas que cette femme…</p><p class="western">– Allons, Père, vous allez être médisant, coupa Drago narquoisement. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même sur ce coup-là. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne vous en veux qu'un petit peu. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">L'aîné lui jeta un regard sec et lui fit comprendre que la discussion était close. Drago ricana ouvertement. Il s'amusait beaucoup de voir son père exprimer quelques regrets pour certaines de ses décisions concernant la vie de son fils. Le jeune homme se disait que dans ces moments-là, son père avait peut-être essayé de faire au mieux pour lui. Lucius se plia en deux, la poitrine transpercée par la douleur. Quand sa toux s'arrêta au bout d'un temps trop long, Drago posa une main sur l'épaule de son père qui se redressait. Il serait de retour bientôt et lui intima de prendre ses potions régulièrement.</p><p class="western">.</p><p class="western">Le temps fila à une vitesse ahurissante. Presque tous les jours, Hermione voyait Drago au Ministère, soit en train de parler d'elle ne savait quoi à Harry, soit en train de marcher dans les couloirs le visage concentré. Il arrivait qu'ils prennent le thé ensemble, mais rarement seuls tous les deux car la présence de l'autre était source chez chacun d'eux d'une gêne pleine de souvenirs.</p><p class="western">La brune recevait tous les matins les résultats des sondages et elle était en tête de plusieurs points. La campagne commençait bien finalement et le peu de temps qu'elle passait avec Ron quand elle allait s'occuper des enfants était bien plus calme désormais. Leur anniversaire de mariage approchait au début du mois suivant et la jeune femme espérait pouvoir arranger les choses d'ici là. Dormir à l'hôtel ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, mais devoir jongler entre l'appartement, le bureau et la maison de ses parents n'était pas de tout repos.</p><p class="western">Un soir alors qu'elle traversait le hall de l'hôtel pour monter dans sa chambre, une femme aux cheveux blond vénitien que la lumière rendait cuivrés l'aborda.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Madame Granger-Weasley ! Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.</p><p class="western">– Bonsoir, répondit poliment la concernée, je ne crois pas vous connaître.</p><p class="western">– Mon identité n'est pas importante, contrairement à la raison de votre venue dans cet hôtel. Comment se passe votre campagne ? Comment vont vos enfants ?</p><p class="western">Elle avait une lueur espiègle dans le regard, une forme de curiosité excessive qui dérangea la brune.</p><p class="western">– Je ne pense pas que tout cela vous regarde. Et la moindre des choses quand on s'adresse à quelqu'un, c'est de se présenter, claqua Hermione en s'engageant dans l'escalier. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La femme derrière elle sourit vicieusement, fière de ce qu'elle allait écrire pour le numéro de la Gazette du lendemain matin.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">17 mars 2015</p><p class="western">Hermione tourna rageusement les pages du journal ou torchon qui lui était parvenu le matin même. L'article qu'elle avait sous les yeux faisait monter la colère en elle.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span class="u">GRANGER/WEASLEY : mauvaise campagne !</span>
</p><p class="western">Que ne découvrions-nous pas hier soir ! Hermione Granger, directrice du département de la Justice magique et candidate aux élections ministérielles semble en proie à des problèmes de couple. Madame Granger-Weasley loue actuellement une chambre dans le très cossu hôtel Hestia. C'est le signe évident d'une séparation alors que nous avions tous suivis son mariage avec Ron Weasley, deux fameux membres du Trio d'Or avec Harry Potter. Mais alors cette campagne serait-elle néfaste au couple idyllique ? La candidate n'a pas souhaité répondre à nos questions, visiblement très affectée par sa situation précaire. Nous comprenons que mêler la vie professionnelle à la vie de mère n'est pas chose facile. Qu'adviendra-t-il des deux enfants, Rose et Hugo, âgés respectivement de neuf et sept ans ? Le couple va-t-il survivre à cette campagne ou allons-nous assister à un divorce explosif ? Le portrait d'Hermione Granger est à retrouver dès maintenant dans la rubrique des cœurs à prendre. Nous vous informerons très prochainement de la suite de cette affaire.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Lauren Skeeter-Skively.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione referma l'édition matinale de la Gazette du Sorcier avec hargne. Cette pétasse aux airs supérieurs allait le lui payer, elle et son grotesque mari. Elle parcourut les couloirs du département à la hâte et toqua nerveusement à une porte avant de rentrer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Comment peut-elle écrire ça ? s'exclama la brune devant Kingsley. Elle ne devrait pas avoir le droit de couvrir la campagne parce qu'elle n'est pas objective. Ils font bien la paire avec son stupide mari, ricana-t-elle, mauvaise.</p><p class="western">– Malheureusement, on ne peut rien faire contre ça, déclara le Ministre. Elle ne parle pas à proprement parler de l'élection, mais de toi.</p><p class="western">– Je vous avais prévenu, je ne veux aucune couverture médiatique sur ma famille et encore moi sur mes enfants ! Tout ça alors que je dois aller à ce fichu gala samedi. Je vais passer pour une désespérée, ragea-t-elle en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau.</p><p class="western">– Il faut absolument minimiser les répercussions de cet article sur les sondages, surtout si elle s'accroche et pond d'autres idioties de ce genre.</p><p class="western">– Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien y faire si les sorciers sont suffisamment bêtes pour lire ses torchons ?</p><p class="western">Kingsley réfléchit un instant.</p><p class="western">– Il faut montrer à la population que ce qu'elle dit est faux. Tu devrais aller à ce gala avec Ron, comme ça ton image est préservée.</p><p class="western">Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.</p><p class="western">– Je me fiche pas mal de mon image, je ne vais pas aller me pavaner au bras de Ron. Même pour lui, c'est totalement irrespectueux ! rétorqua la brune. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être une femme indépendante qui, comme beaucoup de gens au passage, traverse simplement des problèmes de couple ?</p><p class="western">– Je ne sais pas, c'est risqué quand même. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ils débattirent encore quelques minutes avant que la sorcière ne quitte le bureau. Si elle recroisait cette satanée blonde, elle allait lui expliquer sa vision des choses. Elle eut soudain une idée pour le gala. Il était hors de question qu'elle demande à Ron de l'accompagner, déjà parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller avec lui et d'autre part parce qu'elle trouvait cela complètement déplacé de se tourner vers lui pour redorer sa campagne.</p><p class="western">Elle toqua deux coups secs à la porte du bureau de Harry et rentra sans attendre, s'arrêtant net sur le seuil.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Mais dites donc, c'est une marotte de vous retrouver tous les jours ! s'exclama Hermione en trouvant son meilleur ami en train de discuter avec Drago Malfoy.</p><p class="western">Elle ne cacha pas sa déception de trouver son ancien ennemi là, souhaitant parler avec Harry seul à seule.</p><p class="western">– Oh, salut Mione ! sourit le brun. On parlait justement de toi.</p><p class="western">– Je ne te permet pas de parler de moi avec cette sale fouine, ronchonna Hermione d'un air bougon.</p><p class="western">– Eh ! On va se calmer avec les insultes, clama ladite fouine en croisant les bras.</p><p class="western">La jeune femme balaya sa remarque d'un revers de main en soupirant. Elle darda l'édition matinale de la Gazette sur le bureau et lança un regard suspicieux aux deux hommes.</p><p class="western">– On parlait du gala en fait, rattrapa Harry, Drago s'y rend aussi.</p><p class="western">– Je vais vous laisser d'ailleurs, fit le blond avant de les saluer en quittant le bureau.</p><p class="western">– Harry, il faut absolument qu'on aille à se gala ensemble, enchaîna Hermione une fois seule avec lui. Tu as lu l'article, il ne faut pas que je perde la face.</p><p class="western">– L'idéal pour contrecarrer ces propos serait d'y aller avec Ron. Mais je suppose que si tu me demandes ça, c'est que tu y as déjà pensé.</p><p class="western">La sorcière hocha la tête, dépitée.</p><p class="western">– Je ne comptais pas y aller au début, mais si je peux te rendre service ça sera avec plaisir, la rassura Harry. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">21 mars 2015</p><p class="western">Le jour du gala arriva et Hermione passa à l'appartement pour récupérer une tenue de soirée pour l'occasion. Après un vague coup d’œil à sa penderie, elle opta pour une longue robe bordeaux et des escarpins noirs. Avec son pardessus, c'était tout à fait suffisant. Elle resta avec Ron une petite heure pour ne pas trop s'éloigner de lui. Après tout, dans seulement trois semaines il y aurait les élections et peu après, leur anniversaire de mariage.</p><p class="western">Si tout se passait bien, ils pourraient reprendre le cours de leur vie et si chacun faisait un effort, leur couple aurait droit à une seconde chance. Mais pendant tout le temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble cet après-midi-là, le rouquin sembla distant. Il esquivait son regard, paraissait gêné quand elle évoquait leur famille, leur couple. Les discussions étaient lourdes de longs silences et Hermione décida de mettre cela sur le compte de l'article des jours passés.</p><p class="western">Elle retrouva Harry une demie-heure avant l'ouverture du gala, souhaitant arriver un peu en avance pour la forme. Rapidement entourés de journalistes, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au hall d'entrée de l'immeuble accueillant les bureaux de la fondation Gaïa, hôtesse de la soirée. Tout le gratin politique était présent. Il y avait évidemment Rufus Fudge et Harold Skively ainsi que des grands noms de la finance et de nombreux employés du Ministère. La brune aperçut au loin une chevelure blonde presque blanche caractéristique alors qu'une autre tête encore plus détestable se pointait devant elle.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Madame Granger-Weasley ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le petit article que j'ai concocté, susurra Lauren Skeeter-Skively avec un sourire hypocrite alors qu'elle posait une main faussement amicale dans son dos.</p><p class="western">Hermione fit un écart brusque et eut envie de sortir sa baguette pour lui faire comprendre sa vision des choses, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait absolument pas faire de scène ici comme le lui rappelait bien Harry en lui faisant des gros yeux en s'éloignant.</p><p class="western">– Je vois en tous cas d'où vous tenez vos talents de journaliste, répondit-elle tout aussi hypocrite et amère, quoique, les termes de talent et de journalisme ne siéent guère aux Skeeter.</p><p class="western">La blonde fit une mine outrée, mais un nouveau sourire se dessinait sur son visage.</p><p class="western">– J'avais vu juste néanmoins. Il ne me semble pas voir Monsieur à votre bras ce soir, répliqua-t-elle. Le Trio d'Or a toujours été un duo en fait, vous et Monsieur Potter formez un binôme très… fusionnel.</p><p class="western">Alors que la brune s'apprêtait à perdre sa retenue face à cette allusion profondément choquante, une tierce personne arriva à son secours.</p><p class="western">– Madame Granger-Weasley, aurais-je la possibilité de vous parler en privé ?</p><p class="western">Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago, déconcertée comme à chaque fois par la façon qu'il avait maintenant de s'adresser à elle. Cette politesse débordante qui convenait aux occasions mondaines détonnait largement avec les « Granger » auxquels elle s'était habituée, ou encore les « sale Sang-de-Bourbe » du passé. Au lieu de tout cela, il posa une main élégante dans le creux de ses reins dans un geste tout à fait aristocratique.</p><p class="western">– Je vous suis, Monsieur Malfoy, répondit la jeune femme avant de s'adresser à la journaliste. Tâchez de ne pas écrire de trop mauvais papiers. Le temps se réchauffe, les gens arrêtent d'allumer le feu dans leur cheminée. Que vont-ils faire du journal s'ils ne peuvent plus l'y jeter ? »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Et Hermione s'éloigna à la suite de Drago, laissant derrière elle la nièce de Rita Skeeter en furie.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Je la déteste ! s'exclama la brune une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin. Comment ose-t-elle ? C'est bien une Skeeter !</p><p class="western">– Elle ne vaut rien pour rien, laisse tomber, Granger, répondit Drago, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur. Tu as pris une sacrée répartie depuis le temps, je dois dire que tes piques sont efficaces.</p><p class="western">Il ricana en la voyant piquer un fard. Elle ronchonna peu gracieusement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'agaçait.</p><p class="western">– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda-t-elle finalement.</p><p class="western">– Rien, j'ai juste pensé que tu devais en avoir marre de cette cruche.</p><p class="western">– Et tu as pensé que je serais plus heureuse d'avoir à te parler à toi ? ricana-t-elle à son tour.</p><p class="western">– Allons, ce n'est quand même pas si terrible, rétorqua Drago, et ne pense pas que je sois content de voir ta tête d'épouvantail !</p><p class="western">Hermione fit mine d'être choquée par ses paroles puis haussa les épaules.</p><p class="western">– Je t'accorde la tête d'épouvantail seulement parce que je t'ai traité de fouine, mais que je ne t'y reprenne pas ! fit-elle en levant un doigt pas menaçant pour une mornille.</p><p class="western">Ils ricanèrent doucement tous les deux, soulagés d'être arrivés au-delà des ignominies de jeunesse. La jeune femme avait l'impression de souffler un peu. Quand elle parlait avec Malfoy, elle n'avait pas besoin de mettre son masque de politicienne, celui de mère ou celui d'héroïne de guerre. Elle n'avait besoin d'être aucun de tous ces rôles parce qu'elle se fichait complètement de ce que le blond pouvait penser d'elle.</p><p class="western">– Plus sérieusement, Granger, pourquoi est-ce que tu la laisses écrire sur ton mariage pour te discréditer ? reprit Drago, la sortant de ses pensées. Si ton couple ne va pas bien, mets-y un terme et ne la laisse pas ruiner ta campagne.</p><p class="western">Hermione haussa un sourcil et son regard se durcit.</p><p class="western">– Je peux savoir ce qui te permet de te mêler ainsi de ma vie privée ?</p><p class="western">– Ce n'est qu'un conseil objectif, répondit le blond avec nonchalance.</p><p class="western">– Je me fiche de tes conseils, Malfoy ! Tu n'as certainement aucune idée de ce qu'il faut pour qu'un mariage fonctionne, mais je vais t'éclairer. Il s'agit tous les jours de faire des compromis. Ce n'est pas juste une amourette de vacance, c'est la vraie vie et ce n'est pas toujours facile. Et s'il y a des enfants au milieu, alors on se plie en quatre pour que tout soit rose autour d'eux alors que tout est noir. Ne me donne pas de conseils, Malfoy, claqua-t-elle, alors que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.</p><p class="western">Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle ressassait tout ce que sa vie était devenue. Dix ans de mariage pour quoi ? Elle avait l'impression que le plus terrible des échecs de sa vie avait été celui-ci.</p><p class="western">– Je sais très bien de quoi je parle, souffla Drago d'une voix si grave qu'elle tordit le ventre d'Hermione.</p><p class="western">La jeune femme planta son regard dans le sien. Le gris de ses yeux était sombre et ténébreux.</p><p class="western">– Tu vois, Granger, dit-il en agitant son annulaire gauche, au final, tu n'en sais pas plus sur ma vie que j'en sais sur la tienne. Alors ne t'énerve pas comme ça, tu deviens désobligeante.</p><p class="western">Hermione resta bouche bée quelques instants. Elle n'avait jamais suffisamment observé le Malfoy qui était revenu pour se rendre compte qu'il avait bel et bien une alliance. Une dizaine de questions surgit d'une coup dans sa tête et son cerveau se mit en marche rapide.</p><p class="western">– Tu es marié ? demanda-t-elle abasourdie.</p><p class="western">Sans vraiment savoir d'où cela venait, elle ressentait une pointe de nostalgie et d'amertume. Savoir que Drago Malfoy avait une vie maritale la surprenait et la déroutait en même temps.</p><p class="western">– Oui, répondit-il simplement.</p><p class="western">Et alors qu'elle voulait avoir plus d'informations, Harry arriva près d'eux.</p><p class="western">– Hermione, tu devrais faire un petit bain de foule pour répondre aux journalistes et parler avec les gens, lui conseilla-t-il.</p><p class="western">La brune hocha la tête et s'en alla, adoptant son attitude souriante et confiante de politicienne.</p><p class="western">– Elle va finir par tout savoir, soupira Drago quand elle fut loin. Elle a commencé à me parler de mariage et d'enfants.</p><p class="western">Harry posa son regard sur le blond, sachant combien sa vie personnelle n'était pas simple et à quel point il voulait qu'elle reste secrète.</p><p class="western">– J'ai hâte que toute cette affaire de succession se termine pour que je puisse m'en aller d'ici. Surveille-la, Potter, elle commence à fouiner dans des histoires qui te mettront toi aussi en porte-à-faux si elles sont trop remuées. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Cela, Harry ne le savait que trop bien. Il y avait des secrets qui devaient rester enfouis et il savait que certains d'entre eux pourraient bien lui coûter la confiance de sa meilleure amie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Écarter la concurrence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">24 mars 2015</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Je vais la tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais tous les tuer, marmonnait Hermione en galopant rageusement dans les couloirs du ministère.</p>
<p class="western">Ses talons claquaient contre le marbre noir. Elle aurait fait peur aux quelques employés aussi matinaux qu'elle si elle en avait croisé sur sa route. Elle entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Harry. Il allait falloir qu'elle perde cette mauvaise habitude.</p>
<p class="western">– Je vais les tuer tous les deux, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Où est Malfoy ? Que je commence par lui !</p>
<p class="western">Le brun soupira.</p>
<p class="western">– Hermione, tu sais que tu as de la chance que je sois là aussi tôt aujourd'hui ? Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de rentrer comme ça dans mon bureau d'ailleurs. Non pas que ça me gêne, mais si je suis en rendez-vous ou en réunion, ce n'est pas très approprié.</p>
<p class="western">La brune leva les yeux au ciel, notant tout de même la remarque dans un coin de sa tête.</p>
<p class="western">– Qu'est-ce qui te rend si en colère de bon matin ? Et pourquoi veux-tu tuer Drago ?</p>
<p class="western">– Ça ! s'écria-t-elle en brandissant son édition de la Gazette. Ce torchon me met hors de moi et ton cher ami Drago est un salopard bien senti. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry se pencha sur l'édition qu'il avait reçue également, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de la lire. La une sautait aux yeux, c'était une photographie de sa meilleure amie en train de discuter avec Drago, certainement prise le soir du gala vu leurs tenues respectives.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span class="u">GRANGER TROQUE WEASLEY POUR MALFOY !</span>
</p>
<p class="western">Alors que nous apprenions il y a quelques jours que la tempête plane dans le couple Granger/Weasley, la candidate profite de sa campagne pour élargir son entourage masculin. Drago Malfoy, que nous n'avions pas vu depuis de nombreuses années, est de retour en Angleterre et se rendait comme Madame Granger-Weasley au gala organisé par la fondation Gaïa samedi dernier. C'est sur lui qu'elle jette maintenant son dévolu. Elle se confie d'ailleurs sur son mariage : « Avec Ron, c'était bien quand on était encore une amourette de jeunesse, mais maintenant je n'arrête pas de faire des compromis pour lui ». Elle rajoute qu'avec les enfants au milieu, ce n'est plus vivable et qu'il faut leur mentir constamment pour rendre leur quotidien « tout rose alors que tout est tout noir ». Et quelle n'a pas été sa surprise en apprenant que Drago Malfoy était marié et donc inaccessible ? Hermione Granger-Weasley n'a certainement pas usé de tous ses stratagèmes pour retrouver une vie de couple excitante, avec ou sans son mari. Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que possible.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lauren Skeeter-Skively.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry reposa le journal alors que sa meilleure amie bouillonnait sur place.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Cette pouffiasse me le paiera ! Et Malfoy aussi ! Il a dû aller lui raconter toute notre discussion pour qu'elle ponde ce torchon.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione frappa la chaise devant elle avec la Gazette du Sorcier et Harry s'approcha pour lui intimer de se calmer un peu.</p>
<p class="western">– Elle cherche à me décrédibiliser pour que son mari grotesque monte un peu dans les sondages, mais il n'a aucune chance .</p>
<p class="western">– Comment peux-tu être sûre que Drago est à l'origine de cet article? demanda le brun calmement.</p>
<p class="western">– Parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui quand on en a parlé ! C'est un… un…</p>
<p class="western">Et alors qu'elle allait finir sa phrase, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard et Hermione inspira profondément pour se redonner une contenance, ravalant sa colère pour faire bonne figure. Mais quand elle vit qui entra devant Harry, son visage se tordit dans une expression de rage sourde.</p>
<p class="western">– Espèce de connard manipulateur, tu ne vaux vraiment rien ! s'écria-t-elle contre Drago qui s'avançait dans le bureau.</p>
<p class="western">Elle s'élança contre lui et abattit le journal contre son torse, le frappant sans cesse.</p>
<p class="western">– Comment as-tu pu aller parler à cette salope de Skeeter ? somma la jeune femme sans plus se soucier de son langage. Tu ne manques pas une occasion pour jouer au con, espèce de…</p>
<p class="western">– Granger, arrête-toi ! aboya Drago en la saisissant par les épaules avec force, lui faisant presque mal.</p>
<p class="western">Harry à l'écart assistait à la scène sans s'interposer, comprenant bien que les deux autres avaient des comptes à régler qui lui échappaient. Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas toutes les informations.</p>
<p class="western">– Lâche-moi, Malfoy !</p>
<p class="western">– Non, je ne te lâcherai pas avant que tu te calmes, gronda le blond. J'ai lu cet article comme toi et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont cette femme a eu écho de tes paroles.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne vois qu'une explication étant donné que nous étions isolés tous les deux. Et ce qu'elle rapporte n'a rien à voir avec ce que je t'ai dit ! Tu cherches à me faire plonger dans cette campagne ? C'est ça ?</p>
<p class="western">– Granger, arrête de hurler. Je te promet, insista Drago, que je n'ai rien dit à cette journaliste. Réfléchis bien, il doit y avoir une autre raison pour qu'elle ait entendu notre discussion. Je te le répète, ce n'est pas moi.</p>
<p class="western">Quand il vit qu'elle ne recommençait pas à crier, il lâcha ses épaules et la dépassa de quelques mètres.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne te crois pas, Malfoy. Et je vais découvrir ce que tu trafiques, menaça Hermione en levant un doigt en sa direction. Vous manigancez des choses pas claires tous les deux et je trouverai ce que c'est. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Elle avait parlé en regardant les deux hommes avec suspicion et Harry détourna les yeux, sachant qu'il devait prendre ses mots au sérieux. La brune quitta le bureau et le Ministère pour se rendre dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Ron. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique que cet article était bon pour la poubelle.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Ron ? appela-t-elle à travers le salon.</p>
<p class="western">Aucune réponse ne lui parvint alors elle commença à s'avancer dans la pièce, appelant encore. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait mieux fait de demander à Harry s'il n'était pas déjà au Ministère</p>
<p class="western">– Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le rouquin surpris qui arrivait du couloir.</p>
<p class="western">Il avait le visage tout rouge, le souffle court et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p class="western">– J'étais venue pour qu'on discute, je te dérange ?</p>
<p class="western">– Non, répondit Ron très brusquement, je faisais un peu de sport, expliqua-t-il en montrant son tee-shirt humide.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne serai pas longue de toute façon, éluda la brune. Lauren Skeeter-Skively s'acharne après moi pour me discréditer pendant la campagne et faire monter son mari dans les sondages. Ron, je veux que tu me crois quand je te dis que tout ce qu'elle raconte sur moi est faux. Je ne sais pas encore comment elle parvient à avoir ses informations, mais les propos qu'elle m'attribue sont tissés de mensonges.</p>
<p class="western">– Ah oui, j'ai lu la une de ce matin, marmonna le roux contrarié.</p>
<p class="western">– Ron, murmura la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui, je n'ai rien dit de tout cela. Je souffre autant que toi de ne pas être sous ce toit et de ne voir les enfants que quelques heures. Mais toute cette campagne est bientôt terminée et j'aimerais qu'on prenne un peu de temps pour nous après. Pour essayer de faire fonctionner cette famille. C'était ce qu'on voulait, non ?</p>
<p class="western">Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de son mari et le caressa doucement par-dessus le tissu. Leurs visages et leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent pour se toucher presque quand un bruit de verre brisé arriva de la chambre. Ron lança un regard paniqué à Hermione.</p>
<p class="western">– J'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte, balbutia-t-il, quoi que ce soit je vais le réparer, promis.</p>
<p class="western">Il s'éloigna d'elle.</p>
<p class="western">– Bon, je vais y aller alors, sourit Hermione. On se voit au Ministère ou au moins ce soir. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron hocha la tête et la brune transplana. Elle réapparut près du Chemin de Traverse et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle allait en découdre avec cette fichue blonde et après elle pourrait travailler convenablement. Parcourant les couloirs avec hargne, elle finit par trouver son bureau et ouvrit la porte à la volée. La journaliste sursauta sur son fauteuil et se leva soudainement, collant un sourire sur son visage.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Madame Granger-Weasley ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? demanda-t-elle.</p>
<p class="western">– Arrêtez votre comédie ! Vous vous êtes trompée de cible si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser écrire vos infamies sur moi. J'exige un démenti dans l'édition de demain matin où vous admettez que vous inventez les propos que je tiens.</p>
<p class="western">– Oh mais je n'invente rien. Vous avez réellement eu cette conversation avec Monsieur Malfoy.</p>
<p class="western">– Les propos que vous me faites tenir sont dépourvus de toute véracité ! s'écria Hermione avec une profonde envie d'emplâtrer ce visage hautain. Si j'ai parlé avec Malfoy de ma famille, je ne lui ai certainement pas dit tout cela. Et je vais découvrir comment vous avez eu accès à cette conversation car je doute que ce soit de manière légale.</p>
<p class="western">– Vous ne trouverez rien, ricana la journaliste.</p>
<p class="western">– Publiez ce démenti demain matin ou je ruine votre carrière, asséna Hermione d'un ton glacial.</p>
<p class="western">– Pas si je ruine la vôtre d'abord, rétorqua Lauren, son visage ayant perdu toute forme d'hypocrisie et de feinte. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione bouillonnait sur place et elle préféra quitter les lieux avant de réellement mettre sa carrière en péril pour faute grave. Faute grave… C'était cela qu'elle devait trouver pour discréditer cette garce. Installée depuis quelques minutes seulement à son bureau, la sorcière mit son cerveau en marche rapide. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Sur un parchemin, elle expliqua son idée à Harry et envoya la note à son bureau, le priant de prendre un peu de son temps pour se pencher sur le passé de la journaliste ou celui de son mari quand il exerçait encore en tant que banquier.</p>
<p class="western">Comme si toute cette histoire lui avait donné des ailes, Hermione fut d'une efficacité redoutable toute la journée. La haute pile de dossier en cours de traitement sur son bureau diminua presque complètement et quand elle rentra le soir dans sa chambre après s'être occupée des enfants chez ses parents, elle s'allongea épuisée sur son lit. Jetant une œillade circulaire à la pièce, elle constata qu'en quelques jours, elle s'était laissée encombrer par le désordre.</p>
<p class="western">D'un coup de baguette, tout se remit en place sous ses yeux. La jeune femme se leva néanmoins pour saisir la robe qu'elle portait le soir du gala et la mettre dans ses affaires du lendemain afin de la ramener à l'appartement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit. Hermione saisit les bretelles de la robe et la leva devant elle. Elle la scruta attentivement, passant chaque centimètre avant de la tourner pour observer l'arrière du vêtement. Dans les plis du tissu bordeaux qui tombait, elle aperçut un minuscule objet rouge. On aurait dit une toute petite perle.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione dut lancer plusieurs sortilèges pour réussir à la détacher de sa robe et une fois qu'elle eut l'objet dans les mains, elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts. La bille rouge changea peu à peu de couleur et prit celle de sa peau comme un caméléon. Si c'était bien ce qu'elle croyait, elle avait déjà matière à se venger.</p>
<p class="western">Le lendemain matin, il n'y eut aucun démenti dans la Gazette. Ni en une ni sur aucune des autres pages. Mais cela ne comptait plus autant aux yeux d'Hermione qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de Harry. Elle prit le temps de toquer et d'attendre l'invitation avant d'entrer.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Bonjour, Harry, commença-t-elle, j'ai quelque chose qu'il faut que tu vois.</p>
<p class="western">– Salut Mione, moi aussi j'ai des nouvelles pour toi. Je me suis penché sur le cas Skeeter-Skively. Et il y a quelques informations croustillantes qui vont t'intéresser.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione posa la petite bille sur le bureau du brun.</p>
<p class="western">– Regardons cela d'abord, répondit-elle.</p>
<p class="western">Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfait.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais… où as-tu eu une de ces choses ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p class="western">– Je savais que j'avais raison ! s'exclama la brune. Tu sais comment le désactiver pas vrai ? Et comment trouver qui l'a activé en premier lieu ?</p>
<p class="western">Le brun hocha la tête, comprenant vaguement où son amie voulait en venir. Il leva sa baguette en direction de l'objet et après un coup de poignet, la perle devint blanche, signe qu'elle était éteinte.</p>
<p class="western">– Hermione, où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda Harry avec un visage grave.</p>
<p class="western">– Dans mes affaires, sur ma robe du gala en fait. Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, reprit-elle en voyant son visage inquiet, cette tenue est restée dans ma chambre d'hôtel depuis ce soir-là et je n'ai parlé à personne depuis.</p>
<p class="western">– Et je suppose que tu en es arrivée à des conclusions assez rapidement ?</p>
<p class="western">– J'ai besoin de savoir qui m'a mise sur écoute, tout à fait illégalement évidemment. Mais tu penses bien que j'ai ma petite idée. Est-ce que tu peux le savoir ?</p>
<p class="western">– Normalement, seules les autorités -c'est-à-dire nous- ont le droit d'utiliser des mouchards comme celui-ci, expliqua l'Auror. Ils sont extrêmement performants. Tu es certaine de ne pas t'être compromise sans le savoir ?</p>
<p class="western">– Oui. La seule chose que la personne de l'autre côté aurait pu entendre, c'est quand je parle toute seule ou éventuellement si je ronfle, rit-elle légèrement avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il n'y a pas trente-six façons pour que ce mouchard soit arrivé sur ma robe et il n'y a que trois personnes qui m'aient touchée au gala avant la discussion rapportée par l'article : toi, Malfoy et cette Skeeter.</p>
<p class="western">Harry soupira.</p>
<p class="western">– Hermione, je t'assure que Drago est en dehors de tout cela.</p>
<p class="western">La brune se renfrogna, doutant de ses paroles et pour mettre fin au suspense, Harry lança un second sort sur le mouchard. Une image fantomatique s'en échappa, semblable à celle qui apparaît d'une baguette après un <em>Prior Incanto</em>, indiquant une position géographique. Celle des locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier.</p>
<p class="western">– Cette garce va me le payer cher, siffla Hermione entre ses dents. Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?</p>
<p class="western">Harry tira un tiroir et sortit un dossier qu'il tendit à la brune. Ce qu'elle trouva à l'intérieur la choqua et la réjouit. Le couple Skeeter-Skively n'allait plus faire long feu dans cette campagne.</p>
<p class="western">– Quand tu m'as demandé de jeter un œil sur ces deux-là, je ne savais pas trop où commencer, expliqua Harry alors qu'Hermione continuait de feuilleter le dossier. J'ai finalement cherché dans les activité de banquier de Harold Skively avant sa retraite il y a quatre ans. Et c'est là que j'ai trouvé ça.</p>
<p class="western">Ça, c'était des fonds débloqués à travers une société écran la dernière année d'activité de la banque de Skively. Harry avait découvert que cette même société avait été utilisée pour blanchir de l'argent aux États-Unis pour le compte de l'ancien conseiller du président du Congrès Magique. Les longues colonnes de chiffres s'étalaient sans fin sur les parchemins.</p>
<p class="western">– Cette année-là, Skively allait fermer la banque. Il a donc transféré une partie de ses fonds sur les comptes de cette société écran basée aux États-Unis, clarifia le brun. Sauf que quelques mois après, le conseiller du président du Congrès a été accusé et condamné pour blanchiment d'argent via la même société. Les Américains n'ont pas réussi à remonter plus loin que ça puisque les fonds provenaient d'Angleterre et que la banque de Skively venait d'être liquidée.</p>
<p class="western">Le cerveau d'Hermione fumait presque tant elle cogitait intérieurement.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu es certain de pouvoir prouver tout cela ? demanda-t-elle.</p>
<p class="western">– Laisse-moi une journée de plus pour tout mettre en relation et appeler les bureaux aux États-Unis et Skively est hors course.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est super, Harry. Je te laisse le mouchard, tu pourras rajouter cela au dossier. Et si jamais tu pouvais trouver des dépenses faites par cette Lauren avec l'argent publique de la banque, ça serait parfait. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le brun hocha la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione quitta le bureau de son meilleur ami en jubilant. Elle allait enfin être débarrassée de cette saleté de journaliste et en plus de cela, Skively allait être évincé de la campagne. Les sondages de la semaine ne lui attribuaient plus la première place. À cause de toutes ces âneries que Skeeter avait écrites, Fudge menait la danse. Il restait moins de trois semaines avant les élections et il fallait qu'Hermione prenne de l'avance.</p>
<p class="western">Elle s'attela alors à clore les dossiers les plus importants que gérait le département dont ceux de deux gros procès de magie noire. La jeune femme savait bien qu'aux yeux du public, la justice devait être faite. Si elle réussissait à donner une conférence de presse dans la semaine qui arrivait, elle assurerait sa position vis-à-vis de Fudge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Déclarations et élections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !<br/>Voilà, les élections sont arrivées. Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai atteint le chapitre 30 à l'écriture et que ce n'est pas encore fini.<br/>Sur ce, je vous laisse avec nos deux sorciers qui ont des choses à se dire.<br/>Bonne lecture!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">En fin de journée, le poignet d'Hermione la faisait souffrir tant elle avait fait gratter sa plume contre le parchemin. La sorcière était satisfaite de son travail. Elle classa quelques parchemins dans d'autres dossiers et forma une pile. Les papiers sous le bras, elle parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à un petit bureau occupé par deux employés du département.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« J'ai besoin que vous travailliez sur ces deux dossiers pour les terminer dans la semaine. Faites des heures supplémentaires s'il le faut, mais ne me les rendez qu'une fois qu'ils sont prêts à être clos. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">La jeune femme savait qu'après la campagne, elle devrait lever le pied sur le travail de ses subordonnés parce qu'en ce moment, elle les faisait crouler sous les dossiers. En revenant vers son bureau, elle se retrouva derrière une carrure familière.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Malfoy ! s'écria-t-elle en le voyant s'éloigner.</p>
<p class="western">Il se retourna et la dévisagea.</p>
<p class="western">– Attends un peu, le pria-t-elle. Tu as cinq minutes ?</p>
<p class="western">– Ça dépend, tu comptes encore me crier dessus ? répondit-il durement.</p>
<p class="western">– Non, bien sûr que non.</p>
<p class="western">Elle l'invita à entrer dans son bureau et lui offrit une tasse de thé sans un mot.</p>
<p class="western">– Écoute, je voulais simplement m'excuser pour la dernière fois, déclara la brune après un moment de silence. Je t'ai accusé sévèrement et sans preuve. Je sais maintenant que j'ai eu tort.</p>
<p class="western">– Effectivement, tu avais tort. Granger, que tu ne m'aimes pas, je peux le comprendre, mais rien ne t'oblige à me parler et à me fréquenter. Alors si tu n'es pas passée à autre chose depuis nos années Poudlard, garde tes distances.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, presque vexée qu'il la pense si antipathique.</p>
<p class="western">– Laisse-moi te dire que c'est toi qui a tort maintenant, répliqua-t-elle. Ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait que je ne t'aime pas ou que je ne t'ai pas pardonné le con prétentieux que tu étais à Poudlard. C'est simplement que jusqu'au début du mois j'avais oublié jusqu'à ton existence. À présent, je te vois tous les jours, partout où je vais. Je te vois parler avec Harry et je sais que vous me cachez des choses.</p>
<p class="western">Drago ne laissa rien paraître, mais chaque jour, il redoutait qu'elle découvre quoi que ce soit. Un silence suivit quelques instants avant que la jeune femme ne le brise à nouveau.</p>
<p class="western">– Je propose qu'on fasse comme les gens civilisés. On ne peut pas changer le passé, mais on peut bien apprendre à se supporter. Après tout, on ne se connaît pas vraiment.</p>
<p class="western">Le blond sonda son visage. Elle semblait très sérieuse et si elle faisait l'effort d'être cordiale, il le ferait aussi.</p>
<p class="western">– Bien, faisons cela, répondit-il en s'appuyant à la fenêtre du bureau.</p>
<p class="western">Il regarda l'extérieur pendant de longues minutes, laissant Hermione siroter son thé, songeuse. L'esprit de la jeune femme se perdit dans ce silence paisible. Plus rien ne comptait au-delà des reflets ambrés de sa boisson et de leurs deux respirations calmes. Le tic-tac du petit réveil doré sur son bureau résonnait dans l'air. Elle posa ses yeux sur les aiguilles noires et constata l'heure.</p>
<p class="western">– Allons déjeuner, proposa-t-elle spontanément.</p>
<p class="western">Drago se retourna brusquement et la dévisagea.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est un bon début, non ? se justifia la brune. Pour apprendre à se connaître. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le sorcier la regardait comme si elle avait été victime d'un sortilège de confusion puis finit par hausser les épaules. Il n'avait rien de prévu et commençait à avoir faim. Pour ce qui était d'apprendre à se connaître, il ne comptait pas encore se confier à elle. Trop de choses ne devaient pas être découvertes, en tous cas pas pour le moment.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione passa la journée du lendemain sur un nuage. Tout ce qu'elle avait prévu se passait parfaitement bien. Ses assistants lui transmirent les deux dossiers à clore et elle travailla sur les autres gros procès en cours. Pendant ce temps, Harry, aidé de Ron, avait terminé de rassembler les éléments incriminants contre le couple Skeeter-Skively. Il avait organisé une conférence de presse à laquelle la directrice de la Justice magique participerait pour faire le point sur le département. Elle allait enfin être débarrassée de ces deux perturbateurs et serait plus confiante pour mener cette campagne à bien.</p>
<p class="western">Le midi, elle déjeuna une fois encore avec Drago. Elle se demandait constamment ce qu'il faisait au Ministère, où elle le voyait pratiquement tous les jours. Mais ce jour-là, elle ne pensa pas à le lui demander, pas plus que toutes les autres fois où elle le croisait. Ils discutèrent un moment de leurs années à Poudlard avant qu'elle ne retourne travailler et qu'il disparaisse du bâtiment.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">28 mars 2015</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L'atrium du Ministère était bondé. La foule de journalistes entassés devant l'estrade s'étalait jusqu'à la zone de transplanage et patientait avec agitation. Dans son bureau, Hermione récapitulait avec Harry et Ron ce qu'ils allaient respectivement dire et ce qu'ils devaient ou non répondre aux questions. Aucun mot sur leurs familles, leurs relations personnelles, rien qui s'écartait de leur travail et de la raison principale de la conférence de presse.</p>
<p class="western">Après une dernière revue de leur organisation, ils se dirigèrent vers l'atrium, Hermione marchant devant. La tête haute, son tailleur et sa coiffure stricte, elle monta sur l'estrade, ses amis à sa suite. L'image était saisissant : le Trio réuni rappelait l'unité qui avait survécu à la guerre, mais aussi les conséquences qu'elle avait eues. Les trois amis se tenaient là, côte à côte, plus de vingt ans après la renaissance de Voldemort et pourtant, tant de choses avaient changé.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Bonsoir, commença-t-elle d'un ton solennel sous les flashs des photographes. Nous avons plusieurs annonces à vous faire ce soir. Tout d'abord, en tant que directrice du département de la Justice magique, je souhaiterais faire le point sur les activités du Magenmagot et du département. J'exprime ma fierté et ma gratitude à tous les Aurors qui travaillent avec dévotion sous les ordres de mon collègue et ami Harry Potter. Grâce à eux, nous avons pu retrouver Denis Selwyn au début de l'année alors qu'il se cachait près de Melbourne. Je vous informe que son procès a eu lieu et qu'il sera condamné et incarcéré pour toutes les charges retenues contre lui, incluant crime contre l'humanité, meurtre aggravé et trahison. Mulciber Junior sera également condamné suite à son procès et incarcéré à Askaban. Le Magenmagot se bat toujours aujourd'hui avec ferveur contre toutes formes de magie noire et se montrera intransigeant. Nul ne peut ignorer la loi et justice sera faite comme il se doit.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione savait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse impression et ses paroles, aussi dures pouvaient-elles paraître, reflétaient l'idéal qu'elle avait de la justice. Surtout contre les derniers Mangemorts qui avaient échappé aux procès à la fin de la guerre.</p>
<p class="western">– Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à mes collègues.</p>
<p class="western">Harry se racla la gorge et balaya les journalistes d'un regard.</p>
<p class="western">– Le Bureau des Aurors est fermement engagé dans la défense des sorciers de notre pays et combat avec dévouement les crimes faits contre notre société. Cette semaine nous a permis de mettre en lumière une affaire de fraude fiscale d'autant plus importante qu'elle concerne l'un des candidats au poste de Ministre, Harold Skively.</p>
<p class="western">Une exclamation de surprise et d'excitation saisit l'assemblée de journalistes et les flashs jasèrent. Harry leva une main pour demander le silence.</p>
<p class="western">– Il y a quatre ans, enchaîna Ron, une enquête accablante condamna le conseiller du président du Congrès Magique aux États-Unis sans toutefois parvenir à trouver la source des transactions financières de la société écran qu'il utilisait.</p>
<p class="western">Il expliqua comment les Aurors avaient croisé les informations entre les dossiers et fait le lien avec la banque de Skively et l'évasion fiscale mise en place.</p>
<p class="western">– La totalité de la situation financière de Monsieur Skively depuis ces transactions est passée au peigne fin ainsi que les dépenses faites par son épouse, Lauren Skeeter-Skively, ajouta Harry alors qu'Hermione jubilait intérieurement. Le couple est accusé de détournement de fond ainsi que d'utilisation d'argent public et sera inculpé selon les preuves mises en avant par le département de Justice magique.</p>
<p class="western">Les trois amis se turent un instant, laissant l'auditoire digérer les informations.</p>
<p class="western">– Nous répondrons aux questions qui concernent les déclarations de ce soir, finit par dire la brune.</p>
<p class="western">Plusieurs dizaines de mains se levèrent, Hermione choisit à chaque fois les journalistes qui lui semblaient les moins antipathiques.</p>
<p class="western">– Harold Skively sera-t-il éliminé de la campagne ? demanda une jeune femme qui portait les lunettes sur le bout du nez.</p>
<p class="western">– Monsieur Skively est mis en accusation pour faute grave ce qui ne lui permet plus de se présenter pour exercer une fonction publique, répondit Harry.</p>
<p class="western">Plusieurs questions suivirent sur les procès en cours au Magenmagot, sur le travail des Aurors du département.</p>
<p class="western">– Madame la directrice, après les articles indiscrets de Lauren Skeeter-Skively sur votre vie maritale, avez-vous engagé ces poursuites comme une vengeance personnelle et une opportunité de vous valoriser pour la campagne ?</p>
<p class="western">C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui interpellait directement Hermione alors que tous les autres journalistes étaient pendus à ses lèvres, attendant sa réponse. Sans laisser rien paraître, la brune posa son regard sur l'homme et afficha un visage confiant.</p>
<p class="western">– Le département de la Justice Magique n'a fait que son devoir en dévoilant aux yeux des électeurs la vérité sur l'un des candidats. La politique du Ministère prône la transparence et cela vaudra également pour le futur Ministre, qui que ce sera. Merci de votre attention, bonne soirée, conclut Hermione avec assurance malgré les protestations bruyantes. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le Trio descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre le bureau de la jeune femme. Satisfaits de leur intervention, ils prirent le temps de boire un petit verre de Bierre-au-beurre, savourant ces moments devenus rares où ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les trois. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, profitant aussi du calme de la pièce.</p>
<p class="western">Harry darda son regard ses deux amis. Ils se parlaient sans gêne, continuaient de travailler ensemble, mais le brun comprenait mieux comment avec le temps, il s'étaient peu à peu éloignés affectueusement. S'il n'en avait jamais vraiment pris conscience, il le discernait clairement maintenant. Dans leur éloignement physique, leurs œillades nostalgiques, leurs regards ternis et sans désir.</p>
<p class="western">Il ne savait pas combien de temps durerait la situation instable dans laquelle ils étaient, mais il espérait au fond de lui qu'avec leur anniversaire de mariage approchant, ils parviendraient à se reconstruire ensemble.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">8 avril 2015</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Bonsoir ! s'exclama Hermione en entrant dans la maison de ses parents.</p>
<p class="western">Elle fut accueillie par ses deux enfants lui sautant dessus en criant de joie et le sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres s'étira encore plus.</p>
<p class="western">– Bonsoir, ma chérie, fit sa mère en lui collant un bisou sur la joue, suivie de près par son père.</p>
<p class="western">– Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda ce dernier.</p>
<p class="western">– Plutôt bien, répondit Hermione en portant Hugo dans ses bras, on a terminé de tout préparer. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L'élection aurait lieu dans deux jours et Hermione avait voulu passer tout le week-end chez ses parents avec ses enfants. Elle avait attendu le vendredi soir avec impatience pour s'y rendre et maintenant qu'elle était entourée de ses proches, elle se sentait pleinement heureuse.</p>
<p class="western">Durant tout le repas, Rose expliqua ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école pendant la journée, râlant après ses professeurs lorsqu'ils lui demandaient de laisser le temps à ses camarades de répondre aux questions. Ses cheveux volumineux et ses yeux vifs s'agitaient quand elle racontait à sa mère ses dernières lectures et Hermione ne pouvait faire autrement que se voir à travers sa fille. Hugo, plus jeune et beaucoup plus timide, s'excitait presque autant quand il s'agissait de parler de licornes, de loups-garous ou de géants. La jeune femme se disait qu'il serait très heureux de pouvoir rencontrer Hagrid un jour.</p>
<p class="western">La journée du samedi fut pluvieuse alors toute la petite famille s'enferma dans la cuisine pour préparer de nombreuses douceurs. Les mains dans la pâte à beignet, Hermione couvait ses deux anges des yeux. Être mère n'avait pas toujours été facile. Elle avait douté, redouté de nombreux moments, mais quand elle voyait comment Rose et Hugo grandissaient et mûrissaient sous ses yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être si fière et comblée.</p>
<p class="western">Son cœur se serra néanmoins quand elle pensa à Ron. Elle voulait espérer que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils arriveraient à avancer dans la bonne direction ensemble. Elle savait très bien que de nombreux enfants grandissaient avec des parents séparés et qu'il valait mieux ça qu'un couple malheureux constamment en train de se disputer, mais elle avait tant chéri sa vie avec ses deux parents qu'elle voulait pouvoir donner la même chose à ses enfants.</p>
<p class="western">.</p>
<p class="western">C'était aujourd'hui que tout se jouait. Hermione se leva avec l'estomac noué. Elle espérait tant être élue. Ce poste symbolisait l'apogée de sa carrière, l'accomplissement de tout ce pour quoi elle avait tant travaillé. La brune s'assit, adossée à la tête de lit et observa la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Quel soulagement cela avait été quand elle était allée en Australie rendre la mémoire à ses parents et qu'ils avaient pu racheter la maison de son enfance à Londres.</p>
<p class="western">Les murs pastels et les étagères parfaitement rangées lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs. Elle avait passé des heures interminables sur ce bureau à faire ses devoirs, lu des millions de pages de livres sur ce fauteuil, rêvé des centaines de fois de Poudlard et de ses amis sur ces oreillers. Des petits pas discrets dans l'escalier la sortirent de ses pensées. C'étaient Rose et Hugo qui arrivaient doucement et poussaient la porte pour voir si elle dormait toujours. Quand elle leur sourit et les invita à entrer, ils accoururent et sautèrent sur son lit avec joie.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Maman, maman ! Il fait soleil aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'on peut aller se promener ? demanda Hugo.</p>
<p class="western">– Oui, mon chéri, on ira. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il faisait effectivement un temps magnifique dehors. Le printemps s'installait pour de bon et les oiseaux chantaient timidement dans les arbres du quartier. Ne souhaitant pas être dérangée par des journalistes curieux ou des passants au regard inquisiteur, Hermione décida qu'ils iraient dans le Londres moldu. Encore mieux, ils iraient pique-niquer dans un parc, son parc préféré de Londres.</p>
<p class="western">Après avoir marché un long moment, les trois promeneurs entrèrent enfin dans Regent's Park et s'engagèrent dans l'herbe en longeant le lac. Hugo courait devant, jouant sous les vols des pigeons alors que Rose commençait un bouquet de pâquerettes. Ils quittèrent le bord de l'eau après avoir contemplé les poissons, assis sous un magnifique saule pleureur.</p>
<p class="western">La douceur de la journée avait invité de nombreux anglais dehors, mais quand l'heure du déjeuner vint, ils furent plus tranquilles. Hermione guida ses enfants vers les roseraies et s'émerveilla de les voir parcourir les allées des étoiles dans les yeux. Les rosiers étaient tous en fleur et dégageaient un merveilleux parfum enivrant. Rose et Hugo firent le tour de chaque roseraie, plongeant leurs nez dans les roses et humant profondément ces délicieuses senteurs.</p>
<p class="western">Le cadre était époustouflant. La brune contempla ses deux anges gambader parmi les camaïeux de rouge, de blanc, de rose et de jaune, s'asseyant parfois dans l'herbe pour guetter le passage d'un oiseau ou d'un écureuil. Quand la faim les rappela à elle, ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur un banc sous un rosier grimpant et picorèrent tout ce que la jeune femme avait emporté dans un large panier.</p>
<p class="western">À cet instant, elle ne pensait ni à l'élection en train de se concrétiser, ni à Ron, ni à rien d'autre que le bonheur dans lequel elle baignait entourée de ses deux chéris. Elle irait au Ministère en fin de journée, mais pour le moment, elle voulait simplement profiter. Pendant ce temps-là, de l'autre côté de la ville, le Chemin de Traverse jasait dans tous les sens.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Monsieur Malfoy ! Drago ! Pour qui avez-vous voté ?</p>
<p class="western">Le blond s'arrêta sans masquer son long soupir. Il n'avait pas fait un pas en dehors du Ministère de la Magie qu'une horde de journalistes sauvages se jetait déjà sur lui.</p>
<p class="western">– Vous avez vingt mètres pour me poser les questions que vous voudrez. Après ce sera terminé. Et par Merlin, laissez-moi de l'air ou je pars immédiatement, déplora-t-il en commençant la descente des marches.</p>
<p class="western">Les personnes autour de lui semblèrent prendre en compte sa menace puisqu'elles reculèrent légèrement.</p>
<p class="western">– Que pensez-vous de ces élections ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je pense que vous en faites beaucoup trop.</p>
<p class="western">– Pour qui avez-vous voté ?</p>
<p class="western">Le jeune homme ricana, sans pour autant dire un mot.</p>
<p class="western">– Le choix n'a pas dû être simple, Fudge ou Granger ? Allez-vous être impartial ou laisserez-vous votre relation…</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne vais certainement pas vous répondre, coupa-t-il, vous ne me lâcheriez pas et vous m'horripilez déjà au plus haut point. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le temps que ses dires fassent leur chemin dans les esprits des journalistes, il arrivait en bas des escaliers. Quelques parasites lui posèrent encore des questions, mais par chance, ils partirent vite s'agglutiner autour de Harry et Ginny Potter, les harcelant sur leur relation avec leur meilleure amie. Drago en profita pour s'en aller rapidement. Vraiment, il les trouvait insupportables.</p>
<p class="western">Évidemment, il avait voté pour Granger. Rufus Fudge allait faire un Ministre médiocre dans la même trempe que son oncle, avide de pouvoir et sans aucune volonté de progrès. Le blond espérait qu'il ne serait pas élu. Drago flâna sur le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à ce que l'après-midi décline complètement. Il transplana ensuite dans son salon et se servit un verre de Wiskey-pur-feu, attendant les résultats des votes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Admirable Ministre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Quand l'heure de clôture des votes sonna, Drago quitta son appartement et se rendit au Ministère. Ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention, il transplana directement dans le bureau de Harry, pratiquement certain de n'y trouver personne. Peu de sorciers avaient accès directement au bureau du brun et si Drago faisait partie de ces gens-là, c'était parce qu'à une époque, Harry était l'un des seuls à se souvenir de lui et l'avait aidé à se cacher du monde.</p>
<p class="western">Comme il l'avait imaginé, le bureau était vide. Sans attendre, il prit la porte et traversa le département de la Justice magique. Plus il se rapprochait du bureau d'Hermione, plus l'effervescence émanait dans les couloirs. À quelques mètres de la porte, il croisa Ginny qui lui sourit et l'invita à entrer à sa suite. À l'intérieur, une vingtaine de personnes trépignaient d'impatience, discutant nerveusement pour combler l'attente.</p>
<p class="western">Drago reconnut parmi les têtes rousses le dernier jumeau Weasley et Ron. Il y avait aussi de nombreux employés du département, Kingsley Shacklebolt évidement qui semblait enthousiaste, Harry que Ginny venait de rejoindre et au centre de toute cette cohue, Hermione Granger dans son tailleur bordeaux. Le blond s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer et remarqua qu'elle tentait de cacher le tremblement de ses mains en les tordant dans tous les sens.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Salut, Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en feignant l'assurance. C'est gentil d'être venu, j'espère que tu es d'humeur parce qu'on va ouvrir le champagne ce soir. Quelque soit le résultat, on ne va tout de même pas gâcher ça.</p>
<p class="western">Elle pointa du doigt une large table dans un coin de la pièce où de nombreuses bouteilles de champagne et de mousseux étaient disposées.</p>
<p class="western">– Visiblement, ils ont tous plus de confiance en moi que je n'en ai jamais eue, murmura-t-elle contre son épaule.</p>
<p class="western">Elle rit doucement, plus par nervosité que par réel amusement.</p>
<p class="western">– Allons, Granger, entre toi et Fudge, la question ne se pose même pas, répondit Drago avec une certitude réconfortante. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, touchée qu'il lui dise même implicitement qu'il avait voté pour elle. Elle lui sourit sincèrement et posa une main sur son bras en le serrant doucement, le remerciant silencieusement. Soudain, la balance en laiton qui se trouvait sur le bureau de la candidate s'illumina d'une lumière dorée. Hermione serra le bras de Drago et s'y accrocha alors que son estomac se tordait d'angoisse.</p>
<p class="western">Cela signifiait que le dépouillement était terminé et que les résultats allaient être annoncés. Si la balance penchait à gauche et s'éteignait, Fudge était élu, si elle penchait à droite alors Hermione était élue.</p>
<p class="western">La pièce sombra dans le silence le plus total et la tension dans l'air était palpable. L'attente insoutenable ne semblait jamais cesser. Hermione s'agrippait au bras de son voisin comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer. Près d'elle, Harry lui frottait le dos avec encouragement et sans ces deux présences à ses côtés, la brune n'aurait certainement pas tenu sur ses jambes si frêles.</p>
<p class="western">Et puis le balancier commença à frémir et un poids invisible le fit doucement pencher. Tout autour du bureau, personne ne bougea d'un millimètre. Chacun retenait sa respiration jusqu'à ce que la balance s'immobilise. Complètement posée sur son côté droit, la lumière qui émanait de l'assiette en laiton ne cessa pas et après quelques secondes de flottement, toute la pièce explosa de joie et de soulagement.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione n'en revenait pas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son cerveau faisait mille tours. Les cris et exclamations autour d'elle lui donnaient des frissons d'excitation. Elle se tourna vers Harry et l'enlaça avec force, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Ginny lui sauta dessus ensuite, pleurant également et lui murmurant des dizaines de compliments. La brune se retourna ensuite et quand son regard se posa sur Drago, elle lui adressa un merveilleux sourire. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, ne prêtant plus d'importance à leurs anciennes querelles.</p>
<p class="western">Quand Hermione lui sauta presque dessus, Drago se tendit de la tête aux pieds, peu habitué à ce genre d'élans affectueux et surtout surpris qu'il vienne de la jeune femme. Il sentit la poitrine de la brune se presser contre son torse et son cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes faisait écho au sien qui, imperceptiblement, accéléra sa course. Et alors que quelques mèches rebelles s'échappant de son chignon venaient chatouiller son menton parfaitement rasé, il lui rendit son étreinte en la félicitant avec sincérité.</p>
<p class="western">Quand elle se sépara de lui, il lui rendit son sourire, admirant ses joues rougies par l'émotion de la nouvelle et ses yeux euphoriques. Hermione lança une œillade circulaire à la pièce, cherchant des yeux Ron qu'elle trouva à quelques mètres de là. Il la regardait de travers, un peu choqué par la proximité soudaine qu'elle avait témoignée avec Malfoy. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant avec son pouce. Elle chercha dans son regard une forme quelconque d'encouragement ou seulement d'acceptation.</p>
<p class="western">Il lui donna un petit sourire et c'était déjà beaucoup. La brune savait que leurs problèmes n'étaient pas encore réglés, mais peut-être que le rouquin finirait par tolérer la nouvelle vie qu'elle s'apprêtait à mener.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! s'écria Kingsley par-dessus toute l'agitation.</p>
<p class="western">Il avait saisi une très grosse bouteille de champagne et d'un coup de pouce, il fit sauter le bouchon. Une vague d'applaudissement s'éleva alors qu'il faisait couler le liquide mousseux sur une pyramide de verres apparue sur la table.</p>
<p class="western">– Je lève mon verre, reprit Kingsley en joignant le geste à la parole, à mon admirable successeur. Hermione, tu as fait un travail prodigieux dès le premier jour où tu as mis les pieds dans ce Ministère. Je suis si fier que ma place te revienne. Je peux quitter cet endroit avec sérénité. Tu feras une brillante Ministre. À Hermione !</p>
<p class="western">– À Hermione ! s'écria toute la petite assemblée en faisant tinter une multitude de verres. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">De nombreux visages entourèrent la jeune femme aux yeux émus, la félicitant pour son élection. Ce soir-là, le champagne coula à flot et la bonne humeur ne cessa pas. Ce soir-là, Hermione et Ron rentrèrent ensemble et pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, ils s'endormirent dans le même lit.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">11 avril 2015</p>
<p class="western">Il était huit heures du matin et Hermione rentrait seulement après être allée voir ses parents pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle qu'ils allaient de toute façon trouver en une de la Gazette. À peine eut-elle posé un pied dans le Ministère qu'elle fut ensevelie sous des accolades et des félicitations. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux ascenseurs, remerciant chaque visage qu'elle voyait et une fois dans son département, elle fut un peu plus tranquille. La jeune femme entre dans son bureau et s'installa sur son fauteuil. Dans quelques heures, elle allait quitter cette pièce qu'elle avait occupée pendant quatre longues années.</p>
<p class="western">S'enchaîna alors un ballet d'allées et venues interminable. D'abord ce fut l'employé de la communication qui vint la briefer sur la cérémonie de succession, lui apportant également une pile impressionnante de lettres d'admirateurs et de détracteurs. De nombreuses personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou peu lui apportaient des parchemins officiels à signer, des contrats à remplir. Souhaitant tout lire et déchiffrer avant de faire quoi que ce soit, la brune garda tout précieusement.</p>
<p class="western">Quand elle put souffler un peu, elle se rendit dans le bureau de Kingsley qui allait devenir le sien. Ensemble, ils discutèrent et organisèrent la passation de pouvoir ; l'homme lui expliqua le contenu de chaque document administratif qu'elle avait apporté avec elle et elle put les signer sans crainte. Enfin, quand elle lui fit part de ses doutes et de ses peurs, il trouva les mots justes pour la rassurer et lui donner du courage.</p>
<p class="western">Toute la responsabilité de ce poste n'allait pas être facile à porter tous les jours, mais Hermione savait que c'était ici qu'elle pourrait réellement se battre pour ce en quoi elle croyait depuis des lustres.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Je veux des gens autour de moi, Kingsley, rappela-t-elle alors qu'il listait les problèmes à résoudre dans la semaine. Il faut que je puisse déléguer un maximum, je veux pouvoir m'occuper de mes enfants aussi.</p>
<p class="western">– Une fois que ton remplacement à la tête du département aura été établi, tu choisiras ton assistant et je pense que tu pourras t'attribuer deux ou trois subordonnés directs.</p>
<p class="western">– D'accord, répondit Hermione en plongeant dans ses réflexions.</p>
<p class="western">Elle récapitula mentalement tout ce qu'elle devait faire, s'assurant de n'avoir rien oublié.</p>
<p class="western">– Kingsley, vous allez tellement nous manquer au Ministère, s'exclama-t-elle finalement en lui donnant une franche accolade.</p>
<p class="western">– Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, je ne vais pas disparaître du jour au lendemain, sourit l'homme. On va travailler de paire toute cette semaine et je serai toujours là pour toi si jamais tu as quoi ce soit à me demander. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">La jeune femme sourit en retour. Elle se sentait si bien.</p>
<p class="western">Le soir venu, le hall du ministère était décoré de grands rubans dorés étirés le long des murs et de grands lustres pendaient au plafond. Près de la fontaine centrale était installée une large estrade devant une arche agrémentée de riches décorations or et ivoire. Deux vastes buffets de chaque côté de l'espace central étaient recouverts de petits fours, d'entremets et de boissons en tout genre.</p>
<p class="western">La foule d'employés du Ministère, d'amis, de personnalités publiques et des quelques journalistes autorisés à être là déambulait en discutant dans cette atmosphère formelle mais détendue. Quand Kingsley monta sur l'estrade et prit place derrière le pupitre, tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui et les bouches se turent.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Bonsoir à tous, commença-t-il, confrères, collègues et amis. J'ai l'honneur ce soir de vous parler pour la dernière fois en tant que Ministre de la Magie. On ne la présente plus, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, directrice pendant quatre ans de notre département de la Justice magique et héroïne de guerre. Veuillez, s'il vous plaît, accueillir Madame Hermione Granger-Weasley qui me succède brillamment avec la grande majorité des votes !</p>
<p class="western">Une ovation se leva du public, soutenue par de vifs applaudissements. La jeune femme se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'estrade et y rejoignit Kingsley. Son chignon d'ordinaire strict était ce soir un peu plus relâché avec élégance. Elle portait un tailleur beige satiné qui s'accordait parfaitement avec les volutes de tissu accrochées derrière elle. Son léger maquillage apportait brillance et éclat à ses yeux.</p>
<p class="western">– Bonsoir, répéta-t-elle avec émotion. C'est un privilège d'être là ce soir et de succéder à ce poste prestigieux. Je défendrai les valeurs de la communauté sorcière avec honnêteté, démontrant avec fierté qu'il est possible d'être une femme et une mère née-moldue avec autant de responsabilités. Je souhaiterais remercier tout d'abord ceux qui m'ont toujours soutenue : mes parents avec qui j'aurais aimé pouvoir partager un tel moment, mes proches, Harry, Ginny, Ron, mes alter-egos depuis de si nombreuses années, mes amis de longue date et ceux que j'ai appris à connaître en travaillant dans ce Ministère. Je souhaite remercier tous les collègues de travail qui m'ont secondée, aidée et supportée depuis que je travaille ici.</p>
<p class="western">Elle balaya la salle du regard, souriant à chaque visage qu'elle connaissait. Elle était si heureuse de compter parmi l'auditoire des personnes comme Neville, George ou Luna, qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de fréquenter. Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur Drago qui se tenait dans un coin reculé. Il était bien le dernier à qui elle aurait imaginé dédier une petite pensée ce soir, et pourtant. Il était réapparu de nulle part et elle avait découvert un autre homme. Ils avaient su passer du temps ensemble, apprenant à oublier le passé bien trop lointain et avancer vers de nouveaux jours. Il leva son verre en sa direction et lui adressa un signe de tête amical.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais par-dessus tout, reprit Hermione en se tournant vers son homologue, je veux vous témoigner ma gratitude, Kingsley, pour avoir toujours eu une oreille attentive et ce depuis la première fois où je vous ai rencontré, il y a vingt ans. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Elle serra sa main énergiquement, tous deux souriant aux photographes qui les illuminèrent de flashs. Mais au-delà de l'image qu'il fallait renvoyer, elle était profondément sincère dans chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé .</p>
<p class="western">Hermione descendit de l'estrade et alla rejoindre ses amis, les serrant dans ses bras. Entourée de ceux qui comptaient le plus, elle se sentait comblée. Elle parla avec Neville de son poste de professeur de botanique à Poudlard, Luna lui raconta sa rencontre avec Rolf Scamander, le petit-fils du célèbre naturaliste avec qui elle partageait sa vie ainsi que sa passion pour les animaux fantastiques et les créatures magiques, George couvrit de louanges son épouse, Angelina et ses enfants, Fred et Roxanne.</p>
<p class="western">De nombreuses personnes venaient pour féliciter la brune, souhaitant prospérité à son mandat. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme s'éloigna un peu du groupe, cherchant d'une part à trouver un peu d'air et d'une autre à trouver de quoi remplir son verre. Ce fut près d'un des buffets qu'elle trouva son compte, picorant quelques petits fours pour nourrir l'alcool qui risquait de lui monter à la tête.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Madame la Ministre, entendit-elle derrière elle.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione se retourna et sourit à son interlocuteur.</p>
<p class="western">– Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à assimiler le titre. Je n'arrive toujours pas vraiment à me faire à Madame Granger-Weasley alors tu penses bien, rit-elle.</p>
<p class="western">Drago les resservit en champagne alors que la jeune femme se perdait dans le vague en pensant à Ron. Elle ne savait pas où tout cela allait les mener et elle se surprit à penser qu'un jour peut-être elle ne s'appellerait plus qu'Hermione Granger.</p>
<p class="western">– Dix ans, pensa-t-elle tout haut.</p>
<p class="western">Le blond à côté lui jeta un regard interrogatif et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.</p>
<p class="western">– Ça fera dix ans mercredi qu'on s'est mariés avec Ron, explicita-t-elle.</p>
<p class="western">Drago ne répondit rien. Il était marié depuis plus longtemps et n'en était pas plus heureux. Parce que c'était clairement visible qu'Hermione n'était pas heureuse dans son mariage. Il se demanda soudain si tout le monde dans son entourage était condamné à être de tristes époux, mais les visages de Ginny et Harry au loin effacèrent cette triste hypothèse. La rousse faisait d'ailleurs signe à Hermione de revenir vers eux.</p>
<p class="western">– Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à nous ? demanda Hermione à Drago alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les rejoindre.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est très aimable de ta part, répondit le blond, mais je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici.</p>
<p class="western">– D'accord, sourit la jeune femme, consciente qu'il n'avait certainement pas envie de se mêler à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment et qui ne l'avaient pas toujours porté dans leur cœur. On se voit demain ? »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas chaloupé et gracieux. Elle avait une classe naturelle, une aura rassurante et stricte à la fois, digne d'une femme du monde et d'une admirable Ministre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dix ans de mariage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Morgane me pardonne, j'aurais dû vous teaser ce chapitre très long dans lequel la tempête éclate. Gros chamboulement, grosse claque. J'espère que vous allez aimer.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14 avril 2015</p>
<p>Hermione transplana toute excitée dans le salon de l'appartement. Elle avait organisé une soirée parfaite pour son anniversaire de mariage avec Ron. Les quelques jours qui avaient suivi l'élection avaient été plus merveilleux les uns que les autres, malgré toute la pression médiatique et la réalité qu'impliquait ce poste de Ministre. La jeune femme se sentait accomplie, entourée et était si fière.</p>
<p>Pour l'occasion, elle s'était achetée une toute nouvelle robe dans laquelle elle se sentait belle. Le long tissu noir et élégant tombait largement contre ses jambes relevées par de jolis escarpins et le bustier gracieux soulignait sa poitrine en s'élevant en une unique et large bretelle. La douceur du mois d'avril avançant vers le printemps rendait la fraîcheur de la soirée agréable.</p>
<p>La réservation qu'elle avait faite dans le plus réputé des restaurants du Londres sorcier était pour vingt heures. Elle avait prévu plus d'une heure d'avance pour faire la surprise à son mari quand il rentrerait, espérant pouvoir passer un peu de temps dans l'intimité de leur appartement anciennement commun. Alors qu'elle progressait dans l'appartement le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants, elle fronça peu à peu les sourcils.</p>
<p>Ron n'était censé être de retour que dans une quinzaine de minutes et pourtant, des bruits s'élevaient du couloir. Les bruits qui s'apparentaient plutôt à de faibles murmures et gémissements s'intensifiaient plus Hermione avançait vers la chambre. Imaginant trop clairement ce qu'elle pouvait trouver derrière la porte, la jeune femme se figea la main sur la poignée et le visage tordu, parcourue par des tremblements sur tout le corps. Elle avait si froid tout à coup.</p>
<p>Elle se sentait ridicule dans sa robe de soirée trop moulante pour son corps de trentenaire, ridicule d'avoir fait des efforts pour recoller les morceaux d'une histoire dissoute il y avait trop longtemps. Mais à cet instant précis, alors que les jérémiades d'elle ne savait quelle femme s'échappaient de cette même chambre à coucher qui avait vu sa famille se concevoir, elle n'était peut-être pas la plus ridicule. Une colère sourde naquit en elle, amère et pleine de déception. De tristesse aussi.</p>
<p>Hermione poussa la porte et son ventre se tordit. C'était si dur de prendre conscience de la réalité, si dur de ne plus pouvoir espérer se tromper. Non, le corps couvert de sueur de son époux bestialement chevauché par une grande brune dans une position lubrique ne laissait nullement place au doute. Hermione ne la connaissait même pas et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Les mains de Ron agrippées à ses fesses et les larges coups de rein qu'il lui assénait lui donnaient envie de vomir le repas qu'elle ne mangerait pas.</p>
<p>Alertés par sa présence, les deux amants bondirent dans un mélange de fluide écœurant. La grande brune couvrant son corps sans défaut par le drap qu'elle tira du lit se réfugia contre un mur, attendant la sentence. Ron, lui, devint encore plus rouge que ce que l'effort l'avait rendu, cuisant dans la honte de sa propre erreur. Il balbutia quelques sons inaudibles, mais Hermione le coupa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Non, Ron, ne me dis surtout pas que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, claqua-t-elle sèchement. Qu'est-ce que je crois d'ailleurs ? Ça paraît évident, mais après dix ans de mariage, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses faire ça.</p>
<p>Le roux baissa les yeux, son corps nu tout entier sembla s'affaisser sous la gêne.</p>
<p>– Ramasse tes habits et va-t-en, cracha Hermione en direction de la jeune femme qui essayait de ne surtout pas attirer son attention. Si je te revois un jour, supplie Merlin que je sois loin de ma baguette.</p>
<p>Sans perdre une seconde, la concernée s'avança à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés au sol, lâchant le drap et dévoilant encore une fois son corps lisse et sans imperfection avant de finalement transplaner. À cet instant où ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls, Hermione ne tint plus.</p>
<p>– Tu me dégoûtes, Ron ! hurla-t-elle.</p>
<p>– Mione, écoute…</p>
<p>– Non ! Tu me répugnes. Je sais que je n'ai pas été présente ces derniers temps, mais j'ai toujours fait des efforts pour que les choses fonctionnent ! Je suis venue tous les soirs et tous les matins, je me suis expliquée concernant cet article de la Gazette, je suis venue déjeuner avec toi plus souvent.</p>
<p>– Mais Hermione, tu ne vis même plus ici ! C'est toi qui es partie, répondit le rouquin.</p>
<p>– Et alors ? s'écria la brune. Je ne suis pas partie parce que je voulais qu'on divorce, je suis partie parce que je ne supportais plus qu'on se dispute autant devant les enfants !</p>
<p>Le silence s'imposa quelques instants. Hermione avait envie de pleurer, de se rouler en boule dans un coin et d'oublier que son mariage était définitivement ruiné. Elle se rendait compte en parcourant des yeux le corps nu de Ron qu'il lui manquait. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas pu se réfugier entre ces bras épais et protecteurs, contre ce torse musclé et réconfortant. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait été si bien avec lui après la guerre, parce que toutes ses peurs s'évaporaient quand il était près d'elle. Maintenant, elle voulait juste pleurer toutes ces émotions qu'elle devait abandonner parce qu'il avait préféré une autre. Elle était dévastée.</p>
<p>– Je voulais que tout s'arrange ce soir, murmura-t-elle finalement. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu choisisses ce soir pour tout gâcher ?</p>
<p>– Je pensais que tu avais oublié ou que tu ne voulais rien faire de particulier, répondit Ron.</p>
<p>– Qui est-ce ?</p>
<p>Ron fronça les sourcils, prenant quelques secondes pour comprendre la question.</p>
<p>– Une indic qui travaille pour le Bureau. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a environ un mois. C'est elle qui est venue ici la première fois.</p>
<p>Hermione plissa les yeux.</p>
<p>– La première fois ? demanda-t-elle froidement.</p>
<p>– Mais j'ai refusé toutes ses avances ! s'exclama le roux, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec elle parce que j'étais marié alors on a juste bu un café. Mais quand la Gazette est arrivée, j'ai lu cet article sur toi et Malfoy et ça m'a mis hors de moi, j'ai…</p>
<p>– Attends, coupa la brune. Elle était là ? articula-t-elle avec horreur.</p>
<p>La mine déconfite de son mari suffit à lui répondre et elle eut un haut-le-cœur.</p>
<p>– Elle était ici quand je suis venue ce matin-là ! hurla Hermione. Elle était dans la chambre et vous étiez en train de coucher ensemble alors que je culpabilisais pour ce foutu article !</p>
<p>La jeune femme était hors d'elle, une rage profonde traversait tout son corps dans un mélange d'écœurement et de dépit.</p>
<p>– Combien de fois est-ce que tu l'as vue ?</p>
<p>Ron savait qu'il ne lui servait à rien de mentir, tout était bien au-delà de ça.</p>
<p>– Trois fois, répondit-il penaud. Mais à chaque fois, je m'en suis voulu terriblement. Quand je te voyais au ministère, je voulais t'en parler pour tout arranger, mais je ne savais jamais où tu étais. Tu travaillais tout le temps.</p>
<p>– Oh Merlin, que je suis médisante ! ricana Hermione, mauvaise. Je suis désolée, Ron, de ne pas avoir été là quand tu voulais me parler, c'est complètement de ma faute si tu as recommencé trois putains de fois ! finit-elle par crier.</p>
<p>Ron commença une réponse, mais sa femme le coupa d'un ton glacial.</p>
<p>– Ne réponds rien. Si jamais tu t'enfonçais plus, j'aurais peur de m'énerver trop fort. Je m'en vais de toute façon, je n'arrive plus à te regarder dans les yeux tellement ça me donne mal au ventre. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus. Durant de longues minutes, elle erra avec désespoir sur le Chemin de Traverse parmi les nombreuses allées et venues des sorciers qui la félicitaient et l'observaient avec de grands yeux admiratifs. Finalement, elle transplana à la limite du Londres moldu, fatiguée par toute cette attention, et partit en direction de la maison de ses parents. Après une longue marche, elle arriva devant la pelouse et observa le jeu d'ombres qui valsaient derrière les rideaux clairs. Rose et Hugo passèrent en courant derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine, riant aux éclats alors que ses parents s'installaient à table.</p>
<p>Hermione fut soudain gênée de vouloir s'imposer dans la bonne humeur de ses proches alors qu'elle était déchirée par la colère et la douleur. Tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, comme expliquer aux enfants ce qu'il s'était passé, affronter le regard des gens. Affronter Ron chaque fois qu'ils se verraient au travail ou dans leurs réunions de famille. La jeune femme finit par faire demi-tour et se retrouva à nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle allait rentrer vers sa chambre d'hôtel quand on l'interpella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Salut, Granger.</p>
<p>Elle tourna ses yeux qui jusque-là rasaient le sol et vit Drago Malfoy accompagné d'un grand métis à la carrure imposante.</p>
<p>– Salut, Malfoy, souffla-t-elle.</p>
<p>La brune posa ses yeux sur l'inconnu.</p>
<p>– Blaise Zabini, se présenta-t-il, enchanté Madame la Ministre.</p>
<p>Hermione haussa les sourcils en serrant sa main puissante.</p>
<p>– Je crois bien que j'avais oublié tous les Serpentards qui ont partagé ma scolarité, déclara-t-elle, observant le grand homme qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis de nombreuses années. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est beaucoup trop formel.</p>
<p>– Comme tu voudras, sourit Blaise. Bon, Drago, c'était super de te voir ce soir, passe chez moi quand tu veux !</p>
<p>Il donna une franche accolade à son ami.</p>
<p>– Hermione, salua-t-il en tournant les talons, à la prochaine !</p>
<p>– Eh bien, sourit Drago en lui jetant une œillade de la tête aux pieds, tu t'es apprêtée pour une occasion particulière?</p>
<p>La jeune femme sourit tristement.</p>
<p>– J'ai effectivement passé une soirée particulière, mais l'occasion est ratée.</p>
<p>Un courant d'air froid traversa la rue et la fit frissonner.</p>
<p>– C'était ce soir ? Un problème avec Weasley ? demanda le blond en quittant sa veste de costume.</p>
<p>Il la posa délicatement sur les épaules nues de la jeune femme qui semblait réellement frigorifiée. Elle le regarda de travers, mais la chaleur du tissu la dissuada de l'envoyer promener.</p>
<p>– Oui, c'était ce soir et il n'y a plus rien à fêter maintenant.</p>
<p>– Allez, Granger, ne soit pas si fataliste, tout n'est certainement pas fichu.</p>
<p>– Je suis fataliste, Malfoy, parce que tout est fichu justement ! s'exclama-t-elle en plantant son regard humide dans le sien. Je ne vois pas comment la situation pourrait être pire, alors je vais rentrer dans ma chambre et attendre demain en espérant que quelqu'un aura réglé mes problèmes miraculeusement dans la nuit.</p>
<p>Elle quitta la veste de Drago et la lui rendit alors que son ventre gargouillait doucement.</p>
<p>– Ne dis pas de bêtises, rétorqua le jeune homme en lui remettant la veste sur les épaules. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il lui tendit le bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche et en quelques instants, ils avaient transplané. Le salon dans lequel elle se trouvait désormais était seulement éclairé par les grandes flammes de la cheminée jusqu'à ce que Drago allume la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Hermione soupira bruyamment. Elle était dépitée, triste, en colère et elle n'arrivait même pas à éprouver de l'aversion pour la présence de Malfoy près d'elle qui semblait prendre tout cela beaucoup trop à la légère.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Fais comme chez toi, lui dit-il simplement alors qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine.</p>
<p>La brune se laissa tomber peu gracieusement sur le large canapé dont le degré de confort dépassait tous les canapés qu'elle avait jamais connus. Elle quitta ses escarpins et massa ses pieds endoloris alors que le blond revenait avec deux verres de vin. La jeune femme détailla son hôte, son pantalon de costume noir assorti avec la veste qu'elle portait sur les épaules, sa chemise blanche qui épousait son torse masculin et le moindre de ses mouvements, ses cheveux presque aussi blancs qui tombaient négligemment sur son front. Ses yeux gris d'une profondeur impénétrable.</p>
<p>– Merci, souffla-t-elle quand il lui tendit le verre. Et dire que j'avais une réservation au Dinner ce soir, voilà que je me retrouve chez toi à la place.</p>
<p>– C'est bien dommage, les places sont rares, ironisa Drago, surtout pour une dispute de couple qui sera réglée demain matin.</p>
<p>– Je ne sais pas, Malfoy, si découvrir son mari en train de coucher avec une autre femme le soir de son anniversaire de mariage est une dispute qui se règle en vingt-quatre heures, répondit la brune froidement.</p>
<p>Elle but son verre cul-sec et laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Drago ne répondit rien, prenant conscience de sa maladresse et de la réalité de la situation. Il remplit le verre de vin à nouveau et observa les yeux de la jeune femme fixant le plafond, perdus dans un vide glacial. Et puis silencieusement, ils se voilèrent d'eau et de fines larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues roses, dévalant sa peau jusque dans son cou. Dans le silence du salon, le blond posa une main sur sa cuisse et la pressa doucement ; il n'y avait rien à dire. Le contact sembla réveiller Hermione qui éclata en sanglots. Elle se redressa et se prit le visage entre les mains, courbant son dos et posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Tout son corps était secoué par les pleurs et Drago remonta sa veste sur ses épaules, l'entourant d'un bras de réconfort.</p>
<p>– Je ne sais pas si ce qui me détruit le plus c'est de les avoir vus faire ou d'avoir l'impression que je suis la seule responsable, déclara-t-elle dans un hoquet.</p>
<p>– Granger, ne soit pas stupide, s'il a décidé de le faire c'était son choix.</p>
<p>Hermione haussa les épaules, se calmant difficilement. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire que tout aurait été différent si elle n'avait pas décidé de faire cette campagne. Elle vida son verre une deuxième fois, essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de main.</p>
<p>– Ce mariage est foutu, Ron est un abruti, déplora la jeune femme quand elle parvint enfin à arrêter de pleurer.</p>
<p>– Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Drago.</p>
<p>Elle hocha la tête.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes mariés ?</p>
<p>Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant la réponse qui serait la plus juste bien qu'elle ne trouvât plus vraiment de raison ce soir à ce mariage ruiné.</p>
<p>– J'étais amoureuse de Ron depuis presque deux ans quand la guerre s'est terminée, expliqua la brune. On a commencé à sortir ensemble et cela semblait évident qu'on finirait nos jours tous les deux. Malgré tout, Ron a mis très longtemps à me demander en mariage. Le déclic a été la naissance du premier fils de Harry et Ginny. Pour moi ce mariage avait un sens, il concrétisait tout ce que j'avais espéré. J'aimais Ron et je me sentais protégée, loin des horreurs qu'on avait vécues. On construisait notre cocon, il me faisait rire et oublier tout le reste.</p>
<p>Les yeux d'Hermione se perdirent à nouveau dans le vide, à la recherche de souvenirs réconfortants.</p>
<p>– Il pleuvait le jour de notre mariage, ajouta-t-elle, et tout le monde ne cessait de répéter « mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux ». Quelles conneries.</p>
<p>Plus elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait tant chéri, plus elle se rendait compte que maintenant, plus rien de tout cela n'avait de sens.</p>
<p>– Et toi ? demanda-t-elle à Drago en sirotant son vin. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es marié ?</p>
<p>Le blond laissa son regard se balader dans son salon.</p>
<p>– Parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, répondit-il simplement.</p>
<p>Ils étaient entrés dans un instant de confidence, aussi étrange que cela pouvait leur paraître.</p>
<p>– Je savais que je devais épouser Astoria bien avant que la guerre soit terminée. Les choses étaient ainsi, voilà tout.</p>
<p>Hermione sembla perdue entre la stupeur et la mélancolie.</p>
<p>– Tu ne t'es pas marié par amour ? interrogea-t-elle.</p>
<p>Il fit non de la tête, conscient que c'était une chose difficile à comprendre.</p>
<p>– Et tu n'as jamais voulu vivre ta vie avec une personne à qui tu tenais vraiment ? Tu n'as jamais rencontré de femme que tu as aimée ?</p>
<p>Pour Hermione, c'était si tragique. Elle qui avait toujours idéalisé le mariage comme la consécration d'une relation amoureuse, le lien ultime entre deux êtres aimés.</p>
<p>– À l'époque, ça ne comptait pas vraiment, finit par répondre Drago. Je voulais juste quitter ce pays et tout ce que j'avais vécu. Et si mes parents avaient décidé que je me marierai avec telle ou telle femme, qu'il en soit ainsi.</p>
<p>– Eh bien, s'exclama Hermione, toi qui me traitais de fataliste tout à l'heure, je vois que tu te défends pas mal non plus !</p>
<p>Ils ricanèrent quand quelqu'un toqua soudainement à la porte. Drago se leva du canapé et quitta le champ de vision de la jeune femme. Elle entendit quelques échanges de voix, la porte se referma et le blond revint avec un grand sac en papier dans les bras et une autre bouteille de vin à la main.</p>
<p>– J'ai commandé asiatique, j'espère que tu aimes ça.</p>
<p>Hermione écarquilla les yeux, ses joues se teintant de rouge.</p>
<p>– Malfoy, c'est… Enfin je ne vais pas rester manger ici, je ferais mieux de rentrer je crois, bredouilla-t-elle.</p>
<p>– Granger, soupira Drago, rassieds-toi et mange ici. Je pense qu'on se supporte depuis le temps et puis tu ne vas pas rentrer te morfondre dans ta chambre d'hôtel, ça serait pathétique. Et par Morgane, enfile cette veste une bonne fois pour toutes avant de finir en glaçon, pesta le blond en ravivant le feu d'un coup de baguette. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La brune finit par s'exécuter, trop choquée. D'un coup de poignet, elle changea en couverts les baguettes que lui tendit le blond et commença à picorer dans les boîtes en carton de leur repas livré. Elle observa Drago manger son riz avec une dextérité remarquable, maniant les deux petits bouts de bois sans le moindre problème.</p>
<p>Il les resservit une nouvelle fois en vin et engagea la conversation sur le nouveau poste de la jeune femme. Quand elle parlait de son travail au ministère ou de politique en général, le blond remarqua qu'elle plissait les yeux avec sérieux alors que quand leurs échanges s'en allaient vers ses proches et sa famille, son visage s'illuminait d'une étincelle de douceur. Plus la soirée avançait, plus ses pupilles se dilataient sous l'effet de l'alcool et son regard noisette anciennement ravagé par les larmes brillait d'une lueur guillerette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Drago, excuse-moi, commença Hermione en se levant, mais il faut que j'utilise tes toilettes.</p>
<p>– Au fond du couloir. Et ne fouine pas dans mon appartement. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle lui sourit pour signifier qu'elle n'oserait pas et ôta sa veste tout en s'excusant. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que les nombreux verres de vin lui étaient montés à la tête et avaient très efficacement réchauffé son corps. Ou était-ce le feu dans la cheminée ? Elle s'éloigna en titubant légèrement, le regard du blond posé sur son dos, ou plutôt sur le creux de ses reins finement dessinés dans sa robe noire. Ses cheveux relevés en une coiffure sophistiquée laissaient échapper quelques mèches contre sa nuque. Il remarqua même qu'elle portait une broche parmi ses boucles dont la pierre noire était traversée par des reflets argentés.</p>
<p>Une fois qu'elle fut hors de sa vue, Drago s'enfonça dans le canapé, croisant ses pieds sur la table basse recouverte d'emballages. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Quand il les rouvrit plusieurs minutes plus tard, Hermione se tenait près de la cheminée, le regardant avec ses yeux noisettes. Elle parcourut finalement les cadres qui étaient accrochés là, glissant ses doigts contre la pierre froide de l'âtre.</p>
<p>Il y avait une photo de Drago vers quinze ans dans un costume trop chic pour son jeune âge, une autre à côté du blond entouré de ses deux parents. Il y avait de nombreuses photos de Drago entouré de ses amis qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Toutes les photographies dataient d'au moins quinze ans, quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard.</p>
<p>Et puis il y avait un triptyque avec un magnifique cadre en argent dans lequel se trouvaient trois photos de Narcissa Malfoy. Celle de gauche était la plus ancienne en noir et blanc, elle y était toute jeune. Sur celle du milieu, elle portait fièrement sa robe de mariée immaculée avec un léger voile relevé sur ses cheveux blonds. Celle de droite enfin la montrait telle qu'Hermione l'avait connue, bien plus âgée, avec un visage strict et froid.</p>
<p>Elle repensa à ce jour où Drago lui avait dit qu'elle était décédée. Elle-même redoutait tant le moment où ses parents disparaîtraient. Mais ce qu'Hermione remarqua également, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de la femme de Drago, Astoria. Elle eut beau observer avec attention toute la pièce, elle n'en vit pas une seule. Drago la regardait scanner son salon sans rien dire. Il trouvait cela amusant, imaginant très bien les rouages de son cerveau s'activer pour résoudre les mystères qu'elle se posait à elle-même.</p>
<p>La brune déambula jusqu'à un mini-bar qu'elle venait juste d'apercevoir. Elle lança un regard malicieux à Drago qui haussa les épaules, lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait fouiller dans ses boissons. Elle fit l'inventaire de ce qu'elle trouva malgré l'horloge qui indiquait plus de minuit, sortant de temps à autre une bouteille qui l'intéressait. Puis elle en souleva une sans étiquette en fronçant les sourcils et se tourna vers son hôte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en agitant le liquide cuivré.</p>
<p>– De la liqueur de genièvre. C'est très bon, mais assez traître quand on en abuse.</p>
<p>– Ça sent le vécu, ricana la sorcière.</p>
<p>Elle revint vers la table basse avec quatre bouteilles, bien décidée à goûter chacune d'elle.</p>
<p>– Je te revaudrai ça un jour, dit-elle en leur servant un premier verre.</p>
<p>Le liquide rose très odorant lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait certainement de rhum aromatisé à la framboise.</p>
<p>– À la tienne, lança Hermione, faisant tinter leurs deux verres en regardant Drago dans les yeux.</p>
<p>– À la tienne, Hermione, sourit le blond.</p>
<p>La jeune femme laissa échapper un râle de plaisir qui fit rire le sorcier à ses côtés. Elle adorait vraiment la framboise. Elle débouchonna ensuite la liqueur de genièvre et les servit encore. Elle huma le parfum de cet alcool qui lui donnait envie.</p>
<p>– Cul-sec, conseilla Drago, c'est bien meilleur. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione le regarda avec un œil rieur et s'exécuta, sentant le liquide descendre dans son œsophage. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, découvrant avec surprise que c'était bien plus sucré que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Et effectivement très bon.</p>
<p>En peu de temps, ils avaient fait la dégustation de nombreuses boissons dans le mini-bar de Drago et les effets de l'alcool s'aggravaient fortement. Hermione regardait le blond gesticuler quand ils évoquaient leur enfance à Poudlard. Il imitait leurs anciens professeurs, se moquait gentiment de leurs anciennes querelles entre maisons. Il la faisait rire. Et plus Hermione riait, plus elle se sentait libérée du poids qu'avait été cette soirée à la tournure désastreuse.</p>
<p>En réalité, elle avait complètement oublié Ron, l'adultère, les disputes, tout. Elle ne pensait qu'à l'instant présent, à la chaleur diffuse dans ses joues, au crépitement du feu et à la voix de Drago qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle laissa glisser son regard le long de son torse, sa chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient négligemment ouverts, laissant voir sa peau pâle et imberbe. Hermione posa une main brûlante sur la cuisse du blond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissée déprimer ce soir, souffla-t-elle. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drago posa sa main sur la sienne et la brune pensa qu'il allait repousser son geste, mais il se contenta de serrer ses doigts dans les siens. Merlin qu'il avait les mains froides. Des frissons coulèrent tout le long du dos d'Hermione. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était ce contact enivrant, le taux excessif d'alcool dans son sang ou la fatigue qui en était à l'origine.</p>
<p>Les frissons convergèrent dans son ventre quand elle plongea son regard brumeux dans les yeux gris et profonds de Drago. Les idées se brouillaient dans son esprit. Elle aurait voulu qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il bouge, qu'il la réveille de cette sorte de transe étrange dans laquelle l'océan de son regard la mettait. Et il bougea soudain, une main toujours enlacée à la sienne et l'autre montant près de son visage. Retenant sa respiration fébrile, Hermione sentit sa main contre sa joue, caressant sa peau embrasée avec son pouce. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par cette chaleur nouvelle quand soudain il se leva d'un bond en s'excusant, brisant cet instant fiévreux et déroutant.</p>
<p>S'enfermant dans la salle de bain, Drago prit de profondes inspirations. Il se pencha sur le lavabo et s'observa dans le reflet du miroir. Ses pupilles dilatées, ses cheveux légèrement en désordre. Il se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage, cherchant à retrouver ses idées. Qu'avait-il fait et qu'allait-il faire ? Depuis qu'il avait reposé les pieds en Angleterre pour régler ses affaires, il n'avait pas une seule seconde pensé en arriver là. Il baissait sa garde et c'était irresponsable. Granger n'était pas une femme quelconque avec laquelle il comblait ses soirées.</p>
<p>Mais il avait découvert en passant du temps avec Hermione que leurs deux situations étaient bien plus similaires qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et après ? Il s'agissait tout de même d'Hermione Granger. Il s'aspergea à nouveau avec de l'eau, frottant ses yeux douloureux. Il mit ce qu'il s'était passé sur le compte de l'alcool et se convainquit que rien de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer sur ce canapé ne pouvait arriver entre eux deux. C'était presque absurde.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme fouilla dans ses armoires de potions et trouva deux fioles contre la gueule de bois. Il en but une et consentit à sortir de la salle de bain, prêt à clarifier les choses avec la sorcière qui l'attendait. Mais quand il arriva dans le salon, il trouva Hermione allongée sur le canapé, profondément endormie. Ses cheveux détachés à présent se répandaient désordonnés sur ses épaules, barrant son front. Drago fit apparaître une couverture et recouvrit la jeune femme avec soin, déposant quelques précautions sur la table basse qu'il venait de nettoyer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Passer à autre chose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux, cherchant à identifier le petit bruit qui l'avait réveillée. Elle saisit le minuscule réveil qui chantait et s'assit quelques instants, souffrant d'un mal de crâne terrible. Il était sept heures trente et elle prit conscience de l'espace qui l'entourait. Peu à peu, elle se remémorait la veille, essayant de déterminer pourquoi elle se réveillait sur un canapé qui n'était pas le sien.</p>
<p>Sur la table basse, elle trouva une potion contre la gueule de bois, un grand verre d'eau, un verre de lait et une tartine de ce qui devait probablement être de la confiture de cassis. Tout était parfaitement ordonné à côté d'un petit mot : « Ne sois pas en retard. », posé sur un tailleur gris sombre parfaitement plié. Bien qu'elle aurait souhaité encore dormir de longues heures, Hermione fut reconnaissante à son hôte d'avoir pris l'initiative de mettre un réveil ainsi que de lui avoir préparé des vêtements. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter au Ministère en robe de soirée et n'avait aucune envie d'aller à l'appartement récupérer des affaires.</p>
<p>Elle engloutit rapidement le petit-déjeuner malgré son estomac noué et se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de bain. Faisant face au miroir, elle soupira en constatant l'état peu gracieux dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se doucha rapidement et regretta que le tailleur soit composé d'une veste et d'une jupe qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux. D'un coup de baguette, elle réordonna ses cheveux et en quelques instants, elle avait complètement fait disparaître les écarts de la veille.</p>
<p>Sortant de la salle de bain, elle s'arrêta une seconde dans le couloir, tendant l'oreille. Il était tôt et elle supposa que Drago dormait toujours, mais elle aurait bien aimé le voir ce matin. Au dos du parchemin, elle inscrivit quelques mots et sortit sans plus attendre. Une fois dans la rue, elle trouva rapidement son chemin.</p>
<p>Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre. Il vérifia que la brune était bien partie comme il avait attendu qu'elle le fasse et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il vit sa fine écriture sur le parchemin, « Merci pour tout, H. », le plia en quatre et le mit dans sa poche. Drago savait d'ailleurs qu'il avait besoin d'une cafetière entière avant de se sentir enfin prêt à commencer la journée. Il sirotait sa deuxième tasse de café quand un magnifique hibou vint frapper contre la fenêtre du salon. Le blond détacha la lettre et ses muscles se tendirent alors qu'il déchirait le cachet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Drago,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>J'attendais de tes nouvelles il y a déjà plusieurs jours alors je commence à m'inquiéter. Est-ce que tout se passe bien ? Nous avons appris pour les élections ; j'avoue avoir des doutes sur ce que cette femme sera capable de faire. Je pense que l'Angleterre se décrédibilise aux yeux des autres nations en élisant une née-moldue. Enfin, la politique n'est pas le sujet de ma lettre. Comptes-tu rentrer d'ici la fin du mois ? Cette affaire prend bien plus de temps que ce que tu m'avais dit et je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi. Réponds-moi rapidement, s'il te plaît.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mes amitiés à Lucius,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Astoria.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drago serra le papier entre ses doigts crispés. Elle s'inquiétait ? Foutaises, elle voulait juste savoir combien de temps encore elle aurait à attendre pour voir la couleur de ses gallions. Elle et sa jalousie maladive ne supportaient pas de l'imaginer là où elle ne pouvait pas garder un œil sur lui, là où il pouvait s'offrir une partie de jambes en l'air quand il voulait. Quand aux élections, Drago se sentait presque soulagé qu'Hermione ait été élue ; il aurait une raison de plus de faire comprendre à sa femme que leurs deux visions du monde différaient en bien des points. Il ricana en imaginant la tête de son père quand il lui passerait ses amitiés, ce qu'il ne manquerait certainement pas de faire.</p>
<p>Il saisit de quoi répondre et se fit expéditif : tout se passait bien et prenait le temps qu'il fallait. Il serait de retour le lendemain.</p>
<p>Hermione parcourait des yeux la liste qu'elle avait établie quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'arrêtait sur chaque nom et pesait le pour et le contre. Il fallait qu'elle désigne son remplaçant à la tête du département et elle hésitait. Finalement, joignant son cœur à sa raison, elle fit convoquer dans son bureau qu'elle n'occupait déjà plus la personne de son choix. Une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs d'un noir de jais entra timidement. Les lunettes ovales qu'elle portait sur l'avant de son nez lui donnaient un air de bibliothécaire qu'Hermione affectionnait particulièrement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Asseyez-vous, Dorine, lui dit gentiment la brune. Je voulais d'abord pour remercier pour l'investissement dont vous avez fait preuve durant la campagne et l'excellent travail que vous avez fourni. Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide.</p>
<p>– Oh, euh… c'était avec plaisir, bafouilla l'employée.</p>
<p>– Je suis très sincère, reprit Hermione. Vous avez toujours été impliquée et votre travail est irréprochable depuis bien des années. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que vous preniez ma place à la tête du département de la Justice magique. Je suis certaine que vous êtes hautement qualifiée pour ce poste.</p>
<p>Le visage de Dorine passa du blanc pâle au rouge écarlate en quelques secondes.</p>
<p>– Je… C'est vraiment trop, Madame la Ministre, bredouilla-t-elle impressionnée.</p>
<p>– Écoutez, déclara Hermione d'un ton grave, si j'ai fais appel à vous pour me seconder pendant ce dernier mois et si je vous convoque aujourd'hui c'est que je suis convaincue que vous êtes de taille. Vous avez de l'ambition et avez largement les capacités de vous imposer dans ce Ministère. Je vous laisse réfléchir, mais j'espère pouvoir compter sur vous.</p>
<p>Sur sa chaise, Dorine se redressa et inspira un grand coup, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.</p>
<p>– C'est un honneur que vous me faites, dit-elle enfin. Et je ne vous décevrai pas. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione sourit franchement et se leva, contournant le bureau pour serrer avec entrain la main de la jeune femme. Elle la félicita et l'invita à la retrouver l'après-midi dans son nouveau bureau pour faire le point sur son rôle. Quand elle fut enfin seule, Hermione finit d'empaqueter ses dossiers et ses effets personnels et quitta la pièce pour la dernière fois. Assise sur son nouveau fauteuil, elle voyait le bureau du Ministre bien plus grand. Elle était souvent venue là, surtout ces dernières semaines, mais s'asseoir à cette place lui donnait réellement conscience de sa nouvelle position.</p>
<p>La fin de matinée lui accorda un peu de répit et la sorcière s'attela à son plus gros problème : trouver un appartement le plus rapidement possible. Elle lista les critères qui comptaient le plus pour elle et contacta les deux agences immobilières les plus réputées du Chemin de Traverse. Son nom aurait suffit à lui obtenir une résidence sur la lune et on se plia en quatre pour lui proposer les meilleurs logements sur le marché.</p>
<p>Les deux agences lui envoyèrent immédiatement leurs propositions et Hermione les étala sur son bureau, cherchant à faire un premier tri. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et la jeune femme sursauta, surprise par la voix qui semblait s'élever directement du bois sombre et qui annonça « Harry Potter ». Elle se souvint alors que Kingsley lui avait parlé de cette petite spécificité du bureau.</p>
<p>Elle invita le visiteur à entrer et se dit qu'elle était finalement heureuse de le voir. Le brun s'avança pour l'embrasser et la saluer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en pointant les dossiers immobiliers.</p>
<p>Hermione soupira. Elle avait essayé de reléguer les événements de la veille le plus longtemps possible, mais il fallait qu'elle en parle à Harry. Il fallait qu'elle vide son sac.</p>
<p>– C'est fini avec Ron, finit-elle par soupirer en l'invitant à s'asseoir près d'elle.</p>
<p>– Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? Peut-être que vous pouvez arranger ça, tenta le sorcier.</p>
<p>– Non, Harry. Je sais que ça te peine aussi qu'on en soit arrivés là, mais il n'y a plus rien à arranger maintenant.</p>
<p>La brune se passa une main sur le visage, cherchant du courage.</p>
<p>– Ron m'a trompée hier soir alors qu'on devait fêter nos dix ans, articula-t-elle, la gorge nouée.</p>
<p>Son meilleur ami resta coi un instant, trop surpris et choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.</p>
<p>– Mais Ron ne ferait jamais…</p>
<p>– Je l'ai vu, coupa Hermione le visage déchiré par la douleur de ses souvenirs. On s'est disputés, je suis partie. Je pense que ça fais longtemps qu'il ne m'aime plus et il est temps qu'on arrête le tir. Je ne veux pas que Rose et Hugo subissent tout cela. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry n'osa rien répondre, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. À nouveau, quelqu'un toqua et la voix de la porte brisa le silence. Hermione se leva d'un bond en entendant le nom de Ron, la colère montante. Il toqua une deuxième fois comme aucune réponse n'était parvenue depuis plusieurs minutes. La brune se dit qu'il allait bien falloir qu'ils aient une dernière discussion et le plus vite serait le mieux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Entre ! cria-t-elle à travers la pièce.</p>
<p>Quand elle vit son visage à quelques mètres d'elle, Hermione sentit la haine l'envahir. La haine et la déception. Son regard penaud la dégoûtait, ses épaules affaissées lui donnaient envie de le frapper. Le rouquin s'avança alors qu'Harry se levait.</p>
<p>– Je ferais mieux de vous laisser, souffla-t-il.</p>
<p>– Non, Harry, reste, dit Hermione fermement, Ron ne sera pas long.</p>
<p>Le brun se fit petit dans un coin alors que Ron arrivait près du bureau.</p>
<p>– Hermione, commença-t-il avec hésitation. Je suis désolé , un millier de fois désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire ça, nous faire ça. Je n'essaie pas de me trouver des excuses, mais ces derniers temps, notre relation n'a pas été très heureuse et j'ai été faible de trouver du réconfort ailleurs. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi et reviens, j'étais mort d'inquiétude toute la nuit. Reviens à la maison, c'est ce que tu comptais faire, non ?</p>
<p>La brune sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était si difficile de ressentir autant de rage contre quelqu'un qu'elle croyait aimer aussi fort.</p>
<p>– Ron, j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu viens de dire et à ce que tu me demandes, répondit-elle. Comment veux-tu que je revienne vivre avec toi après ça ? À quel moment est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer que je réussirai à dormir dans ce lit à nouveau ? Je n'arrive même plus à te regarder sans avoir envie de vomir ! s'écria-t-elle en craquant complètement.</p>
<p>Le roux était réellement affecté par cette dispute dont l'issue semblait inévitable. Plus il regardait le visage triste et furieux de son interlocutrice, plus il se sentait envahi par l'horreur et le désespoir. Il se dégoûtait lui-même.</p>
<p>– Je suis désolé.</p>
<p>– Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça fait ? interrogea Hermione la voix brisée. Comment pourrais-je seulement savoir que tu ne vas pas recommencer si je reviens ?</p>
<p>– Je ne recommencerai jamais ! s'exclama le roux en relevant la tête.</p>
<p>– Mais tu n'aurais même jamais dû y penser ! hurla Hermione. Et pourtant tu l'as fais, trois fois !</p>
<p>La jeune femme saisit le premier objet à portée de sa main et le lança avec force dans la direction de son mari. Ron évita de justesse le presse papier en laiton qui s'écrasa contre la porte.</p>
<p>– Trois fois, Ron ! Dans notre appartement, dans notre chambre et où sais-je encore ! Tu me dégoûtes.</p>
<p>La jeune femme bouillonnait et elle dût prendre quelques grandes respirations pour se calmer un peu.</p>
<p>– Je vais déménager dans le week-end, asséna-t-elle froidement. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai récupéré toutes mes affaires, je resterai chez mes parents. On mettra en place une garde alternée pour les enfants. Je ne veux plus te voir.</p>
<p>– Hermione… murmura le rouquin en déglutissant difficilement.</p>
<p>– Je veux que tu sortes de mon bureau et je ne veux plus te voir. Le jour où tu auras pleinement pris conscience de ce que tu as fais et que tu auras suffisamment réfléchi, on pourra peut-être en reparler.</p>
<p>C'était brutal, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à envisager les choses différemment.</p>
<p>– Adieu, Ron, conclut-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle se détourna pour lui signifiait qu'il fallait qu'il parte. Ron chercha le visage de Harry mais il ne trouva pas de réconfort ou de soutien dans le regard de son meilleur ami ce matin-là, et il comprit que son erreur avait été bien pire que tout.</p>
<p>Quand le rouquin eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Hermione éclata en sanglots. Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil alors qu'Harry accourait pour la serrer dans ses bras. Le brun ne cessait de se repasser la dispute à laquelle il venait d'assister, ne pouvant croire que le désastre avait été si total. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Ron avait été jusqu'à commettre une telle faute, faisant souffrir sa meilleure amie et endommageant à jamais les liens qui les unissaient tous, eux trois et toute la famille Granger-Weasley.</p>
<p>Hermione passa plusieurs heures jeudi et vendredi soir avec des agents qui lui faisaient visiter toutes sortes d'appartements jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve un vraiment à son goût. Il remplissait tous ses critères ; le quartier était très tranquille, à quelques pas du Chemin de Traverse et entièrement meublé. Le salon et la cuisine ouverte étaient très accueillants, toutes les pièces étaient très lumineuses et la chambre pour les enfants se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne. En plus de tout, elle se trouvait au troisième étage et la vue rasante de Londres était époustouflante, surtout le soir avec le soleil descendant.</p>
<p>Mais mieux que tout, elle avait une baignoire. C'était son grand regret dans l'autre appartement de ne pas pouvoir se détendre dans un bain brûlant à la fin d'une rude journée de travail. Faisant un dernier tour du lieu, elle se rendit pleinement compte qu'ici elle serait chez elle, dans son cocon, prête à tout reconstruire pour être heureuse. En quelques signatures, l'appartement était à son nom. Son nom, Hermione Granger, qu'elle allait certainement retrouver bientôt.</p>
<p>Elle était passée chez son avocat pour récupérer les formulaires de divorce. Elle avait rempli sa partie, mais n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. La brune savait qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de laisser passer un peu de temps pour faire les choses bien. Et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de reparler avec Ron, ni de divorce ni d'autre chose.</p>
<p>Hermione se promena dans la rue quelques minutes et une étrange sensation de déjà-vu s'installa en elle. Pourtant, elle était presque certaine de ne jamais être venue dans ce quartier avant. Elle haussa les épaules pour elle-même et rentra chez ses parents pour dîner. Ce soir, il allait falloir qu'elle leur explique tout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Oh, ma chérie, c'est vraiment terrible, déplora sa mère quand elle leur annonça ce qu'il s'était passé.</p>
<p>– Je suis très déçu, grogna son père. Je ne pensais pas Ron capable de te blesser à ce point. Il n'a pas intérêt à remettre les pieds ici.</p>
<p>– Tu as raison de te prendre un appartement. Il ne faut pas rester ensemble quand les choses ne vont plus, l'encouragea sa mère. Nos voisins en Australie sont des gens charmants, mais ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer et depuis des années ! Je soupçonne le mari d'aller voir ailleurs aussi, mais il me semble qu'ils se sont mis d'accord ou quelque chose du genre. Mais quand même, quel exemple font-ils pour leur enfant ?</p>
<p>Hermione sourit faiblement. Sa mère avait toujours l'habitude de parler beaucoup pour combler le silence quand quelque chose de malheureux se produisait. Elle avait le don de changer de sujet ou de dévier la conversation pour ne plus penser au drame et la jeune femme lui en était reconnaissante.</p>
<p>– On se disputait déjà depuis longtemps avec Ron. Maintenant j'ai une bonne raison de partir, souffla-t-elle finalement, la voix brisée. Je ne veux pas de ça pour Rose et Hugo.</p>
<p>– On sera toujours là pour toi, ma chérie, la rassura son père avec un baiser sur le front.</p>
<p>– Je vais récupérer les enfants la semaine prochaine, expliqua Hermione. Si vous voulez rentrer en Australie, je ne veux pas vous retenir.</p>
<p>– Nous verrons, nous verrons, sourit sa mère en allant chercher un peu de thé. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les mois qui suivirent furent plutôt intenses. Le poste de Ministre offrait en réalité plus de temps à Hermione que celui de directrice puisque comme cela avait été son souhait, elle pouvait déléguer une partie de son travail. Après quelques temps aussi, elle pouvait sortir seule sur le Chemin de Traverse sans se faire envahir par des journalistes ou des passants curieux, ce qui lui changeait grandement la vie. La pression médiatique n'avait jamais été très agréable.</p>
<p>Ses parents rentrèrent finalement en Australie, mais Hermione se rendit compte que sa séparation avec Ron lui avait enlevé un énorme poids. Elle refusait catégoriquement de le voir et si elle s'arrangeait pour ne pas être dans la même pièce que lui au travail, cela posait souvent problème lors des repas de famille qu'elle évitait la plupart du temps. Toute cette histoire planait sur son quotidien désormais comme une ombre de nostalgie. Celle d'un temps révolu auquel il fallait tourner le dos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Curiosité : désir de savoir les affaires d'autrui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !<br/>Voilà la suite avec l'introduction d'autres personnages après Dorine. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont tels que je les écris et je les imagine pour cette fic.<br/>Préparez-vous, la semaine prochaine, Hermione mettra les pieds dans le passé et les secrets.<br/>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 juin 2015</p>
<p>Un soir chaud début juin, Hermione se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse en rentrant de chez Harry et Ginny. L'avenue était peu fréquentée car l'heure se faisait tardive. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon taille haute, elle souriait en pensant à ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle sursauta imperceptiblement quand une fille de quatorze ou quinze ans vint se planter devant elle. Il émanait de son visage une assurance et une confiance en soi surprenante pour son âge. Ses cheveux très sombres coupés en carré et son regard dur interloquèrent Hermione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Bonsoir, mademoiselle, commença-t-elle.</p>
<p>Et comme si ces quelques mots l'avaient transformée, la fille s'adoucit soudainement, rougissant légèrement alors qu'elle tendait un petit carnet de parchemin à la brune.</p>
<p>– Bonsoir, Madame la Ministre. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe ?</p>
<p>Hermione sourit tendrement, touchée quand on lui demandait cela.</p>
<p>– Avec plaisir, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?</p>
<p>– Samantha Nott, répondit fièrement la fille en levant le menton.</p>
<p>Hermione fronça les sourcils en rédigeant l'autographe. Elle connaissait ce nom.</p>
<p>– Sam ! Nom d'un loup-garou, arrête d'embêter tous les gens qui passent !</p>
<p>La brune signa et se retourna, cherchant l'origine de la réprimande.</p>
<p>– Excusez-moi, ma fille n'a aucune…</p>
<p>La jeune femme qui venait d'arriver en rouspétant s'arrêta net. Hermione, aussi surprise qu'elle, finit par rendre son carnet à la fille qui s'était mise à bouder.</p>
<p>– Ce n'est rien, elle ne m'embête pas. Ça faisait longtemps, Parkinson.</p>
<p>Pansy Parkinson, dont sa fille tenait toute son attitude, lui adressa un regard dur. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient en cascade sur sa poitrine largement mise en valeur dans ses vêtements moulants. Elle était en tous points comme Hermione l'avait connue, avec une quinzaine d'années en plus évidement.</p>
<p>– Sam, retourne t'asseoir avec ton père et cesse de te balader dans tous les sens.</p>
<p>La fille obéit et partit en courant vers une terrasse de café en clamant à ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre : « J'ai un autographe de la Ministre ! ». Cette dernière la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'asseyait et fut surprise de tomber sur les visages connus de Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini.</p>
<p>– Et bien, finit par dire Hermione, j'aurais au moins eu la cote une fois chez les Parkinson.</p>
<p>– C'était de l'humour, Granger ? demanda Pansy en haussant les sourcils.</p>
<p>– Les temps changent, ou bien je dois me ramollir avec l'âge, répondit la Ministre en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.</p>
<p>Pansy sourit un peu ; elle aussi devait se ramollir, se dit Hermione.</p>
<p>– En tous cas, Sam pourra frimer devant ses copines grâce à toi.</p>
<p>Hermione rangea à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand on l'apostropha au loin.</p>
<p>– Granger, viens boire un coup !</p>
<p>C'était Blaise qui s'était levé dans un élan de sympathie. La brune s'avança un peu gênée vers la tablée pour les saluer alors qu'un grand brun revenait se joindre à eux.</p>
<p>– Salut, Blaise, dit-elle.</p>
<p>Son regard se posa ensuite sur Drago et elle réalisa que cela faisait près d'un mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu. Se remémorant en quelques secondes leur dernière soirée passée chez lui, elle se sentit soudain embarrassée.</p>
<p>– Malfoy. On ne te voit plus traîner dans les couloirs du Ministère, déclara-t-elle avec une indifférence feinte.</p>
<p>– J'ai dû rentrer en Australie, annonça-t-il simplement en soutenant son regard inquisiteur.</p>
<p>Mal-à-l'aise, elle détourna les yeux et les posa sur le troisième homme qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant.</p>
<p>– Tu dois être Théodore Nott, déduisit-elle en lui serrant la main et en faisant le lien entre tout ce qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt. Alors comme ça, les Serpentard se marient entre eux ?</p>
<p>– On n'est pas mariés, répondirent Théodore et Pansy en même temps.</p>
<p>Surprise par cette vive objection, Hermione balaya la question.</p>
<p>– Vous avez bien raison, marmonna-t-elle avec langueur.</p>
<p>Un silence s'installa et la brune sentit le regard de Drago peser sur elle. Il était sûrement le seul à savoir dans quel état se trouvait sa situation maritale.</p>
<p>– Bon, je vais vous laisser tranquilles.</p>
<p>– Allez, reste un peu, on va discuter, proposa encore Blaise. C'est l'anniversaire de Drago, il peut bien t'offrir un verre, c'est lui qui régale.</p>
<p>Hermione haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers le blond.</p>
<p>– Bon anniversaire alors, je n'en avais aucune idée, sourit-elle.</p>
<p>– Merci, répondit-il. Mais comme c'est mon anniversaire justement, ce n'est pas plutôt à vous de m'offrir la soirée ?</p>
<p>– C'est toi le plus riche d'entre nous, ricana Blaise, tu ne devrais pas trop souffrir.</p>
<p>Drago fit la moue, acquiesçant cependant aux dires de son ami. Un serveur arriva pour prendre la commande de la nouvelle arrivée.</p>
<p>– C'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas rester, lui sourit Hermione.</p>
<p>– Elle prendra un rhum-framboise, rétorqua Drago en tirant une chaise à côté de lui. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il fit signe à la brune de venir s'y asseoir et une fois qu'elle se fut exécutée , il reprit la conversation qu'il menait précédemment avec ses amis.</p>
<p>Hermione observa silencieusement le groupe dans lequel elle se trouvait. Blaise avait l’œil rieur, trouvant toujours la remarque décalée pour alléger l'atmosphère. Il rappelait un peu à la jeune femme les jumeaux Weasley, ou George tout du moins dans ses bons jours. Pansy et Théodore assis côte à côte s'échangeaient des regards doux un instant et des réprimandes à la suite. Ils semblaient néanmoins heureux et laissaient leurs mains se balader sur les jambes de l'un et l'autre. Sam, elle, feuilletait des petits parchemins et y inscrivait quelques mots avec sa baguette de temps à autre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.</p>
<p>– C'est tous mes autographes ! J'ai pu avoir tout ça rien que ce soir, s'exclama-t-elle en en tirant quelques-uns du lot.</p>
<p>– Ta mère dit que tu peux frimer comme ça, s'amusa la brune.</p>
<p>– Évidemment ! Je suis la fille la plus cool de Poudlard grâce à ça, affirma-t-elle fièrement.</p>
<p>Hermione posa un regard amusé sur Pansy qui articula silencieusement « Serpentard », toute aussi fière que sa fille. La Ministre eut soudain une petite idée. Elle plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortir une carte de visite. Elle signa le dos et la tendit à Sam.</p>
<p>– Tiens. C'est une carte officielle du Ministère, tu pourras la montrer à tes copines.</p>
<p>La fille observa le petit carré de papier cartonné avec passion.</p>
<p>– Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ministre de la magie, lut-elle en souriant. Vous vous appelez aussi Weasley parce que vous êtes mariée ?</p>
<p>Une boule le logea dans la gorge d'Hermione qui n'avait aucune envie de parler de son mariage. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand le serveur revint avec sa commande.</p>
<p>– Voilà pour vous, dit-il en lui tendant son verre.</p>
<p>Elle le remercia et fut soulagée que Sam soit passée à autre chose, discutant avec son père d'un de ses professeurs. La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage, inspirant profondément pour essayer de se changer les idées.</p>
<p>– Elle est aussi curieuse que sa mère, lui murmura Drago à l'oreille, n'en parlons plus.</p>
<p>– Il faut que je te rende le tailleur que tu m'as prêté. Ainsi que toutes les boissons de ton mini-bar, murmura-t-elle en retour avec un sourire.</p>
<p>C'était la première fois qu'ils reparlaient de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir d'avril, mais Hermione s'en souvenait quand même comme d'une bonne soirée. Elle s'était amusée, réussissant à oublier son échec marital et elle avait eu l'opportunité de voir Drago un peu moins froid qu'à l'accoutumée. Dans les yeux du blond cependant, elle crut voir passer une lueur à l'instant où elle avait évoqué cette soirée, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il s'agissait de nostalgie ou de gêne. Ou bien l'avait-elle rêvée ?</p>
<p>– Ça fait longtemps que tu travailles au Ministère ? lui demanda Théodore en la sortant de sa contemplation du regard de Drago.</p>
<p>– Ça fera dix ans en septembre. Et toi, tu travailles où ?</p>
<p>– Chez Sanderson &amp; Co. Tu as réussi à augmenter le nombre d'actionnaires de la banque de presque dix pourcent en dénonçant la franchise Skively. C'était bien joué.</p>
<p>– Tant mieux, et puis il aurait fait un pitoyable Ministre, répondit-elle en riant. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La soirée continua et Hermione apprit bien des choses à propos de ce petit groupe. Si Pansy continuait de commérer comme elle l'avait fait jadis, elle était moins mesquine et moins mauvaise. Blaise était le comique du groupe, en très Serpentard tout de même, se dit la brune, et il s'avérait aussi être un coureur de jupons. Sans compagne ni enfant, il préférait profiter de sa liberté et surtout de sa libido.</p>
<p>Théodore se faisait en fait appeler Théo et Hermione ne le connaissait que très peu. Elle se souvenait du procès de son père à la fin de la guerre, mais lui avait été très discret et n'avait été inquiété de rien. Il avait un sens du commerce très développé et maîtrisait la finance sur le bout des doigts. Visionnaire, il planifiait à chaque heure ou presque combien de points sa banque allait prendre à la Bourse magique.</p>
<p>Drago, lui, était bien plus secret sur sa vie. Il en parlait peu ou parlait d'autre chose et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse sur de nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait silencieusement. Pourquoi fêtait-il son anniversaire à Londres ? Où était sa femme si elle n'était pas parmi eux et pourquoi n'en parlait-il jamais ? Que faisait-il dans la vie ? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses.</p>
<p>Elle l'observait discrètement, son visage fin, ses cheveux ordonnés dans un désordre calculé, son corps qui se mouvait comme il parlait. Ses doigts dont elle se souvenait soudain de la froideur contre sa main, contre sa joue ce soir-là dans son salon. Sentant la rougeur couvrir ses pommettes, elle détourna les yeux alors qu'il posait son regard sur elle, impénétrable.</p>
<p>Finalement, l'heure se faisant vraiment tardive, chacun décida de rentrer chez soi. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Hermione prit la direction de son nouvel appartement. Elle fronça les sourcils cependant quand elle remarqua qu'elle était suivie, bien après avoir quitté le Chemin de Traverse. Se retournant discrètement, elle s'arrête complètement et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ?</p>
<p>– Je ne te suis pas, c'est toi qui marches devant moi, répondit nonchalamment Drago, ses mains dans les poches.</p>
<p>Hermione s'esclaffa face à son culot.</p>
<p>– Tu en as d'autres comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en ricanant.</p>
<p>– J'habite dans ce quartier, finit par dire Drago.</p>
<p>La brune jeta une œillade circulaire à la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait et se frappa le front.</p>
<p>– C'est ça ! Je pensais bien que ce quartier me disait quelque chose quand je suis venue visiter. Je me suis pris un appartement ici après ma séparation avec Ron, expliqua-t-elle au blond qui n'avait pas toutes les informations.</p>
<p>– C'est pas vrai, je vais devoir te supporter encore plus souvent, râla-t-il en soupirant.</p>
<p>– Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu viens traîner à mon travail, rétorqua Hermione en lui pinçant le bras.</p>
<p>Il s'offusqua gentiment pour ce geste, mais n'en pensait pas le moindre mot.</p>
<p>– D'ailleurs, tu n'as qu'à passer demain, je te rendrai le tailleur. Je pensais te voir au Ministère plus tôt, mais tu avais de nouveau disparu.</p>
<p>Drago haussa les épaules en reprenant sa marche.</p>
<p>– Alors comme ça, Nott et Parkinson sont ensemble ? demanda Hermione, curieuse. Ils ont dû avoir Samantha tôt, non ?</p>
<p>– À vingt ans. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois et je crois que c'était un peu un accident, mais ils ont décidé de rester tous les deux pour s'en occuper. Au fond, c'est un couple solide malgré tout.</p>
<p>– Mais tu ne sortais pas avec Parkinson à Poudlard ?</p>
<p>Drago ricana, amusé par son indiscrétion naïve.</p>
<p>– Non, on ne faisait que coucher ensemble de temps en temps, répondit-il. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée et je pense que c'est pareil pour elle.</p>
<p>Hermione ne dit rien. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris le principe de coucher avec des amis. Pour elle, qui avait longtemps eu du mal à accepter son corps et à se dévoiler, l'amour et le sexe étaient liés par la confiance qui se créait au sein d'un couple.</p>
<p>– Et pourquoi est-ce que Sam n'est pas à Poudlard aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-elle encore.</p>
<p>– Parce que Théo part en voyage d'affaire demain matin pour un mois alors elle a eu l'autorisation de passer ce soir avec lui. Elle rentre à Poudlard demain. Tu as d'autres questions ? demanda le blond. Parce que sinon tu me fais une liste et puis je t'envoie un dossier relié.</p>
<p>– Moque-toi. Je suis curieuse, c'est tout, sourit Hermione. Tu sembles tout savoir de la vie de tes amis et en même temps, c'est quasiment impossible d'en apprendre plus sur la tienne.</p>
<p>– Le mystère reste entier, souffla Drago avec malice. Tu n'as qu'à me faire une liste aussi concernant ma vie et puis je ferai un paquet commun avec les réponses.</p>
<p>Il ricana alors qu'Hermione lui donnait une tape dans les côtes.</p>
<p>– J'habite là, déclara la jeune femme en désignant un bâtiment sur leur droite.</p>
<p>– Eh bien à demain alors.</p>
<p>– À demain, sourit la brune en passant la porte. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione passa toute la journée du lendemain à lorgner du coin de l’œil le petit sac dans lequel elle avait mis le tailleur, attendant que Drago se présente. Mais il n'en fit rien. Elle enchaîna réunions sur réunions et le soir venu, elle rentra exténuée. Une pointe de déception s'empara d'elle quand elle rangea le sac sur une étagère de son salon. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle appréciait passer du temps avec Drago parce que malgré tous les secrets qu'il semblait garder et les demi-vérités qu'il lui donnait, il était franc et étonnamment distrayant.</p>
<p>Finalement, elle décida que s'il n'était pas venu au Ministère, elle irait chez lui pour lui rendre ce tailleur une bonne fois pour toutes. Parcourant les quelques rues qui séparaient leurs deux appartements, elle toqua à sa porte, attendant une réponse. Une ombre passa à travers le judas un moment plus tard et finalement la poignée s'abaissa. La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha quand Drago ouvrit la porte seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain autour de la taille, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-elle, je ne voulais pas te déranger.</p>
<p>– Salut, Granger. Entre.</p>
<p>Il lui tourna le dos et disparut dans l'appartement. La brune finit par entrer, refermant consciencieusement derrière elle.</p>
<p>– Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? entendit-elle au loin.</p>
<p>– Euh… et bien je te ramène le tailleur que tu m'as prêté puisque tu n'es pas venu au Ministère aujourd'hui.</p>
<p>– J'ai passé la journée avec mon père, répondit Drago en sortant de sa chambre.</p>
<p>Il portait un pantalon noir pas encore complètement boutonné qui laissait voir l'élastique et le haut de son boxer tout aussi sombre. Il traversa le salon pour attraper une chemise blanche posée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Hermione le contempla l'enfiler avec élégance, l'ajustant d'un coup d'épaules. Son torse imberbe et musclé disparaissait peu à peu comme il fermait les boutons.</p>
<p>La jeune femme comprit qu'elle avait été surprise en pleine observation par le sorcier dont le regard était amusé. Ses cheveux humides tombaient sur son front et caressaient sa peau au-dessus de ses yeux gris. Hermione avait du mal à les quitter. Sentant finalement la gêne s'emparer d'elle pour avoir trop profité du spectacle, elle se contenta d'agiter le sac qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.</p>
<p>– Pose-le sur le comptoir là-bas, lui indiqua Drago en retournant dans sa chambre.</p>
<p>La brune s'exécuta et quand elle arriva près du meuble, elle aperçut un petit parchemin mal plié sur lequel elle reconnut son écriture. « Merci pour tout, H. ». Elle posa le sac à côté alors qu'un petit sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle était touchée qu'il ait gardé le mot. Il aurait aussi très bien pu oublier de le jeter, mais Hermione voulut croire que cette soirée avait eu un sens aussi bien pour elle que pour lui dans un moment difficile. Drago revint, parfaitement apprêté avec une veste de costume sur le dos et une coiffure irréprochable. La brune se dit qu'il devait certainement sortir pour un rendez-vous ou quelque chose de semblable.</p>
<p>– Je vais te laisser, souffla-t-elle. Merci encore.</p>
<p>Elle se dirigea vers la porte et une fois sur le palier, elle s'arrêta quelques instants.</p>
<p>– Tu peux… Si tu veux, tu peux passer chez moi… un de ces jours, s'embrouilla Hermione alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge.</p>
<p>– Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit le blond avec un sourire en coin. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une fois la porte refermée, Hermione inspira un grand coup et rentra chez elle avec un petit sourire aussi.</p>
<p>Ce soir-là, alors que Drago couchait avec une femme quelconque dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, son esprit s'égarait vers une brune aux yeux noisette endormie sur son canapé dans sa robe de soirée. Et plus ses coups de reins se faisaient intenses, plus l'image se faisait nette derrière ses paupières. Se sentant envahir par l'orgasme, il fut presque déçu en ouvrant les yeux. Il se laissa tomber sur ce corps pâle qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures, parcourant des doigts ce visage étranger encadré de longues boucles blondes en se demandant s'il ne perdait pas un peu la tête.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Malfoy, Drago, AUST. 00.23.11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15 juin 2015</p>
<p>Drago marchait dans les couloirs du Ministère, les mains dans les poches et les yeux dans le vague. Il avait passé le week-end en Australie et plusieurs fois, il s'était posé la même question. Plus le temps passait, plus la santé de son père déclinait et il savait que tôt ou tard, il allait mourir. Une fois la succession accomplie, il était censé rentrer en Australie pour de bon. Mais voilà : le voulait-il vraiment ? Après la guerre, quand son procès s'était terminé, la seule chose qui comptait était de quitter le pays où il avait tant souffert et où il avait fait souffrir tant de monde.</p>
<p>Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de Londres, de l’Écosse, du manoir Malfoy. Il avait besoin de se reconstruire loin de tout ça. Mais maintenant que tant d'années étaient passées, il reprenait plaisir à marcher sur le Chemin de Traverse, à traîner dans les boutiques fleurissantes, à passer du temps avec ses amis. Toute son enfance et adolescence étaient en Angleterre et quoi qu'il fasse il ne pouvait pas renier tout son passé.</p>
<p>Alors pourquoi ne pas rentrer une bonne fois pour toutes ? Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'Australie en plus ; il y faisait trop chaud et les rares personnes avec qui il s'était sociabilisé n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de ses anciens camarades de Poudlard. Mais pour pouvoir rentrer en Angleterre, il devait d'abord faire table rase sur tout. Et certaines choses n'étaient pas entièrement de son ressort.</p>
<p>Il frappa trois coups secs à la porte du bureau du directeur des Aurors et entra. Après les politesses habituelles, il alla droit au but.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Les directives mises en place si je décide de quitter l'Australie sont-elles toujours d'actualité ?</p>
<p>Harry lui lança un regard méfiant.</p>
<p>– Tu veux partir ? demanda-t-il. Le Ministère ne pourra plus assurer ta protection, ni celle de tes proches.</p>
<p>– Je sais. J'ai déjà compromis la mienne en venant ici pour voir mon père. Harry, si je décide de revenir en Angleterre définitivement, est-ce que ce sera possible ? s'enquit Drago avec intérêt.</p>
<p>– Il faudrait le planifier. Tu pourrais déménager si on arrive à tout régler, mais il faut compter un mois minimum. Tu es sûr de toi ?</p>
<p>– Non, je n'ai rien décidé encore, soupira le blond.</p>
<p>– Tu as conscience de tout ce que ça implique ? demanda Harry avec un sourcil inquiet.</p>
<p>– Bien sûr que j'en ai conscience ! Et je sais que tu t'affoles parce que ça peut te retomber sur le coin du nez, mais c'était un risque à prendre.</p>
<p>Les deux hommes se turent un instant, repensant à tout ce que le départ de l'ancien Serpentard avait entraîné.</p>
<p>– Hermione va me tuer, souffla Harry en se passant une main sur le visage.</p>
<p>– Si je reviens ici, je veux être blanchi complètement, annonça l'héritier Malfoy. Pas aux yeux du public, je me fous pas mal d'avoir un article dans la Gazette pour louer mon combat. Je veux être blanchi aux yeux de tous ceux pour qui j'ai pu faire quelque chose. Hermione va finir par le découvrir maintenant qu'elle est Ministre.</p>
<p>– Tu as raison, soupira Harry, je préfère qu'elle l'apprenne par nous plutôt qu'en trouvant un dossier aux archives.</p>
<p>Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Harry le brise à nouveau.</p>
<p>– Préviens-moi dès que tu auras pris une décision et je ferai tout le nécessaire. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le blond hocha la tête et quitta son bureau. Dans le couloir, il croisa Hermione qui l'invita à déjeuner avec elle. Durant tout le repas, il pesa le pour et le contre, cherchant la meilleure solution possible pour lui et pour tous les autres qu'il embarquait. Il allait y avoir du dégât et des victimes collatérales, quoi qu'il fasse. Quand ils se séparèrent une grosse heure plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas décidé quoi faire et s'octroya quelques jours pour y réfléchir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>25 juin 2015</p>
<p>Hermione travailla dur les semaines qui suivirent pour préparer l'été approchant et les nombreux projets de lois qu'on lui présentait. Elle favorisa tous ceux qui visaient à parfaire l'abolition des privilèges de sang mise en place plusieurs années auparavant et tous ceux qui restreignaient au maximum l'utilisation de créatures magiques. Un soir, elle expliquait justement à Hugo pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'elfe de maison et refusait d'en avoir quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. La jeune femme s'en alla ouvrir et resta muette quelques secondes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Bonsoir, finit par dire Drago.</p>
<p>– Bonsoir, répondit la brune.</p>
<p>– Qui c'est maman ? demanda Hugo en venant s'accrocher à sa jambe.</p>
<p>– Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy, se présenta le blond.</p>
<p>– Moi je m'appelle Hugo Weasley, répondit le petit timidement.</p>
<p>– Je tombe mal peut-être, je vais vous laisser, déclara Drago.</p>
<p>– Non, non, c'est bon, les enfants vont aller se coucher de toute façon. Entre, sourit Hermione. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drago la suivit dans le salon, curieusement observé par le petit Hugo. L'atmosphère dans laquelle il se retrouva lui donna l'impression d'être dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard ou dans ce qu'il s'imaginait de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Les tons rouge et ocre des meubles réchauffaient la pièce et la rendaient très accueillante.</p>
<p>Hermione lui proposa à boire et elle disparut dans la cuisine. Depuis le canapé, Rose et Hugo regardaient Drago qui se tenait droit à quelques mètres. Quand leur mère revint, elle les envoya à la salle de bain se préparer à dormir. Les deux adultes échangèrent quelques mots sur leurs journées respectives, sirotant leur hydromel puis Hugo revint dans le salon, marchant sur le bas de son pyjama décoré avec des dragons. Il tenait entre ses mains une peluche en forme de licorne et un petit bocal vide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Maman, murmura-t-il timidement, gêné par la présence de Drago, tu peux me faire la magie ?</p>
<p>– Bien sûr, mon bonhomme, sourit Hermione tendrement. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le petit posa son bocal sur la table basse du salon. Drago observa la brune à ses côtés sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers l'objet transparent. Un instant plus tard, une flamme bleue naissait dans le bocal, épurée, douce et dégageant une chaleur réconfortante. Elle voletait gracieusement contre le verre qui l'entourait, éclairant les mains de Hugo d'une faible lumière. Drago le regarda partir, couvé des yeux par sa mère qui venait de l'embrasser sur le front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, finit-il par dire.</p>
<p>– Je t'écoute, lui sourit Hermione avec un œil encore tendre.</p>
<p>Le blond réfléchit quelques instants à la meilleure façon de le dire.</p>
<p>– Il y a des dossiers au Ministère qui sont confidentiels et que tu as le droit de demander maintenant que tu es Ministre. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu y jettes un œil.</p>
<p>C'était lâche et c'était l'opposé de ce que Harry et lui avaient convenu, mais Drago ne pouvait tout simplement pas tout lui dire comme ça, en une soirée, alors qu'il s'était évertué à tout cacher pendant des années. Elle découvrirait certaines choses en lisant les archives, tant pis, il ne pouvait pas tout assumer d'un coup.</p>
<p>– D'accord, répondit la brune soudain suspicieuse. Et… il y a des choses que tu veux me dire d'abord ?</p>
<p>Drago se dit à cet instant, alors qu'elle le regardait avec un regard inquisiteur mais presque réconfortant, qu'Hermione avait une aura qui invitait les gens à se confesser. Elle savait trouver le ton pour donner confiance, rassurer, et le blond trouvait cela déroutant. Il soupira. Abandonner quelques secrets le libérerait, il fallait juste qu'il choisisse bien lesquels.</p>
<p>– Je suis parti en Australie parce que je voulais échapper à mon passé en Angleterre et parce qu'après le procès de ma famille, j'étais une cible facile pour tous les anciens Mangemorts voulant se venger, commença-t-il a expliquer. J'ai demandé à Harry de m'aider à disparaître alors il m'a proposé de partir là-bas, mais ce n'était pas gratuit. Si je voulais pouvoir être protégé par le Ministère, je devais collaborer. C'était la condition sine qua non.</p>
<p>Hermione l'écoutait attentivement, les sourcils légèrement froncés.</p>
<p>– En plus de livrer toutes les informations que j'avais, je devais me tenir informé sur tous les groupuscules d'anciens partisans de Voldemort toujours en activité et tout transmettre au bureau des Aurors. C'est entre autre comme ça qu'ils ont capturé Selwyn.</p>
<p>La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux. Alors comme ça il servait de taupe au Ministère et elle n'était même pas au courant ? Pire que ça, il était une taupe efficace mise en place par son meilleur ami.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais été mise au courant ? demanda-t-elle avec contrariété.</p>
<p>– Parce que moins les gens en savaient, mieux je me portais. J'ai insisté pour disparaître totalement aux yeux du public. Les seuls qui savaient où j'étais étaient mes parents, mes amis et une poignée de personnes au Ministère.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi est-ce que Harry t'a envoyé en Australie ?</p>
<p>– Je ne sais pas, mentit Drago.</p>
<p>La brune le regarda de travers. Elle avait eu des doutes depuis un long moment sur le fait que Harry et lui cachaient des choses et elle n'était pas prête à croire ça.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.</p>
<p>– J'aimerais revenir vivre en Angleterre, avoua-t-il. Et donc renoncer à la protection du Ministère, à la collaboration et au reste. Et il y a des choses qui vont ressortir alors je préfère que ça soit maintenant.</p>
<p>– Et ça va, tu penses que tu vas réussir à te défendre tout seul ?</p>
<p>Drago fut surpris par le sarcasme qui teintait sa remarque. Il ricana ; il pouvait bien se défendre oui, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas que pour lui.</p>
<p>– Je vais rentrer, déclara-t-il.</p>
<p>Hermione eut envie de protester pour qu'il reste. Elle avait encore des tonnes de questions et avait un sentiment de trop peu sur les confessions du blond. Il lui avait lâché quelques informations, un avant-goût terriblement appétissant et elle voulait en savoir plus. Et puis elle aimait bien être avec lui, sa présence la réconfortait et lui apportait un peu de nouveauté. Elle le raccompagna à la porte et posa une main sur son bras alors qu'il allait partir. Il s'arrêta et planta son regard dans le sien, électrisant son épiderme. Maintenant qu'il la regardait, Hermione ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire.</p>
<p>– Je regrette de ne pas avoir été au courant de ça plus tôt, dit-elle finalement. Mais c'est bien que tu m'en aies parlé.</p>
<p>– J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, rétorqua le blond. Hermione, si tu décides de regarder dans ces dossiers, essaie de ne pas trop… péter les plombs. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sur ces mots anxiogènes, il disparut dans la cage d'escalier et la brune rentra, trouvant Rose dans le salon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout, ma chérie ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.</p>
<p>– J'attendais que le monsieur parte.</p>
<p>– Mais pourquoi ? Tu devrais aller dormir, tu vas être fatiguée pour l'école demain, souffla sa mère.</p>
<p>– Un jour, reprit la petite fille en se tordant les doigts, papa a dit à tonton Harry : « Malfoy ne mérite pas ce que tu as fait pour lui et ce n'est pas juste pour Hermione ».</p>
<p>La jeune femme sentit son cerveau s'entortiller autour de toutes ces informations bizarres.</p>
<p>– Quand as-tu entendu ça ? demanda-t-elle à sa fille, soucieuse.</p>
<p>– À Noël, je crois.</p>
<p>– Va dormir, Rose, il est tard. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle embrassa son front et la raccompagna à sa chambre, se préparant elle aussi pour dormir. Mais elle ne trouva le sommeil que quelques heures avant de devoir se lever, l'esprit encombré par tant de mystère et de cachotteries. Il fallait qu'elle en découvre plus.</p>
<p>Après avoir déposé Rose et Hugo à l'école sans avoir réussi à avaler de petit-déjeuner, elle se rendit au Ministère. Hermione s'attela à son travail de Ministre avec entrain, préparant une réunion avec le directeur de la coopération internationale pour ratifier une nouvelle norme de commerce avec d'autres puissances magiques européennes. Mais plus les heures passaient, plus elle manquait de concentration.</p>
<p>Se donnant un dernier coup de baguette, elle termina enfin ce point et décida d'envoyer une note au comité d'archivage du Ministère pour qu'on lui envoie des dossiers confidentiels. Après une courte réflexion cependant, elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du nombre de dossiers que cela représentait et qu'elle ne pourrait pas en lire des dizaines dans la journée. Elle descendit alors au niveau zéro pour la deuxième fois de sa carrière.</p>
<p>Le lieu était exactement tel qu'elle s'en souvenait : poussiéreux, terne et peu accueillant. Quand elle arriva au guichet, le conservateur manqua la syncope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Madame la Ministre, je… vous… que puis-je pour vous ? bafouilla-t-il.</p>
<p>– Je souhaiterais avoir accès à des dossiers classés confidentiels, que seul le Ministre de la Magie peut lire.</p>
<p>– J'aurais pu vous les faire parvenir directement dans votre bureau, bredouilla l'homme en s'excusant presque qu'elle soit descendue.</p>
<p>– Je sais, mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que je cherche, répondit la brune. Pouvez-vous me mener à l'endroit où vous les rangez ?</p>
<p>Le conservateur hocha vigoureusement la tête et l'invita à le suivre. Ils traversèrent des dizaines d'allées recouvertes de cartons plus ou moins vieux. Hermione reconnut des noms d'affaires sur lesquelles elle avait travaillé, d'autres dont elle avait juste entendu parler. Finalement, son guide s'arrêta devant une porte en métal qu'il déverrouilla d'un coup de baguette.</p>
<p>– Voilà, fit-il. Refermez la porte derrière vous quand vous ressortirez, elle se verrouillera seule. Pour retrouver l'ascenseur, prenez à gauche deux fois et vous y serez. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione le remercia et entra dans la pièce. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'elle n'avait rien de semblable avec le reste des archives. Le bureau au centre, le fauteuil et toutes les étagères étaient d'une propreté impeccable. Il y avait même un canapé en velours bleu marine dans un coin, invitant le visiteur à s'y laisser tomber.</p>
<p>Il y avait plusieurs dizaines de cartons ordonnés sur les étagères, tous fixés au mur par de larges chaînes noires. La jeune femme s'approcha et remarqua un petit plateau sur le bureau indiquant « <em>Identifiez-vous</em>. » Elle énonça d'un voix claire « Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ministre de la Magie » et le plateau s'éclaira. Réfléchissant quelques secondes, elle sortit sa baguette et la posa dessus. Une voix féminine semblable à celle qui accueillait les visiteurs dans l'Atrium s'éleva. « Bienvenue, Madame la Ministre » et les chaînes autour des cartons disparurent.</p>
<p>La sorcière s'avança, lisant les étiquettes avec attention. Certains noms lui étaient complètement inconnus ; il pouvait s'agir de personnes comme de lieux. D'autres éveillèrent sa curiosité, mais elle les consulterait plus tard. Ce qui l'intéressa d'abord fut le carton intitulé « Malfoy, Drago, AUST. 00.23.11 ». Elle tira la boîte et grimaça en sentant son poids lorsqu'elle la porta jusqu'au bureau. Hermione souleva le couvercle comme s'il s'agissait de la boîte de Pandore, redoutant sa propre curiosité.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. C'est arrivé en Australie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p>
<p>Comme vous l'avez peut-être constaté, le nombre total de chapitres est apparu ces derniers jours. J'ai terminé ! J'ai fini l'écriture de cette fic et je suis toute émue. Quel gros projet !<br/>Voilà, je connais donc la fin, mais je ne vous dirai pas si elle se termine sur le prologue ou si elle continue après.</p>
<p>En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Hermione trouva à l'intérieur du carton plusieurs pochettes contenant plus ou moins de parchemins. L'une était constituée d'un double de toutes les déclarations faites lors du procès de Drago en 1999 dont elle avait déjà pris connaissance plusieurs années auparavant. La brune sortit tous les autres parchemins et commença à les feuilleter en quête de réponses à toutes ses questions. Mais plus elle s'enfonçait dans sa lecture, moins ce qu'elle trouvait allégeait son esprit. Au contraire. Des pages entières étaient des copies de documents administratifs et de contrats qui impliquaient de plus en plus le Ministère.</p>
<p class="western">Puis elle tomba sur une déclaration sur l'honneur datée du 23 novembre 2000 et commença à lire en diagonale à voix basse.</p>
<p class="western">« Je, soussigné Drago Abraxas Malfoy… quitter l'Angleterre avant la fin de l'année… usufruit de la propriété à l'adresse ci-après : 477 Thurgoona St, Albury NSW, 2640, Australie... ».</p>
<p class="western">Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et Hermione finit de parcourir rapidement le document. Elle trouva en bas la signature de Drago et celles de deux témoins sur l'honneur, Harry James Potter et Ronald Bilius Weasley. Une flopée de sentiments contradictoires l'envahit, ne sachant pas si ce qui la troublait le plus était de se rendre compte que Ron savait pour l'expatriation du blond depuis le début ou d'apprendre que ce dernier vivait dans la même rue que ses propres parents. Pire que cela, il était leur voisin direct.</p>
<p class="western">Fouillant nerveusement dans les autres parchemins, elle cherchait quoi ce que soit qui pouvait les concerner, commençant à craindre ce dans quoi elle avait mis les pieds. Ce qu'elle trouva ensuite lui glaça le sang et la colère frappa en quelques instants. Il y avait une déclaration de Harry, datant d'un peu plus tôt dans le mois de novembre 2000 qui la retourna complètement.</p>
<p class="western">« … à l'heure actuelle, Tom et Michelle Granger vivent au 475 Thurgoona St, Ablury SNW 2640, Australie et n'ont aucune connaissance du monde magique. Un sortilège d'oubliette les a privés de tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de la communauté magique anglaise et ils sont installés en Australie depuis septembre 1997. L'emménagement de Drago Malfoy dans la propriété voisine permettrait au Ministère d'effectuer une surveillance sur ses faits et gestes par le biais de M. et Mme. Granger qui peuvent servir de relais pour les communications. Drago Malfoy s'engage à assurer leur protection si jamais son identité et son expatriation venaient à les mettre en danger. La signature du contrat numéro... »</p>
<p class="western">Hermione arrêta de lire alors que ses mains se crispaient autour des parchemins Elle continua de passer en revue les pochettes, découvrant de plus en plus de choses qu'elle ignorait et qui la mettaient hors d'elle. Il y avait même des parchemins rapportant sa venue en Australie en 2003 lorsqu'elle avait décidé de rendre leur mémoire à ses parents et tout ce que cela risquait de compromettre. Laissant tout le carton éparpillé sur le bureau, elle récupéra sa baguette et sortit précipitamment. Gauche et gauche encore, elle se retrouva devant le guichet et le conservateur lui lança un regard apeuré en voyant son visage tordu par la colère.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Ne touchez à rien dans cette salle, je reviens, ordonna-t-elle en quittant le niveau zéro. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver dans les quartiers des Aurors et elle entra comme une tornade dans le bureau du directeur.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Comment as-tu pu me cacher tout ça ? hurla-t-elle sans préavis.</p>
<p class="western">Harry se leva d'un bond, paniqué. Il savait que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il avait tenu secret et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter la tempête. Surtout quand elle criait comme ça. Mais alors qu'il pensait que rien de plus ne pouvait aggraver la situation, Drago entra sans frapper dans son bureau. Il fallait définitivement qu'il mettre un panneau pour que les gens frappent.</p>
<p class="western">– Comment as-tu pu encourager l'installation de Malfoy à côté de chez mes parents ? s'écria Hermione en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le blond qui regrettait plus que jamais d'être venu. Et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé !</p>
<p class="western">– Parce que je savais que tu aurais refusé et c'était la meilleure solution pour le Ministère, répondit Harry avec précaution.</p>
<p class="western">– Évidemment que j'aurais refusé ! Un Mangemort à peine sorti de son procès ! Tu as installé un Mangemort à côté de chez mes parents ! Mes parents !</p>
<p class="western">Hermione fulminait et quand Drago s'avança vers elle le regard glacial, elle sortit sa baguette et la planta dans son torse. Harry derrière son bureau se figea. Il ne fallait pas que les choses dérapent.</p>
<p class="western">– Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Granger, tonna Drago dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs sombres.</p>
<p class="western">– Non, Malfoy ! Tu es en liberté seulement parce que Harry a témoigné en ta faveur et que ta mère a eu un élan d'héroïsme ! Rien ne tient la route, tu aurais pu te barrer n'importe où et tu n'avais rien à foutre en Australie !</p>
<p class="western">C'était comme si le corps entier de Drago s'était transformé en pierre, renvoyant une froideur glaciale. Il serrait ses poings si fort que sa peau blanchissait et ses bras tremblaient de rage. Il était à deux doigts d'exploser de fureur.</p>
<p class="western">– Hermione, appela Harry pour ne pas qu'il réplique, c'est moi qui ait proposé l'Australie parce que dès que tu aurais rendu leurs souvenirs à tes parents, on aurait eu un contact sécurisé pour communiquer.</p>
<p class="western">– Je sais, Harry, répondit la jeune femme pleine de sarcasme avec un sourire faux, j'ai lu ça dans le dossier. Quelle bonne idée c'était d'envoyer Malfoy vivre sa vie tranquillement au soleil sans même te préoccuper du danger qu'il représentait pour mes parents.</p>
<p class="western">Cette fois c'en fut trop, Drago attrapa la jeune femme par la chemise et l'envoya contre le mur le plus proche. Alors que son dos cognait la pierre, le sorcier se jeta sur elle, enserrant dans sa poigne de fer le col de la brune. Harry leva sa baguette en direction des deux autres, alarmé mais impuissant.</p>
<p class="western">– Je t'interdis de parler de ma vie ! vociféra le blond.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione avait la colonne vertébrale déchirée par la douleur et ses pieds touchaient à peine de sol. Mais la peur qu'elle avait du visage tordu par la colère qui se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien ne dépassait pas encore la haine qu'elle nourrissait.</p>
<p class="western">– Je t'interdis de croire que j'ai eu une vie tranquille alors que j'ai vécu l'enfer ! reprit la voix orageuse du jeune homme. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que c'est que vivre comme je l'ai fait, de ne plus pouvoir sortir parmi les sorciers, ne plus voir ses amis ni sa famille. Être obligé d'aller enterrer sa propre mère sous Polynectar je crois que c'est avec majuscule sans même avoir pu la voir une seule fois à l'hôpital ! Tu n'es qu'une misérable personne qui pense que le monde est noir ou blanc, divisé entre les Mangemorts et les autres. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione était paralysée contre le mur, choquée par ses paroles et par ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Mais tout cela était si peu en comparaison à ce qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur.</p>
<p class="western">– Dégage, Malfoy ! cria-t-elle. Va t'en d'ici, quitte l'Australie, sort de ma vie et de celle de mes parents ! J'userai de n'importe quoi pour que tu disparaisses à nouveau.</p>
<p class="western">Drago la relâcha, reculant d'un pas. Son regard polaire transperça celui d'Hermione.</p>
<p class="western">– Ne t'en fais pas, Granger, tu ne me reverras plus. Mais sache que de nous deux aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas moi qui me fourvoie le plus.</p>
<p class="western">En quelque enjambées, il était dehors et la porte se referma derrière lui en claquant.</p>
<p class="western">– Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Harry ? demanda la brune, dépitée. Combien d'autres choses me caches-tu ?</p>
<p class="western">Harry vit le visage de sa meilleure amie se tordre non plus de rage mais de chagrin.</p>
<p class="western">– Hermione…</p>
<p class="western">– Non, tu ne te rends pas compte, souffla la brune, la voix brisée. J'ai déjà perdu Ron et maintenant je ne peux pas non plus te faire confiance.</p>
<p class="western">– Hermione, tu ne vas pas me perdre. Je suis désolé pour tout, mais je t'en supplie, lis le dossier Selwyn et finit celui de Drago, tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai fais ça.</p>
<p class="western">– Je crois qu'il faut que je parte d'ici, murmura la jeune femme, désemparée. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Elle quitta Harry qui s'affaissa sous le poids de cette dispute et descendit au niveau zéro à nouveau. Une fois dans la salle de lecture, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, bouleversée. La confiance qu'elle avait attribuée à Ron et Harry depuis le premier jour de leur amitié avait été totale et pas une seule fois depuis cette année elle n'avait douté d'eux. Maintenant que son mariage était ruiné par l'adultère, elle avait l'impression que le lien si fort qui l'unissait à Harry lui glissait aussi entre les doigts.</p>
<p class="western">La brune se prit la tête entre les mains, accablée et anéantie, désespérant de trouver un peu de répit dans sa vie si compliquée. Elle se redressa soudain ; il fallait qu'elle parle à ses parents, il fallait qu'elle leur demande ce qu'il s'était passé depuis toutes ces années. Sortant le portable qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, elle constata qu'avec le décalage horaire, ses parents dormaient déjà sûrement. Hermione se repassa alors tout ce qu'elle avait entendu de ce voisinage incongru.</p>
<p class="western">Ce couple qui se disputait tout le temps et dont l'infidélité était connue s'avérait être celui de Drago. Des voisins charmants, c'était ce que sa mère avait dit d'eux et également ce que Drago avait dit de ses parents. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le blond les disait privilégiés par le Ministère. Ils étaient aussi sous protection magique, ce qui était une pratique extrêmement rare pour des Moldus et leurs déplacements étaient très souvent défrayés.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione finit par se réinstaller sur le fauteuil pour terminer d'éplucher le dossier Malfoy. Il avait en effet offert de précieux renseignements aux Aurors sur de nombreuses affaires, contribuant à l'arrestation de dangereux Mangemorts. Il y avait des pochettes entières remplies de lettres de menaces envoyées au manoir Malfoy qui lui étaient destinées, des lettres horribles. Il y en avait aussi destinées à ses parents. La brune trouva aussi tous les comptes-rendus médicaux qui lui avaient été envoyés quand sa mère était tombée malade.</p>
<p class="western">Il y avait tout dans ce dossier. Tout ce que l'on pouvait savoir sur Drago Malfoy après la guerre se trouvait à l'intérieur. En une heure de lecture, Hermione en apprit plus sur lui qu'en six, presque sept années de cohabitation à Poudlard. Elle faillit s'étouffer en parcourant un relevé de compte du blond dans la pochette liée à son héritage. Seul neveu en vie de Bellatrix Lestrange et seul descendant, il avait hérité entre autre de toute sa fortune. Évidemment, le Ministère s'était grandement servi, mais ce qu'il restait représentait une grosse partie de ce que la jeune femme se souvenait du coffre à Gringotts.</p>
<p class="western">Voyant l'heure tourner, Hermione laissa tomber la lecture des dernières pochettes concernant Malfoy et rangea le carton sur l'étagère. Comme Harry le lui avait demandé, elle consentit à lire le dossier Selwyn. Il était quasiment entièrement public,si bien qu'elle en avait déjà lu une bonne partie lorsqu'elle avait dû préparer son procès. Ce qui était confidentiel se rapportait évidemment à Drago et tout ce que la sorcière lut corroborait l'engagement que le blond avait pris envers le Ministère et le travail de fond qu'il avait mené pendant des années.</p>
<p class="western">Et bien que tout ce qu'elle avait découvert dans ces boîtes lui indiquait le contraire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce que Malfoy représentait avant de partir. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire abstraction de son activité au sein des forces du mal, à tout ce que son nom de famille soulevait. Il était celui qui avait essayé d'assassiner Dumbledore, celui qui avait fait entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard. Il avait été du mauvais côté toute sa vie. Hermione ne cessait de se dire qu'il aurait pu être la cause de tant de danger pour ses parents. Et il avait osé lui demander de ne pas trop péter les plombs en découvrant tout cela.</p>
<p class="western">La sorcière rangea tout et remonta dans son bureau. Quand elle arriva en haut, la pause de midi était passée. N'ayant de toute façon aucune envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit, elle s'attela à nouveau à son travail, épluchant les courriers officiels qu'elle avait reçu. Si Kingsley lui avait laissé un gouvernement stable et fonctionnel, elle devait maintenir le cap et persévérer pour faire passer des lois progressistes allant parfois à l'encontre de certains courants conservateurs.</p>
<p class="western">.</p>
<p class="western">Drago apparut dans l'aire de transplanage de Sainte-Mangouste sans avoir réussi à calmer sa colère. Cette satanée Granger n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait espéré qu'elle comprendrait, ou au moins qu'elle réagisse moins furieusement que ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle l'avait traité de Mangemort et lui avait craché à la figure tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver pour le condamner sans même connaître un quart de la réalité.</p>
<p class="western">Ses réflexions bouillonnantes, il arriva derrière une porte qu'il poussa, trouvant son père alité. Depuis que Lucius avait fait la plus violente de ses crises et avait été hospitalisé, Drago ne reconnaissait plus rien dans son visage qui lui rappelait l'homme qu'il avait connu. Chaque jour, lorsqu'il quittait cette chambre maussade, le jeune homme se disait que c'était pour la dernière fois et il sentait que l'échéance approchait fatalement.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Bonjour, mon fils, salua l'aîné avec sa voix déformée par la maladie. Cesse de me regarder avec ces yeux de pitié, je ne suis pas un animal agonisant.</p>
<p class="western">– Bonjour, Père, vous semblez de bonne humeur, ironisa le plus jeune.</p>
<p class="western">Lucius balaya la remarque.</p>
<p class="western">– Où en sommes-nous avec la succession ? demanda-t-il sèchement.</p>
<p class="western">– Le dossier est passé en commission, le Ministère prélèvera cinquante mille gallions sur l'héritage. Le reste demeure mien.</p>
<p class="western">– Cinquante mille ? pouffa Lucius avec mépris. C'est à peine ce que je dépense dans l'entretien du jardin chaque année. Estime-toi heureux, Drago, ils auraient pu saisir bien plus que cette modique somme.</p>
<p class="western">Ça, il le savait bien. Mais d'un autre côté, le Ministère n'avait rien contre lui pour justifier un tel acte. Il avait collaboré au maximum et comme son père lui cédait tout de son vivant, il n'y aurait même pas de frais à avancer.</p>
<p class="western">– Et qu'a dit Potter pour la suite ? interrogea l'aîné.</p>
<p class="western">Drago se renfrogna.</p>
<p class="western">– Je n'ai pas pu lui parler, il était occupé avec d'autres problèmes. Oui, rajouta-t-il en voyant la mine désapprobatrice de son aîné, j'irai le voir à nouveau rapidement.</p>
<p class="western">– Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu reviennes, Drago. Ta vie est ici quoi qu'il ce soit passé. C'est le moment de t'imposer dans le monde.</p>
<p class="western">Le jeune homme balaya ses allusions d'un revers de main.</p>
<p class="western">– Je reviendrai dès que j'aurai vu Potter. Prenez-soin de vous, Père. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Drago quitta Sainte-Mangouste avec la désagréable impression que ses visites n'allaient plus être nombreuses. Il croisa un couple en pleurs près d'une chambre où les médicomages s'agitaient nerveusement et pressa le pas pour quitter l'endroit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Quid des autres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une fois sa journée finie, Hermione quitta le ministère rapidement en ne souhaitant croiser personne et s'en alla récupérer Rose et Hugo à l'école. Elle les déposa chez Molly et Arthur le soir-même. Ron et elle s'étaient mis d'accord pour récupérer les enfants chez les Weasley ; enfin,la brune avait insisté pour que ce soit ainsi et être certaine de ne pas le voir. Elle resta quelques minutes pour discuter, assurant à Molly qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'avait aucun problème pour se faire à manger seule et que non, elle n'avait certainement pas trop maigri.</p>
<p>Ce fut quand elle se retrouva seule dans son appartement qu'elle se rendit compte que sa journée lui avait pompé toute son énergie. En regardant la rue par la fenêtre, elle se surprit à imaginer voir passer une tête blonde, mais les trottoirs étaient définitivement déserts. Son ventre se tordit de faim et elle se décida finalement à avaler un vrai repas pour combler son estomac vide.</p>
<p>La jeune femme resta de longues heures sur son canapé, lisant livres sur livres en attendant qu'il soit suffisamment tard pour que ses parents se lèvent. Il fallait qu'elle les appelle, il fallait qu'elle leur parle pour calmer sa conscience et son âme. Quand minuit sonna dans son salon, elle attrapa fébrilement son portable et composa le numéro de leur maison. La sonnerie interminable finit par s'arrêter sur la voix de sa mère.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Bonjour, maman, fit-elle en réponse. Je ne vous dérange pas ?</p>
<p>– Bien sûr que non, ma chérie, mais je suis surprise de t'entendre si tôt ce matin. Tout va bien pour toi ?</p>
<p>– J'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose avec papa. Il est avec toi ? demanda la brune gravement.</p>
<p>– Tom ! entendit-elle appeler à l'autre bout de la ligne. Hermione veut nous parler, viens par-là !</p>
<p>– Bonjour, Hermione, salua son père après quelques instants. On t'écoute.</p>
<p>Prenant quelques secondes pour respirer et se préparer, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle allait évoquer le sujet.</p>
<p>– C'est Drago Malfoy, votre voisin, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle comme une évidence.</p>
<p>Alors que ses parents acquiesçaient brièvement, elle reprit.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas au courant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai jamais su alors que je suis venue de nombreuses fois vous voir ?</p>
<p>– Je crois que c'est bien plus compliqué que ça, indiqua sa mère.</p>
<p>– Mais cet homme n'a rien à faire près de vous ! Il s'est installé alors qu'il sortait à peine de son procès ! s'exclama Hermione.</p>
<p>– Quand Drago Malfoy s'est installé en Australie, commença son père, nous n'avions aucune idée de qui il était. Pas plus que nous avions connaissance de la magie.</p>
<p>– Quand nous te disons que c'est un voisin charmant, enchaîna sa mère, nous le pensons sincèrement. Nous avons appris à le connaître pendant quatre ans avant que tu ne reviennes vers nous pour nous rendre nos souvenirs.</p>
<p>– Mais…, rétorqua la brune, et tout ce que je vous avais dit avant ?</p>
<p>– Eh bien oui, on s'est souvenus de tout ce que tu nous avais raconté sur lui, sur sa famille, sur les Mangemorts et tout ce qu'il t'avait fait subir à Poudlard. Mais cela ne ressemblait pas au Drago Malfoy que nous avions appris à connaître.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé ? murmura Hermione, la voix tremblante.</p>
<p>– Harry nous a expliqué la situation et nous a demandé de ne rien te dire, avoua sa mère. Et je pense qu'il a eu raison de le faire. Trop de gens étaient déjà au courant de la situation de Drago et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de te cacher des choses ou non.</p>
<p>Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants, toutes ses pensées se mélangeant. Elle ne ressentait plus de colère à cet instant, juste du découragement. Elle se sentait abattue de découvrir tout cela si tard et d'avoir l'impression que tout le monde lui avait menti pendant des années. Elle qui avait commencé à apprécier passer du temps avec Drago ne savait plus quoi penser.</p>
<p>– Comment est-il ? finit-elle par demander doucement. Le Drago que vous connaissez, comment est-il ?</p>
<p>Durant de longues minutes, elle écouta ses parents faire l'éloge de cet homme qu'elle n'arrivait plus à cerner. Où était celui qu'elle croyait connaître ?</p>
<p>– C'est un jeune homme tout à fait remarquable, expliqua son père. Il est toujours avenant, disponible -bien que très réservé, surtout en présence de sa femme- et il nous donne parfois des petits coups de pouce magiques avec le jardin ou certains problèmes ménagers.</p>
<p>– Mais je vous envoie toujours de l'engrais fabriqué par Neville et je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez me demander si vous aviez des problèmes, rouspéta la jeune femme.</p>
<p>– Je sais, je sais, mais Drago est juste à côté. C'est beaucoup plus simple.</p>
<p>Hermione fit la moue, mais laissa sa mère continuer.</p>
<p>– Ça n'a pas l'air simple tous les jours dans sa maison. Comme nous te le disions, il se dispute souvent avec sa femme, Astoria. Mais même les jours où il part en claquant la porte, il garde le sourire à chaque fois qu'il retrouve son fils.</p>
<p>– Son fils ? s'étouffa Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux.</p>
<p>– Oui, le petit Scorpius est son portrait craché. Il doit avoir l'âge de Rose. C'est un garçon très bien élevé. Drago est prêt à tout pour lui. Une fois, raconta son père en riant, je rempotait un citronnier sur la terrasse et le petit a insisté pour m'aider, souhaitant apprendre à jardiner. Si tu avais vu la tête de son père en le voyant les mains dans le terreau !</p>
<p>Hermione se laissa à pouffer un peu en imaginant la scène et toutes les manières d’aristocrate que le blond avait parfois. Son rire mourut rapidement sur ses lèvres et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait voulu qu'il sorte de sa vie, mais en entendant tout cela, elle n'en était plus sûre. Comment pardonner toutes les fautes qu'elle lui reprochait ?</p>
<p>– Tu veux savoir autre chose, ma chérie ? demanda sa mère.</p>
<p>– Non, je vous remercie, je vais vous laisser tranquille, répondit la jeune femme.</p>
<p>– On se rappelle quand tu veux. Bonne nuit ! ».</p>
<p>Effectivement, il était près d'une heure du matin et ses yeux piquaient fortement. Une fois dans ses draps, elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses réflexions complexes car le sommeil la cueillit aussitôt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>28 juin 2015</p>
<p>Hermione traîna un peu au lit ce samedi matin, profitant de la solitude et du calme de son appartement. Le soleil caressait ses jambes dénudées et elle referma les yeux, appréciant l'instant. Elle se leva finalement et prit son petit-déjeuner, savourant son jus de citrouille frais. La chaleur de juin l'obligea à s'habiller légèrement ; elle opta pour une robe bleue et blanche aérienne et des sandales, protégeant sa tête sous un chapeau d'été assorti.</p>
<p>La brune transplana directement dans la banlieue résidentielle de Londres et en quelques minutes de marche, elle sonna à un petit portail clair. Ginny apparut rapidement, l'invitant joyeusement à entrer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Harry est là ? demanda Hermione.</p>
<p>– Non, il est allé s'entraîner avec des collègues.</p>
<p>Soulagée, la brune se laissa tomber sur les coussins de la banquette en terrasse.</p>
<p>– Mione, il m'a tout raconté et je comprends que tu puisses te sentir trahie, déclara la rouquine avec un regard réconfortant. J'aurais désapprouvé aussi, mais je suis certaine que s'il a fait tout cela, c'était qu'il avait des bonnes raisons.</p>
<p>Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes.</p>
<p>– Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Gin', murmura-t-elle finalement. Quand j'ai revu Drago pour la première fois, j'avais tout laissé derrière moi. La guerre, les Mangemorts, tout. Pour tout te dire, j'appréciais même passer du temps avec lui et on s'est vus quelques fois en dehors du Ministère.</p>
<p>– Pardon ? s'exclama la rousse avec un sourire en coin. Raconte !</p>
<p>Hermione rigola ; sa meilleure amie lui faisait parfois penser à une adolescente en quête de ragots, même maintenant alors qu'elle en avait largement passé l'âge. Elle lui raconta comment leurs nombreuses entrevues au Ministère les avaient conduits à déjeuner ensemble quelques fois. Elle lui parla du soir où Ron l'avait trompée et où elle avait passé la nuit chez le blond, de l'anniversaire de Drago avec les autres anciens Serpentard. Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux pleins de malice, prête à élaborer des idées que la brune trouvait bien saugrenues.</p>
<p>– Je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa Hermione. C'est un homme marié et rien de tout ce que tu peux t'imaginer ne s'est produit ou ne se produira.</p>
<p>– Oh mais tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que quand il vient à Londres, il passe souvent la nuit dans des lits à droite à gauche, se moqua Ginny.</p>
<p>– Et tes sources sont les colporteuses de rumeurs professionnelles qui travaillent à la Gazette ?</p>
<p>– Mione, ne fais pas l'innocente, ricana la rouquine. Déjà à Poudlard, il couchait certainement à tout va.</p>
<p>– Je sais, se renfrogna Hermione, sachant très bien que les dires de son amie étaient vrais. Mes parents m'ont parlé de son couple qui n'a pas l'air très joyeux.</p>
<p>– Mais c'est une manie, non ? On doit être privilégiés avec Harry, ricana l'épouse Potter.</p>
<p>Hermione sourit. Elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde que quoi que ce soit sépare ses deux meilleurs amis qui formaient un couple parfait.</p>
<p>– Il a un fils, murmura-t-elle si bas que Ginny eut du mal à entendre.</p>
<p>– Et il reste tout le temps en Australie ?</p>
<p>– Je suppose, je ne l'ai jamais vu en tous cas. Mais Drago m'a dit qu'il voulait revenir vivre en Angleterre donc je suppose qu'il va ramener femme et enfant.</p>
<p>Après un moment de silence, Ginny posa un regard sérieux sur son amie.</p>
<p>– Harry m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais le revoir. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu… radical ?</p>
<p>– Je ne sais pas, soupira Hermione. Hier j'étais prête à user de tout mon pouvoir pour le faire déménager en Antarctique, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que de toute façon que je sois en colère ou non, c'est la même chose.</p>
<p>– Peut-être que tu prends cette histoire trop à cœur, déclara Ginny en leur servant un verre de sirop. Parce que ça concerne tes parents, parce que personne ne t'en avait parlé, parce que tu es à cran.</p>
<p>– Je ne suis pas à cran, marmonna la brune.</p>
<p>– Mione, as-tu vraiment l'impression que ta vie n'a pas été stressante ces derniers temps ? D'abord cette campagne, ensuite mon abruti de frère qui…</p>
<p>Ginny grogna pour finir sa phrase, serrant les poings qu'elle s'était retenue d'envoyer dans le nez de Ron.</p>
<p>– Avec ton élection, reprit-elle, ton déménagement et toute cette affaire par-dessus, je pense que tu as bien besoin de vacances. Il faut que tu fasses une pause et que tu prennes soin de toi.</p>
<p>– Ginny, je ne vais pas prendre des vacances alors que je suis Ministre de la Magie depuis à peine deux mois. De quoi j'aurais l'air ?</p>
<p>– Eh bien je ne sais pas, moi, tu n'as qu'à organiser une réunion avec le Ministre australien et passer une semaine chez tes parents en joignant l'utile à l'agréable. Si tu as de la chance, Malfoy sera déjà parti et tu ne le verras pas. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione considéra l'idée un instant. Pourquoi pas ? Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse. Les deux amies discutèrent encore un long moment jusqu'à ce que la brune parte peu avant midi. Elle se promena sur le Chemin de Traverse, profitant de la chaleur et des boutiques moins fréquentées à l'heure du repas. Elle était aussi très soulagée que les gens ne soient pas agglutinés autour d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle sortait en public, mais cela était certainement dû au fait qu'elle avait été célèbre déjà après la guerre.</p>
<p>Alors qu'elle sortait de de Fleury et Bott en ayant presque vidé les étagères, elle tomba sur un visage familier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Salut, Blaise, lança-t-elle.</p>
<p>Le grand métis lui sourit en la voyant.</p>
<p>– Tiens ! Salut, Hermione, comment vas-tu ?</p>
<p>– Bien, merci.</p>
<p>Elle lui retourna la question et ils parlèrent quelques minutes de la belle journée. Ils finirent par se retrouver assis en terrasse à déjeuner ensemble.</p>
<p>– Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain soir ? demanda Blaise, enjoué au détour d'une conversation.</p>
<p>– Je ne crois pas non, pourquoi ça ?</p>
<p>– Je fais un repas chez moi, ça me ferait plaisir de te compter parmi nous.</p>
<p>– Nous, ça comprend Drago ? supposa la jeune femme.</p>
<p>– Oui. Hermione, il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en veux autant ?</p>
<p>– Tu savais depuis le début qu'il était le voisin de mes parents ? demanda la brune en retour.</p>
<p>– Bien sûr, il en parlait tout le temps, sourit le métis.</p>
<p>– Voilà. Je ne l'ai appris qu'hier et je ne trouve pas cela normal.</p>
<p>– Mais si quelqu'un était censé t'en parler, ce n'était pas Potter ? C'est lui le directeur des Aurors, en plus d'être ton meilleur ami et collègue.</p>
<p>– Admettons, mais tout de même ! Tu peux comprendre que je sois choquée et en colère de découvrir qu'il était le voisin de mes parents tout ce temps alors que c'était un…</p>
<p>Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car le serveur arriva avec leurs commandes.</p>
<p>– Mangemort ? finit Blaise en haussant les sourcils quand l'autre fut parti. Tu penses que Drago était un Mangemort ?</p>
<p>– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes avec cet air ahuri ?</p>
<p>– Parce que je suis réellement étonné que tu penses cela, répondit sincèrement le jeune homme. Je croyais qu'en étant Ministre, tu aurais su qui était Mangemort et qui ne l'était pas.</p>
<p>Hermione fronça les sourcils. Blaise avait raison, elle aurait dû tomber sur cette information en lisant les dossiers. Ou alors elle était tellement persuadée que Drago avait fait partie des rangs de Voldemort qu'elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin.</p>
<p>– Drago n'a jamais été Mangemort, déclara Blaise avec circonspection. Il n'a jamais cherché à le devenir et je crois qu'il aurait fait en sorte d'y échapper si ça avait été décidé ainsi. Il n'a fait que suivre les ordres et attendre que ça passe. Comme beaucoup.</p>
<p>– Mais Voldemort avait investi le manoir Malfoy. Et tout ce que Drago a fait à Poudlard ?</p>
<p>– Il faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire, il l'a toujours fait. Réfléchis bien, ajouta le métis gravement, de ce que tu connais de Drago, y-a-t-il seulement une chose décisive qu'il ait faite de sa propre volonté ?</p>
<p>– À vrai dire, je n'ose plus dire que je le connais, même pas un petit peu, admit Hermione.</p>
<p>– Pendant toute son enfance, confia Blaise, il était le sosie de son père parce que c'était le modèle qu'on lui disait de suivre. À Poudlard, il suivait ses idéaux, il condamnait les mêmes choses que lui et c'est à son père qu'il rapportait tout ce qu'il entendait ou voyait. Quand Voldemort est revenu, Lucius lui a dit qu'il allait devoir le rendre fier alors c'est ce que Drago s'est évertué de faire. Et c'est aussi Lucius qui avait prévu son mariage bien avant qu'il ait l'âge d'en connaître le terme.</p>
<p>Hermione ne dit rien, ressassant tout ce que le sorcier en face d'elle venait de dire.</p>
<p>– Tout a toujours tourné autour de son père jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, à vrai dire, continua Blaise. Quitter l'Angleterre et collaborer avec le Ministère a été la première décision qu'il ait prise en rupture avec l'ordre dans lequel il avait grandi et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a en quelque sorte pris sa vie en main.</p>
<p>– Je ne sais plus quoi penser, soupira Hermione. J'aimais bien passer quelques moments avec lui. C'était différent de mon entourage proche et j'avais l'impression de le découvrir sous un jour meilleur.</p>
<p>– Mais il n'est pas une autre personne maintenant que tu sais tout. Que tu sois en colère, triste, que tu te sentes trahie, ça ne changera rien à ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pense qu'il faut juste que tu l'acceptes comme on accepte quelque chose d'irrévocable. Tu n'y peux rien donc ça ne sert à rien de te ronger les sangs.</p>
<p>La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Évidemment que Blaise avait raison, c'était le genre de théorie rationnelle qu'elle aurait sorti à quelqu'un dans son cas qui lui aurait demandé conseil.</p>
<p>– Alors, pour demain soir ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire espiègle.</p>
<p>– C'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas venir, répondit la brune avec un sourire reconnaissant. Il faut que je fasse le tri dans mes idées et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait très envie de me voir non plus.</p>
<p>Le métis déplora sa réponse, mais n'insista pas sachant très bien que vu la situation, les deux sorciers allaient se rabibocher rapidement.</p>
<p>– Blaise, je peux te poser une question ?</p>
<p>– Tu peux, mais je ne te promets pas d'y répondre, ricana le concerné.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi Drago ne parle-t-il jamais d'Astoria et de Scorpius ? Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas à Londres avec lui ? Il a passé son anniversaire ici, loin d'eux.</p>
<p>Blaise eut un sourire. Drago avait raison, elle était bien curieuse.</p>
<p>– Je ne t’apprends rien en te disant que leur mariage n'a rien d'une idylle. Ils se sont mariés parce que leurs familles en avaient décidé ainsi, mais ils ne s'aiment pas. En tous cas Drago n'aime pas Astoria et je crois qu'elle est plus amoureuse de l'héritage que de l'homme.</p>
<p>– Mais pourquoi ne divorcent-ils pas ? s'étonna Hermione. Bien que je ne comprenne pas qu'il se soient mariés au départ, quel est le but de rester ensemble ? Si elle ne veut que son argent et que lui va coucher à chaque coin de rue, leur couple n'a pas beaucoup de sens.</p>
<p>– Et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas divorcée ? rétorqua Blaise. C'est assez moche ce que Weasley a fait quand même.</p>
<p>La jeune femme se renfrogna. Bien sûr qu'elle avait pensé au divorce, mais ce n'était pas si simple.</p>
<p>– Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de rompre tous les liens, avoua-t-elle. Il y a les enfants au milieu, déjà que la garde alternée a chamboulé beaucoup de leurs repères, j'imagine que l'identité de la famille reste un peu préservée avec le mariage.</p>
<p>– Et bien tu as ta réponse. Drago est persuadé que la situation dans laquelle il est lui convient parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle change. Il pense que n'importe quelle femme en aurait voulu après son argent et qu'Astoria n'est pas pire qu'une autre. On lui a bâti des repères depuis qu'il est petit et il n'a pas encore réussi à s'en débarrasser.</p>
<p>– Mais c'est tragique, déplora Hermione. Il n'a jamais voulu vivre sa vie avec une femme qu'il aime vraiment ?</p>
<p>– Ah, l'amour ! Crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé de le convaincre qu'il est plus qu'un compte à Gringotts et qu'il a le droit de ressentir des choses, mais c'est pas simple, ricana le métis. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le serveur arriva avec la note et Blaise insista pour payer. Ils se séparèrent non sans se promettre de se revoir et Hermione rentra chez elle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Vacances et discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour,</p>
<p>Après le chapitre un peu plat de la semaine dernière qui servait de charnière à l'histoire, nous revoilà dans l'action avec les deux sorciers qui se retrouvent.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13 juillet 2015</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Hugo, donne la main à ta sœur et ne vous éloignez pas, clama Hermione par-dessus le bourdonnement constant de la zone de transit où leur porte-au-loin les avait menés.</p>
<p>– Bonjour, puis-je voir vos papiers d'identité ? demanda une sorcière derrière le poste de contrôle que la famille avait atteint.</p>
<p>Hermione lui tendit tout et se délecta un instant de la réaction toujours exagérée des gens qui lisaient son nom.</p>
<p>– Je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre, Madame la ministre. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En quelques minutes, ils étaient sortis de l'immense bâtiment où tous les voyageurs arrivant et partant d'Australie devaient se rendre. Comme Ginny le lui avait conseillé, Hermione avait réussi à justifier son déplacement par plusieurs raisons professionnelles et elle était bien contente de pouvoir souffler un peu. Enfin, souffler était un bien grand mot puisque sur la semaine qu'elle avait prise, elle allait passer trois jours entiers en conférences et réunions au Parlement magique d'Australie.</p>
<p>Pendant le trajet jusqu'à chez ses parents, la jeune femme ne cessait de penser à Drago et au fait que Harry lui avait assuré qu'il avait engagé toute la procédure pour déménager. Il y avait donc peu de chances qu'elle le voie puisqu'un déménagement sorcier était en réalité assez rapide, surtout quand il était supervisé par des employés du Ministère. Et effectivement, quand elle descendit du taxi alors que ses enfants se jetaient contre la porte de leurs grands-parents en sonnant à tout va, elle constata que le jardin et la maison d'à côté étaient vraisemblablement vides.</p>
<p>Tom et Michelle les accueillirent avec joie et ils rentrèrent se mettre à l'abri du lourd soleil d'été. La journée du dimanche se déroula calmement et Hermione la passa quasiment entièrement dans le jardin, allongée en paréo sur une chaise longue, à lire. Parfois, elle s'asseyait dans l'herbe et jouait avec Hugo, faisant voler ses figurines de dragon et courir ses centaures, ou bien elle relisait les devoirs d'été de Rose qui s'acharnait après sa réussite scolaire.</p>
<p>Parfois, simplement, elle fermait les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil, profitant de la chaleur et du repos que le quartier tranquille lui offrait. Alors que sa mère lui apportait un verre de thé glacé, elle jeta un œil vers l'habitation voisine. Les jardins des deux maisons n'étaient séparés que par un petit sentier en dalles, aussi, elle avait la vue sur l'ensemble de la bâtisse.</p>
<p>La grande façade grise était percée de multiples fenêtres dont les rideaux blancs à l'intérieur reflétaient fortement la lumière. La grande allée devant était encadrée par des haies parfaitement taillées avec de petites fleurs blanches à leurs pieds. Tout paraissait si calme, silencieux. Si vide. Hermione se disait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était venue rendre visite à ses parents, elle avait toujours vu cette maison ainsi. Jamais elle n'aurait pu se douter que Drago y avait vécu si longtemps.</p>
<p>Un des rideaux bougea soudainement et la brune crut voir passer une ombre. Elle se redressa brusquement et tira ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez pour observer plus attentivement, mais rien ne semblait s'être passé. Elle avait dû le rêver, mais profondément dans son esprit, elle comprenait qu'elle aurait aimé le voir et lui parler pour éclaircir les choses. En réalité, leur dernière entrevue brutale lui laissait un sentiment doux-amer. Elle se souvenait de cette colère terrible qui l'avait envahie, mais regrettait en fin de compte d'avoir rompu le peu de choses qu'ils avaient partagées en quelques semaines.</p>
<p>Le lendemain matin, Hermione passa de longues heures dans le bureau de son père pour relire une énième fois les dossiers qu'elle avait apportés avec elle et préparer au mieux l'entrevue avec le dirigeant magique australien du jour suivant. Elle rectifia de nombreux points dans le discours qu'elle ferait devant le Parlement magique le mercredi, souhaitant être irréprochable. Elle laissa son regard voguer par la fenêtre le temps d'un instant et ouvrit de grands yeux.</p>
<p>Trois hommes en uniforme du Ministère faisaient des aller-retours devant la maison mitoyenne. Elle les observa pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que l'un deux s'arrête près de la porte d'entrée. La fenêtre du bureau ne lui permettait pas de la voir entièrement, mais elle put discerner la porte qui s'ouvrait et une silhouette sur le palier qui serrait la main de l'homme qui se tenait-là. Ce dernier rejoignit ses collègues et ils disparurent dans la rue.</p>
<p>Peut-être que Drago n'avait pas encore déménagé, ou peut-être qu'il était justement en train de le faire. S'il était là, Hermione devait le voir. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer en terminant fébrilement son travail pour le lendemain. Lorsqu'enfin, elle rangea ses parchemins, elle descendit les escaliers rapidement. Attrapant son chapeau en passant, elle sortit et traversa les jardins jusqu'à arriver dans l'allée. Pas un bruit ne s'élevait de la maison vers laquelle elle marchait, pas un mouvement. Un instant, elle se dit qu'elle avait tout imaginé.</p>
<p>Elle frappa trois coups secs contre la porte, attendant nerveusement. Au bout d'un temps qu'elle trouva interminable, la porte s'ouvrit et l'estomac de la jeune femme tomba dans ses sandales. Muette, elle posa son regard sur le petit garçon qui se tenait droit devant elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, cet enfant était un Malfoy. Parfaitement habillé d'une chemise immaculée et d'un pantalon sombre, ses cheveux blond pâle rangés en arrière et ses yeux gris ; Hermione avait l'impression de voir Drago à une autre époque. Elle fit alors le rapprochement avec la photographie dans le dossier qu'avait Harry; c'était Scorpius.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Bonjour, Madame, fit-il poliment.</p>
<p>Sa posture droite, ses mains croisées dans son dos, la brune était déroutée par son attitude si peu commune à un enfant de moins de dix ans.</p>
<p>– Bonjour, répondit-elle enfin, est-ce que tes parents sont à la maison ?</p>
<p>– Mère, s'exclama Scorpius en se retournant, il y a une dame pour vous.</p>
<p>Quelques instants plus tard, une grande brune arriva derrière l'enfant. Elle portait une robe fourreau bleu nuit qui enserrait sa taille de guêpe et des chaussures à talons aiguilles vertigineux. Son regard azur perçant détailla sans retenue l'intruse. Hermione se sentit gênée par son observation; son haut d'été et son short en lin détonaient avec les vêtements à trois cent gallions de cette famille.</p>
<p>– Va attendre dans le salon, Scorpius, ordonna sa mère d'une voix ferme et douce en même temps. Bonjour, Madame la Ministre. Votre visite était loin d'être attendue. Astoria Malfoy, ajouta-t-elle, que puis-je pour vous ?</p>
<p>Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle trouvait sa présence désormais bien ridicule.</p>
<p>– Bonjour. J'aurais souhaité parler à Drago Malfoy, répondit-elle avec une assurance feinte.</p>
<p>– J'espère sincèrement que cela n'a pas de rapport avec le déménagement. Nous devons partir aujourd'hui et c'en est assez des procédures administratives du Ministère, pesta Astoria en pinçant les lèvres dans une hatitude d'agacement et de supériorité. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione pensa qu'elle avait la même tête que toutes les aristocrates imbues qu'elle avait croisées dans sa vie. Elle la suivit et alors qu'Astoria lui demandait de patienter dans un petit salon vide, la Ministre se demandait si elle était née avec des talons vissés aux pieds tant sa démarche était calculée. Il avait fallu de nombreux mois pour qu'Hermione commence à se sentir à l'aise dans ses escarpins de travail dont les talons étaient bien plus courts.</p>
<p>Attendant là où la maîtresse de maison l'avait laissée, la jeune femme fit le tour de la pièce d'un coup d'œil. Tout, de l'écritoire en acajou au tapis en passant par le divan, respirait le luxe. L'ameublement était étonnamment moderne et assez monotone puisque les camaïeux de couleurs restaient dans les gris et bleus où qu'elle posât les yeux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Granger ? cracha Drago en arrivant derrière elle.</p>
<p>Hermione se retourna pour faire face à son regard orageux et sévère. Non, elle ne supportait définitivement pas qu'il la regarde comme cela. Elle avait l'impression que tous les efforts de bonne entente avaient été vains et que c'était à moitié sa faute.</p>
<p>– Je… commença-t-elle en faisant un pas vers le sorcier.</p>
<p>Drago ferma la porte du salon pour que leur discussion ne s'ébruite pas.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi, Granger ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'emmerdes constamment ? Tu es incapable de passer au-delà de tes préjugés arriérés, de voir que tout n'est pas comme tu l'as toujours imaginé. Incapable d'admettre que tu te trompes.</p>
<p>Hermione encaissa les reproches.</p>
<p>– Tu as exigé que je sorte de ta vie et comme tu le vois, ce n'est pas très difficile, reprit Drago. Alors sors d'ici et oublie le reste.</p>
<p>La jeune femme se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien.</p>
<p>– Non, lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Je ne partirai pas avant de t'avoir parlé et je ne vais certainement pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé.</p>
<p>Drago la regarda durement, mais ne dit rien de plus.</p>
<p>– Écoute, reprit Hermione, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te juge mal et j'en suis encore désolée. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai été très mécontente d'apprendre tout si tard et que ma réaction était à la hauteur de mes craintes.</p>
<p>– Mais encore une fois, rétorqua le blond, tu t'es méprise et tu m'as accusé des pires choses.</p>
<p>– Je sais, soupira la sorcière en comprenant son allusion aux rangs de Voldemort. C'était injuste de ma part et déplacé.</p>
<p>Drago l'observa avouer ses torts, se demandant s'ils étaient condamnés à se disputer et à s'excuser constamment. Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement avoir une relation cordiale ?</p>
<p>– Tu rentres en Angleterre ? demanda Hermione doucement.</p>
<p>– Oui, le porte-au-loin part dans une heure.</p>
<p>– Vous allez emménager dans ton appartement ?</p>
<p>– Non, au manoir.</p>
<p>Le silence dura quelques instants. Le blond voyait dans les yeux de la jeune femme la lueur caractéristique qui signifiait qu'elle avait encore envie de poser des questions. Drago se disait aussi qu'elle ressemblait à une touriste égarée avec son short beige et ses lunettes de soleil à la main. C'était bien différent des jours où elle portait ses tailleurs stricts. Il la trouvait plus naturelle, plus sereine peut-être, comme la veille quand elle se reposait sur la chaise longue dans le jardin.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un fils ?</p>
<p>Drago lui sourit, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés avec perte et fracas dans le bureau de Harry.</p>
<p>– Tu aurais aimé le savoir ?</p>
<p>– Je ne sais pas, souffla Hermione. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais imaginé avec un enfant. Je ne te voyais même pas marié. Ça faisait partie du mystère.</p>
<p>Elle sourit en ajoutant :</p>
<p>– Et j'aime bien le mystère : il y a toujours quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir.</p>
<p>Drago sourit également.</p>
<p>– Tu sais que tu es une vraie casse-pieds à mener des interrogatoires tout le temps, lança-t-il. Blaise n'arrête pas de me bassiner comme quoi il faut que tu sortes plus souvent avec nous, mais il ne se rend pas compte de ce que c'est que te fréquenter.</p>
<p>– Arrête, je ne suis pas si pénible ! pouffa Hermione en lui poussant doucement le bras.</p>
<p>– Bien sûr que si ! Et c'est bien pire quand tu as bu, s'exclama Drago en ricanant.</p>
<p>– Oh ! Tu exagères ! râla la brune en croisant les bras. »</p>
<p>Ils rirent tous les deux, soulagés de réussir à se parler sans se crier dessus. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent là sans un mot, à se regarder simplement. Aucun des deux ne l'aurait avoué, mais ils s'étaient en quelque sorte attachés aux moments qu'ils passaient tous les deux. Pour chacun, il s'agissait de respirer quelques minutes autour d'un déjeuner ou d'un thé, sortir de la routine quotidienne et de la pénibilité de leurs situations maritales respectives.</p>
<p>Ils se retournèrent comme un seul quand ils entendirent toquer à la porte, brisant l'instant. Drago s'en alla ouvrir et soupira.</p>
<p>« Nous ferions mieux de nous préparer à partir, conseilla Astoria, le porte-au-loin part dans moins d'une demi-heure.</p>
<p>– J'arrive, répondit le blond en lui faisant signe de l'attendre plus loin.</p>
<p>Il se détourna et se rapprocha d'Hermione qui attendait plus loin dans le salon.</p>
<p>– Crois-tu qu'on pourra se fréquenter sans se trouver des excuses pour se détester ? demanda-t-il en plantant son regard gris dans celui de la jeune femme.</p>
<p>– Peut-être bien, sourit-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Je l'espère sincèrement, Drago.</p>
<p>Il attrapa sa main avec ses doigts fins et froids et Hermione sentit le frisson de son contact remonter son bras. Il approcha sa main de sa bouche et y déposa ses lèvres avec raffinement, embrasant la peau de la brune qui rougit légèrement.</p>
<p>– Alors à bientôt à Londres, lui dit-il avec un sourire sincère. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il la raccompagna à la porte et une fois qu'elle fut loin, il fit face au regard plein de reproches de sa femme. Il savait qu'elle avait dû compter les minutes pendant lesquelles il était resté enfermé avec Hermione dans le salon, trépignant de ne pas pouvoir s'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient que parler. Drago trouvait la jalousie attirante chez certaines femmes qui lui exprimaient une réelle affection, mais chez Astoria, c'était une jalousie maladive qui pesait beaucoup sur sa patience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Que pouvait-elle bien te vouloir ? finit-elle par grincer en attrapant son sac à main.</p>
<p>– Rien qui puisse te concerner, rétorqua Drago, peu surpris qu'elle n'ait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps.</p>
<p>– Alors cette Lauren Skeeter avait raison, tu n'en avais pas assez avec les autres et te voilà avec la Ministre, rien de moins.</p>
<p>Astoria le regarda en pinçant les lèvres, le fusillant avec ses yeux bleus.</p>
<p>– Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire que croire les âneries de la Gazette, cingla le blond agacé. Et bien que cela ne soit pas tes affaires, la relation que j'entretiens avec la Ministre est purement professionnelle.</p>
<p>– Ce sont mes affaires parce que je suis ta femme ! s'exclama Astoria piquée à vif.</p>
<p>Derrière eux, Scorpius arriva timidement.</p>
<p>– Père, je suis prêt à partir, dit-il alors que sa mère embaumait la colère.</p>
<p>– Viens par-là, mon bonhomme, sourit Drago en se détournant complètement d'elle.</p>
<p>Il s'agenouilla près de son fils et lissa le col de sa chemise avec fierté. S'il y avait une unique chose pour laquelle il était reconnaissant envers Astoria, c'était de lui avoir donné cet enfant parfait. Il aurait tout donné pour lui, tout fait.</p>
<p>– Allons-y. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il se releva et quitta la maison, Scorpius à sa suite. Derrière eux, Astoria laissa tomber le masque. Elle jeta un dernier regard au jardin dans lequel elle voyait la famille Granger se préparer à déjeuner. C'était réellement dur de se savoir trompée à chaque occasion et dur de savoir que le monde sorcier entier était au courant. Quand elle avait rejoint Drago après la guerre, la grande brune avait espéré que son mariage pourrait être heureux, ou au moins supportable.</p>
<p>Mais elle s'était vite rendue à l'évidence que les déceptions ne feraient que s'enchaîner. Drago avait déménagé en Australie, l'obligeant à faire de même, à se couper du monde et de sa famille. Ils s'étaient mariés rapidement et Astoria avait compris que l'amour ne serait pas de la partie. Elle-même n'était pas amoureuse de Drago, mais elle était attachée à lui parce qu'ils avaient grandi en se fréquentant régulièrement. Elle n'était pas insensible à son charisme et l'idée d'entrer dans la lignée Malfoy suffisait à rendre la chose moins pénible.</p>
<p>En réalité, elle avait cessé d'espérer avoir son affection bien avant de tomber enceinte de Scorpius. Mais au moins, il ne couchait qu'avec elle à ce moment-là. Désormais lorsqu'il la touchait, ce qui devenait de plus en plus rare, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux autres femmes avec qui il avait eu les mêmes gestes, les mêmes paroles. Elle devenait une femme quelconque dans ses bras qu'il pouvait comparer avec son tableau des conquêtes éphémères.</p>
<p>Astoria s'efforça de lever le menton en redressant son buste. Elle pinça les lèvres et planta son regard dans l'horizon. S'il ne voulait plus d'elle comme amante, elle restait tout de même sa femme et n'était pas prête à laisser sa place. Elle aurait son mot à dire quo qu'il fasse et ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds. Ils rentraient tous les trois en Angleterre et elle allait enfin pouvoir s'imposer dans l'aristocratie. Parmi les grands, où se trouvait sa place de Madame Malfoy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Enterrer le passé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">19 juillet 2015</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que Drago avait posé les pieds définitivement à Londres quand un hibou porteur de malheur tapa à sa fenêtre. Le blond transplana à l'instant même où il attrapa l'information, parcourant les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste avec nervosité. Quand il arriva à la chambre de son père, il fut spectateur de l'effervescence avec laquelle les médicomages évoluaient dans l'espace.</p><p class="western">Et il resta assis un temps indéfini, serrant les poings et se demandant si c'était réellement en train de se passer. Le départ de sa mère avait été la plus grande douleur qu'il avait jamais connue, mais réaliser que la maladie allait emporter son père aussi lui tordait le ventre.</p><p class="western">Pendant tout le temps de son attente, Drago se repassa tous les moments qu'il avait vécus avec Lucius, les bons et les mauvais. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il était revenu de Poudlard, portant fièrement les couleurs de Serpentard ; il se souvenait de chaque regard dans  lequel il lisait de la fierté et il se souvenait de chaque coup de canne quand il faisait un faux pas.</p><p class="western">Il savait qu'avec le temps, le meilleur finirait par prévaloir, mais en repensant à tout cela, c'était le mauvais qui était majoritaire. Il se souvenait, oui, de chaque remarque acerbe pleine de déception et de honte, de chaque chose qu'il avait faite par obligation, par peur des représailles. Il se souvenait de ne plus être chez lui dans son manoir, d'être mis à l'épreuve à chaque respiration. Et il se souvenait de la douleur que chaque mouvement de baguette avait insufflée dans son corps, déchirant le moindre de ses muscles, transperçant sa chair.</p><p class="western">Mais si la main qui tenait la baguette avait un jour été celle de son père en plus d'être celle de Voldemort, ce soir-là à Sainte-Mangouste quand le médicomage vint lui dire que c'était fini, Drago n'eut plus la force de continuer d'être en colère. Il regarda l'homme en blouse s'éloigner, restant immobile sur son banc.</p><p class="western">Il envoya un Patronus à Blaise et resta là jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Il l'étreignit avec force et le métis referma ses bras autour de lui, sentant son abattement. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la chambre désormais vide de personnel et Blaise observa, impuissant, la carapace de son meilleur ami se disloquer en silence. Il savait à quel point Lucius avait occupé une place énorme dans la vie de Drago, combien il avait compté. Il avait été son modèle pendant des années et son contre-exemple quand les choses avaient tourné au vinaigre.</p><p class="western">Lucius avait reproché à son fils des centaines de fois d'avoir quitté l'Angleterre et de coopérer autant avec le Ministère. Et même si le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas changé d'avis, il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir été présent pour ses parents quand les moments les plus durs étaient arrivés.</p><p class="western">Et si Blaise avait occupé la place qu'un frère aurait pu avoir auprès de Drago, il savait aussi que le blond s'était difficilement émancipé de l'emprise de son père sur sa vie. Mais pour rien au monde, Drago n'aurait souhaité perdre ses parents si tôt. Ni sa mère qu'il avait pleurée en silence, ni son père qu'il regrettait déjà. Il n'avait pas pu être au chevet de Narcissa et c'était son plus grand regret. Aujourd'hui, il devait dire adieu à son père, dernier pilier de son passé, dernière empreinte de ce qu'il avait connu.</p><p class="western">Drago se sentit soudainement perdu au milieu d'une brume vague. Tout ce qu'il croyait acquis semblait incertain, tout ce qu'il avait vécu ressemblait à un songe. Le corps froid, squelettique et le visage gris de son père lui renvoyaient avec brutalité la perte qu'il devait essuyer. La mort aussi crue et ravageuse qu'elle pouvait l'être, abjecte et sordide.</p><p class="western">Blaise posa une main sur son épaule et Drago tourna les yeux vers lui. Le métis y lut avec désolation toutes les larmes de douleur que le blond ne verserait pas, parce que jamais il ne s'autoriserait à exprimer tant de malheur. Blaise savait que Drago garderait tout enfermé très profondément dans son être, tournant autour de ses idées pendant un temps, acceptant finalement l'abattement et le deuil comme une part de lui.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Putain d'existence, jura le blond avec une voix rauque.</p><p class="western">– Je sais, vieux. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ils quittèrent la chambre d'un pas lent. Drago signa tous les parchemins administratifs que la secrétaire de l'hôpital lui tendait avec une moue dégoulinante de pitié et de fausse compassion pour un Malfoy détesté de son vivant. Le service funéraire viendrait chercher le corps et le préparerait pour l'enterrement quelques jours plus tard. Il n'y aurait pas de veillée funèbre, pas de mise en terre en grande pompe.</p><p class="western">De retour au manoir, Drago et Blaise restèrent tous les deux pendant de longues minutes, assis dans le grand salon inondé de soleil. Ce soir-là, Blaise resta manger chez les Malfoy, ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner son meilleur ami à ses sinistres raisonnements.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">21 juillet 2015</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le retour au bureau ce lundi matin fut assez morne pour Hermione. Évidement, ses rendez-vous avec le gouvernement australien avaient été de francs succès malgré quelques parlementaires vieux jeux qui acceptaient mal une femme née-moldue avec plus de pouvoir qu'eux. Elle avait profité au maximum du temps passé avec ses parents et ses enfants. Ils avaient enchaîné les sorties à la plage, les promenades et les pique-niques au soleil.</p><p class="western">Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans son bureau au Ministère, elle se trouvait presque face à l'ennui. Bien sûr, une large pile de dossiers s'était formée durant son absence, mais la plupart ne lui demanderait pas beaucoup de temps et seraient vite expédiés.</p><p class="western">Cela faisait à peine une heure que la jeune femme s'était assise sur son fauteuil et elle languissait déjà en attendant le soir. L'édition de la Gazette du jour arriva et elle la lut en diagonale. Il n'y avait évidemment rien d'intéressant, ni en une ni sur les pages suivantes. Hermione tomba cependant sur un petit article en fin de journal qui attira toute son attention.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span class="u">LA FORTUNE MALFOY HÉRITÉE.</span>
</p><p class="western">« Nous apprenons le décès de Lucius Malfoy le 19 juillet dernier à l'âge de soixante et un ans alors que sa défunte épouse, Narcissa Malfoy, nous quittait il y a déjà presque deux ans. Leur fils, Drago Malfoy, n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur sa perte. Il devient orphelin à trente-cinq ans et hérite de la fortune familiale. Il s'agit effectivement d'une fortune puisqu'il est l'unique héritier reconnu des familles Black et Malfoy, récoltant ainsi toute la richesse de ces deux branches de Sans-Pur. Mais il n'est pas le seul descendant à ce jour puisque le jeune Ted Lupin est aussi issu de la famille des Black par sa grand-mère, Andromeda Tonks, née Black. Cette dernière ayant été déshéritée en raison de son mariage avec Ted Tonks, il paraît peu probable que le fils Malfoy partage son or avec son petit cousin. Une question demeure cependant : le décès de Lucius semble causé par la même maladie qui a emporté sa femme à cinquante-neuf ans, rappelons-le. Est-ce le fruit du hasard ? Ces deux disparitions prématurées seraient-elles liées par le dessein d'une succession plus rapide ? Nous ne connaissons pas les chiffres exacts, mais Drago Malfoy devient sans nul doute le sorcier le plus riche de Londres, voire même d'Angleterre. Une aubaine pour Astoria Malfoy, née Greengrass, qui a su saisir sa chance en l'épousant il y a treize ans. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione referma le journal en même temps que Drago le jetait dans le feu à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres du Ministère. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Alors qu'une simple annonce ou une nécrologie sobre aurait suffi pour annoncer le décès de Lucius Malfoy, les journalistes de la Gazette n'avaient pas pu se retenir de faire les fouineurs maladifs. Et pour insinuer des choses tout bonnement immondes de surcroît. L'héritage de la famille Malfoy n'étaient les affaires de personne d'autre que Drago et Hermione était persuadée que les problèmes de dépossession de sa grand-tante le dépassaient largement.</p><p class="western">Son cœur se serra quand elle repensa à la première chose dont parlait cet article. Lucius Malfoy était décédé. Sans ressentir le moindre soupçon de tristesse à son égard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée pour Drago. Perdre ses deux parents en deux ans était une épreuve qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu surmonter. L'envie soudaine d'aller le voir s'empara d'elle, mais elle dut se résoudre à ne pas y céder parce que c'était déplacé et parce qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi la famille endeuillée du blond.</p><p class="western">On toqua à sa porte, la voix annonça Harry et Hermione l'invita à entrer avec un sourire. Ils avaient longuement parlé avant qu'elle parte en Australie. Il lui avait expliqué tout ce qui avait motivé ses choix passés, elle s'était excusée pour avoir été si dure et tous deux avaient réussi à retrouver une bonne entente comme avant.</p><p class="western">Ils parlèrent de Drago, de Lucius, de l'enterrement privé qui aurait lieu le lendemain en petit comité. Puis ils parlèrent du travail ; Hermione lui fit un bref compte rendu de ses entretiens de la semaine passée, Harry lui fit le point sur les enquêtes en cours. Et puis, contre toute attente, il lui parla de Ron.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Harry, soupira la brune, je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on aborde ce sujet.</p><p class="western">– Je sais, Mione, mais je commence à m'inquiéter.</p><p class="western">La sorcière fronça les sourcils.</p><p class="western">– Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, mais depuis que vous vous êtes séparés, Ron agit bizarrement.</p><p class="western">– Il agissait déjà bizarrement avant qu'on se sépare parce qu'il me trompait, maugréa Hermione.</p><p class="western">– Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas vu ? demanda Harry avec un œil préoccupé.</p><p class="western">– Environ trois mois, pourquoi ?</p><p class="western">– Il ne vient pas travailler de plus en plus souvent, il fait des erreurs qu'il n'aurait jamais commises avant. Il est venu manger chez nous la semaine dernière et Ginny a été frappée par son attitude.</p><p class="western">– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? rétorqua la brune. Parle-lui, envoie-le voir un des psychomages en charge des Aurors.</p><p class="western">– Tu ne voudrais pas… aller lui parler toi ? tenta le sorcier.</p><p class="western">– Non, Harry. Je sais que ça t'attriste qu'on en soit arrivés là, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait. J'ai remonté la pente toute seule. S'il a besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, ce ne sera pas la mienne. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La conversation sur Ron se termina là. Harry quitta le bureau quelques minutes plus tard et Hermione se plongea avec intérêt dans les dossiers qu'elle devait régler. C'était sa façon à elle de chasser pendant un temps les réflexions intempestives de son cerveau. Travailler et s'y consacrer corps et âme pour ne pas penser à autre chose.</p><p class="western">À la pause déjeuner, elle ne put s'empêcher néanmoins de laisser son esprit divaguer. Non, évidemment, elle n'en avait pas rien à faire de savoir que Ron n'allait pas bien. Avant d'être son mari, il avait été longtemps son ami, son meilleur ami, et malgré tout, elle se rendait compte qu'elle tenait encore à lui. Mais l'image terrible de son corps suant et tendu continuait de refaire surface à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette soirée.</p><p class="western">Elle n'avait pas été seule pour remonter la pente, pas vraiment. Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec ses parents, avec Ginny et Harry, avec Drago. Et le blond avait dit juste ce même soir lorsqu'elle avait atterri sur son canapé : si Ron avait décidé de la tromper, il en était l'unique responsable. Alors s'il en était arrivé là aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Une pointe d'inquiétude resta tout de même logée dans son cœur et Hermione ne fit rien pour la faire taire, la sachant fondée.</p><p class="western">Le lendemain après-midi, sous un soleil de plomb, la brune rejoignit Harry dans une rue déserte d'un petit bourg sorcier au nord de Londres. Comme lui, elle avait reçu, en tant que Ministre de la magie, un faire-part annonçant la date et l'heure de l'enterrement de Lucius Malfoy. Harry connaissait l'emplacement exact du cimetière sorcier où le défunt serait inhumé car il était déjà présent le jour de l'enterrement de Narcissa Malfoy.</p><p class="western">À la grande surprise d'Hermione, ils furent rejoints par deux Aurors en civil qui devaient assurer la protection des personnes présentes contre toute atteinte. La brune trouva cela bien superflu, mais ne dit rien. Les quatre sorciers traversèrent le village sans croiser personne. La chaleur excessive du mois de juillet dissuadait quiconque de sortir à cette heure de la journée. Arrivant devant un vaste champ en friche, le cimetière apparut peu à peu sous leurs yeux, par magie.</p><p class="western">Entouré de hautes grilles sombres surmontées de flèches, il s'en dégageait une atmosphère austère. Les troncs blancs et noirs des bouleaux qui cernaient le cimetière et le traversaient en allées parfaitement droites donnaient à l'air une froideur étrangère à la saison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte, Hermione put pleinement voir les nombreux mausolées noirs comme la nuit alignés sur plusieurs rangées.</p><p class="western">En silence, Harry et elle furent rejoints par une petite dizaine d'autres personnes. Elle adressa un hochement de tête à Pansy, Théodore, Sam et Blaise qui arrivèrent presque ensemble. Il y avait aussi des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des personnes bien plus âgées. Enfin, la cloche du cimetière résonna. Le glas sibyllin de la mort fit courir des frissons le long du dos d'Hermione sous son tailleur couleur charbon.</p><p class="western">Drago arriva, serrant la main de son fils dans la sienne, aux côtés d'Astoria. Hermione observa le visage fermé du jeune homme, détailla son costume noir comme la nuit. Scorpius regardait les gens attroupés devant le cimetière, comprenant peu leur attitude lugubre. Après tout, on lui avait dit que son grand-père était mort, mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.</p><p class="western">Les trois Malfoy saluèrent leurs proches parmi lesquels la Ministre reconnut Daphné Fawley, née Greengrass, la soeur d'Astoria, ainsi que leurs deux parents. Ils entrèrent dans le cimetière, suivis par le reste de la petite assemblée. Hermione marcha côté à côte avec Harry, lui-même suivi par les deux Aurors, l'œil attentif aux alentours. Quelques mètres devant, son regard se posa sur le dos tendu de Drago ; sa tête droite fixant l'horizon alors qu'il progressait parmi les caveaux.</p><p class="western">Il s'arrêta finalement devant un grand mausolée bâti en marbre noir où un croque-mort attendait. C'était le tombeau familial de la famille Malfoy dans lequel il finirait probablement et où sa mère attendait d'être rejointe. D'un coup de baguette, le croque-mort fit apparaître le cercueil ouvert dans lequel le corps froid de Lucius reposait dans une impeccable robe de sorcier. Ceux qui le souhaitèrent vinrent se recueillir quelques instants à son chevet. Drago pensa amèrement que le visage de son père ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'il avait vu à Sainte-Mangouste. Le maquillage et la magie avaient opéré avec démesure. Lucius semblait dormir paisiblement. Rien de tout cela n'avait à voir avec la paix.</p><p class="western">Se replaçant devant les autres sorciers, Drago posa ses yeux sur Hermione. Ils n'échangèrent pas un sourire, pas un regard doux ni même un regard triste. La platitude de cet échange traduisait la fatalité de l'instant. Ils profitèrent de l'autre, une bulle vide seulement pour eux où il ne servait à rien de parler, mais où ils communiquaient quand même.</p><p class="western">Il n'y eut pas d'éloge funèbre. Personne ne parla parce que personne n'avait rien à dire. Et parce que Drago n'avait trouvé personne capable de le faire. Il y avait trop de choses qu'il aurait fallu taire dans la vie de Lucius Malfoy pour que l'éloge ne se transforme pas en mensonge ou en accusation publique. Le croque-mort ferma le cercueil et le guida de sa baguette à l'intérieur du mausolée. Drago, Scorpius et Astoria entrèrent à sa suite.</p><p class="western">Pendant les quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils restèrent isolés, Hermione jeta un œil autour d'elle. Les autres tombeaux et caveaux étaient aussi sinistres que celui des Malfoy. La jeune femme comprit rapidement qu'elle se trouvait dans le cimetière des vingt-huit familles Sans-Pur inscrites dans le Registre. Dans la même allée que les Malfoy se trouvaient notamment les Lestrange, les Nott, les Rosier et les Black. Le mausolée des Black, mitoyen et tout aussi sombre que celui des Malfoy, arborait fièrement en lettrines argentées la devise « Toujours Pur ».</p><p class="western">Hermione se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Cet endroit lugubre et austère lui donnait froid dans le dos et l'idée même de se trouver à proximité des tombes d'une dizaine de Mangemorts incluant celle de Bellatrix Lestrange la dérangeait.</p><p class="western">Drago, Scorpius et Astoria sortirent enfin et guidèrent tout le monde vers la sortie. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé la grille, le jeune homme reçut les condoléances des personnes venues qui peu à peu s'en allèrent. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de sorciers quand un homme s'approcha furieusement d'eux. Harry et ses deux Aurors se positionnèrent en avant, prêts à intervenir. Hermione lança un regard en coin au blond qui, comme tout le monde, observait ce grand sorcier qui se rapprochait.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Fumier ! s'écria-t-il à une dizaine de mètres.</p><p class="western">Il leva un doigt accusateur vers Drago, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.</p><p class="western">– Espèce d'ordure ! Tu devrais rejoindre tes Mangemorts de parents dans ce cimetière !</p><p class="western">Les deux Aurors le saisirent fermement et Harry s'approcha de lui.</p><p class="western">– Monsieur, veuillez vous calmer, somma-t-il fermement.</p><p class="western">– C'est la meilleure ! s'exclama-t-il. Les Aurors et le Ministère qui protègent Drago Malfoy ! C'est le pire des salauds !</p><p class="western">– Je ne vous connais pas, ayez la décence de nous laisser tranquille, siffla Drago avec mépris.</p><p class="western">– Enfoiré ! hurla l'homme maintenu en arrière par les deux Aurors. Toi et tes amis Mangemorts avez tué mes parents. Ton père méritait de pourrir à Azkaban et toi aussi ! Et en plus tu t'es tapé ma femme ! Enfoiré !</p><p class="western">Drago esquissa un rictus moqueur. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais c'était fort probable effectivement qu'il se soit tapé sa femme. Pour le reste, il avait l'habitude d'être traité de Mangemort.</p><p class="western">– Embarquez-le, déclara Harry pour mettre fin à la dégénérescence de la situation. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Quand les Aurors eurent transplané, Astoria adressa un regard de reproche à son mari qui haussa les épaules. Il embrassa la joue de Pansy et celle de sa fille, serra la main de Harry et de Théodore. Blaise lui donna une franche accolade accompagnée d'un sourire sincère. Quand Drago posa les yeux sur Hermione, elle fut transpercée par leur teinte terne et leur vide. Il s'approcha et serra formellement la main qu'elle lui tendit. La froideur de sa peau ne la surprit pas, elle l'attendait presque à chaque contact. Drago se détourna et transplana accompagné de sa femme et de son fils.</p><p class="western">Quand Hermione rentra chez elle le soir, elle tourna en rond de longues minutes dans son salon avant de sortir à nouveau. Les échanges silencieux qu'elle avait eus avec Drago l'après-midi même lui laissaient un goût de trop peu. Elle marcha à travers le quartier, foulant le pavé chaud d'avoir absorbé le soleil toute la journée. La brune savait que son entreprise avait peu de chance d'aboutir, mais elle toqua néanmoins à la porte de l'appartement de Drago.</p><p class="western">Sans trop de surprise, personne ne répondit, même lorsqu'elle réitéra le geste. Elle inscrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin et le glissa dans la fente pour le courrier. Hermione savait que le plus simple pour parler à Drago aurait été d'aller au manoir Malfoy, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. L'intimité de l'appartement aurait été plus propice à une conversation sincère, d'autant que le regard inquisiteur et accusateur d'Astoria avait suffisamment pesé sur elle durant tout le temps de l'enterrement.</p><p class="western">Hermione revint le lendemain soir et chaque soir jusqu'au vendredi. L'envie de passer du temps avec Drago grandissait en elle sans qu'elle ne sache comment et chaque fois qu'elle toquait sans que personne ne réponde, un sentiment de frustration l'accompagnait quand elle rentrait dans son appartement vide. Le vendredi soir, elle récupéra Rose et Hugo au Terrier pour les amener au cinéma. Ils profitèrent tous les trois de la nuit chaude sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de se coucher, sans que le visage fermé de Drago ne quitte l'esprit de l'ancienne Gryffondor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Manoir Zabini Partie 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31 juillet 2015</p>
<p>À peine eurent-ils transplané dans le jardin des Potter que Rose et Hugo lâchèrent leur mère pour courir rejoindre les trois autres enfants qui jouaient ensemble. Hermione retrouva Harry et Ginny et ils s'installèrent dans le salon sur la terrasse alors que le soleil tombait doucement. La brune sortait tout juste du bureau et elle se délecta de pouvoir se détendre un peu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« James n'arrête pas de nous parler de Poudlard, soupira Ginny alors que les trois parents observaient les enfants. Je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'il rentre déjà.</p>
<p>– Il ne jure que par Gryffondor et le quidditch, ajouta Harry. Mais s'il ne calme pas son caractère turbulent, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne rende McGonagall folle.</p>
<p>Les trois amis rirent en repensant à la vieille femme, toujours Directrice de Poudlard.</p>
<p>– C'est Neville qui va en pâtir le plus quand il aura tous nos enfants en cours, reconnu Hermione avec amusement.</p>
<p>Elle laissa couler son regard sur les visages de Rose et Hugo qui jouaient sous le crépuscule.</p>
<p>– Mione, reprit Harry après un moment de silence. Je voulais te prévenir d'abord, mais Ron va démissionner de son poste d'Auror. Sa lettre devrait t'être communiquée demain.</p>
<p>– Mais… rétorqua la brune. C'était ce qu'il voulait faire depuis toujours.</p>
<p>Son cœur se serra. Il allait renoncer au rêve de sa vie, à sa vocation depuis que la guerre était finie.</p>
<p>– Il n'arrive plus à travailler convenablement, expliqua le directeur du Bureau. Tu comprends bien que j'ai besoin d'avoir des Aurors irréprochables et en bonne santé. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait prendre quelques jours de repos, mais qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'aller mieux pour ne pas mettre le reste de l'unité en péril.</p>
<p>– C'était peut-être un peu fort, non ? fit Ginny, soucieuse.</p>
<p>– Peut-être, déplora son époux, mais tu ne le vois pas au travail. Je ne peux même plus l'envoyer sur le terrain parce que ses tests physiques et psychotechniques ne sont pas bons.</p>
<p>– Enfin, il s'est mis dans cette situation tout seul, grogna la sœur du concerné, toujours peu encline à lui pardonner ses actes. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oui, il s'était mis dans cette situation tout seul, pensa Hermione, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle soit affectée. La nuit d'été tomba lentement et ils dînèrent dehors sous la lumière de la terrasse. L'air doux et chaud les accompagna jusqu'au moment du départ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Maman, est-ce qu'on peut rester encore ? S'il-te-plaît ? supplia Hugo.</p>
<p>– Il est tard, mon chéri, sourit Hermione, mais je suis sûre que tu peux demander à papa de revenir chez Harry et Ginny la semaine prochaine.</p>
<p>– Mais je ne veux pas rentrer, bouda le petit, je veux dormir ici.</p>
<p>– S'il-te-plaît, maman, renchérit Rose, est-ce qu'on peut dormir ici ?</p>
<p>La brune se tourna vers leurs hôtes.</p>
<p>– Eh bien, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, répondit-elle.</p>
<p>– Tata Ginny ! s'exclama Hugo en se jetant dans ses jambes. Est-ce qu'on peut rester ?</p>
<p>– Bien sûr que vous pouvez, pouffa-t-elle.</p>
<p>Alors que tous les enfants s'excitaient encore davantage si c'était possible à l'idée de dormir tous ensemble, la rouquine se tourna vers Hermione.</p>
<p>– Tu n'as qu'à passer demain quand tu peux pour ramener leurs affaires et Ron viendra les chercher ici.</p>
<p>– Merci, Ginny, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas.</p>
<p>– Mione, sourit Harry, ils sont inséparables de toute façon et c'est amusant de s'occuper de cette petite troupe. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle embrassa tout le monde et serra ses deux chéris dans ses bras avec bonheur avant de transplaner dans son salon. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle déboutonna son short et s'en alla vers l'entrée pour quitter ses chaussures. Près de la porte, Hermione trouva au sol un petit parchemin plié. Elle le ramassa quand des petits coups résonnèrent depuis la fenêtre.</p>
<p>C'était un hibou qui frappait le verre et lui délivra une enveloppe. La brune l'ouvrit, découvrant une invitation de la part de Blaise Zabini à une soirée samedi dans son manoir. C'était dans deux jours et Hermione lui avait assuré être présente s'il la réinvitait. Les enfants seraient chez Ron, elle pouvait s'octroyer un peu de divertissement. Elle répondit qu'elle viendrait et renvoya le volatile rapporter le message.</p>
<p>Dans son autre main, la jeune femme déplia finalement le parchemin qu'elle avait ramassé au sol en arrivant. « C'est finalement plus difficile de se voir depuis qu'on habite dans le même pays. Je ne suis pas passé à l'appartement la semaine dernière et tu dois sûrement être sortie ce soir. Une autre fois peut-être, D.M. ». Hermione eut une soudaine envie de renfiler ses chaussures et d'aller toquer à sa porte, mais elle se ravisa. Il devait sûrement être rentré au manoir et elle était trop fatiguée pour réussir à profiter de la soirée si jamais il était là. Il serait sans doute chez Blaise ; elle l'espérait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2 août 2015</p>
<p>Drago traversa le hall avec aise, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon écru et un petit sourire assuré sur le visage. Astoria marchait près de lui dans une robe courte bleu marine et moulante, éblouissant les alentours par le coût extravagant de son collier argenté étincelant et faisant claquer ses talons aiguilles sur le sol. Le couple aux allures princières se mêla dans la foule déjà présente, se fondant dans l'aristocratie ambiante à la perfection.</p>
<p>Ils se séparèrent sans un mot, chacun s'intégrant dans une conversation différente. Drago retrouva Blaise rapidement. Le maître de la soirée se réjouissait d'avoir organisé l'événement, observant depuis un point élevé la foule dans son grand salon. Comme lui, le blond laissa son regard couler sur les visages. Il connaissait tout le monde ce soir, sans exception. Malgré ses longues années d'exil, le monde de la noblesse sorcière était resté le même.</p>
<p>Les gens s'étaient enrichis, mariés, enorgueillis, mais l'étiquette et l'hypocrisie étaient identiques. Et Drago se rendait compte qu'il n'avait plus envie de faire partie de cet univers. Il se délectait qu'on le regarde avec admiration, qu'on l'envie, que les femmes se pâment sur son passage et soient jalouses de son épouse, mais il n'avait plus de plaisir à rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Heureusement pour lui, il était en haut de l'échelle sociale dans cette pièce. Malgré les aléas qu'avait subi la réputation des Malfoy, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne.</p>
<p>Il regarda Astoria se vanter en agitant les mains, parlant de ses prochains achats, de ses vêtements hors de prix, de son mari hors de prix, de tout son monde hors de prix. Cette femme le fatiguait. Évidemment, son père avait fait une bonne affaire en les promettant l'un à l'autre quand ils étaient encore enfants. Astoria était la parfaite épouse Sang-Pur avec qui la fortune familiale était assurée. C'était une belle femme au corps préservé, lisse, fin et ses cheveux descendant en cascade dans son dos lui donnaient la silhouette d'une peinture romantique.</p>
<p>Mais plus le temps passait, plus Drago se demandait s'il consentait vraiment à finir sa vie avec elle. Il n'avait pas remis en question le mariage parce qu'il n'aurait jamais tenu tête à son père à ce moment-là et il ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir eu une vie avec elle et de lui avoir fait un enfant quand il pensait à la petite bouille de son fils. Après treize ans de mariage qui avaient vu diminuer le désir et l'affection, cela valait-il le coup de poursuivre la déroute ? Non, Drago se disait que cela ne valait pas le coup. Mais que faire d'autre ? Divorcer et vivre seul ? Si un jour il décidait de passer à autre chose, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? À quelle autre chose aspirait-il ? À qui d'autre ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ah ! s'exclama Blaise près de lui, l'extirpant de ses réflexions. Mon invitée d'honneur est arrivée. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drago posa ses yeux gris sur Hermione Granger qui venait d'entrer dans le salon alors que le métis s'avançait vers elle. Le blond resta immobile sur son promontoire, observant les deux sorciers qui parlaient. Il reconnut dans les gestes de Blaise l'attitude charmeuse qu'il prenait quand il parlait à une femme célibataire. Il dit quelque chose qui fit rire ladite femme et Drago détailla son corps avec attrait. Ses cheveux remontés en un chignon lâche laissaient dépasser des mèches brunes qui caressaient sa nuque et son cou finement souligné par une perle de nacre sur une chaîne en or.</p>
<p>Elle portait une robe corail très chic qui tombait avec légèreté jusqu'à ses chevilles. Le tissu était fendu de chaque côté depuis ses escarpins jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses et laissait apercevoir ses jambes seulement quand elle marchait. Drago laissa couler son regard le long de ses bras découverts par de fines bretelles, glissant sur son décolleté, sur sa taille et ses hanches.</p>
<p>Blaise remit en place une mèche qui barrait le visage d'Hermione, effleurant sa joue rosée et le blond sentit monter en lui un sentiment étrange. Il voulait la faire rire aussi, se trouver là pour arranger ses cheveux. Drago enviait Blaise. Enfin, il n'enviait pas sa beauté ni sa richesse ; il avait la supériorité sur les deux. Il enviait sa liberté. Le métis pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, charmer qui il voulait, laisser ses mains se balader où il voulait sans que personne ne lui fasse de réflexion ou qu'il ait de compte à rendre à quiconque.</p>
<p>Salazar, comme cette liberté manquait à Drago. Chaque jour où ils sortaient en public, le regard d'Astoria pesait sur lui, épiant ses gestes, ses mots, ses rencontres. Sa jalousie le fatiguait, son avidité et son avarice le fatiguaient. Le jeune homme en eut assez de voir son meilleur ami baratiner il ne savait quelles sottises à son invitée, alors il descendit et traversa la foule pour les rejoindre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Madame la Ministre, salua-t-il avec un sourire circonstanciel mais amusé.</p>
<p>– Monsieur Malfoy, répondit Hermione avec un ton formel et un sourire identique.</p>
<p>Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il la serre et se raidit de surprise quand il la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser aristocratique. Blaise intercepta un plateau volant et leur saisit trois coupes de champagne.</p>
<p>– Trinquons ! s'exclama-t-il.</p>
<p>– À quoi ? demanda Hermione.</p>
<p>– À la prospérité et au bonheur.</p>
<p>Ils firent tous les trois tinter leurs verres.</p>
<p>– Je ne te savais pas si philosophe, ricana la brune.</p>
<p>– Je ne suis pas philosophe, je suis optimiste en toute circonstance, rit Blaise en retour.</p>
<p>– Mais qui voilà ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux. La Granger chez les aristos, s'étonna Pansy en arrivant au bras de Théodore. On dirait que tu es née parmi eux avec cette magnifique tenue.</p>
<p>– Eux ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil. Tu n'es pas moins aristo que les autres personnes de cette pièce.</p>
<p>– Serais-tu grognon ce soir, mon cher ? rétorqua Pansy avec une mine faussement soucieuse.</p>
<p>Elle lui pinça la joue, sachant pertinemment qu'il détestait quand elle faisait ça.</p>
<p>– De l'air, Parkinson, grogna le blond en se dégageant de sa main.</p>
<p>– Grognon, définitivement, s'amusa Théodore.</p>
<p>– Théo, soupira Drago, ne commence pas toi aussi.</p>
<p>Le concerné haussa les épaules en riant.</p>
<p>– Allez, viens, Hermione, s'enjoua Pansy en lui attrapant le bras, on va laisser les hommes râler ensemble et je vais te présenter aux autres divas de la soirée.</p>
<p>Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent sous les yeux des autres et quand ils furent enfin seuls, Blaise se tourna vers son meilleur ami.</p>
<p>– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?</p>
<p>– Rien, nia Drago.</p>
<p>Il s'éloigna vers le balcon et après un échange silencieux avec Théo, Blaise le suivit. Une fois à l'extérieur, le métis resta muet, sachant pertinemment que si Drago voulait se confier, il n'avait pas besoin de l'y forcer.</p>
<p>– Ne te marie jamais.</p>
<p>– Les sept mariages de ma mère m'en ont dissuadé depuis longtemps, ricana Blaise.</p>
<p>Il observa Drago du coin de l'œil, son visage perdu dans la nuit lointaine. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait jamais sur ses traits. Il n'y avait pas de froncement de sourcil soucieux, pas de moue perplexe ou dubitative. Jamais, sauf quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Drago passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.</p>
<p>– Je me pose des questions, Blaise, et je n'ai pas une seule réponse. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu des années entières de vie.</p>
<p>Il soupira.</p>
<p>– Si seulement je pouvais avoir vingt ans à nouveau.</p>
<p>Blaise resta silencieux. Pendant longtemps, Drago avait été satisfait de sa vie ou au moins, il ne s'en plaignait pas. À vrai dire, dans les nombreuses lettres qu'ils avaient échangées durant son absence, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de son mariage sauf pour répondre évasivement quand Blaise demandait des nouvelles.</p>
<p>– Tu peux faire d'autres choix aujourd'hui, proposa le métis.</p>
<p>– Je voudrais seulement profiter un peu du temps que j'ai. Sans être surveillé, sans avoir de compte à rendre.</p>
<p>– Ton père n'est plus là.</p>
<p>– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit Drago.</p>
<p>– Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, soupira Blaise en s'adossant à la rambarde pour faire face à l'intérieur du salon. Écoute, vieux, tu as le droit de ne pas faire tout ce que les autres avaient prévu pour toi. Tu as écouté ton père pendant des années, tu as obéi, maintenant tu dois te justifier auprès d'Astoria, ça revient au même.</p>
<p>Drago le fusilla du regard ; il détestait quand son meilleur ami parlait ainsi de sa vie et surtout quand il avait raison.</p>
<p>– Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès d'Astoria, claqua-t-il.</p>
<p>– Mais tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux parce qu'elle est après toi constamment, rétorqua le métis en soulignant l'évidence.</p>
<p>– Je ne peux pas l'envoyer promener.</p>
<p>– Et pourquoi pas ? Les gens divorcent tous les jours et c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour la plupart.</p>
<p>Drago leva les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p>– Regarde Granger, ajouta Blaise, elle ne veut pas divorcer de Weasley parce qu'elle pense que les enfants vont en souffrir alors qu'ils ne différencient sûrement pas le divorce de la séparation. Mais tu crois que c'est une vie ? Rester marié par obligation ne peut rien apporter de bon.</p>
<p>– Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être marié. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, draguer qui tu veux.</p>
<p>Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à ricaner.</p>
<p>– Sérieusement, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu deviendrais grognon parce que j'ai fait du gringue à Granger.</p>
<p>– Tu devrais arrêter l'alcool, tu divagues, répondit Drago.</p>
<p>– Allez, raconte, s'enjoua le métis en lui frappant l'épaule, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?</p>
<p>– Rien, Blaise. Laisse tomber Granger, insista le blond avec un regard dur.</p>
<p>– De toute façon, je ne pense pas la mettre dans mon lit. Mais si toi tu veux le faire, je te conseille de te méfier. Tu t'es déjà fait des femmes du Ministère, mais Granger n'est pas n'importe qui.</p>
<p>– Je ne veux pas la mettre dans mon lit. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drago espéra que son ton avait été suffisamment convainquant et que son meilleur ami changerait de sujet rapidement. Évidemment qu'il savait que Granger n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait beau coucher avec toutes les femmes qu'il voulait, cela n'avait pas le même goût que quand il était libre. Contrairement à Blaise et à d'autres qui pouvaient profiter de la période de séduction, de jouer avec le charme et l'érotisme, lui n'avait qu'un soir volé par-ci par-là pour s'évader quelques heures dans le lit d'une autre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« On va manger, ça nous changera les idées, annonça Blaise avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.</p>
<p>Il s'avança au centre de la pièce, attirant l'attention des convives.</p>
<p>– Je vous invite à passer à table, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drago rentra à son tour, suivant le mouvement de foule vers l'immense salle à manger qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand une main se posa sur son bras. Son regard se posa sur le visage d'Hermione qui lui adressa un petit sourire gêné.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ça te dérange si je m'assoie à côté de toi ? demanda-t-il. Je ne connais pas grand monde et Pansy m'assomme un peu.</p>
<p>– Ça ne me dérange pas, je comprends qu'elle puisse être un peu étouffante. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il posa une main sur la sienne et la guida à travers la pièce, l'installant entre lui et Blaise en bout de table. Le métis lui adressa un regard plutôt clair qu'il ignora royalement. La seule chose qui comptait à l'instant était la sensation du tissu de la robe d'Hermione qui caressait sa cheville sous la table et sa subtile odeur de lavande qui s'insinuait dans ses narines.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Manoir Zabini Partie 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Hermione essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, mais plus la soirée avançait, plus l'atmosphère lui pesait. Elle avait mis des heures à décider quoi mettre, comprenant bien que le ton allait être à l'opulence. Sa robe corail était la seule qui pouvait allier le raffinement attendu avec la chaleur de l'été, et la jeune femme était bien contente de se fondre dans l'assemblée quand l'entièreté de sa tenue ne dépassait pas les cent cinquante gallions.</p><p class="western">Blaise l'avait très bien reçue et elle avait été heureuse d'apercevoir Drago quelques minutes, mais son épopée aux côtés de Pansy l'avait vidée. Elles avaient fait trois fois le tour du salon et Pansy se pavanait dans une attitude qui voulait dire « Regardez-moi, je fréquente la Ministre de la Magie ». Et puis elles avaient intégré un groupe de jeunes femmes dont la plupart n'avaient que trois choses à la bouche : leur mari, leur garde-robe et leur richesse. Pansy semblait très à son aise ; elle lui présenta Daphné Fawley, la sœur d'Astoria et plusieurs autres dont les prénoms lui échappaient désormais.</p><p class="western">Quand Astoria prenait part à la discussion, elle ne se retenait pas de clamer à quel point son mariage était riche, à quel point son mari était beau et à quel point son collier en diamants avait coûté cher. Cependant, elle ne parlait pas, comme le faisaient les autres, de son intimité avec Drago, ni de sa vie de famille et Hermione se dit qu'avec un homme qui allait voir ailleurs, elle avait une chose dont elle ne pouvait pas se vanter.</p><p class="western">La Ministre n'avait, en revanche, pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois depuis qu'elle avait salué le groupe. Et elle se faisait discrète parce que les sujets abordés étaient loin de la mettre en valeur. Son mari ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois et essuyait difficilement son adultère. Sa garde-robe ne devait pas représenter un quart de celle des autres en quantité de vêtements et en prix, elle n'osait l'imaginer. Sa richesse, oui, elle pouvait dire qu'elle gagnait de l'argent avec le poste qu'elle occupait et c'était bien le point qui la flattait le plus. Sa richesse, elle l'avait construite à force de travail et de persévérance. Elle s'était démenée pour en arriver là où elle était et ne devait pas son or à un quelconque héritage ou mariage avantageux.</p><p class="western">Hermione guettait les fenêtres depuis un moment, cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'extirper de la conversation qu'elle ne partageait pas et trouver un peu d'air. La chaleur l'étouffait, les rires faux et les manières l'étouffaient. Elle avait repéré un balcon à une dizaine de mètres, mais il était occupé par des gens qu'elle ne distinguait pas. Et puis quand Blaise avait annoncé le repas, elle s'était subtilement éloignée.</p><p class="western">Trouver Drago avait été comme une bouffée d'oxygène, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître. Elle ne connaissait que lui, Blaise, Pansy et Théo et c'était le seul avec qui elle n'aurait pas l'impression de devoir jouer à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Assise à ses côtés, elle observa la grande tablée qui s'étendait sur une longueur impressionnante. Les innombrables couverts en argent, les verres en cristal, la vaisselle en porcelaine, Blaise n'avait lésiné sur rien. Une série de majordomes entrèrent dans la pièce, apportant l'entrée et les boissons.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Où sont les elfes ? demanda Hermione dans un murmure en se penchant vers Drago.</p><p class="western">– Je croyais que tu défendais les elfes avec toutes les lois que tu fais passer, se moqua-t-il.</p><p class="western">– La loi oblige maintenant à rémunérer les elfes et à leur octroyer une journée de congé hebdomadaire, je n'ai pas encore réussi à interdire leur utilisation, signifia Hermione en plissant le nez.</p><p class="western">– Ne le dis pas trop fort, répondit Drago en murmurant à son oreille. Blaise est le seul ici à employer des majordomes lors de ses réceptions pour ne pas surcharger ses elfes et il passe pour un excentrique.</p><p class="western">– Ça m'est égal, rétorqua Hermione, je ferai interdire l'utilisation des elfes. C'est de l'exploitation.</p><p class="western">Drago ricana en la voyant mettre tant de cœur dans ses paroles. Elle avait tant de conviction, tant de force de caractère. La jeune femme lui fit une petite grimace pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait cure de ce qu'il pensait, ce qui augmenta son ricanement. La brune se détourna de son voisin, faisant mine d'être vexée, mais son regard croisa celui d'Astoria assise à quelques places d'elle. Hermione se dit que si elle avait eu sa baguette à la place des yeux, elle l'aurait liquidée en un instant. La Ministre ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Astoria avait cette attitude glaciale et haineuse.</p><p class="western">– Drago, murmura-t-elle, je peux te poser une question ?</p><p class="western">– Ça y est, soupira le blond faussement las, ça recommence.</p><p class="western">Hermione voulut lui donner un coup de coude pour punir sa moquerie, mais la présence d'Astoria l'en dissuada. À la place, elle opta pour quelque chose de plus discret et passa sa main sous la table pour lui pincer la cuisse. Drago tourna la tête brusquement vers elle, surpris par le geste et le contact. Quand il planta son regard anthracite dans le sien, Hermione se sentit soudain troublée et reporta son attention sur la queue de langouste dans son assiette.</p><p class="western">– Pose ta question, souffla Drago pour récupérer son attention.</p><p class="western">– Est-ce que… commença la sorcière après un moment d'hésitation, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour que ta femme me fusille du regard constamment ?</p><p class="western">Drago eut un sourire presque tendre et posa les yeux sur Astoria qui discutait avec le mari de sa sœur.</p><p class="western">– Non, je suppose que tu n'as rien fait, répondit-il. Mais elle est toujours jalouse des femmes que je fréquente.</p><p class="western">– En même temps, si tu finis dans leur lit, je comprends qu'elle le vive mal, siffla Hermione en pensant à Ron.</p><p class="western">– Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de l'accepter et je ne la force pas à continuer de vivre ainsi, cingla le blond avec agacement.  </p><p class="western">– Parce que tu crois qu'elle reste avec toi parce qu'elle en a envie ?</p><p class="western">– Elle reste avec moi par intérêt, répondit Drago durement en haussant la voix.</p><p class="western">Quelques regards se posèrent sur lui et il fit mine de rien avant de reprendre plus doucement.</p><p class="western">– Elle reste avec moi parce que je suis riche, beau et qu'elle serait humiliée de subir un divorce.</p><p class="western">Hermione haussa un sourcil.</p><p class="western">– Tu as oublié ton humilité quelque part ? Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, reprit-elle alors qu'il allait répondre, mais je ne comprends pas comment vous réussissez à vivre comme ça. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Drago haussa les épaules et les resservit en vin. L'entrée passa, puis le plat, le dessert et Hermione sortit de table en se disant que le contenu de son estomac valait au moins un mois de salaire à un employé lambda. Entre langouste, truffes, caviar, homard, grands crus français et fruits exotiques, elle n'osait imaginer le coût d'un tel repas pour la trentaine de personnes présentes.</p><p class="western">Elle échappa de justesse à Pansy et se faufila dans un coin reculé du salon où elle trouva Théodore. Ils discutèrent pendant de longues minutes ; le grand brun était quelqu'un de réservé et de solitaire et n'appréciait les réceptions qu'à faible dose. Inévitablement, ils parlèrent affaires et Hermione lui reconnut un grand esprit d'homme politique. Il avait de nombreuses idées concernant le commerce international, la finance et la coopération, des idées progressistes et nouvelles qui plaisaient à la Ministre.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Tu n'as jamais songé à changer de branche ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il lui parlait de la banque dans laquelle il travaillait. Je pourrais te faire entrer dans l'Organisation Internationale de Commerce magique.</p><p class="western">– Pitié non ! s'exclama Blaise en les rejoignant. On a assez de politicards dans notre entourage.</p><p class="western">– Hé ! Il n'y a que moi ! ronchonna Hermione en lui frappant l'épaule.</p><p class="western">– Et c'est bien assez, rétorqua le métis. Excuse-moi, Grangie, mais les gens au Ministère sont bien assez nombreux pour le peu qu'ils font.</p><p class="western">Hermione haussa les sourcils en croisant les bras, affichant un air outré. Est-ce que les gens pensaient vraiment que le Ministère était inefficace ?</p><p class="western">– Ne l'écoute pas, sourit Théo en posant une main sur son épaule, il dit ça pour t'embêter. Et je te remercie pour la proposition, mais j'aime mon travail. C'est assez excitant d'écraser la concurrence.</p><p class="western">– Si jamais tu changes d'avis, passe me voir au Ministère, je connais la Ministre.</p><p class="western">La brune lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.</p><p class="western">– Je vous ressers quelque chose ? demanda Blaise en faisant signe à un majordome.</p><p class="western">– C'est gentil, sourit Hermione, mais je vais aller prendre l'air un peu. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle s'éloigna voluptueusement, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au balcon et referma la porte vitrée derrière elle. Une fois dehors, elle inspira profondément et soupira en s'accoudant sur la rambarde. Dans l'ombre, Drago était adossé contre le mur et la regarda faire. L'air chaud de l'été s'engouffrait dans sa robe, soulevant doucement le tissu et dévoilant ses jambes de temps en temps. Les mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon voletaient contre ses joues et caressaient ses épaules.</p><p class="western">Le jeune homme ne voyait pas son visage, mais il eut soudain envie de passer ses doigts le long de cette nuque dénudée, le long de son dos, de ses bras. Il voulait attraper ses mains et les porter à lui pour sentir leur odeur. Drago secoua sa tête, se rappelant à l'ordre mentalement. Cela n'avait pas lieu d'être.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Tu supportes la soirée ?</p><p class="western">Hermione sursauta violemment en se retournant, une main sur la poitrine.</p><p class="western">– Merlin ! expira-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur, je ne savais pas que tu étais là.</p><p class="western">Drago se décolla du mur et s'accouda à la rambarde près d'elle.</p><p class="western">– Je pensais justement à ne pas tarder à rentrer, répondit Hermione. C'était somptueux, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait à mon aise.</p><p class="western">– Tu te fonds dans la masse pourtant, assura le blond.</p><p class="western">– Peut-être, sourit la brune, flattée, mais je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même. J'ai l'impression d'être à une réception professionnelle.</p><p class="western">– Personne dans ce salon n'est soi-même ce soir, c'est comme ça avec les gens de ce milieu.</p><p class="western">– Ça m'a fait plaisir d'être là quand même, dit Hermione en laissant son regard se perdre dans le ciel noir. Ça me change les idées. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Drago ne répondit rien, contemplant également les étoiles scintillantes de la nuit d'été. Il se rendait compte, maintenant qu'il était à côté d'elle, qu'il discernait parfaitement son odeur lorsqu'un souffle d'air la portait à son nez. Reportant son attention sur sa voisine, il consentit à reconnaître que plus il la regardait, plus il sentait monter en lui un désir incongru qui le déroutait.</p><p class="western">Blaise avait raison, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la mettre dans son lit comme n'importe quelle femme. Il ne pouvait pas la mettre dans son lit tout court. Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, née-moldue, ancienne Miss-je-sais-tout, agaçante Gryffondor, insupportable réformatrice qui chamboulait les codes à la moindre occasion. Elle posa une main sur son bras et tout ce qu'il avait souligné à l'instant s'évapora.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Je n'aurais jamais cru passer une soirée parmi autant d'anciens Serpentard, dit-elle. Et encore moins trouver agréable de passer du temps avec toi.</p><p class="western">– Moi non plus, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement.</p><p class="western">– N'en parlons plus, Drago, soupira la jeune femme. On était d'accord pour repartir de zéro au début de l'année et je t'ai mal jugé. Je préfère laisser le passé là où il est, loin.</p><p class="western">Le blond sourit et hocha la tête.</p><p class="western">– Mais si tu veux m'annoncer que tu finances secrètement une organisation inter-gouvernementale ou que tu es en réalité un Auror infiltré pour le compte de la Finlande, c'est le moment, rit Hermione avec des yeux pétillants.</p><p class="western">– Tu as percé mon plus gros secret ! s'exclama le blond, faussement désespéré. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller m'exiler ailleurs.</p><p class="western">– Ça serait bien dommage, regretta la brune, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de remplir ton minibar à nouveau.</p><p class="western">Le silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils se regardaient intensément. Hermione avait toujours sa main sur le bras de Drago et la chaleur qu'elle diffusait avait l'effet d'un aimant. Aucun des deux n'aurait bougé d'un centimètre.</p><p class="western">– Tu n'as qu'à venir dans la semaine, souffla le sorcier, pour le remplir ou le vider complètement.</p><p class="western">Ce que sous-entendait cette phrase fit rougir Hermione qui se réjouit que le balcon ne soit éclairé que par la lumière qui passait par la porte vitrée. Le souvenir de la soirée passée dans l'appartement de Drago la partageait entre la gêne et la gaieté. Le sentiment d'avoir trouvé du réconfort auprès d'une personne comme lui la surprenait, mais elle se disait qu'il y avait du bon partout, même là où elle ne s'y attendait pas.</p><p class="western">– Avec plaisir, répondit-elle dans un murmure. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Drago posa sa main sur la sienne, froide comme toujours malgré la douceur de l'été. La jeune femme aimait cette froideur, elle aimait sentir sa peau se couvrir de frissons électrisants. L'envie de rentrer chez elle n'était qu'un lointain souvenir et la soirée était bien moins oppressante sur ce balcon. Hermione se demanda un instant pourquoi elle se sentait si détendue en la présence du blond, si légère.</p><p class="western">La réponse fut assez évidente : il était discret, ne cherchait pas à être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse de même. Quand elle était avec lui, elle pouvait abandonner la politicienne, la mère de famille, l'héroïne, la femme d'affaire ; elle pouvait être simplement Hermione Granger.</p><p class="western">Une étoile filante passa au-dessus de leurs têtes, immortalisant le tableau par une pointe de féerie. Un couple de sorciers descendit sur le perron à leur droite, quittant le manoir par la grande allée. La porte vitrée derrière Hermione et Drago s'ouvrit et ils se séparèrent d'un pas en se retournant.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Je te cherchais, mon chéri, fit Astoria d'une voix mielleuse qui cachait difficilement son irritation. Nous devrions rentrer.</p><p class="western">– Rentre si tu veux, répondit Drago, j'ai encore des choses à faire et je dois parler à Blaise.</p><p class="western">Astoria pinça les lèvres et fusilla Hermione du regard.</p><p class="western">– Ne tarde pas.</p><p class="western">Drago la regarda en haussant un sourcil, signifiant qu'il prenait son injonction avec très peu d'intérêt. La grande brune tourna les talons avec un air suffisant et contrarié.</p><p class="western">– Je vais rentrer aussi, annonça Hermione.</p><p class="western">Il y eut un moment de silence. Drago enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et la jeune femme regarda à l'autre bout du salon son épouse pester auprès de sa sœur et de ses amies avant de quitter les lieux.</p><p class="western">– Ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi, admit la Ministre. Dis-moi quand tu es sur Londres la prochaine fois.</p><p class="western">Drago hocha la tête et lui offrit un petit sourire en coin.</p><p class="western">– Je vais aller saluer Blaise, reprit la brune. À bientôt.</p><p class="western">– À bientôt. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione s'éloigna avec un signe de main et chercha le métis des yeux une fois à l'intérieur. Il discutait avec Pansy et Théo et elle fut bien contente de les trouver ensemble pour être plus rapide. Elle remercia gracieusement Blaise pour l'invitation et la soirée, promettant à Pansy de la retrouver pour aller boire un thé prochainement. Elle rappela à Théo que sa proposition tenait toujours et que s'il se découvrait une passion pour la politique internationale, elle serait heureuse de le compter parmi les employés du Ministère.</p><p class="western">Quand elle s'éloigna dans l'allée, passant un châle autour de ses épaules, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour jeter un œil au balcon. La silhouette de Drago se découpait dans la lumière derrière lui qui l'entourait d'un halo pâle et mystérieux. Hermione sourit dans la nuit et transplana dans son appartement, retrouvant sa quiétude et s'abandonnant aux songes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">7 août 2015</p><p class="western">Le jeudi qui suivit, Hermione avait trouvé parmi son courrier une petite note « À l'appartement ce soir, tu peux passer après 20h. D.M. » et jusqu'au soir, elle trépigna d'impatience. Elle rentra plus tôt du Ministère pour se préparer et une fois devant sa garde-robe, elle afficha une mine perplexe. La brune passa en revue les tenues qu'elle avait et qui pouvaient aller avec la température étouffante de l'été, mais rien ne semblait adéquat avec la façon dont elle se sentait, mitigée entre la culpabilité et l'envie.</p><p class="western">Elle enfila une robe noire légère en sortant de la douche et des sandales en cuir. Devant son reflet, Hermione détailla son visage. Elle portait encore son chignon strict qu'elle portait au travail et son maquillage avait les traces de sa journée bien remplie. D'un coup de baguette, elle nettoya sa peau et détacha ses cheveux, se retrouvant au naturel. Doucement, elle se repoudra les joues, soulignant ses yeux d'un coup de crayon et de quelques touches de fard. La sorcière attrapa un tube de rouge à lèvres et couvrit sa bouche avec élégance.</p><p class="western">Mais en se regardant comme ça, maquillée et apprêtée, elle se trouvait ridicule. Pourquoi faisait-elle tous ces efforts pour aller chez Drago ? Et si ça avait été un autre homme, aurait-elle fait la même chose ? Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se préparer pour n'importe quel rendez-vous. L'ombre de Ron planait. C'était comme si elle lui faisait du tort en sortant à nouveau, en voyant d'autres hommes. Elle s'essuya les lèvres avec un coton et essaya d'attacher ses cheveux avec une pince dans une coiffure décontractée.</p><p class="western">Jaugeant le résultat de son travail en faisant un pas en arrière, Hermione secoua la tête. Elle n'allait pas à un rendez-vous galant en espérant conclure quoi que ce soit, elle allait passer une soirée tranquille chez Drago, rien de plus. Et si elle avait envie de mettre du rouge à lèvres et de s'apprêter, elle avait bien le droit. Elle ne devait rien à Ron, pas après ce qu'il avait fait et ils étaient séparés depuis trois mois et demi. La brune maquilla ses lèvres à nouveau, s'adressant un sourire encourageant et détacha ses cheveux. Elle les ordonna un peu en les lissant vaguement et apprécia la façon dont ils tombaient contre ses épaules.</p><p class="western">Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge dans le salon et attrapa le sac en papier qu'elle avait préparé sur la table avant de descendre dans la rue. L'air chaud de la fin juillet lui caressa les joues alors qu'elle frappait contre la porte d'un appartement plus loin. Elle avait le sentiment que ça allait être une belle soirée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Santé bonheur, Sexe et chaleur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bien le bonjour !</p>
<p>Comment allez-vous ? Je vais très bien merci et je suis très heureuse de poster ce dix-huitième chapitre. Cette histoire est rated "Explicit", ce n'est pas pour rien et ce chapitre contient des scènes (sex)plicites. Si vous ne souhaitez pas lire ce passage, je vous invite à sauter (roh) la partie comprise entre les deux séries d'astérisques (comme ceci : *****).</p>
<p>Un grand merci aux nouvelles et nouveaux qui suivent cette histoire, vous m'enchantez chaque jour.</p>
<p>Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après quelques instants, Drago apparut à la porte et adressa à Hermione une salutation polie accompagnée d'un petit sourire enchanté. Elle entra après lui, retrouvant ses marques dans son salon qu'elle avait déjà visité deux fois.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tiens, dit-elle en tendant le sac, c'est un début.</p>
<p>Le blond l'attrapa et sortit le contenu sur la table. Il s'agissait de deux bouteilles de Whiskey-Pur-Feu millésimées dont il connaissait évidemment le nom et le prix exorbitant.</p>
<p>– Comment as-tu eu ça ? demanda-t-il avec surprise.</p>
<p>– Je connais du monde, sourit-elle malicieusement.</p>
<p>– Tu te rends compte que ça vaut trois fois le prix de mon mini-bar ?</p>
<p>– Si tu n'en veux pas, je les offrirai à Blaise, rétorqua Hermione avec un air de défi.</p>
<p>Drago ricana et s'en alla ranger les deux précieuses bouteilles dans une armoire vitrée. Il ne savait pas si elle les avait achetées ou si on les lui avait offertes, mais il se sentait flatté par le geste.</p>
<p>– Merci, fit-il sincèrement en se tournant vers elle.</p>
<p>La jeune femme sourit en retour.</p>
<p>– Je te sers quelque chose ? Du vin ? proposa Drago.</p>
<p>– Volontiers, mais pas beaucoup. Je travaille demain.</p>
<p>– Tu travailles encore ?</p>
<p>– Eh bien oui, même pendant l'été il faut faire tourner le monde, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules. Les effectifs sont divisés par deux avec les congés, mais il faut bien superviser tout ça.</p>
<p>– Tu ne peux pas déléguer ? Prendre des vacances aussi ? demanda Drago en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé.</p>
<p>– Crois-moi, je délègue déjà beaucoup pour pouvoir m'occuper des enfants, surtout pendant qu'ils ne sont pas à l'école.</p>
<p>Hermione but une gorgée de vin et profita de la sensation de son corps s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Elle était étonnamment bien à cet endroit; le salon de Drago était agréable et paisible. On toqua à la porte et le blond se leva. La sorcière fit de même et s'approcha d'une fenêtre, l'ouvrant doucement pour avoir un peu d'air. La nuit commençait seulement à tomber et irradiait la rue d'une lumière rasante.</p>
<p>– J'aime cette heure de la journée, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son hôte qui revenait dans le salon. Les gens sortent, profitent, mais il y a quand même la tranquillité du soir.</p>
<p>N'entendant plus un bruit, elle se retourna et sursauta violemment.</p>
<p>– Veux-tu arrêter d'arriver par derrière comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle contre Drago qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage, leurs deux verres pleins à nouveau à la main. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il lui adressa un regard obscène qui l'offusqua et la fit rougir, l'obligeant à se tourner vers l'extérieur à nouveau. Il faisait définitivement trop chaud dans cette pièce. La situation ambiguë amusa Drago, trop enchanté d'avoir cet effet sur son invitée. Il voulait profiter, retrouver l'ardeur de la séduction, susciter l'attirance et l'envie. Il voulait rattraper toutes les occasions qu'il avait manquées depuis qu'il était marié; il voulait profiter, encore et toujours.</p>
<p>Ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant était tout simplement le désir, purement charnel, d'un homme envers une femme. Et il voulait que ce moment dure, parce qu'il savait que dès le lendemain, il affronterait le regard de sa femme, plein de reproches et d'amertume. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à rester avec lui ? Son argent évidemment. Cette simple pensée suffit à faire naître la volonté de la rendre encore plus en colère.</p>
<p>Quand Drago passa une main contre son dos, frôlant seulement le tissu de sa robe avec ses doigts fins, Hermione sentit les frissons déferler contre sa peau. Elle se retourna et croisa son regard assombri. Elle y lut de nombreuses choses qui lui tournèrent l'estomac et dut se réfugier dans son verre de vin pour reprendre ses esprits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Mangeons, déclara Drago, ça va être froid.</p>
<p>La brune soupira imperceptiblement quand il s'éloigna d'elle, passant une main sur ses joues brûlantes.</p>
<p>– Tu ne cuisines jamais ? demanda-t-elle en avisant la nourriture livrée sur la table.</p>
<p>– Je ne vis plus ici donc il n'y a rien dans les placards et au manoir, nous avons des elfes. Qui sont rémunérés et ont des congés hebdomadaires, insista-t-il en voyant Hermione froncer les sourcils.</p>
<p>– C'est très divertissant de cuisiner, pourtant, sourit-elle en piochant des légumes, tu devrais essayer et c'est bien meilleur que les plats livrés.</p>
<p>– Je n'en doute pas, mais ça ne fait pas partie de mes passe-temps favoris.</p>
<p>– Un jour, tu viendras chez moi et je te montrerai comment c'est, la vraie cuisine sans magie. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils finirent de manger en discutant, mais la tension qui s'était installée entre eux plus tôt ne s'était pas entièrement évaporée. Hermione observait discrètement les gestes du blond, la façon dont ses cheveux bougeaient contre son front, ses sourcils qui frémissaient quand il parlait. Elle se demandait si ce qu'elle avait vu dans son regard près de la fenêtre était dû à son imagination. Cela faisait des lustres que personne ne l'avait regardée comme il l'avait fait.</p>
<p>Cette envie profonde, cette attirance, cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie désirée. Ce soir, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, elle avait l'impression d'être légère, insouciante. Elle avait l'impression d'être belle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pensait cela avec Drago, mais il se comportait toujours avec son air charmeur envers les femmes. Il était bel homme et captait toute l'attention en un regard.</p>
<p>Mais au fond d'elle, Hermione se disait qu'ils avaient passé plusieurs moments seulement tous les deux, partageant des souvenirs et avouant des secrets. Ils avaient échangé des gestes volés et futiles, mais peut-être y avait-il plus. Elle repensa à leurs parenthèse sur la balcon, chez Blaise. Et malgré le fait qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la situation déplacée. Au contraire, elle se surprit à désirer plus ce soir.</p>
<p>Drago les resservit en vin, faisant tinter la bouteille contre les verres. Ils échangèrent un regard brûlant, mais aucun ne parla pendant de longues minutes. Quand les verres furent vides, une fois encore, la jeune femme se leva du canapé pour aller aux toilettes. Elle vacilla légèrement et trébucha contre la table basse. En une seconde, Drago s'était levé et l'avait saisie par la taille pour l'empêcher de basculer plus loin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Nom d'un… se retint de jurer Hermione en pressant sa main sur son tibia.</p>
<p>Sentant une chaleur inattendue, elle posa ses yeux sur ses doigts tachés d'un peu de sang et constata que sa peau était coupée sous le bas de sa robe déchirée.</p>
<p>– Salazar ! s'exclama Drago. Tu as la peau dure ! Tu as écaillé le bois.</p>
<p>– Tu te fiches de moi ? Je saigne et tu te fais du souci pour ta table ? fit la brune en levant un sourcil de jugement</p>
<p>– Elle est dans la famille Malfoy depuis plus d'un siècle, c'est une pièce unique. Les Ministres de la Magie sont facilement remplaçables.</p>
<p>Le blond ricana quand Hermione croisa les bras, faussement fâchée.</p>
<p>– Allez, viens, on va te réparer, sourit-il en l'invitant vers la salle de bain.</p>
<p>Bien sûr, Hermione aurait pu fermer la petite plaie d'un coup de baguette, ne souffrant que légèrement à cause du coup, mais elle se laissa faire, contente au fond que Drago s'occupe d'elle.</p>
<p>– Assieds-toi là, dit-il. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La sorcière se hissa à côté du lavabo et remonta sa robe au-dessus de ses genoux. La contusion était minime, mais il y avait effectivement un petit éclat de bois pris dans le sang qui commençait à sécher. Le jeune homme le retira délicatement avec une fine pince et après avoir fouillé dans les armoires de sa pharmacie, il sortit une petite fiole d'un liquide transparent dont une minuscule goutte suffit à faire disparaître la plaie.</p>
<p>Drago passa un doigt sur la peau maintenant lisse et se redressa, faisant glisser sa main jusqu'au genou de la jeune femme. Hermione planta son regard dans le sien, sentant son cœur accélérer sa cadence déjà soutenue et la chaleur monter à ses joues. Elle voulut le remercier de l'avoir soignée, mais ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche, trop incertaine de ce qui pourrait réellement en sortir.</p>
<p>La chaleur qui émanait de son corps donnait des idées très spécifiques à Drago. Son visage rosé entouré de ses longs cheveux bruns et volumineux, ses yeux enflammés, ses lèvres humidifiées réveillaient en lui un désir pur. Un instant, il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux tout arrêter là, s'asperger d'eau froide et la renvoyer chez elle; l'instant d'après il fondait sur elle avec ardeur.</p>
<p>D'abord surprise, Hermione répondit rapidement à son baiser qui lui tordit le ventre et embrasa son corps. Les bouches entre-ouvertes, leurs langues se mêlèrent. Drago mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire alors qu'elle collait son corps au sien, l'attirant vers elle contre le lavabo. Cet échange sembla durer une seconde et ils se séparèrent le souffle court et les joues en feu. Le blond s'avança à nouveau, mais Hermione posa une main sur son torse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je ne peux pas… on ne peut pas, murmura-t-elle.</p>
<p>Drago l'interrogea du regard alors qu'il faisait remonter doucement sa main sous sa robe, le long de sa cuisse.</p>
<p>– Ron… souffla Hermione en attrapant ses doigts, et Astoria.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>– Weasley n'a certainement rien à dire, dit-il fermement. Astoria, c'est mon problème.</p>
<p>Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, la caressant légèrement du bout des lèvres, et ajouta dans un chuchotement :</p>
<p>– Et personne n'est obligé de le savoir. »</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Drago commença à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille à laquelle il venait de murmurer, faisant couler des frissons le long du cou d'Hermione. Sans plus attendre et mue par la passion, elle attrapa sa chemise et la tira hors de son pantalon pour passer ses mains sous le tissu. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent dans un baiser fiévreux et la jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago, l'enserrant dans le creux de ses cuisses. Sans cesser de presser leurs lèvres et faire jouer leurs langues, il passa ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune femme, la soulevant du meuble.</p>
<p>Il se dirigea vers le salon et la fit doucement tomber sur le canapé. Il profita un court instant de la voir là, étendue et fébrile, appelant son corps comme le sien l'appelait avant de s'allonger sur elle. Hermione se sentit frémir quand Drago parsema son cou de baisers brûlants, faisant remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse. Frissonnante de plaisir, elle défit rapidement les boutons de sa chemise, l'envoyant promener dans le salon. Elle détailla avec attrait ce torse pâle qu'elle ne connaissait pas, posant ses mains sur chaque millimètre de peau qu'elle découvrait.</p>
<p>Elle s'attela ensuite à défaire sa ceinture, ouvrant les boutons de son pantalon. Drago ricana contre sa gorge qu'il chatouillait avec la langue. Il la redressa et se leva du canapé, la serrant contre lui avant de la mener dans sa chambre. Débarrassés de leurs chaussures, ils terminèrent d'enlever les vêtements superflus, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements dans la pièce à la lumière tamisée.</p>
<p>Ils se tinrent tous les deux debout près du lit, respirant rapidement et se fixant d'un regard enflammé avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre avec violence. Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans leurs mouvements, rien d'affectueux, mais les gestes saccadés étaient mus par un désir bestial. Le corps pour le corps, le sexe pour le sexe, l'appétit bouillonnant et impulsif.</p>
<p>À califourchon sur Drago, Hermione faisait onduler ses reins contre lui, sentant sous sa culotte humide la bosse dure dans son boxer. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour embrasser son torse, révélant ses deux seins aux tétons dressés. Ils échangèrent un baiser ardent, mordillant leurs lèvres et se faisant gémir jusqu'à ce que a jeune femme se recule et plonge sa main dans le sous-vêtement du blond.</p>
<p>Elle enserra son érection d'une main ferme et commença de petits va-et-vient. Drago grogna en serrant les dents, posant sur elle un regard avide. Gênée par le boxer, Hermione le fit glisser le long des jambes du sorcier avant de reprendre son action précédente. Accélérant ses caresses autour de son sexe brûlant, elle se délecta de le voir fermer brièvement les yeux, contractant sa mâchoire sous l'effet du plaisir.</p>
<p>N'y tenant plus et sentant arriver le bout, Drago saisit Hermione et la retourna vivement sur le lit, se plaçant sur elle. D'un geste habile, il lui retira sa culotte et entra deux doigt en elle. Sans retenir son gémissement, la brune s'agrippa aux draps, arquant son dos alors qu'il bougeait en elle. Il accéléra rapidement la cadence, sentant ses doigts se couvrir d'humidité alors qu'Hermione l'accompagnait en roulant le bassin.</p>
<p>Puis soudain, il retira sa main et planta son visage devant le sien. Un instant, il la regarda là, sur son lit, la poitrine se gonflant rapidement et le souffle court, ses yeux assombris par son maquillage flou, ses cheveux éparpillés sur ses oreillers. Il sembla, l'espace d'une seconde, se demander ce qu'il était en train de faire et pourquoi il avait Hermione Granger nue et en sueur dans sa chambre.</p>
<p>Et Drago redevint aussi soudainement la bête en feu qu'il était avant. Il attrapa fermement les jambes de sa partenaire pour les replier contre lui avant de la pénétrer d'un vif coup de rein. Ils poussèrent ensemble un gémissement sourd alors que le blond intensifiait ses va-et-vient. Hermione ferma les yeux, traversée d'une décharge électrique à chaque fois que Drago la pénétrait toujours plus profondément. C'était si bon qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait tenir, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour se retenir de crier.</p>
<p>Alors que le blond se faisait de plus en plus rapide et intense, leurs deux corps couverts de sueur se crispèrent alors qu'ils étaient submergés par la jouissance. Drago lui asséna un dernier coup de rein libérateur, tous deux assommés par l'orgasme. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, reprenant difficilement son souffle.</p>
<p>Il passa seulement quelques minutes durant lesquelles le blond tira un drap sur eux avant qu'ils ne sombrent conjointement dans le sommeil, sans savoir si c'était l'heure tardive, les nombreux verres qu'ils avaient bus ou l'effort de leurs ébats qui les avaient anesthésiés.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Réveillé par une douce chaleur, Drago se retourna dans son lit, tendant un bras à côté de lui. Sentant le vide, il ouvrit finalement les yeux et constata qu'il était seul dans ses draps inondés de soleil. Il n'était pas neuf heures sur son horloge quand il se leva. Il se glissa sous une douche froide rapide et enfila un boxer avant de faire un petit tour de l'appartement. Le sorcier trouva ses vêtements de la veille posés sur sa commode et sa table à manger nettoyée, vaisselle faite. Hermione, elle, s'était volatilisée.</p>
<p>Il s'assit sur un fauteuil avec un café et prit enfin le temps de repenser à la nuit précédente. Il avait couché avec elle comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quelle femme, au final. C'était ce qu'il s'était refusé plusieurs fois, mais la voir aussi farouche l'avait résolu à le faire quand même. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, ce n'était pas plus mal. La tension entre eux allait disparaître et ils pourraient recommencer à se voir en simples amis sans qu'il n'y ait plus d'ambiguïté. Sauf que Drago ne voyait jamais ses conquêtes d'un soir plus d'une fois et c'était lui qui se volatilisait de leurs appartements dans la nuit. Peut-être avait-il rompu leur amitié définitivement.</p>
<p>Assise derrière son bureau, Hermione était incapable de se concentrer. Les dossiers étalés devant elle ne parvenaient pas à détourner son esprit de ses pensées encombrantes. Elle avait dormi quatre petites heures avant de se lever du lit de Drago, ramassant ses vêtements en silence. La brune avait tourné en rond dans la nuit, incapable de partir juste comme ça. Aussi, avec deux coups de baguette, elle avait ordonné les affaires du sorcier, rangeant la table encore en désordre de leur repas. Et elle était finalement partie, traversant les rues plongées dans le noir jusqu'à chez elle en attendant l'heure d'aller au Ministère.</p>
<p>Et assise derrière son bureau, elle était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la nuit précédente. Hermione sentait encore leurs deux corps chauds se mêler, la bestialité de leurs gestes. Des frissons coururent le long de ses reins alors qu'elle secouait la tête pour chasser les images érotiques de derrière ses yeux. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Elle avait reproché l'acte à Ron comme la pire des trahisons et maintenant, elle était la maîtresse, celle qui est autant haïe que le mari infidèle. Elle n'appréciait pas Astoria, mais elle regrettait mille fois d'avoir ajouté sa pierre à l'édifice de la tromperie.</p>
<p>Hermione se prit le visage entre les mains, tiraillée entre la culpabilité et le souvenir d'une partie de jambes en l'air inoubliable. Personne n'était obligé de savoir, avait dit Drago, mais à cet instant, elle avait l'impression que c'était le secret le plus terrible à garder. En plus de cela, comment allaient-ils réussir à se revoir comme si de rien n'était ? Aller aux mêmes réceptions, boire un verre à la même table, côte à côte avec Astoria. Comment allait-elle faire pour récupérer ses enfants ce soir même et croiser les regards de Molly et Arthur ? Elle avait l'impression que son corps tout entier la trahissait pour ce qu'elle avait fait.</p>
<p>Laissant tomber son travail inefficace, la Ministre rangea ses dossiers et transplana chez elle pour déjeuner. Elle attrapa un bout de parchemin et sa plume une fois dans son salon et inscrivit les mots qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis de longues minutes. Quand son hibou quitta sa fenêtre, elle pria intérieurement pour que Drago ne soit pas rentré au manoir et surtout, que personne d'autre que lui ne lise son message. Le volatile revint à peine cinq minutes plus tard avec une brève réponse : « <em>Je m'en doutais un peu. D</em>. ».</p>
<p>Hermione se laissa tomber sur son canapé, sentant une pointe de mélancolie après ce qu'elle venait de faire.</p>
<p>Drago avait renvoyé le hibou depuis de longues minutes alors qu'il relisait encore le parchemin qu'il avait reçu. « <em>Drago, je ne suis pas ce genre de femme. Tu es marié et quoi qu'il se soit passé, je le suis toujours. C'était une erreur. J'aimerais qu'on arrête de se voir et qu'on oublie c</em><em>ette soirée</em><em>. H</em>. ». Évidemment qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de femme. Il le savait et Blaise le lui avait bien rappelé. Il aurait dû se retenir, quitte à prendre de la distance quand il en était encore temps. Il n'était pas contre une partie de bon sexe, mais il se rendait compte que cela allait au-delà.</p>
<p>Il soupira. Dommage, il se disait qu'ils auraient pu remettre ça et s'amuser un peu. Hermione était peut-être la première femme avec laquelle il aurait apprécié passer plusieurs nuits. Elle avait été tendre et sauvage, ambitieuse sans être vulgaire. Et plus que tout, elle était elle-même quand ils étaient ensemble. Elle ne se cachait pas sous son maquillage, n'exhibait pas son corps, elle était naturelle.</p>
<p>Et elle ne s'était pas donnée à lui comme les autres qui se pâmaient en attendant de pouvoir se vanter d'avoir couché avec Drago Malfoy. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle en avait envie et il devait avouer qu'il était affecté qu'elle le regrette autant. Et peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose aussi. Que ce n'était pas juste à propos de se revoir pour coucher ensemble. Peut-être, oui, qu'il souffrait déjà un peu de ne plus la revoir du tout et que ce sentiment était autre chose que de la déception.</p>
<p>Il transplana sur le perron du manoir qu'il trouva vide à l'exception des elfes. Les petits serviteurs lui rappelèrent qu'Astoria avait pris Scorpius pour aller déjeuner chez ses parents. Bien sûr, il n'était pas invité. Depuis qu'il enchaînait les relations adultères, il n'avait plus vraiment la cote chez Greengrass.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Quand Hermione arriva au Terrier, elle marcha fébrilement jusqu'à la maison. La porte s'ouvrit et Rose et Hugo lui sautèrent dessus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Bonsoir, Hermione, sourit Molly en sortant derrière eux. Comment vas-tu ?</p>
<p>– Très bien, merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé alors que la vieille femme plaquait un bisou bruyant sur ses deux joues. Et toi ? Arthur est là ?</p>
<p>– Tout va bien pour nous, ma chérie, Arthur est dans le salon en train de lire.</p>
<p>Hermione s'y rendit pour saluer l'aîné Weasley et s'apprêta à ressortir quand elle entendit Molly dire :</p>
<p>– Allez dire au-revoir à votre papa pendant que je sors vos affaires. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La brune marcha jusqu'au perron et vit à l'autre bout du jardin ses deux enfants sauter sur leur père pour lui donner un gros câlin. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer de trouver Ron là, à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle, trop loin pour qu'elle ne distingue bien ses traits et trop près alors que l'image de Drago nu se superposait à la sienne. Quand il la vit à la porte, il lui adressa un signe de main auquel elle répondit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.</p>
<p>Une fois les enfants revenus près d'elle, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Hermione prit pleinement conscience qu'en plus d'être perdue dans ses sentiments, elle n'était pas prête de se remettre de cette soirée chez Drago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. "Le regret est une seconde erreur", R. Latarjet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">9 août 2015</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione déposa les deux tartes qu'elle avait préparées sur la table de la terrasse et rejoignit Harry dans la cuisine. Il faisait un temps magnifique et ils finirent de mettre la table, enjoignant tous les enfants à venir les y rejoindre. Ginny se chargea de servir tout le monde et ils déjeunèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. À la fin du repas, Harry s'en alla s'asseoir dans le jardin pour expliquer les règles de la bataille explosive aux garçons qui trépignaient d'avoir une nouvelle raison de se chamailler. Rose et Lily étaient occupées dans le petit carré de terre battue de cette dernière, rempotant quelques fleurs dont un plant de géranium dentu offert par Neville pour son anniversaire.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on va faire de cette plante, se plaignit Ginny en les regardant faire. Tant qu'il est petit, il est inoffensif, mais dès qu'il va se mettre à nous mordre, on va devoir le ramener à Neville.</p>
<p class="western">– Ce n'est pas le cas pour l'instant, la rassura Hermione, le plant est vraiment tout petit. Avec un peu de chance, il ne sera vraiment agressif que quand elle partira à Poudlard donc elle pourra le lui rendre elle-même et le regarder grandir dans les serres.</p>
<p class="western">La brune se servit un verre d'eau et laissa son regard se perdre dans le ciel derrière ses lunettes de soleil.</p>
<p class="western">– Gin', reprit-elle après un long moment d'hésitation, je peux te poser une question ?</p>
<p class="western">La rouquine hocha la tête.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu as déjà couché avec un homme et regretté après ?</p>
<p class="western">Un large sourire s'étira sur le visage de Ginny dont l'excitation était montée en flèche.</p>
<p class="western">– Raconte-moi tout ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qui, quand, comment ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre, souffla Hermione.</p>
<p class="western">– Oh Merlin, quelque chose de secret. J'adore !</p>
<p class="western">Ginny entra en trottinant dans le salon, trépignant de curiosité.</p>
<p class="western">– Allez, raconte ! dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai jamais regretté, que ce soit avec Dean ou avec Harry évidemment.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle, cherchant les mots appropriés.</p>
<p class="western">– Eh bien…, commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.</p>
<p class="western">– Hermione ? fit sa meilleure amie en inclinant sa mine interrogatrice en avant.</p>
<p class="western">– J'ai couché avec un homme et je regrette, voilà.</p>
<p class="western">– Jusque là j'avais compris. Pourquoi est-ce que tu regrettes ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne sais pas vraiment, je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de Ron et de sa femme, surtout par…</p>
<p class="western">– Attends, coupa la rouquine, il est marié ?</p>
<p class="western">Hermione hocha la tête, penaude.</p>
<p class="western">– Eh bien, Madame la Ministre, je vois que tu te dévergondes, se moqua gentiment Ginny.</p>
<p class="western">– Justement, je ne suis pas comme ça ! s'exclama Hermione pour se défendre. C'est horrible… J'ai reproché à Ron ce que j'ai fait ensuite, c'est horrible, répéta-t-elle en enfermant son visage dans ses mains.</p>
<p class="western">– Mione, ce n'est pas horrible, rétorqua Ginny. Les deux situations sont différentes. Ron t'a trompée plusieurs fois et maintenant vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Tu as peut-être couché avec un homme marié, mais je suis certaine que tu ne l'as pas fait juste comme ça.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione soupira, se passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux.</p>
<p class="western">– Si tu savais, Ginny…</p>
<p class="western">– Qui c'est ? demanda la rousse.</p>
<p class="western">Sa meilleure amie lui lança un regard désespéré, apeurée d'avouer le nom de celui qui hantait son esprit. Ginny lui adressa un regard appuyé de curiosité. Elle pouvait le lui dire, après tout, elles se disaient toujours tout depuis qu'elles se connaissaient.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est Drago, murmura-t-elle si doucement que la rouquine eut du mal à entendre distinctement.</p>
<p class="western">– Drago Malfoy ? répéta-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.</p>
<p class="western">Ginny pouffa en se levant.</p>
<p class="western">– Je n'y crois pas, gloussa-t-elle. Pour être marié, ça il l'est ! Avec la femme la plus cocue de Londres. Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il couchait à droite à gauche, ajouta-t-elle, un doigt pointé vers son amie.</p>
<p class="western">– Ginny, s'il te plaît, arrête de faire la mégère. Je suis déjà suffisamment mal comme ça.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais pourquoi exactement ? demanda la rousse en se rasseyant sur le canapé.</p>
<p class="western">– Parce que c'est la pire des choses à faire !</p>
<p class="western">– Hermione, essaie de remettre les choses à leur place. Si tu culpabilises vis-à-vis de Ron, je pense que tu te fais du mal pour rien. Vous êtes séparés depuis près de quatre mois et tu ne lui dois rien. Si tu culpabilises vis-à-vis d'Astoria, je suis certaine que tout n'est pas juste blanc ou noir. Si Malfoy se comporte comme il le fait c'est qu'il ne doit certainement pas nager dans le bonheur chez lui. Ce n'est peut-être pas une excuse pour tromper sa femme, mais c'est une raison atténuante qui est présente dans bien d'autres couples.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle était soulagée d'en avoir parlé avec sa meilleure amie, elle comprenait aussi le raisonnement qu'elle venait de tenir, mais il allait lui falloir du temps pour accepter ce qu'elle avait fait. Si elle l'acceptait un jour.</p>
<p class="western">– Et sinon, reprit Ginny avec un sourire malicieux, c'était bien ?</p>
<p class="western">La brune la regarda de travers en rougissant.</p>
<p class="western">– C'était trop bien, avoua Hermione comme si c'était une faute. Trop dans le mauvais sens du terme. C'était meilleur que tout ce que j'ai connu. Je l'ai même comparé avec Ron ! Je suis une horrible personne.</p>
<p class="western">– Par Morgane, Hermione ! geignit Ginny. Arrête de te faire des nœuds au cerveau ! Tu n'es certainement pas une horrible personne parce que tu as eu du plaisir avec un homme qui n'était pas ton petit-ami. Mais si vous recommencez, tu me raconteras, pas vrai ?</p>
<p class="western">Hermione lui lança un regard offusqué alors que Ginny riait en se relevant.</p>
<p class="western">– Allez, viens, on ferait mieux d'aller voir si Harry n'a pas grillé les sourcils de nos enfants avec ses jeux de cartes. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">La Ministre la suivit dehors et pendant toute l'après-midi qu'elle passa chez les Potter, elle réussit finalement à ne plus penser à ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt et fut reconnaissante à Ginny de ne pas lui en reparler.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">29 août 2015</p>
<p class="western">Pendant toute la fin du mois d'août, Hermione s'était attelée avec persévérance à préparer la rentrée de septembre. Peu à peu, les employés rentraient de vacances; il fallait reprendre les dossiers les plus importants, remettre toute la machine en marche. La Ministre mettait un point d'honneur pour que tout soit irréprochable et que l'Angleterre magique soit un exemple d'efficacité.</p>
<p class="western">Elle avait reçu une lettre de Ron, deux semaines plus tôt, qui lui demandait la permission d'amener les enfants en vacances sur sa semaine également. Elle s'était donc dévouée à son travail pendant ces quinze jours de solitude. La brune n'avait quasiment vu personne, excepté les Potter évidement avec qui elle dînait de temps à autre, mais cette sorte d'isolement lui avait aussi permis de digérer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione ne l'avait plus revu, pas plus qu'elle ne lui avait parlé. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle s'évertuait à penser, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle déplorait que les choses se soient passées comme ça. Elle ne serait pas allée jusqu'à dire qu'elle était triste, mais… si, en fait, elle était un peu triste de ne plus pouvoir simplement lui envoyer un parchemin pour l'inviter boire un verre, de ne plus pouvoir envisager le revoir sans arrière pensée.</p>
<p class="western">Elle était peut-être un peu triste aussi à l'idée que l'étincelle de bonheur et de plaisir à laquelle elle avait goûté était un fruit défendu. La jeune femme laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide de son bureau, regrettant la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Rien n'était anodin et ce qui l'affectait le plus était l'impression d'avoir gâché leur amitié. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était incapable, juste comme ça, de se dévoiler aux yeux de quelqu'un sans avoir une profonde confiance.</p>
<p class="western">Elle savait que si elle avait été capable de coucher avec Drago, c'était uniquement parce qu'avec lui, elle se sentait bien. Il la faisait se sentir légère, vraie et belle. Et elle regrettait de devoir renoncer à ça. Mais elle s'était persuadée que maintenant, ils ne pourraient plus se voir de la même façon, alors autant ne plus se voir du tout.</p>
<p class="western">On toqua à la porte et la voix annonça Théodore Nott. Hermione se redressa sur son fauteuil et l'invita à entrer.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Salut, Théo ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu veux enfin rejoindre nos rangs ? Demanda-t-elle d'une traite.</p>
<p class="western">– Salut, Hermione, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. Non, pas encore, mais j'avais quelques questions d'ordre gouvernemental.</p>
<p class="western">– Pas encore ? répéta la brune avec un sourire en coin. Je vois que tu penches doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?</p>
<p class="western">– Sanderson &amp; Co. voudrait financer un projet international en lien avec le Ministère de la Magie bulgare, mais les sorciers de l'Europe de l'Est ont la dent dure et on est en compétition avec une banque locale qui ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire.</p>
<p class="western">– Je croyais que ça t'amusait d'écraser la concurrence.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu as bonne mémoire, s'amusa Théo. Effectivement en temps normal, j'aurais usé d'un petit stratagème pour les discréditer et les envoyer hors course, mais il y a trop d'enjeux. Le contact qu'on avait au Ministère bulgare à retourné sa veste ce matin et si on ne décroche pas cet investissement, on risque gros au niveau des actionnaires européens. Tu n'aurais pas des noms à me donner pour faire pencher la balance ?</p>
<p class="western">Hermione mit en branle les engrenages de son cerveau, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.</p>
<p class="western">– Laisse-moi regarder ça, marmonna-t-elle en sortant un épais répertoire de son bureau.</p>
<p class="western">Elle nota quelques noms sur un parchemin et le montra à Théo.</p>
<p class="western">– Lui, montra-t-elle en pointant le premier, c'est l'ambassadeur anglais magique en Bulgarie. Appelle-le de ma part et demande-lui de te faire un point sur les relations anglo-bulgares, peut-être que tu peux en apprendre plus sur les finances aussi. Elle, c'est la directrice des relations internationales et du commerce. Et elle, c'est la directrice de la banque nationale de Bulgarie. Si tu te la mets dans la poche, elle peut te donner n'importe quel laisser-passer dans la finance de son pays.</p>
<p class="western">Théo rangea précieusement le parchemin dans sa poche, la remerciant gracieusement.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider vraiment, répondit Hermione, mais si jamais tu as besoin d'autres choses, n'hésite pas.</p>
<p class="western">Quelqu'un toqua à la porte à nouveau et la jeune femme se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant de visite en une après-midi depuis que l'été était arrivé. Ginny apparût, toute enthousiaste, et s'avança vers eux.</p>
<p class="western">– Salut, Ginny ! sourit Hermione.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda la rousse en avisant l'homme installé devant le bureau.</p>
<p class="western">– Non, pas du tout. Théo, Ginny, présenta la brune. Enfin, vous vous connaissez vaguement.</p>
<p class="western">Ils se serrèrent la main, enchantés.</p>
<p class="western">– Bon, enchaîna la rousse, je suis venue pour qu'on organise ton anniversaire.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais, Gin', c'est dans presque un mois.</p>
<p class="western">– Dans vingt-deux jours exactement et il est absolument nécessaire d'organiser quelque chose de super pour ton premier anniversaire en tant que Ministre.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est gentil, rétorqua Hermione, mais je ne pense pas vouloir fêter ça particulièrement. On fera comme d'habitude avec Harry, juste tous les trois cette année.</p>
<p class="western">Ginny sembla peu satisfaite de sa réponse, mais n'insista pas plus.</p>
<p class="western">– Bon, je dois filer, mais on en reparlera une autre fois.</p>
<p class="western">La rouquine salua les deux autres et quitta le bureau.</p>
<p class="western">– Je vais y aller aussi, déclara Théo en se levant.</p>
<p class="western">– Tiens-moi au courant pour ta banque, j'espère que je t'aurais été utile, sourit Hermione. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Théo sortit à son tour et une fois dans le couloir, il guetta les têtes qui passaient. Il finit par en repérer une rousse bien particulière et accéléra le pas pour la rattraper.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Ginny, attends, appela-t-il.</p>
<p class="western">La concernée se retourna pour lui faire face avec un regard interrogateur.</p>
<p class="western">– Ce ne sont sûrement pas vraiment mes affaires, mais j'ai peut-être une idée pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ginny lui adressa un sourire plein de malice. Elle voulait en savoir plus; peut-être même qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">16 septembre 2015</p>
<p class="western">Ginny était attablée en terrasse du Chemin de Traverse avec une bière-au-beurre fraîche et un long parchemin devant les yeux. Elle fut rejointe par un grand métis à la carrure athlétique qui commanda la même chose.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Bon, tout est prêt ? demanda Blaise.</p>
<p class="western">– Je pense qu'on est pas loin d'avoir une organisation parfaite, se félicita la rouquine.</p>
<p class="western">– Qu'est-ce qu'il manque ?</p>
<p class="western">– La confirmation du traiteur, mais il m'avait dit qu'il me l'enverrait quarante-huit heures avant l'événement. Je dois prévenir mes parents qu'ils devront aller chercher Rose et Hugo à l'école directement.</p>
<p class="western">Ginny passa en revue toutes les lignes sur son parchemin, cochant mentalement toutes celles qui avaient été validées.</p>
<p class="western">– Tous les invités ont répondu présents, reprit-elle en arrivant à la fin, sauf Malfoy. Tu lui en as parlé ?</p>
<p class="western">– Eh bien non, avoua Blaise, je comptais le faire et puis j'ai oublié. Mais il doit me rejoindre ici donc ça sera une bonne occasion. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">La rouquine hocha la tête. Ils révisèrent toute leur organisation, le déroulement de la soirée et tout semblait effectivement parfait. Cet anniversaire surprise allait être le meilleur qu'Hermione aurait jamais connu. Quand Théodore avait soumis l'idée à Ginny un peu plus de deux semaines auparavant, la rousse avait été conquise. Ne pouvant pas l'aider à tout préparer, Théo l'avait renvoyée vers Blaise qui avait plus de temps et un goût prononcé pour la fête. Ils avaient donc tout planifié en louant un cottage sur une île d'Écosse qui s'apparentait plutôt à un manoir qu'à une petite maison rustique.</p>
<p class="western">Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure de récapitulatifs, les deux sorciers furent effectivement rejoints par Drago.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Malfoy, on fête l'anniversaire d'Hermione vendredi soir, déclara Ginny. Tu es invité et Blaise t'expliquera les détails.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est bien aimable, mais je ne pense pas venir, répondit le blond en s'asseyant.</p>
<p class="western">– Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny.</p>
<p class="western">– Parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir.</p>
<p class="western">– Oui, je sais, rétorqua la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il ne faut pas toujours faire ce qu'elle dit.</p>
<p class="western">– Comment ça, tu sais ?</p>
<p class="western">– Bien sûr que je sais, insista la jeune femme. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas raconté à Blaise.</p>
<p class="western">Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu. Évidemment que Drago en avait parlé à Blaise, c'était la première chose qu'il avait faite le lendemain midi en déjeunant avec lui.</p>
<p class="western">– Donc tu sais pourquoi elle ne veut plus qu'on se voit et je respecterai sa décision, dit le blond.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais vous ne pouvez pas arrêter tous les deux, s'exclama Ginny avec agacement. Si Hermione t'a demandé ça, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne veut plus te voir, c'est parce qu'elle est persuadée d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible. Donc tu vas venir à cet anniversaire, tu vas lui expliquer que si tu veux tromper ta femme, c'est ton problème et vous allez arrêter de vous fuir comme la dragoncelle.</p>
<p class="western">Le silence s'installa entre les trois sorciers, seulement brisé par le trafic ambiant de la rue.</p>
<p class="western">– Hermione mérite d'être heureuse, reprit la rouquine, mais elle n'arrive pas à arrêter de se blâmer pour la moindre petite chose qu'elle fait en dehors de sa routine. Elle a un sens moral surdéveloppé et se préoccupe des autres avant elle, même si ça la rend malheureuse. Elle t'apprécie, Malfoy, et je sais que ça lui fera plaisir que tu sois là.</p>
<p class="western">– Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pense tout ça ? demanda Blaise.</p>
<p class="western">– Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas comprendre parce pour vous le sexe n'est pas si important et que vous multipliez les conquêtes, commenta Ginny, mais pour les gens qui ont un peu de tenue, cela ne va pas de soi. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous parler de ce que ressent Hermione, j'ai déjà été très bavarde sur des choses trop personnelles.</p>
<p class="western">Les deux hommes n'insistèrent pas.</p>
<p class="western">– Je vais vous laisser. Malfoy, salua la jeune femme, Blaise, on se retrouve vendredi à quinze heures au cottage. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Elle se leva et s'éloigna, intégrant le flot de passants qui dévalait le Chemin de Traverse.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Tu vas venir ? demanda Blaise en se tournant vers Drago.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne sais pas, soupira le blond.</p>
<p class="western">– Je t'avais dit de faire gaffe si tu voulais coucher avec elle, marmonna le métis après un moment de silence.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu ne vas pas me faire la morale. Je sais que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Mais je crois que je l'aurais fait de toute façon, ce soir-là ou un autre.</p>
<p class="western">– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous exactement ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je n'en sais rien. J'imagine qu'il n'y rien en réalité, juste une amitié étrange foutue en l'air par une soirée d'égarement.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais elle te plaît ? demanda Blaise.</p>
<p class="western">– On parle d'Hermione Granger, rétorqua Drago. Même si elle me plaisait, je vois mal quoi que ce soit s'envisager.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu es conscient que si tu te décidais enfin à quitter Astoria, tu pourrais justement faire ce que bon te semble.</p>
<p class="western">– Lâche-moi, Zabini, soupira le blond en se levant. On bouge d'ici et tu changes de sujet sinon je rentre chez moi.</p>
<p class="western">– Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser vendredi soir, ricana Blaise avec sarcasme. Il faudra que je pense aux pop-corn. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Drago lui lança un regard polaire et s'engagea dans l'allée, l'enjoignant de le suivre sur-le-champ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Happy Birthday, Hermione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p>
<p>Et voilà, on arrive déjà à la moitié de l'histoire. Il reste tant de choses à voir ! J'espère que vous vous êtes régalé.e.s jusque-là et que la suite vous plaira tout autant.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le jeudi midi, Ginny et Hermione déjeunèrent ensemble. La première avait réussi à convaincre la seconde de lui accorder une heure de plus au temps du repas pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elles se retrouvèrent donc à passer la porte de Madame Guipure en quête de vêtements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes pour que j'achète une nouvelle robe, se plaignit Hermione qui avait l'impression de perdre son temps.</p>
<p>– Parce qu'on va dîner dans un endroit très chic et qu'il faut une tenue pour l'occasion. Et aussi parce que ça fait des années que je te répète qu'il faut que tu renouvelles ta garde-robe.</p>
<p>– Ginny, je ne vais pas racheter des habits sans cesse, c'est du gaspillage.</p>
<p>– Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à donner tous tes vêtements à des œuvres de charité et arrêter de faire la rabat-joie, rétorqua la rousse en se faufilant vers la section qui l'intéressait.</p>
<p>– À toujours commérer et avec ce genre de réflexions, tu t'entendrais bien avec Pansy, marmonna Hermione qui la suivait en traînant les pieds.</p>
<p>– Avec cette peste ? s'exclama Ginny en réapparaissant de derrière un paravent.</p>
<p>– Elle n'est pas aussi terrible qu'elle l'était à Poudlard.</p>
<p>– Assez discuté, somma la rousse. Il faut te trouver quelque chose de chic et décontracté. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas rester là toute l'après-midi alors soyons efficaces. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione se mit à fouiller dans les rayonnages, observant les robes. Il y en avait de vraiment magnifiques, mais jamais elle n'aurait osé les porter. Elle finit par en sortir deux, assez sobres mais très élégantes. Évidemment, de son côté, Ginny en avait choisi cinq qu'elle lui fourra dans les bras en la poussant vers la cabine d'essayage.</p>
<p>La première robe fut abandonnée, beaucoup trop banale pour l'occasion d'après la cadette Weasley. Hermione refusa catégoriquement la deuxième qui arrivait au milieu de ses cuisses, beaucoup trop courte. La troisième était noire, le bustier brodé de sequins mettait en valeur la poitrine de la brune et le tissu descendait élégamment jusqu'à ses pieds. La mettant de côté, Hermione continua l'essayage. Les deux jeunes femmes en retinrent une autre ensuite jusqu'à ce que la dernière arrive et que la Ministre disparaisse encore une fois dans la cabine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je ne peux pas porter ça, entendit Ginny derrière le rideau.</p>
<p>La rouquine se faufila à l'intérieur et ouvrit de grands yeux.</p>
<p>– Hermione ! Elle est magnifique ! Encore mieux que sur le cintre.</p>
<p>– Mais je ne peux pas porter ça, Ginny !</p>
<p>– Pourquoi ? Elle te va très bien, elle est sexy et élégante. C'est celle qu'il te faut.</p>
<p>La brune tourna sur elle-même.</p>
<p>– Elle est trop courte et je ne suis pas à l'aise avec le dos nu, répondit-elle.</p>
<p>– Mione, ça fait combien de temps que tu ne portes que des robes longues ? interrogea Ginny avec un œil presque soucieux. Tu es magnifique et les grossesses n'ont rien changé à ça.</p>
<p>Hermione soupira; sa meilleure amie savait exactement où se trouvait le problème.</p>
<p>– J'ai porté trois enfants et je n'ai pas été épargnée non plus, continua la fille Weasley. Ce n'est pas ce qui compte et tu le sais. Tu as le droit de porter des robes courtes, des robes en dentelle ou que sais-je. Cette robe est parfaite et elle t'arrive au-dessus des genoux, ce qui est loin d'être trop court. Quant au dos nu, je trouve qu'il te va très bien.</p>
<p>Hermione observa son reflet dans le grand miroir. C'était vrai, cette robe bleu marine était très belle, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé à l'essayer si elle avait été seule. Le buste soulignait ses seins avec raffinement, remontant jusque derrière sa nuque en une attache légère. Le tissu entourant ses hanches, dévoilant son dos jusqu'à ses reins sans être vulgaire pour autant.</p>
<p>– Attends voir, fit Ginny en sortant de la cabine.</p>
<p>Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec une paire d'escarpins bleu marine recouverts de petites paillettes argentées. On aurait dit qu'ils reflétaient un ciel étoilé. La rousse les tendit à Hermione, l'incitant à les enfiler. Hissée sur les talons, elle s'observa attentivement.</p>
<p>– Imagine l'effet que tu aurais sur un homme, susurra Ginny.</p>
<p>– Ah oui ? Parce que tu as l'impression que je croule sous les avances ? railla la brune.</p>
<p>– Peut-être pas, mais tu plais à quelqu'un, ça c'est sûr, dit son amie avec un sourire en coin.</p>
<p>Hermione lui adressa un regard interrogateur.</p>
<p>– Malfoy, murmura Ginny pour éviter d'ébruiter quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p>La Ministre pouffa, trouvant l'allusion peu crédible.</p>
<p>– Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ça, répondit-elle en secouant la tête, mais je doute que ce soit vrai. Si on parle bien de la même personne, je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai atterri dans son lit c'est parce qu'il avait abusé du vin rouge.</p>
<p>– Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, soupira Ginny avec lassitude. Regarde-toi, tu pourrais faire se retourner n'importe quel homme sur ton passage. Tu es magnifique, Hermione.</p>
<p>– Merci, Gin'. Mais si tu veux que je porte cette robe demain, il va falloir que tu en aies une au moins aussi courte.</p>
<p>– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je pense que je vais acheter la deuxième qu'on a regardée, sourit la rouquine. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la boutique quelques minutes plus tard et Hermione retourna au Ministère pour terminer sa journée. Quand elle retrouva son salon le soir, entourée de ses deux trésors, elle se sentait bien. Ginny avait peut-être raison finalement, elle avait le droit de vouloir rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau, elle avait le droit de tourner la page sur son mariage. Les parchemins pour le divorce étaient restés empilés sur un coin de son écritoire depuis des mois, il était peut-être temps qu'elle fasse le chemin jusqu'au bout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>18 septembre 2015</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ginny, laisse-moi ranger mes affaires et calme-toi un peu. On a largement le temps de se préparer et je dois aller chercher les enfants à l'école pour les déposer au Terrier de toute façon.</p>
<p>– Non, c'est bon, mes parents s'en occupent.</p>
<p>– Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Mais ils n'ont pas leurs affaires et je ne leur ai pas dit au revoir.</p>
<p>– Mione, détends-toi. J'ai tout arrangé et tu pourras aller les voir demain matin. Ils sont entre de bonnes mains et avec mes enfants donc il n'y a pas de raison qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Ce soir, c'est ta soirée et je veux que tu profites au maximum. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La rouquine trépigna encore de longues minutes dans le bureau de la Ministre, tournant en rond jusqu'à ce que cette dernière finisse par consentir à quitter les lieux. Tout se déroulait comme prévu, Hermione ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que ses amis lui réservaient. Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent à l'appartement de la brune pour s'apprêter. Une fois habillée, coiffée et maquillée, Hermione s'admira devant sa glace. En fin de compte, elle était contente d'avoir acheté cette robe et ces chaussures; elle se trouvait belle. Sortir de ses retranchements de temps en temps ne pouvait pas faire de mal.</p>
<p>Isolée dans le salon, Ginny envoya un patronus à Blaise quand elles furent prêtes à partir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Mione, appela-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre. On va y aller.</p>
<p>– Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire le nom du restaurant ?</p>
<p>– Non, c'est une surprise, sourit malicieusement Ginny. »</p>
<p>Elle lui tendit le bras pour un transplanage d'escorte et un instant plus tard, elles avaient disparu.</p>
<p>Le petit « pop » caractéristique résonna une seconde dans l'endroit où elles arrivèrent, plongées dans le noir. Hermione lâcha le bras de son amie, déconcertée.</p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-elle, suspicieuse.</p>
<p>La pièce s'illumina soudainement et elle se figea de stupeur.</p>
<p>– Bon anniversaire !</p>
<p>– Mais… Ce n'est que demain ! s'émerveilla la brune. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione porta une main à sa bouche avec un air ébahi. Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même pour prendre connaissance de tout ce qui l'entourait. Les yeux humides, son cœur se serra à chaque personne sur laquelle son regard se posait. Il y avait Harry, évidemment, George, Angelina, mais aussi Neville et Hannah, Luna et Rolf. Il y avait également Pansy et Théo, ainsi que Blaise et Drago.</p>
<p>La vue de ce dernier posa un poids dans son estomac, mais elle détourna rapidement les yeux, toujours souriante car rien ne semblait vraiment pouvoir ternir le tableau. Hermione serra dans ses bras ses amis de longue date, les remerciant chaleureusement d'être là. Voir Neville et Luna était un réel bonheur. Ils s'étaient malheureusement éloignés avec leurs postes respectifs, mais c'était une véritable amitié qui les liaient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Merci, Ginny, sourit la brune en se tournant vers elle.</p>
<p>– Oh, mais je ne suis pas la seule à l'initiative de cette fête, souffla-t-elle. C'est Théo qui a eu l'idée en premier lieu et c'est Blaise qui m'a aidée à tout superviser.</p>
<p>– Eh oui, s'exclama le métis en arrivant joyeusement, il n'y a qu'un Zabini pour organiser un anniversaire aussi extra !</p>
<p>– Je suis agréablement surprise de vous trouver tous là, fit Hermione en avisant le groupe atypique qui se tenait dans ce grand salon. On ne peut pas dire qu'on s'envoyait des roses à Poudlard.</p>
<p>– Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Blaise, on a eu le temps de régler nos comptes avant que tu arrives. Et comme personne n'est mort, je pense qu'on devrait passer une soirée tranquille.</p>
<p>– Ginny ! s'écria George. Les gens se dessèchent par ici, est-ce qu'on peut faire sauter les bouteilles de champagne ?</p>
<p>La rouquine acquiesça en rigolant.</p>
<p>– Trinquons alors, s'exclama Harry en en saisissant une, à la meilleure Ministre que ce monde ait connu ! À Hermione !</p>
<p>Le bouchon fut expulsé sous les applaudissements et en quelques instants, toutes les coupes de champagne furent remplies.</p>
<p>– Merci, sourit Hermione avec les yeux pétillants, vraiment merci à vous tous.</p>
<p>La brune fit le tour du salon du regard quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle s'avança et scruta l'extérieur.</p>
<p>– Mais… où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.</p>
<p>– Dans un cottage sur l'île de Skye, en Écosse, expliqua Ginny. Bon, c'est un très grand cottage, mais Blaise connaît les propriétaires alors on a eu la location du week-end à moitié prix. Le traiteur ne reste que ce soir par contre.</p>
<p>– Du week-end ? Un traiteur… Mais c'est beaucoup trop, souffla Hermione, hébétée. Ça a dû vous ruiner.</p>
<p>– Ne dis pas de bêtises, la sermonna Blaise, quand on aime, on ne compte pas ! »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La brune sourit en observant la pièce. Et puis son regard se posa sur Drago qui sirotait une coupe de champagne près d'une fenêtre. Elle était contente de le voir, mais une profonde gêne faisait pulser son cœur dans son ventre. Prenant son courage en main, elle le rejoignit timidement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus qu'on se voit, fit-elle.</p>
<p>– Je ne suis venu que parce que Blaise a insisté. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, rétorqua le blond sans même poser les yeux sur elle.</p>
<p>– Je suis contente que tu sois là, avoua la sorcière en plongeant son regard dehors. Et il ne faut pas toujours faire ce que je dis.</p>
<p>Drago posa enfin ses yeux gris sur elle. Elle lui sourit légèrement et il répondit à son sourire. La revoir après un mois et demi de silence faisait renaître en lui les souvenirs de leurs ébats. Sa bouche brûlante, ses gestes saccadés par le désir. Il se détourna pour arrêter de la fixer.</p>
<p>– Je vais aller voir les autres, souffla Hermione en s'éloignant. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le blond laissa couler son regard sur son dos nu, sur ses jambes nues. Il ferma les yeux brièvement, sentant l'odeur de sa peau et les frissons qui la couvraient. Drago secoua la tête pour chasser ces images.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« C'est grave, vieux, lança Blaise qui venait d'arriver vers lui.</p>
<p>– Lâche-moi, marmonna le blond.</p>
<p>– Sors-toi-la de la tête. Tu as essayé de coucher avec d'autres femmes depuis ?</p>
<p>Drago lui adressa un haussement de sourcil plein de jugement.</p>
<p>– Bon eh bien si tu ne veux pas coucher avec d'autres femmes, couche avec elle, dit le métis avec évidence. Ou sois plus discret quand tu la dévores des yeux. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Et il s'éloigna avant que son ami n'ait pu répondre.</p>
<p>Hermione se resservit une coupe de champagne avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle était vraiment heureuse ce soir, entourée par ses proches pour son anniversaire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je vous ressers ? proposa-t-elle à Luna et Rolf qui discutaient près d'elle.</p>
<p>– C'est gentil, répondit la blonde d'une voix fluette, mais je ne peux pas boire d'alcool. Donnes-en à Rolf, il se saoule pour deux.</p>
<p>– Oh ! Mais je n'avais même pas vu, s'exclama Hermione remarquant le ventre légèrement rond de son amie. Félicitations !</p>
<p>– Merci, souffla Luna en posant un regard comblé sur son mari. On est vraiment aux anges depuis trois mois.</p>
<p>– Ce sont des jumeaux, précisa Rolf avec excitation.</p>
<p>– Comme on a beaucoup voyagé pendant ces dernières années, on ne s'accordait pas vraiment le temps de fonder une famille, expliqua sa femme. Mais maintenant qu'on travaille tous les deux en Angleterre, on pourra se consacrer entièrement à eux.</p>
<p>Luna passa une main douce sur son ventre.</p>
<p>– D'ailleurs, reprit la blonde, on aurait une faveur à te demander.</p>
<p>– Dites-moi, sourit Hermione.</p>
<p>– On aimerait que tu sois la marraine des enfants. Ça fait un moment qu'on y réfléchit, mais on n'a jamais pris le temps de venir te voir.</p>
<p>– C'est adorable, souffla la brune, émue, avec grand plaisir.</p>
<p>– On voudrait demander à George d'être le parrain, ajouta Luna. Je n'étais pas très proche de lui à Poudlard, mais Fred et lui ont compté pour moi.</p>
<p>– Je suis sûre que ça le touchera et qu'il acceptera volontiers, assura Hermione.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi attendre alors ? s'enjoua la blonde avec un air pétillant.</p>
<p>Le couple s'éloigna et Hermione les regarda s'approcher du grand rouquin qui discutait avec Angelina avec un œil tendre.</p>
<p>– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ginny.</p>
<p>– Luna est enceinte de jumeaux et elle va demander à George d'être leur parrain, expliqua la brune avec émotion. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les deux jeunes femmes assistèrent à la scène, touchées. Au loin, George porta une main à son cœur et versa une larme émue en serrant le couple dans ses bras. Même après tout ce temps, il ne s'était pas entièrement remis de la mort de son frère et ce que Luna lui offrait représentait beaucoup.</p>
<p>L'heure avait tourné et il était temps de passer à table. Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas de tout ce que ses amis avaient prévu, pas plus qu'elle s'imaginait passer un week-end en Écosse pour son anniversaire. Elle se retrouva assise entre Neville et Ginny, en face de Drago qui prit soin de l'éviter du regard pendant la première partie du repas. La jeune femme échangea longuement avec le professeur de botanique qui se plaignait que les nouvelles générations à Poudlard n'aient aucune sensibilité envers la flore magique.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« La plupart sont des garçons qui ne comprennent rien et se blessent à la moindre occasion, sans parler des filles qui refusent de mettre les mains dans la terre pour ne pas abîmer leurs ongles, pesta Neville.</p>
<p>– À notre époque, la botanique n'avait pas non plus beaucoup de succès, tempéra Hermione.</p>
<p>– D'ailleurs, les gênes ne trompent pas, remarqua le professeur. La fille Parkinson n'est pas plus douée que la mère.</p>
<p>– Qu'est-ce que tu dis sur ma fille, Londubat ?</p>
<p>– Je dis qu'elle est incapable de mettre son petit doigt dans du terreau sans se mettre à chouiner parce qu'elle s'est salie. Un peu comme toi à l'époque.</p>
<p>Drago et Blaise ricanèrent avant de se recevoir un geste grossier de leur amie.</p>
<p>– Peut-être qu'elle est trop bien pour ce genre de discipline, frima Pansy en retroussant le nez.</p>
<p>– Peut-être, répondit Neville avec un sourire en coin. Mais je suis au regret de te dire que la botanique est l'une des trois B.U.S.E auxquelles Samantha a échoué donc il va falloir qu'elle se donne un coup de baguette pour la suite.</p>
<p>– Ma fille n'a échoué qu'à une épreuve ! s'exclama Pansy.</p>
<p>– Chérie, je crois qu'il faut croire le monsieur qui en sait plus que nous, souffla Théo avec un sourire en coin.</p>
<p>Pansy lui adressa un regard polaire qui le fit ricaner.</p>
<p>– Et merci, Hermione, lança le brun en sa direction. On ne s'est pas revus depuis, mais Sanderson a signé le partenariat il y a une semaine. J'ai parlé longtemps avec Darina Iliev et la banque nationale a tout de suite été de notre côté.</p>
<p>– Contente d'avoir pu t'aider, sourit Hermione. Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à elle directement, mais il paraît que c'est un véritable magyar quand on se la met à dos. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La jeune femme vida son verre de vin en finissant son entrée et elle se recula légèrement contre le dossier de la chaise. Elle croisa le regard de Harry qui lui adressa un sourire franc. Depuis tout ce temps… Aurait-elle cru en arriver là, après toutes ces années ? Ce premier jour de septembre où elle avait ouvert la porte du compartiment du Poudlard Express à la recherche de Trevor, croisant la route de Harry et Ron. Sûrement pas. Pas plus qu'elle n'aurait cru passer son week-end d'anniversaire en Écosse avec ces douze autres personnes. Mais elle n'aurait échangé cet instant pour rien au monde.</p>
<p>Le plat fut aussi excellent que l'entrée, tout comme le dessert et le digestif servi dans le salon fut joyeusement accueilli par la tablée. En quelques minutes, le petit groupe vida une bouteille entière et Blaise se leva pour mettre de la musique.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Allez, bande de limaces, s'écria-t-il par-dessus la chanson, venez vous bouger un peu !</p>
<p>Il se mit à se déhancher à quelques mètres du canapé, quittant sa veste de costume pour l'envoyer valser sur ses amis sous les sifflements et les huées.</p>
<p>– À poil, Zabini ! cria Ginny en se levant brusquement pour le rejoindre. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il suffit de peu de temps pour que le salon se transforme en véritable piste de danse. Hermione observa le groupe qui se dandinait et valsait au rythme des éternelles chansons des Bizarr' Sisters depuis le canapé. Elle était restée assise depuis le début avec Théo et Drago, s'amusant de voir les danseurs amateurs enchaîner les chorégraphies burlesques. Plus le temps passait, plus les bouteilles s'empilaient sur la table basse et les gens se désinhibaient. Le blond se leva finalement et s'éloigna. Hermione le regarda du coin de l'œil alors qu'il ouvrait une fenêtre. Elle eut à peine le temps de le voir réceptionner un hibou qu'il disparaissait dans un couloir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Allez, Hermione ! s'enjoua Harry. On veut te voir danser ! »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains sous les encouragements des autres. Elle refusa un instant pour la forme, mais n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre la piste de danse. L'alcool lui brûlait les joues et la brune se laissa tournoyer dans les bras du brun qui menait la danse énergiquement. Hermione riait aux éclats, se sentant légère et heureuse. Elle pouvait rester debout toute la nuit, enchaînant les chansons. Elle était infatigable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Mélancolique du dimanche soir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à vous,</p>
<p>Voilà la suite et fin du week-end d'anniversaire d'Hermione. Ce chapitre contient des scènes explicites indiquées comme la semaine dernière par des astérisques.</p>
<p>Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Drago revint dans le salon du cottage et se servit un verre de Whisky-pur-feu. Il resta un instant en retrait, observant les sorciers endiablés qui se tortillaient. Il se demandait comment faisait Pansy pour sauter aussi vigoureusement, perchée sur ses talons vertigineux ; d'où sortait la performance complètement décalée de Luna et son époux, que les lois de la gravitation semblaient ignorer ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Il posa les yeux sur un dos nu qui virevoltait parmi eux. Hermione n'avait pas idée de l'image qu'elle renvoyait dans cette robe bleue qui se soulevait quand elle tournait et dévoilait ses cuisses. La chanson se termina et la jeune femme s'éloigna un peu pour reprendre son souffle et satisfaire sa soif. Elle se servit un verre d'elle ne savait quoi qui était sous sa main et lança une œillade circulaire à la pièce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ses yeux rieurs tombèrent sur le regard gris de Drago et elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Il lui rendit un signe de tête alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>« Qui peut bien t'écrire alors qu'il est presque minuit ? murmura Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Curieuse, répondit simplement Drago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Toujours, tu me connais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La brune sourit encore, lui adressant un clin d'œil avec ses pupilles dilatées.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– C'était Astoria, lâcha le blond alors qu'Hermione forçait son sourire à présent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Elle sait que tu es ici ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Elle sait que je passe le week-end avec Blaise, Pansy et Théo en Écosse. Elle n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un moment, laissant le bruit de la fête combler leur silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Bon anniversaire, Hermione, souffla Drago. Il est minuit. »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de le remercier que les autres s'en rendaient compte aussi et se jetaient sur elle pour l'entraîner à nouveau.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ils dansèrent encore longtemps puis Luna et Rolf s'en allèrent. Tout comme George et Angelina, ils ne restaient pas dormir sur place, mais seraient de retour tous les quatre pour les repas du lendemain. La soirée avait fait du dégât et tous se dirigèrent progressivement vers les chambres pour se coucher. Hermione découvrit enfin la chambre que ses amis lui avaient laissée. Elle fut surprise par la taille de la pièce, la taille du lit, la taille de la baignoire. Tout semblait démesurément grand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Faisant le tour du mobilier, elle se rendit compte que Ginny avait vraiment tout prévu. Ses affaires de toilettes étaient rangées dans la salle de bain, plusieurs tenues de rechange étaient dans l'armoire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>La brune se retourna finalement vers le lit sur lequel elle se laissa tomber. Il était vraiment immense et tellement confortable. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit instantanément, le visage figé. À peine avait-elle fermé les paupières que le visage de Drago était apparu. Elle se rendait pleinement compte que le revoir l'avait soulagée. Pouvoir lui parler, l'observer quand il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Hermione referma les yeux et laissa son visage s'installer dans son esprit. Son sourire quand il lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire, son regard intense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>La jeune femme se redressa et secoua la tête, les joues brûlantes. L'alcool et la fatigue la faisaient divaguer. Elle se leva, quitta ses escarpins et savoura la sensation du tapis sous ses pieds nus. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à verrouiller la porte, elle jeta un œil au lit derrière elle, faisant naître dans sa tête des scènes torrides avec un certain blond. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, ce n'était pas raisonnable et complètement déplacé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Et pourquoi ne se sortirait-elle pas simplement dans le couloir, juste pour voir s'il était encore debout ? Elle prétexterait avoir oublié sa baguette en bas si elle croisait du monde. Il n'y aurait rien, mais elle voulait juste voir s'il était déjà couché, ou au moins découvrir dans quelle chambre il dormait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hermione quitta sa chambre à pas de loup, refermant délicatement la porte. Toute la demeure était plongée dans le silence et ses pas sur la moquette étaient presque inaudibles. Elle se faufila jusqu'au salon et ne trouva personne sur son chemin. La brune remonta d'un pas las, soulagée mais un petit peu déçue quand même. Elle arrivait en haut des escaliers quand la porte en fasse d'elle s'ouvrit doucement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>« Hermione ? chuchota Drago. Tu n'es pas couchée ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>D'abord surprise, elle sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine, battant si fort qu'elle se demandait si le blond pouvait l'entendre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Je…, commença-t-elle, hésitante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le silence du couloir plongé dans le noir semblait assourdissant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– J'avais envie de te voir. J'avais envie de… toi, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure si bas que Drago n'entendit presque pas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Hermione, tu as bu combien de verres ? demanda le sorcier qui menait une véritable bataille intérieure entre le désir profond que les mots de la jeune femme avaient réveillé et la conscience des conséquences s'il se laissait aller.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– J'en ai bu assez pour avoir envie de toi et pas suffisamment pour ne pas être maîtresse de moi-même.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un instant passa pendant lequel Hermione se sentit profondément ridicule.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas... »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Drago se jetait sur elle, l'embrassant langoureusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Il la saisit par la taille et fit deux pas en arrière, retournant dans sa chambre avant d'insonoriser la pièce. Comme la première fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, leurs gestes furent saccadés, mus par le désir sourd. Drago détacha le haut de la robe de sa partenaire, faisant tomber le tissu pour dévoiler sa poitrine nue. La chambre était seulement éclairée par la lumière de la lune qui perçait par la grande fenêtre et faisait apparaître sur leurs corps des ombres mystérieuses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Alors que les mains du blond chatouillaient ses seins et se baladaient dans le creux de son dos, Hermione s'attela à le déshabiller avec ardeur. Elle envoya valser sa chemise et défit sa ceinture, caressant son érection par-dessus son pantalon. Drago passa une main sous sa robe, titillant le bouton de chair sous sa culotte. Échangeant un baiser fiévreux à en perdre haleine, le désir grandissait en eux comme un ouragan dévastateur. Hermione se recula d'un pas, essoufflée, pour quitter sa robe d'un tour de bras avant de se jeter sur Drago à nouveau.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sentir la peau de la jeune femme sous ses mains, son odeur, sa chaleur, donnait l'impression au blond de retrouver un souvenir perdu sans lequel sa vie n'avait pas la même saveur. En quelques instants, il se retrouva débarrassé de son pantalon et de son boxer, attirant Hermione vers lui pour dévorer ses lèvres avec envie. L'allongeant sur son lit, il fit descendre doucement sa culotte jusqu'à ses pieds avant de l'envoyer rejoindre le reste des vêtements au sol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Drago embrassa son mollet, déposant un chemin de baisers brûlants le long de ses jambes jusqu'au creux de ses cuisses. Il releva les yeux pour chercher le regard d'Hermione et la trouva la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, les paupières closes, respirant par sa bouche entre-ouverte. Cette vision terriblement excitante électrisa Drago qui commença à passer sa langue dans son entre-jambe, faisant gémir la jeune femme.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Chaque fois qu'il entrait sa langue en elle et mordillait son clitoris, Hermione était traversée par une vague de frissons. C'était prodigieux et elle enserrait les draps dans ses mains avec force pour ne pas fondre complètement. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler sous lui et c'était la meilleure des sensations. Drago retira sa bouche qu'il remplaça par deux de ses doigts, remontant le long de son ventre pour embrasser ses seins. Il voulait qu'elle jouisse toute la nuit dans son lit, il voulait qu'elle se souvienne de ses mains, de ses lèvres, il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il aurait abandonné toutes les femmes du monde pour une nuit de plus avec elle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hermione ondulait le bassin en rythme avec les doigts de Drago qui entraient en elle de plus en plus vite. Alors qu'il mordillait un de ses tétons, elle se cambra et gémit, frissonnant de plaisir sous l'orgasme. Le blond sourit dans la nuit et l'embrassa. À cet instant, leurs gestes s'étaient attendris, leurs baisers étaient plus doux. Hermione fit glisser ses mains sur la peau du blond, dessinant son torse, ses hanches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Elle posa finalement ses doigts sur l'érection de Drago, l'entourant fermement et le faisant grogner. La jeune femme commença des va-et-vient lents et intenses, observant le visage du blond traversé par le plaisir. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, ses deux yeux gris et sombres embrasés par le désir. Hermione accéléra la cadence puis retira sa main et l'instant plus tard, Drago la pénétrait d'un virulent coup de rein. Ils gémirent de concert et le jeune homme entreprit un rythme soutenu entre ses cuisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Il accéléra le rythme de plus en plus alors que la brune enroulait ses jambes autour de lui pour qu'il la pénètre plus profondément. Hermione attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa puis Drago posa sa tête contre son épaule pour lui asséner les derniers coups de rein libérateurs. Atteignant le septième ciel sous une montée de plaisir commune, ils se tendirent en gémissant une dernière fois avant de s'allonger côte à côte, en sueur et haletant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Réveillé par le soleil, Drago eut la désagréable impression de revivre la même scène qu'un mois plus tôt. Dans ses draps encore chauds du sexe récent, il était seul. Aucune trace d'Hermione mis à part ses vêtements qui se trouvaient pliés sur une commode. Il sentit une pointe de déception et d'amertume naître en lui. Pourquoi fuyait-elle à chaque fois ? Il se réconforta dans l'idée qu'elle tenait un peu à lui puisqu'elle prenait la peine d'ordonner des affaires avant de partir, mais cela ne suffit pas à faire passer les mauvaises pensées.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ne voulant pas traîner au lit plus longtemps, il s'habilla de manière décontractée puisqu'il faisait un magnifique soleil dehors et descendit. Une douce odeur chatouilla ses narines alors qu'il s'approchait de la cuisine. Et il la trouva là, dos à lui et affairée à préparer des pancakes qui sentaient délicieusement bon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hermione combattait son mal de crâne depuis le réveil en essayant de penser à autre chose. Elle s'était extirpée des bras de Drago alors que l'aube commençait seulement à colorer le ciel et s'était plongée dans un bain brûlant. Ne cessant de se repasser les heures qui avaient précédé son endormissement, elle se sentait encore une fois profondément stupide. Elle avait été stupide de boire autant, de sortir de sa chambre une fois tout le monde couché. Stupide d'avoir dit à Drago qu'elle avait envie de lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Maintenant, la jeune femme se retrouvait dans la même situation que l'autre fois, sauf qu'elle semblait éprouver un peu moins de culpabilité. Il y avait tant de plaisir quand elle couchait avec Drago et même de la tendresse comme la veille. Mais quel genre de relation pouvait-elle avoir avec lui s'ils continuaient comme ça ? L'esprit torturé, elle avait quitté le bain quand l'eau était devenue trop froide et s'était enroulée dans un long peignoir en soie. La maison était plongée dans le calme quand elle avait rejoint le salon en désordre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hermione s'était d'abord occupée de ranger cette pièce qui avait subi les déboires de la fête puis elle s'était attelée à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour remercier ses amis. Elle avait assemblé figues, raisins, brioches et tartines sur un large plateau. La brune avait fouillé dans les placards et dans le frigo et avait dégoté tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de pancakes. Alors qu'elle en avait déjà fait une épaisse pile dans une assiette, elle se retourna pour faire sauter sa poêle, mais sursauta en même temps, incapable de réceptionner la galette dorée.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Drago, qui était la cause de sa stupeur, eut le réflexe de sortir sa baguette pour éviter au pancake d'atterrir sur le carrelage, le faisant léviter jusqu'à l'assiette.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Je vais peut-être finir par m'habituer, sourit Hermione. Tu as cette fâcheuse tendance à apparaître sans bruit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Et toi tu as la fâcheuse tendance à disparaître avant le matin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il les regretta, craignant la réaction de la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leurs deux échanges charnels et le sujet semblait tabou. Hermione lui adressa un regard où se mêlaient la surprise, la gêne et la culpabilité. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant prise en faute. Mais son cœur battant la chamade et son ventre serré signifiaient bien plus qu'une bêtise infantile. Ne trouvant pas encore le courage d'affronter cette discussion pourtant inévitable, la brune choisit de faire comme si de rien n'était.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Tu préfères de la confiture ou du caramel sur tes pancakes ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Du caramel, répondit Drago, surpris mais soulagé par ce changement de sujet. Je suis le premier debout ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– J'ai croisé Ginny dans le couloir, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à se lever. Ils se sont mis un sacré coup avec Blaise et George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Et toi, ça va ? demanda le blond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Même si sa question pouvait paraître anodine et le ton de sa voix n'était pas spécialement inquiet, Hermione fut touchée par son attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– J'ai un peu mal à la tête et mis à part l'abus d'alcool et le manque de sommeil, je vais bien, rit la jeune femme.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le silence s'installa entre eux, seulement brisé par l'assiette qu'Hermione posait devant Drago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– C'est vraiment délicieux, fit-il en léchant le caramel qui collait à ses doigts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Merci, s'enjoua Hermione. Et la cuisine sucrée est mon point faible, tu verras quand tu viendras manger. »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>C'était plus simple de faire comme s'ils en étaient encore là, encore à s'inviter chez l'un ou l'autre sans problème. Hermione espérait d'ailleurs qu'un jour, il viendrait dîner chez elle et que leurs relations s'éclairciraient. Ils s'observèrent un instant, les images de leur nuit défilant dans leurs deux esprits. La gêne pointait le bout de son nez quand Neville et Hannah entrèrent dans la cuisine, allégeant l'atmosphère.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Tout l'étage se vida lentement, les fêtards de la veille apparaissant peu à peu en plus ou moins bon état. Ginny pestait après elle-même de ne pas avoir prévu des litres de potion contre la gueule-de-bois alors que Théo se moquait allègrement de Blaise qui avait les yeux rougis après ses performances de strip-tease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Après avoir régalé tout le monde avec son copieux et succulent petit-déjeuner, Hermione fila s'habiller avant de transplaner au Terrier. Elle voulait embrasser ses enfants avant qu'ils ne partent chez leur père et devait passer chez elle récupérer de quoi travailler efficacement pendant le week-end. Bien que Ginny la réprimanda pour ça, elle s'enferma plusieurs heures dans un bureau à l'étage pour avancer sur ses dossiers. Week-end d'anniversaire ou pas, le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner et elle ne pouvait pas perdre du temps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hermione s'accorda tout de même une longue promenade sous le soleil en fin d'après-midi, longeant la côte où l'air marin s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux et dans sa robe. Le paysage paisible respirait l'harmonie et les falaises au loin se découpaient dans le ciel bleu, colosse rocheux qui tenait en équilibre précaire au-dessus des remous de la mer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Et le soir, tous les amis firent la fête encore, se déchaînant pour libérer le plus fou qu'ils avaient en eux. Ils burent encore de nombreux verres, profitant du jardin et de la terrasse sous l'air chaud de la fin de l'été. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand ils partirent se coucher et une fois certaine qu'elle ne croiserait personne, Hermione quitta sa chambre en titubant légèrement. Elle toqua doucement à la porte de Drago, se convainquant que c'était la dernière fois, juste ce week-end en Écosse et qu'après c'était fini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Drago ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, les yeux rougis par la fête, et soupira en voyant la jeune femme.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>« Hermione, souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– J'avais envie de te voir, chuchota-t-elle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drago se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la tirer contre lui et réitérer les ébats de la veille. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, il ne voulait pas de ce genre de relation avec elle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Je refuse de continuer ça avec toi, trancha-t-il avec regret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sentit son estomac tomber dans ses chaussures et lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Je sais que tu culpabilises, murmura Drago. À chaque fois qu'il se passe ce genre de choses entre nous c'est parce que tu as trop bu. Et je ne veux pas que tu te laisses aller pour regretter dès le lendemain matin. Je ne veux pas de ça avec toi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sur le pas de sa porte, Hermione était désemparée. La vérité dans les paroles du blond lui sautait à la figure. Elle se sentait idiote et bien ridicule.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Je…, commença-t-elle. »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Incapable de formuler quoi que ce soit de sensé, elle tourna les talons la tête basse et disparut dans sa chambre au bout du couloir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Drago ferma sa porte à son tour et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il se passa une main sur le visage, frottant ses yeux fatigués. Il n'aurait jamais dû entamer quoi que ce soit avec Hermione ; il n'allait jamais s'en tirer sans briser des gens. Il n'arrivait plus à la regarder sans avoir envie de poser ses mains sur elle, de défaire ses vêtements et de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Mais à quoi bon accepter ses avances si elle-même ne le voulait pas vraiment ? Il se coucha et malgré la fatigue pesante, il mit de longues heures à s'endormir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hermione jura dans le silence de sa chambre en se déshabillant. À quoi pensait-elle, sérieusement ? Les deux fois où elle avait couché avec Drago avaient été deux fois de trop et il avait fini par s'en rendre compte avant elle. Il avait complètement raison en plus, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés dans son appartement, elle avait bu la moitié de son mini-bar et depuis, il y avait toujours eu de l'alcool pour détendre leurs échanges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>La tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, Hermione repensa à ce que le blond avait dit. Elle fuyait chaque matin parce qu'elle se sentait coupable, mais regrettait-elle vraiment ? Elle s'en était voulu pendant des jours la première fois, mais maintenant elle avait juste l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise sans grande importance. Mais la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête était la dernière qu'il avait dite. Il ne voulait pas de ça avec elle. Voulait-il autre chose ou ne voulait-il plus rien du tout ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin car le sommeil la cueillit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Merci beaucoup pour tout, sourit Hermione, les yeux brillants. C'était sûrement le meilleur week-end d'anniversaire que j'ai eu. »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elle enlaça Ginny et remercia chaque personne d'un regard sincère. Après des au-revoir chaleureux et des promesses de se revoir rapidement, Hermione transplana chez elle. Elle soupira de soulagement en retrouvant la quiétude de son appartement. La journée du dimanche avait été des plus étranges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>La brune s'était enfermée dans le bureau pour travailler toute la matinée et surtout pour ne pas voir Drago. Ce dernier l'avait finalement évitée pendant tout le temps où ils étaient dans les mêmes pièces et Hermione avait cru surprendre un accrochage entre Harry et Ginny. Seuls sur la terrasse, ils discutaient vivement et s'étaient tus quand la jeune femme était sortie. L'heure du départ approchait alors elle n'avait pas relevé, mais il y avait quelque chose de louche.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Rangeant ses affaires dans sa penderie, Hermione passa de longues minutes à observer les cadres qu'elle avait accrochés au mur mitoyen. Parmi les photographies animées se trouvait celle de sa remise de diplôme où Harry et Ron l'entouraient, tous les trois en uniforme de Gryffondor. Ils souriaient et se serraient dans les bras, les yeux pétillants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La brune caressa le verre sur la photographie. Ron lui manquait, elle s'en rendait compte à cet instant précis. Leur adolescence lui manquait. Mais elle redoutait de le revoir, après tant de temps, après Drago. Elle se sentait coupable. Et si tout s'était brisé à jamais entre eux ? Seraient-ils l'un de ces couples qui ne se croisent jamais et dont les enfants sont le seul lien encore relativement intact ?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Halloween-ween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p>
<p>Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre avec des nouveautés dans la vie d'Hermione.<br/>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>25 septembre 2015</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il avait fallu trois jours entiers pour qu'Hermione se décide enfin à envoyer une lettre à Ron. Elle avait mis plusieurs heures et des dizaines de parchemins roulés en boule pour trouver les bonnes formulations et les bonnes phrases. Lorsque le hibou s'était envolé, elle avait attendu une réponse avec nervosité et appréhension. Et puis l'oiseau était revenu et le poids énorme dans sa poitrine s'était un peu allégé.</p>
<p>Le vendredi soir, elle transplana dans le jardin des Weasley avec un nœud dans la gorge. Trempée en quelques secondes par la lourde pluie qui s'abattait sur le pays, elle trottina jusqu'à la maison, poussant la porte d'un geste mal assuré. Rose et Hugo l'accueillirent avec un gros câlin en la couvrant de bisous. Elle salua Molly et Arthur chaleureusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Rose, Hugo, appela leur grand-mère. Venez par-là. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly indiqua d'un regard à Hermione qu'elle se dirige vers le salon. La brune la remercia silencieusement et progressa dans la maison en silence.</p>
<p>Elle trouva Ron près de la cheminée. En la voyant apparaître, il se redressa. La première chose qu'Hermione remarqua fut qu'il avait un petit peu maigri et ensuite qu'il s'était coupé les cheveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent sans un mot pendant de longues minutes. La jeune femme revoyait dans son esprit la scène qu'elle avait surprise le soir de leurs dix ans de mariage, mais elle était floue maintenant, indistinctement lointaine. Elle n'était plus en colère, elle n'était plus triste.</p>
<p>Le cœur de Ron battait fort, mais il n'osait pas parler. Quand il avait reçu la lettre d'Hermione deux jours plus tôt, il avait pensé rêver. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui demandait de l'attendre, pour lui parler. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour vouloir le voir après ce qu'il s'était passé. Le roux avait passé des mois entiers et terribles à se morfondre dans la culpabilité et la douleur. Noyé dans sa propre faute et dans les regrets.</p>
<p>Il profita de la voir là, à seulement quelques mètres, les cheveux gonflés par la pluie. C'était comme si elle pouvait s'en aller à n'importe quel moment et ne jamais vouloir le revoir. Et puis Hermione ouvrit la bouche et le long silence qui les séparait s'évapora quelques secondes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tu t'es coupé les cheveux, fit-elle remarquer.</p>
<p>C'était la pire des manières d'entamer une conversation, surtout avec Ron, mais la jeune femme n'avait rien trouvé d'autre. Le rouquin passa une main moite dans ses mèches, soulagé qu'elle lui parle, même pour des banalités.</p>
<p>– Il y a une semaine, répondit-il. Tu as bonne mine.</p>
<p>– Merci.</p>
<p>Le silence revint et Ron fit un pas en avant, surpris lui-même par son geste.</p>
<p>– Hermione, je…, commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe.</p>
<p>– Ne parlons pas de ça, Ron. Pas maintenant.</p>
<p>La brune savait aussi bien que lui qu'il avait voulu s'excuser encore. Elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses, elle n'en avait plus besoin. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait dû s'en vouloir à mort, chaque minute de chaque jour où elle était loin de lui.</p>
<p>– Je sais que tu as souffert, souffla-t-elle. Peut-être autant que moi.</p>
<p>Ron baissa les yeux, touché par ses paroles et par leur véracité.</p>
<p>– Je ne suis pas venue pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, dit Hermione. Je suis venue parce que j'avais besoin de te voir.</p>
<p>Le roux releva les yeux vers elle. On pouvait y lire du soulagement et une forme de gratitude.</p>
<p>– Est-ce que… tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa Ron avec hésitation.</p>
<p>– Un jus de citrouille sera très bien, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.</p>
<p>D'un coup de baguette, le jeune homme fit venir deux verres de la cuisine et invita la brune à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il prit lui-même place à une distance respectable, plongeant ses yeux dans le liquide orangé.</p>
<p>– Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? demanda la jeune femme après un moment.</p>
<p>– Je travaille avec George au magasin.</p>
<p>– Tu vas revenir au Ministère ?</p>
<p>– Je ne sais pas, avoua Ron qui se posait souvent la question. Il faudrait que je repasse tout un tas d'examens, que je fasse un entraînement intensif pendant quelques temps. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le courage.</p>
<p>Hermione acquiesça. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes, de tout et de rien, essayant de garder la conversation la moins embarrassante possible. La pluie s'était calmée quand la jeune femme se leva pour partir. Une fois les enfants près d'elle pour rentrer, elle se tourna vers Ron qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.</p>
<p>– Si tu veux, tu peux passer chercher les enfants chez moi vendredi prochain.</p>
<p>– Je viendrai, répondit le roux avec un petit sourire soulagé. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quand elle coucha Rose et Hugo ce soir-là, Hermione se sentait bien. Elle était contente d'avoir fait le premier pas, d'être revenue vers Ron. Elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais oublier, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait pardonner. Elle tenait trop à lui et s'en rendait compte maintenant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Vous n'êtes plus fâchés avec papa ? demanda Hugo, la sortant de ses pensées.</p>
<p>Elle lui sourit et embrassa son front.</p>
<p>– Non, mon chéri, on n'est plus fâchés.</p>
<p>– Ça c'est vraiment bien, s'exclama le petit. Parce que moi je veux qu'on fasse Noël tous ensemble comme avant.</p>
<p>Hermione rit en caressant la main de son fils.</p>
<p>– Noël c'est encore dans trois mois, tu sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on le fera tous ensemble.</p>
<p>Hugo sembla très heureux de sa réponse et elle voyait que Rose dans son lit l'était aussi même si elle ne disait rien.</p>
<p>– Je vous aime tous les deux très fort, murmura leur mère en les serrant dans ses bras l'un après l'autre. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione leur souhaita une bonne nuit et sut que la sienne serait plus paisible cette fois.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3 octobre 2015</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le vendredi soir, Ron était venu chercher les enfants comme convenu. Il n'était pas resté longtemps, mal à l'aise dans cet appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui représentait trop vivement sa séparation avec Hermione.</p>
<p>Le lendemain, la jeune femme se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Marchant d'un pas rapide sous son parapluie gris, elle fuyait l'orage en direction d'un salon de thé. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes de marche depuis son appartement, mais le bas de son pantalon était déjà trempé.</p>
<p>Hermione poussa la porte en secouant son parapluie, faisant tinter la petite clochette qui était accrochée à l'entrée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Quel temps ! maugréa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une banquette près de Ginny.</p>
<p>– Tu l'as dit. Il y a encore deux semaines c'était le plein été.</p>
<p>– Pansy est là ?</p>
<p>– Non, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder, indiqua la rouquine en jetant un œil à sa montre. Ta semaine s'est bien passée ?</p>
<p>– Plutôt oui, sourit Hermione, l'urgence de la rentrée s'est calmée.</p>
<p>La serveuse du salon arriva près d'elles pour prendre leur commande. Attendant l'arrivée de Pansy, les deux jeunes femmes la renvoyèrent poliment.</p>
<p>– Tout va bien avec Harry ? demanda la brune avec souci. Je vous ai vus vous disputer la dernière fois.</p>
<p>– On ne se disputait pas, soupira Ginny en balayant la remarque d'un revers de main. Mais il m'énerve des fois à être aussi borné.</p>
<p>Hermione l'interrogea du regard.</p>
<p>– Il voulait te demander si ça te dérangeait qu'on fasse Halloween avec Ron cette année, expliqua la rouquine. Comme d'habitude on va avec les enfants tous les quatre, il s'inquiète de savoir comment on va s'organiser. Il ne veut pas avoir à choisir entre vous deux, tu comprends ?</p>
<p>– J'avais complètement oublié pour Halloween, avoua Hermione. Mais je pense que le problème n'en est plus un. J'ai revu Ron la semaine dernière et il est passé prendre Rose et Hugo chez moi hier.</p>
<p>– Ah bon ? s'étonna Ginny.</p>
<p>– Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'on est réconciliés, mais je crois qu'après tout ce temps, toute cette histoire me touche beaucoup moins. Et puis les enfants ont vraiment envie de fêter Noël avec toute la famille réunie alors c'est notre rôle de les rendre heureux.</p>
<p>– N'empêche, il aurait pu se retenir, rouspéta la rousse qui avait du mal à laisser passer sa tromperie.</p>
<p>Pansy entra dans le salon de thé à ce moment. Elle les rejoignit avec un sourire alors que la serveuse revenait prendre leurs commandes.</p>
<p>– Vous en faites des têtes, de quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? s'enquit la blonde.</p>
<p>– De mon abruti de frère, râla Ginny.</p>
<p>– Ah, soupira Pansy d'un ton théâtral, les hommes sont tous des goujats.</p>
<p>– Pourtant tu n'es entourée que par des hommes, se moqua Hermione gentiment.</p>
<p>– Et quels hommes ! Blaise est incapable de se trouver une relation de plus de douze heures, Drago passe son temps à faire des galipettes aux quatre coins de la ville et Théo n'est sage que parce qu'il a peur de moi. J'ai aussi des amies filles, tu sais. La preuve par ma présence ici.</p>
<p>Hermione rit doucement, légèrement crispée depuis la mention de Drago et le regard en coin que lui avait lancé Ginny.</p>
<p>– D'ailleurs, reprit Pansy en leur adressant le regard malicieux qu'elle adoptait quand elle ragotait, j'ai entendu dire par Daphné, la sœur d'Astoria, que Drago se comportait bizarrement en ce moment.</p>
<p>Voyant que le visage de Ginny s'était illuminé de la même malice, Hermione lui fit les gros yeux le plus discrètement possible, la sommant de ne pas faire de bourde.</p>
<p>– Drago s'est toujours comporté bizarrement, éluda la brune pour tenter de clore cette conversation.</p>
<p>C'était sans compter le malin plaisir que Pansy prenait à colporter les rumeurs, encouragée par la curiosité de Ginny. Au grand dam d'Hermione.</p>
<p>– Mais Astoria vit avec lui, enchaîna la blonde. Il paraît qu'il ne sort presque plus et qu'il ne découche plus depuis quelque temps.</p>
<p>– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? demanda Hermione avec une indifférence feinte.</p>
<p>– Arrête ! s'exclama Ginny. Il est connu pour être le mari le moins fidèle de tout Londres. S'il arrête d'aller voir ailleurs, il n'y a qu'une seule explication.</p>
<p>– Il est amoureux d'une de ses maîtresses ! conclurent d'une seule voix excitée Ginny et Pansy.</p>
<p>Hermione manqua de s'étouffer dans sa tasse de thé, toussotant légèrement.</p>
<p>– Il ne peut pas tout simplement avoir décidé d'arrêter de tromper sa femme ? demanda la brune en haussant les sourcils.</p>
<p>– Est-ce que tu crois ce que tu dis ? railla Pansy. On parle de Drago et il n'a pas autant de morale vis-à-vis d'Astoria.</p>
<p>– Et tu sais qui c'est ? Cette maîtresse ? interrogea Ginny, l'œil espiègle.</p>
<p>– Non, je n'en sais rien. Mais je vais trouver. Si Théo sait quoi que ce soit, il me l'avouera.</p>
<p>– Tu parles comme si tu allais le torturer, charria Hermione.</p>
<p>– Oh, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit Pansy avec un sourire taquin. La privation de sexe est une menace dont les hommes ont suffisamment peur. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Au grand soulagement d'Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel en entant ça, le sujet Drago fut abandonné en quelques minutes. Les trois jeunes femmes discutèrent longuement, profitant du temps qu'elles avaient pour partager des histoires. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis la haine entre maisons à Poudlard et même s'il y avait de nombreux points sur lesquels elles différaient, elles s'entendaient plutôt bien au final.</p>
<p>Elles quittèrent le salon de thé, profitant d'une accalmie. Pansy rentra chez elle alors que Ginny suivait Hermione dans son appartement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tiens, fit la brune en sortant un dossier épais de son bureau. Si Harry pouvait y jeter un œil dans le week-end et me le ramener lundi, ça serait bien.</p>
<p>– Je lui transmettrai, répondit Ginny en prenant le dossier pour le ranger dans son sac.</p>
<p>Elle jeta une œillade en coin à Hermione qui s'affairait dans le salon sans un mot.</p>
<p>– On va parler de que Pansy a dit ou pas ? demanda la rouquine.</p>
<p>– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire.</p>
<p>– Oh, Hermione, ne fais pas la rabat-joie ! Drago est amoureux de toi, c'est sûr ! Vous avez recouché ensemble depuis cet été ?</p>
<p>La brune se redressa brusquement, se pinçant le dos, et adressa un regard dur à Ginny alors qu'elle portait une main à ses lombaires. Malgré son agacement apparent, son cœur s'était mis à cogner plus vite dans sa poitrine.</p>
<p>– Ginny, ce sont des sottises ! clama Hermione sèchement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Drago a changé d'attitude, mais il n'est certainement pas amoureux de moi. C'est profondément absurde.</p>
<p>Son interlocutrice regarda Hermione avec un mélange de curiosité et d'étonnement.</p>
<p>– Et pourquoi ne serait-il pas amoureux de toi ?</p>
<p>– Parce que ça n'a pas de sens ! s'exclama la brune. Premièrement, il s'agit de Drago Malfoy, s'il m'apprécie c'est déjà beaucoup. Deuxièmement, il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de ce genre de relation avec moi. Et troisièmement… Eh bien ça n'a vraiment pas de sens !</p>
<p>Hermione savait très bien que son argumentation ne tenait pas la route et que Drago ne lui avait pas réellement spécifié les propos qu'elle lui tenait. Mais parler de lui et de leur relation sans queue ni tête la mettait mal à l'aise et la rendait mélancolique.</p>
<p>– Vous avez recouché ensemble depuis cet été, pas vrai ? demanda Ginny à nouveau.</p>
<p>– Oui, avoua la brune dans un soupir. En Écosse, le vendredi soir. Après, il m'a dit qu'il voulait que ça s'arrête et je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis.</p>
<p>Ginny s'apprêtait à prouver par une théorie tout à fait grotesque que Drago était tombé amoureux d'Hermione quand celle-ci la coupa avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.</p>
<p>– Gin', je ne sais pas ce qui a fait changer Drago, mais ce n'est certainement pas moi. De toute façon ce ne sont pas mes affaires et ça m'est égal. N'en parlons plus, s'il-te-plaît. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny ne rajouta rien, mais elle garda cette conversation bien en tête. Quand elle quitta l'appartement, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son canapé avec un imposant livre pour tenter tant bien que mal de se vider l'esprit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>31 octobre 2015</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione traversa la rue, Rose et Hugo accrochés à chacune de ses mains. Ils passèrent le petit portillon des Potter alors que Ron apparaissait sur la terrasse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Papa, papa ! s'exclama Hugo en courant vers lui. Regarde, on est déguisés de la même couleur !</p>
<p>Le petit ouvrit ses bras, faisant apparaître ses ailes de chauve-souris violettes. Son père sourit tendrement, lui-même vêtu d'un costume de comte noir et violet et coiffé d'un haut de forme sur une longue perruque noire.</p>
<p>– Sympa les cheveux, se moqua gentiment Hermione en faisant bouger sa perruque noire également.</p>
<p>– Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée, ironisa Ron. Pour les cheveux et pour le reste. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils avaient en effet tous les deux réutilisé de nombreux éléments de leurs déguisements des années passées. Et en fin de compte, ils étaient plutôt bien assortis. Avec sa grande robe noire et rouge et son masque, Hermione et lui ressemblaient à une version maléfique du carnaval de Venise.</p>
<p>Tous les quatre rejoignirent Harry et Ginny dans la maison qui terminaient le maquillage de leurs enfants. James était évidemment resté à Poudlard parce que faire Halloween avec sa famille à onze ans c'était « vraiment trop naze » d'après lui. Lily et Rose avaient insisté pour être toutes les deux en petit chaperon rouge et étaient absolument adorables.</p>
<p>Les huit compères s'engagèrent dans les rues du Londres sorcier en direction du Chemin de Traverse. Les enfants tout excités toquaient aux portes en souriant, récoltant des bonbons dans leurs paniers en citrouille. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron avaient eu l'idée d'agrémenter leurs déguisements de masques ou de perruques de telle sorte que les sorciers qui leur ouvraient la porte ne les reconnaissent pas. La première année, ces inconnus avaient passé plus de temps à leur demander des photographies ou des autographes qu'à remplir les citrouilles de leurs enfants et ils ne souhaitaient pas que cela se reproduise.</p>
<p>Il y avait un bon quart d'heure de marche depuis la maison des Potter jusqu'à la grande allée commerciale, mais les arrêts fréquents avaient plus que doublé le temps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Maman, couina Hugo en tirant sur la main d'Hermione, j'ai envie de faire pipi.</p>
<p>– Vous n'avez qu'à aller voir George et on vous rejoindra directement, dit la brune aux autres. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les trois adultes acquiescèrent, se dirigeant vers la boutique de l'aîné Weasley qui profitait de la fête pour faire exploser ses ventes en tout genre. Hermione et Hugo quittèrent l'allée principale pour retrouver l'appartement de la jeune femme. Dans la rue qui menait à celui-ci, Hugo se mit à courir, ouvrant ses bras pour faire se gonfler ses ailes de chauve-souris.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Regarde, maman ! s'écria-t-il. Je vole presque !</p>
<p>Hermione rit tendrement de le voir faire des allers et retours sur les trottoirs, sautillant dans tous les sens.</p>
<p>– Regarde devant toi, Hugo ! »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>À cet instant précis, la brune vit arriver devant son fils deux silhouettes surgissant d'une ruelle, dans lesquelles Hugo rentra de plein fouet. Hermione accourut vers son fils qui, les fesses au sol et les yeux écarquillés, observait avec stupeur l'homme dans lequel il venait de rentrer se baisser vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je suis désolé, dit-il à Hermione quand elle fut près d'eux, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver.</p>
<p>Il aida Hugo à se relever et la jeune femme s'amusa quelques instants de voir que l'homme ne l'avait pas reconnue.</p>
<p>– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle à Hugo.</p>
<p>Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, jetant un œil curieux à l'enfant qui accompagnait l'homme devant lui.</p>
<p>– Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi, avoua Hermione avec un sourire alors qu'elle soulevait son masque sur son front.</p>
<p>– Oh ! Salut, Hermione, s'exclama Blaise enjoué. Sympa la robe !</p>
<p>– Et toi, un joueur de quidditch mort-vivant… Il fallait oser. Tu dois être Scorpius ? demanda la brune au petit garçon près du métis.</p>
<p>– Scorpius Malfoy, répondit-il fièrement.</p>
<p>– Maman, est-ce que je peux aller toquer chez les gens ? demanda Hugo en pointant une porte éclairée par une guirlande colorée à quelques mètres d'eux.</p>
<p>Hermione consentit en lui intimant d'être prudent.</p>
<p>– Tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda poliment son fils à Scorpius.</p>
<p>– D'accord, acquiesça le jeune blond.</p>
<p>Les deux enfants s'éloignèrent sous l'œil attentif de Blaise et Hermione.</p>
<p>– Alors comme ça, tu fais Halloween ? demanda la brune.</p>
<p>– J'ai toujours accompagné Scorpius et ça m'amuse bien, sourit le métis.</p>
<p>– Je ne pensais pas qu'on fêtait Halloween chez les Malfoy.</p>
<p>– Ça fait plaisir à Scorpius alors Drago est d'accord, expliqua Blaise. Il ne lui refuse presque rien.</p>
<p>La mention du prénom du blond rappela à Hermione leur dernier échange. Le métis vit clairement l'ombre passer dans le regard de la sorcière et décida d'attaquer de but en blanc.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous parlez plus ?</p>
<p>– Parce qu'il ne veut plus avoir affaire à moi, déclara Hermione avec exagération.</p>
<p>– C'est faux, il ne veut juste pas continuer la relation bizarre que vous aviez entamée.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes si tu connais la réponse ? rétorqua la brune plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.</p>
<p>– Pour confirmer ce que je savais déjà : vous vous voilez la face tous les deux.</p>
<p>Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur.</p>
<p>– Si tu crois vraiment que Drago ne veut plus te voir, tu te trompes de manière monumentale. Et je pense que tant que vous n'arriverez pas à communiquer décemment avec des mots, vous continuerez à vous fuir comme la dragoncelle sans raison.</p>
<p>La brune semblait perdue dans la multitude de sentiments contradictoires qui se battaient dans son être. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit.</p>
<p>– Pansy a dit que…</p>
<p>– Pansy fait tout un plat de beaucoup de choses, la coupa le métis. Et elle n'est certainement pas la mieux placée pour parler de ce que ressent ou non Drago.</p>
<p>– Et toi, tu es mieux placé peut-être ? rétorqua Hermione.</p>
<p>– Il me parle, à moi.</p>
<p>À cet instant, la jeune femme n'avait qu'une seule envie : être seule et réfléchir. Mais cette soirée était loin de le lui permettre.</p>
<p>– Il faut qu'on retrouve Harry, Ginny et Ron, soupira-t-elle pensive alors que le clocher sonnait vingt heures.</p>
<p>– Je dois ramener Scorpius de toute façon, répondit Blaise. Hermione, il faut que tu ailles parler à Drago parce que je ne suis pas certain qu'il le fera en premier. Vous être en train de gâcher votre temps. »</p>
<p>Et sur ces mots, le jeune homme rejoignit les enfants qui revenaient, les mains pleines de bonbons. Scorpius et lui disparurent alors qu'Hermione avait le regard perdu dans le vide et la tête embrumée.</p>
<p>« Maman, murmura Hugo, est-ce qu'on peut aller faire pipi ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Durant tout le temps qu'elle passa à tourner et retourner les paroles de Blaise dans sa tête, Hermione ne parvint pas à faire le point sur la situation. Quand elle regarda les enfants partir avec Ron, tout semblait complètement dépourvu de logique. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? La fin de l'année approchait et il avait fallu seulement quelques mois pour que tout son monde soit chamboulé entièrement. Tous ses repères, ses zones de confort, tout avait volé en éclat et le reconstruire semblait si compliqué.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Qui a eu raison de Blaise Zabini ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonsoir !</p>
<p>Mais quoi ? Vous vous dites sûrement qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas mercredi ! Et vous avez tout à fait raison. Mais grâce au formidable concours de ma chère bêta-lectrice, je peux désormais poster deux chapitres par semaine. Ce sera donc toujours le mercredi et aussi le samedi !</p>
<p>Voilà donc l'arrivée d'un nouveau (ou presque) personnage dans la vie de Blaise et donc, par conséquence, dans la vie d'Hermione. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et évidemment, la suite qui viendra après.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture, et bonne nuit !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">25 novembre 2015</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Monsieur Zabini, annonça l'elfe qui se tenait à la porte du petit salon.</p>
<p class="western">Astoria le congédia d'un geste de main alors que le grand métis entrait dans la pièce. La jeune femme ne se leva même pas de son fauteuil satiné, lui adressant un vague regard.</p>
<p class="western">– Il est dans son bureau, fit-elle en feuilletant des parchemins. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Blaise tourna les talons et monta les escaliers sans plus de cérémonie. Il toqua brièvement et poussa la porte du grand bureau qui appartenait autrefois à Lucius Malfoy. Dans le grand fauteuil vert sombre surmonté de moulures argentées, Drago avait les mêmes airs durs et concentrés que son père.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Tout va bien ? demanda le métis.</p>
<p class="western">– Oui, seulement de la paperasse administrative, éluda Drago en mettant de côté le dossier qu'il lisait.</p>
<p class="western">– On pourrait aller voler samedi avant de retrouver les autres, si ça te dit, proposa Blaise. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.</p>
<p class="western">– J'aurais bien aimé, mais j'ai promis à Scorpius qu'on irait voir le match de quidditch des Holyhead. Il attend ça depuis des mois et tu sais que je suis incapable de le décevoir.</p>
<p class="western">Blaise rit.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu peux venir si tu veux, ajouta Drago.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est gentil, mais j'avais prévu autre chose du coup.</p>
<p class="western">Le blond lui lança un regard curieux avec un sourire en coin.</p>
<p class="western">– Elle s'appelle Marilyn, sourit le métis.</p>
<p class="western">– Par Salazar, Zabini, aurais-tu décidé de te caser ? le charia Drago avec un franc rire.</p>
<p class="western">Il se leva alors que son ami lui adressait une vilaine grimace.</p>
<p class="western">– Bitsy, appela le maître de maison.</p>
<p class="western">Un elfe apparut en s'inclinant.</p>
<p class="western">– Apporte-nous de quoi boire dans le kiosque.</p>
<p class="western">L'elfe disparut aussitôt.</p>
<p class="western">– Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on sorte marcher dans les jardins ? demanda Drago. J'ai passé la journée enfermé ici et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.</p>
<p class="western">Les deux hommes descendirent dans le hall, récupérant leurs manteaux avant de sortir du manoir. Le vent frais leur fouetta le visage, mais le ciel bleu et dégagé rendait la promenade agréable.</p>
<p class="western">– Alors, qui est donc cette femme qui a eu raison de toi ? s'enquit le blond un peu moqueur.</p>
<p class="western">– Je l'ai rencontrée cet été en fait, dans un bar. On avait bien sympathisé, mais elle avait dû partir précipitamment. Et puis on s'est revus il y a une semaine et je passe vraiment des bons moments quand on est ensemble.</p>
<p class="western">– Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans la vie ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle travaille en lien avec le Ministère. Peut-être qu'Hermione la connaît.</p>
<p class="western">Drago haussa les épaules alors qu'ils arrivaient au kiosque. Une fois sous le toit octogonal, la chaleur qui se diffusait dans la bulle magique qui entourait la construction s'infiltra dans leurs vêtements.</p>
<p class="western">– En parlant d'Hermione, reprit Blaise alors que le blond leur servait à chacun un verre de Bière-au-beurre fraîche, elle est invitée samedi pour l'anniversaire de Théo.</p>
<p class="western">– Sûrement, répondit Drago avec une indifférence feinte. Je n'y avais pas pensé.</p>
<p class="western">C'était un mensonge évidemment, il n'avait fait que penser à ça depuis le début de la semaine et le jour où Théo les avaient conviés pour aller au restaurant.</p>
<p class="western">– Pas à moi, rétorqua le métis. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? L'éviter du regard et ne pas lui adresser la parole de toute la soirée ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, Blaise. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne viendra pas et puis le problème sera réglé.</p>
<p class="western">– Ne sois pas bête. Si elle ne vient pas ça n'aura rien à voir avec de la chance, ça aura à voir avec vous deux incapables de faire face à votre situation.</p>
<p class="western">– Ah oui, Zabini ? riposta Drago avec un ton plein de sarcasme. Et quelle est notre situation ? Tous les deux mariés avec des enfants et deux bonnes baises dans les jambes. Tu n'es pas à ma place alors ne pense pas que c'est si simple.</p>
<p class="western">– Déjà, si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais divorcé d'Astoria depuis longtemps.</p>
<p class="western">– Ne commence pas, trancha le blond avec agacement.</p>
<p class="western">Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un temps.</p>
<p class="western">– Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser les choses déraper ainsi, soupira finalement Drago. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire quoi que ce soit et on n'en serait peut-être pas là.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu en es vraiment certain ? demanda Blaise. Même si tu n'avais rien fait, je pense que vous auriez fini par vous rapprocher. Ça aurait juste pris plus de temps.</p>
<p class="western">Drago haussa un sourcil.</p>
<p class="western">– Merci pour ça, madame la voyante. Alors comme mon destin était de toute façon de me retrouver dans cette merde incommensurable, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?</p>
<p class="western">– Accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont et prendre des décisions. Des vraies décisions, pas juste celle de faire l'autruche et de couper les ponts.</p>
<p class="western">– Si c'est cette fille qui te rend comme ça, tu ferais mieux de t'en débarrasser, répliqua Drago.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est ça, cache-toi derrière l'humour, se moqua Blaise.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne sais pas quoi faire, d'accord ? Je ne vois pas où est-ce qu'on peut aller dans l'état actuel des choses. Et peut-être même qu'elle n'a pas envie d'aller plus loin.</p>
<p class="western">– Non mais tu t'entends ? s'exclama le métis. À force de te répéter, tu t'en convaincs tout seul. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le lui demandes pas tout simplement ?</p>
<p class="western">Drago haussa les épaules.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu as eu raison de refuser vos parties de jambes en l'air alcoolisées, ajouta Blaise. Mais maintenant, tu dois prendre les choses en main et vous devez vous expliquer pour arrêter de vous tourner autour.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que j'aime passer du temps avec elle, mais que je préférerais qu'elle n'ait pas bu quand on couche ensemble.</p>
<p class="western">– Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua le brun. Tu peux le lui dire autrement, plus subtilement. Après tout, tu ne prends pas vraiment de risque. Si elle ne veut rien de plus, tout redeviendra comme avant. Toi d'un côté qui bataille avec Astoria et elle qui bataille avec Weasley.</p>
<p class="western">– Comment ça, elle et Weasley ? demanda Drago plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.</p>
<p class="western">– Ils se reparlent, expliqua Blaise. J'ai vu Hermione à Halloween et ils ont passé la soirée ensemble avec Harry et Ginny.</p>
<p class="western">– Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?</p>
<p class="western">– Pourquoi, ça aurait changé quelque chose peut-être ?</p>
<p class="western">– Peut-être ! clama Drago. Elle n'a rien à faire avec lui, il l'a détruite et c'est moi qui étais là pour la réconforter.</p>
<p class="western">Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et l'idée de voir Hermione se rabibocher avec Weasley faisait naître une sourde colère en lui.</p>
<p class="western">– Drago, appela Blaise pour récupérer son attention, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?</p>
<p class="western">Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien. L'aimait-il ? Il n'avait jamais posé de mot si fort sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais cherché à le faire et ne voulait pas le faire maintenant.</p>
<p class="western">– N'en parlons plus, Blaise, soupira-t-il. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le métis n'insista pas. Il savait qu'il avait ouvert une faille dans l'esprit de Drago et qu'il avait besoin de la combler tout seul.</p>
<p class="western">.</p>
<p class="western">Le samedi arriva et après avoir passé la journée dans les tribunes du stade de quidditch, Drago et Scorpius rentrèrent au manoir. Le petit ne cessait de clamer à quel point les Holyhead Harpies étaient la meilleure équipe d'Angleterre, portant toujours sur les joues le maquillage vert foncé et doré assorti aux couleurs de son écharpe dédicacée par la capitaine de l'équipe.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Et là, l'autre poursuiveur il a foncé vers les buts mais l'attrapeuse des Holy c'est la meilleure alors elle a attrapé le Vif et ils ont gagné !</p>
<p class="western">Scorpius mima l'action en sautant à travers le salon. Drago le regarda faire en souriant. Il adorait voir son fils heureux.</p>
<p class="western">– Quand je serai à Poudlard, reprit le jeune blond, je serai attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard et je serai le meilleur, comme toi papa.</p>
<p class="western">Scorpius sauta sur son père et lui enserra la taille en riant.</p>
<p class="western">– On pourra retourner s'entraîner ? Dis oui, dis oui, s'il te plaît, papa !</p>
<p class="western">Drago s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit les épaules.</p>
<p class="western">– On est obligés d'aller s'entraîner, sourit-il, sinon tu ne seras jamais le meilleur de Poudlard. Je suis très fier de toi, Scorpius, et je sais que tu seras un excellent joueur de quidditch.</p>
<p class="western">Le petit lui sauta au cou et le serra avec sa force d'enfant.</p>
<p class="western">– Merci papa, c'est vraiment toi le meilleur. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Puis il le lâcha et s'en alla en courant dans sa chambre pour saisir ses figurines animées de quidditch et refaire le match qu'il venait de voir encore et encore.</p>
<p class="western">Drago monta dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il avait rendez-vous dans une grosse heure et s'empressa d'aller prendre une douche. Il baissa la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, mais elle résista.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Astoria ? appela-t-il à travers le bois.</p>
<p class="western">– Oui, j'ai bientôt fini.</p>
<p class="western">– Ce n'est pas grave, je peux aller me doucher chez Scorpius.</p>
<p class="western">– Non, non, répondit Astoria, je sors. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Drago haussa les épaules dans le vide et commença à se déshabiller. En boxer devant sa penderie, il sentit deux bras fins entourer son torse. Astoria posa ses lèvres sur ses omoplates, caressant sa peau avec légèreté.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Je vais être en retard, fit le blond en se retournant.</p>
<p class="western">Astoria était nue contre lui ; ses longs cheveux foncés tombaient sur ses épaules et contre ses seins gonflés. Elle laissa ses doigts couler sur les hanches de son mari, les glissant sous l'élastique de son boxer. Drago ferma brièvement les yeux en serrant les dents. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas résister ? Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour penser à autre chose que la chaleur et l'odeur d'amande que diffusait la peau de sa femme.</p>
<p class="western">– On a un peu de temps pour nous, susurra la brune en se collant à son torse.</p>
<p class="western">Elle le fit reculer jusqu'au mur, embrassant son torse. Drago parcourut le visage d'Astoria du regard, ses traits fins, ses yeux bleus perçants. Elle était belle, d'une beauté qui faisait pâlir les hommes et jalouser les femmes. Elle était belle, il ne l'avait jamais nié. Ils n'avaient simplement pas leur place dans un même mariage. Astoria passa ses mains dans son boxer et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne…, commença Drago avant que les mots ne meurent dans sa gorge. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Astoria avait posé sa bouche sur lui, agenouillée sur le tapis. Le blond appuya sa tête contre le mur avec force, fixant le plafond alors que les va-et-vient humides autour de son sexe en érection faisaient monter le plaisir dans ses reins. Quand le visage de sa femme réapparut devant le sien, ses yeux azur enflammés par le désir, il ne parvint pas à se retenir plus longtemps. Il savait que c'était justement ce qu'elle voulait de lui : qu'il craque pour elle.</p>
<p class="western">Astoria se mordit la lèvre inférieure de manière lubrique en attrapant la main de Drago. Elle lécha ses doigts avec un petit sourire en coin et les conduisit vers son propre entre-jambe. Le blond décida d'accélérer les choses et d'un geste habile, il échangea leurs places, la plaquant contre le mur. Il introduisit deux doigts en elle et bougea rapidement au rythme de ses roulements de bassin.</p>
<p class="western">Drago la saisit ensuite par les fesses et la souleva contre lui. Astoria enroula ses jambes autour de lui alors qu'il la pénétrait d'un coup. Il lui asséna de vifs coups de reins, faisant cogner son dos contre le mur. Astoria ricana. Elle savait qu'il ne lui faisait pas l'amour, qu'il s'agissait juste de tirer un coup avec elle parce qu'elle l'avait cherché. Mais ça lui suffisait parce que cela voulait dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas complètement perdu. Il avait beau avoir des tonnes de maîtresses, elle sentait qu'il fléchissait en ce moment pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il ne partait plus le soir pour revenir le lendemain dans les mêmes vêtements et le col de chemise plein de rouge à lèvre. Et ça, elle s'en réjouissait chaque jour.</p>
<p class="western">Elle le sentit venir doucement alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Elle le regarda intensément et Drago serra les dents, refusant de gémir. Il se retira d'Astoria et la reposa par terre. Elle le saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa alors qu'il se reculait vivement.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Tu es encore à moi, susurra la brune. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Drago lui lança un regard froid et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Sous l'eau brûlante de la douche, il ragea en serrant les poings. C'était si facile de céder au plaisir et si énervant de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Le visage d'Hermione s'imposa dans son esprit et il grogna en coupant l'eau. En quelques minutes, il était habillé et prêt à partir, tout juste à l'heure. Il traversa la chambre sans un regard pour Astoria et alla embrasser son fils.</p>
<p class="western">Il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse, serrant son manteau autour de lui. Il entra dans le restaurant et repéra la table de Théo et Pansy où une troisième tête brune s'agitait en parlant. Drago s'avança et les salua tous les trois, s'asseyant à l'opposé d'Hermione. Il attrapa la conversation en route, feignant la nonchalance.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette fille, s'excita Pansy.</p>
<p class="western">– Blaise vient avec Marilyn ? demanda le blond.</p>
<p class="western">– Oui ! s'exclama sa voisine. Il t'en a parlé ?</p>
<p class="western">– Il est venu mercredi et il m'a dit qu'ils se voyaient depuis peu, expliqua Drago. Je suis surpris qu'il l'ait invitée ce soir.</p>
<p class="western">– Peut-être qu'elle lui a fait boire de l'Amortensia, fit Hermione avec humour. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Théo et Pansy rirent. La blonde répliqua quelque chose, mais Drago ne l'entendit pas. Il avait posé ses yeux sur Hermione, la regardant vraiment pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il détailla son visage : ses yeux noisette, les mèches de son chignon décoiffé qui entourait ses joues roses. Elle rit à quelque chose que dit Théo et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une étincelle particulière. Maintenant qu'elle était là, à quelques pas de lui, Drago se rendait compte d'à quel point elle lui avait manqué.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione, se sentant observée, tourna la tête vers le blond et planta son regard dans le sien. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux, gênée d'être fixée de la sorte. Mais Drago ne parvint pas dès cet instant à penser à autre chose que son envie de se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point il voulait passer chaque minute de ses journées avec elle. Blaise avait peut-être raison. Il était temps qu'il mette un mot sur ses sentiments.</p>
<p class="western">Quelque chose attira l'attention d'Hermione et elle fronça les sourcils en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Pourquoi est-ce que ses parents l'appelaient maintenant alors que le soleil devait être à peine levé chez eux ? Elle se leva en s'excusant et s'isola près du bar bien plus tranquille</p>
<p class="western">Blaise et Marilyn arrivèrent à cet instant et s'installèrent à table. Alors que la jeune femme se présentait aux autres, le métis se pencha vers Drago pour chuchoter.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Alors ? Pas mal, hein ?</p>
<p class="western">– C'est vrai que je ne peux qu'approuver tes goûts en matière de femmes, sourit le blond en observant Marilyn de la tête aux pieds.</p>
<p class="western">– Où est Hermione ? murmura Blaise.</p>
<p class="western">– Vers le bar, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le métis lui lança un regard entendu, mais Drago se reporta vers les autres en l'ignorant. Marilyn était avenante, assez drôle et plutôt canon. Ses cheveux bruns coupés en carré et son rouge à lèvre vif lui donnaient des airs de pin-up. Hermione revint du bar le sourire aux lèvres.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Drago, s'exclama-t-elle en rejoignant sa place, c'étaient mes parents ! Ils viennent en Angleterre pour les fêtes et insistent pour te voir. Ah ! Salut Blaise !</p>
<p class="western">Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'asseoir, son regard se posa sur la jeune femme qui accompagnait le métis.</p>
<p class="western">– Hermione, je te présente Marilyn, fit ce dernier avec joie. Elle travaille pour le Ministère, peut-être que tu la connais déjà. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione, incapable de bouger ou de prononcer le moindre mot, fixa le visage de ladite Marilyn alors qu'elle sentait monter la colère en elle. La brune en face d'elle se décomposa subitement, réalisant qu'elle se trouvait au mauvais endroit. Elle avait des yeux apeurés et remplis de la même gêne que le premier soir où elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la même pièce.</p>
<p class="western">Toutes les personnes autour de la table restaient muettes, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas sans savoir quelle en était la raison.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Vous vous connaissez ? demanda finalement Blaise.</p>
<p class="western">– Je… Je ferais mieux de m'en aller, balbutia Marilyn en ramassant son sac.</p>
<p class="western">– Non ! s'exclama le métis. Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?</p>
<p class="western">Hermione posa ses orbites noisette sur lui, à la fois vides et bouillonnantes de colère.</p>
<p class="western">– Elle va t'expliquer, Blaise, dit-elle d'une voix froide qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Vas-y, Marilyn, explique-leur.</p>
<p class="western">La concernée écarquilla ses yeux effrayés, prenant conscience de ce qu'Hermione lui demandait. Elle baragouina quelques sons inaudibles, rougissant furieusement. Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer. Elle ne devait pas faire de scène au milieu de ce restaurant où certaines personnes les regardaient déjà du coin de l'œil.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu devrais te noyer dans ta honte, gronda-t-elle entre ses dents.</p>
<p class="western">La Ministre ramassa son manteau et son sac duquel elle sortit un petit paquet. Elle adopta un air tout à fait cordial, faisant comme si son départ était prévu.</p>
<p class="western">– Je suis navrée, Théo, dit-elle en lui tendant le paquet. J'aurais aimé profiter un peu de ton anniversaire, mais je ne peux pas rester. Blaise, ce ne sont peut-être pas mes affaires, mais tu devrais mieux choisir tes conquêtes. Les traînées qui couchent avec les hommes mariés sont une espèce dangereuse.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione se tourna vers Drago. Elle aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Alors elle haussa simplement les épaules.</p>
<p class="western">– Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée, conclut-elle en quittant la table d'un pas impérial. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Une fois la porte du restaurant franchie, elle transplana dans son salon, en rage. La jeune femme envoya son sac et son manteau valser sur son canapé. Elle espérait qu'ils allaient passer la pire soirée. C'était complètement injuste pour Théo qui n'avait certainement rien mérité de tout cela, mais elle espérait qu'ils étaient en train de calomnier cette garce pour ce qu'elle avait fait.</p>
<p class="western">À cet instant, Hermione se rendit compte que si elle avait accepté de reparler à Ron, ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'elle lui avait pardonné ce qu'il avait fait. Parce qu'elle avait beau haïr cette Marilyn, il fallait définitivement être deux pour tromper quelqu'un. Et elle leur en voulait tellement de lui gâcher la vie plus de sept mois après avoir gâché son mariage. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle tout simplement pas passer une soirée tranquille avec des gens tout à fait agréables ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le monde soit si petit et que le passé soit si proche ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Rallumez les étoiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonsoir !</p><p>Chapitre tardif, mais chapitre tout de même. Comme promis, le rythme accélère : une publication le mercredi et le samedi. J'espère qu'on pourra tenir la cadence. Les parents d'Hermione sont de retour. Elle mérite bien un peu de tranquillité pour Noel après sa rencontre difficile avec la petite-amie de Blaise.</p><p>Je garde aussi le cap pour la publication de "Résurrection". Jusqu'ici, tout va bien.</p><p>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Hermione fut de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.</p><p> </p><p>« Hermione, entendit-elle à travers le bois, c'est moi. C'est Drago.</p><p>La jeune femme s'en alla ouvrir, dépitée.</p><p>– Est-ce que je suis condamnée à tourner autour de mes problèmes pour toujours ? soupira -t-elle en le laissant entrer.</p><p>– Bien sûr que non. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je crois que Pansy a passé un sacré savon à Marilyn quand je suis parti.</p><p>Hermione eut un sourire triste et haussa les épaules.</p><p>– C'est juste que… Je pensais avoir réussi à passer au-delà de toute cette affaire. Je reparle à Ron, on passe du temps ensemble avec les enfants. Mais plus je repense à ce soir-là, plus j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas réussir à lui pardonner. Et dire que je l'ai traitée de traînée qui couche avec des hommes mariés ! Qui suis-je pour parler ?</p><p>– Ne dis pas ça, fit Drago en posant une main sur son épaule.</p><p>– Mais c'est la vérité ! S'écria Hermione en dégageant sa main d'un geste brusque. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle !</p><p>– C'est complètement différent, répliqua le blond.</p><p>– Ah oui ? Je ne vois pas en quoi les deux situations sont différentes. Astoria pourrait très bien venir me demander des comptes et elle aurait bien raison !</p><p>– Arrête de dire ça, soupira Drago. Arrête de culpabiliser.</p><p>Il lui prit le poignet et la tira vers lui. D'abord surprise, Hermione se réfugia finalement entre ses bras, serrant son torse comme une bouée en haute mer. Comme elle aimait cette odeur ! Le mélange du parfum de ses vêtements et de son eau de toilette, la force et la douceur de son corps. La brune ferma les yeux, profitant du silence. Les mèches sauvages de ses cheveux venaient chatouiller le visage de Drago qui refusait de se laisser aller pour profiter pleinement de sentir le corps d'Hermione contre le sien. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment.</p><p>– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? marmonna la jeune femme contre son torse. Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours là ? Depuis qu'on s'est revus, je t'ai envoyé paître, je t'ai demandé plusieurs fois de sortir de ma vie. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours toi qui t'occupes des moments difficiles ?</p><p>Drago se recula un peu sans lâcher Hermione pour autant et caressa le bord de son visage pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille.</p><p>– Ce n'est pas facile de sortir de ta vie quand nos chemins se croisent tous les deux jours, répondit-il finalement.</p><p>La brune sourit doucement.</p><p>– Peut-être que j'ai envie d'être là aussi, reprit Drago dans un murmure. Dans les moments difficiles, dans ta vie, même si tu me hurles dessus.</p><p>– Je ne t'ai pas hurlé dessus depuis longtemps ! s'exclama Hermione pour tenter de couvrir les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés.</p><p>Drago eut un sourire en coin et se pencha pour embrasser son front.</p><p>– C'est vrai, admit-il, tu cries moins maintenant.</p><p>Ils se séparèrent et un silence gênant s'installa quelques instants.</p><p>– Je ferais mieux de repartir, annonça Drago. Je peux aller voir si Marilyn est partie, si tu veux nous retrouver au restaurant malgré tout.</p><p>– C'est gentil, mais je crois que je préfère rester un peu seule. Tu m'excuseras auprès de Théo, je suis vraiment désolée que les choses se soient passées ainsi.</p><p>– Ne t'en fais pas, il comprendra évidemment.</p><p>Alors qu'il allait passer la porte et disparaître, Hermione s'avança en quelques enjambées.</p><p>– Drago, attends, fit-elle. Mes parents viennent pour les fêtes, j'aimerais que tu viennes manger avec nous un soir. Si tu veux.</p><p>– C'est toi qui vas cuisiner ? demanda le sorcier avec un sourire amusé.</p><p>– C'est fort probable, j'en ai bien peur, rit la brune.</p><p>– Alors je viendrai, répondit Drago. »</p><p> </p><p>Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.</p><p> </p><p>11 décembre 2015</p><p>Hermione descendit de la voiture et tira sur son bonnet pour protéger ses oreilles du froid mordant de décembre. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'aéroport, frissonnant sous le vent. En quelques minutes, elle avait repéré le panneau digital et les listes interminables d'avions qui défilaient. La brune vérifia sur son téléphone le numéro de celui de ses parents et le chercha un bon moment parmi les autres puis elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule de voyageurs en direction de la zone où arrivaient les passagers.</p><p>Hermione n'attendit qu'un gros quart d'heure avant que la foule en provenance d'Australie n'envahisse l'espace. Plusieurs fois, la jeune femme dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas perdre de vue les portiques où ses parents apparurent enfin. Elle leur fit des grands signes, toute souriante alors qu'ils accouraient en traînant leur lourde valise derrière eux.</p><p> </p><p>« Laissez-moi prendre ça, fit Hermione après les avoir embrassé chaleureusement.</p><p>– Il était temps qu'on arrive ! s'exclama sa mère en soupirant. Un affreux bonhomme devant nous a passé tout le vol à ronfler de manière inouïe.</p><p>– Si tu avais été là ma fille, tu aurais pu lui donner un coup de baguette derrière les oreilles !</p><p>Hermione pouffa alors qu'ils approchaient de la sortie. Ils s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs manteaux alors que l'air glacial de la nuit s'engouffrait dans leurs vêtements.</p><p>– Quel temps ! râla le père de la jeune femme. Heureusement que tous nos habits d'hiver sont ici.</p><p>Ils se réfugièrent dans la voiture après avoir traversé le parking avec peine.</p><p>– Qu'y a-t-il de nouveau pour toi, ma chérie ?</p><p>– Pas grand-chose, toujours Ministre, ironisa Hermione. Les enfants vont bien, ils sont chez Ron ce week-end. C'était l'anniversaire de Rose la semaine dernière, elle a adoré les livres que vous lui avez envoyés. Harry et Ginny vous passent le bonjour.</p><p>– Tu as vu Drago récemment ? demanda Michelle.</p><p>– Il y a une quinzaine de jours. Je lui ai passé votre bonjour et proposé de venir, mais je préférais attendre que vous soyez là pour lui donner une date précise.</p><p>– Tu aurais pu l'inviter ce soir.</p><p>– Quand même, papa, vous avez passé la journée dans l'avion. Vous pouvez bien vous reposer un peu avant de voir du monde, non ? »</p><p> </p><p>Après une grosse heure de route, Hermione se gara devant la maison de ses parents. D'un coup de baguette, elle vida leur valise et réchauffa le repas qu'elle avait préparé plus tôt dans la soirée. En fin de compte, Tom et Michelle étaient vraiment fatigués par le voyage et la congédièrent peu après le repas. La brune transplana directement chez elle, laissant la voiture à ses parents.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bonjour Drago,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mes parents sont arrivés hier soir à Londres et insistent pour te voir prochainement. Serais-tu disponible demain midi ? Je sais que c'est un peu précipité, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres alternatives.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dis-moi si c'est possible, sinon, je trouverai une autre solution.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H.G.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bonjour Hermione,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Demain midi c'est parfait, je serai là. Dois-je me préparer psychologiquement en prévoyant un autre repas chez moi ? Je suis mauvaise langue. Si tu fais quelque chose d'aussi bon que les pancakes de la dernière fois, je n'aurais vraiment rien à dire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>À demain donc.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>D.M.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sourit en lisant la réponse de Drago. Elle inscrivit l'adresse de ses parents au dos du parchemin et renvoya le hibou. L'idée de voir le blond le lendemain suffit à rendre sa journée agréable et elle fut productive comme rarement les samedis précédents. En fin d'après-midi, la jeune femme s'en alla faire les courses pour le repas et passa la soirée chez ses parents. Le lendemain à huit heures, elle était dans les fourneaux.</p><p>Drago arriva dans le quartier moldu avec quelques minutes d'avance. Tout était calme en cette journée d'hiver et seul le bruit de ses pas dans la neige troublaient le silence. Il s'arrêta devant une maison aux volets clairs et toqua à la porte.</p><p> </p><p>« Ah ! Bonjour, Drago ! Viens à l'intérieur, s'exclama l'homme qui lui ouvrit.</p><p>– Bonjour, Tom.</p><p>Les deux hommes entrèrent se mettre au chaud alors que le blond sortait une bouteille d'un grand cru français d'un sac en papier.</p><p>– Tenez, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je voulais vous remercier pour l'invitation.</p><p>– C'est vraiment gentil, sourit Michelle en rangeant la bouteille. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Allons dans le salon, Hermione doit être en train de terminer.</p><p>En effet, quelques minutes seulement après qu'ils se soient installés, la jeune femme les rejoignit.</p><p>– Salut, fit-elle en s'asseyant vers son père.</p><p>– Salut, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin.</p><p>– Bon, fit Tom, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?</p><p>Ils prirent l'apéritif chaleureusement, sirotant un très bon vin blanc.</p><p>– Comment va Scorpius ? demanda la mère d'Hermione. L'école se passe bien ?</p><p>– Il va très bien, répondit Drago. Le changement de classe et d'établissement n'a pas été un problème. Il s'adapte très vite.</p><p>– C'est un brave petit. S'il devient comme toi, je n'ai aucun doute sur sa réussite.</p><p>Le blond remercia gentiment Michelle pour le compliment alors qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard amusé.</p><p>– Et comment va Astoria ? Le retour à Londres lui plaît ?</p><p>Drago remarqua bien qu'Hermione avait perdu son sourire instantanément et avait posé son regard sur la fenêtre, mais il répondit tout de même en choisissant ses mots.</p><p>– Londres lui plaît plus qu'Albury. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec sa famille maintenant.</p><p>Les parents d'Hermione n'en demandèrent pas davantage, sachant pertinemment que les relations entre les membres de la famille Malfoy n'étaient toujours pas au beau fixe. Ils passèrent à table finalement.</p><p>– C'est loin du caviar et des langoustes de Blaise, murmura Hermione à Drago alors qu'elle passait près de lui, mais j'espère que ça va te plaire quand même.</p><p>– Je n'en doute pas, sourit-il. Et puis je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le caviar. »</p><p> </p><p>Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la brune sentit son ventre se tordre agréablement. Elle camoufla la légère rougeur qui avait investi ses joues en allant chercher une carafe d'eau. Le repas fut très convivial et Drago s'amusa beaucoup d'entendre Michelle raconter des anecdotes sur sa fille. Tom n'arrêtait pas de faire des blagues ou des jeux de mots et la complicité qui émanait des trois Granger était totale.</p><p>C'était donc ça, une famille heureuse ? D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Drago n'avait jamais vu un repas se passer de la sorte chez les Malfoy. Ni avec ses parents, ni avec Astoria et Scorpius. Évidemment, il fallait avoir de la tenue à table et respecter les règles de savoir-vivre. Mais sans être complètement effronté, la convivialité rendait les choses tellement plus faciles à vivre.</p><p> </p><p>« Je trouve ça remarquable, la façon dont vous vous entendez avec tes parents, dit le jeune homme à Hermione alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine.</p><p>– Ça a toujours été comme ça. Je crois bien qu'on se s'est jamais disputés.</p><p>– Je n'ai jamais connu ça et Scorpius non plus.</p><p>– Tu as peur que ça lui manque ? demanda la brune.</p><p>– Je ne sais pas, je me dis que ça aurait dû être ce genre d'ambiance à table. Pas des parents qui se cirent crient dessus constamment.</p><p>Hermione ne répondit rien, pensant à ses propres enfants qui avaient essuyé quelques disputes également. Même si elle se doutait fortement que les repas chez les Malfoy devaient avoir une toute autre forme que ceux chez elle.</p><p>– Est-ce que les choses que l'on n'a jamais connues nous manquent vraiment ? Fit-elle, pensive.</p><p>Drago la regarda quelques instants alors qu'elle perdait son regard dehors. Elle était, sans le savoir, la réponse à la question qu'elle posait.</p><p>– Quand on les connaît plus tard et qu'elles deviennent essentielles au quotidien, on se demande comment on a fait pour vivre sans avant, remarqua le blond après un moment.</p><p>Hermione tourna ses yeux doux vers lui ; elle sourit tendrement alors que son cœur s'accélérait. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose qui aurait certainement changé sa relation avec Drago à jamais quand son père arriva dans la pièce.</p><p>– J'ai sorti le digestif, dépêchez-vous avant que Michelle ne boive tout !</p><p>Hermione rit et passa une main contre le bras de Drago, caressant furtivement ses doigts avant de s'engager à la suite de son père.</p><p>Dans le salon, Tom les servit généreusement en liqueur. Cela ne faisait pas dix minutes qu'ils étaient sortis de table quand un hibou vint toquer à la fenêtre. Hermione se leva et récupéra la lettre qui lui était destinée. Elle la lut en diagonale en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>– Merlin, mais c'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-elle. Je suis désolée, c'est le Ministère. Je vous quitte un instant, mais je reviens vite.</p><p>– Mais ma chérie, c'est dimanche !</p><p>– Je suis désolée, maman. Je t'assure qu'ils vont se faire souffler dans les oreilles dès demain matin. »</p><p> </p><p>Hermione transplana au Ministère et fouilla dans les dossiers posés sur son bureau. Harry venait de lui dire que les dernières informations qu'ils avaient obtenues sur une enquête primordiale étaient caduques depuis une semaine et que personne ne les avait prévenus. Effectivement, quand elle feuilleta la copie du dossier qu'elle avait, elle n'avait reçu aucune note qui datait de moins de six jours.</p><p>L'agacement s'était transformé en colère ; elle avait déjà fait plusieurs réunions où elle avait diffusé ces informations inexactes et ce n'était certainement pas un dimanche après-midi qu'elle pourrait y changer quelque chose. Dès le lendemain matin, elle aurait une explication bien sentie avec les employés responsables de cette défaillance et quels qu'ils soient, ils auraient des comptes à lui rendre.</p><p>D'un coup de baguette, elle fixa un parchemin rouge vif sur le dossier mis bien en évidence pour être certaine de s'en occuper au plus tôt. Elle n'était de toute façon pas prête de l'oublier. Hermione transplana finalement dans l'entrée de la maison de ses parents pour éviter toute crise cardiaque due à son apparition soudaine.</p><p>Alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon, elle vit Drago littéralement éclater de rire en même temps que ses deux parents. La scène lui sembla tout bonnement surréaliste. Elle avait déjà vu Drago ricaner, rire parfois et toujours avec un ton moqueur ou taquin. Mais le voir rire ouvertement, purement de gaieté, c'était la première fois. Il avait les yeux plissés et étincelants, des petites fossettes aux coins de la bouche et ses mèches blondes dansaient sur son front. En l'entendant approcher, les trois enjoués tournèrent la tête vers elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais fait de la danse ! rit Drago.</p><p>– Oh non, papa ! s'exclama Hermione en voyant l'épais album photo sur les genoux de son père. Ne me dis pas que vous avez regardé les photos du spectacle.</p><p>– Très charmant, le costume, la chambra gentiment le blond.</p><p>– Arrête de te moquer, Malfoy ! rétorqua la jeune femme en pointant un doigt vers lui. J'avais sept ans et je n'étais pas censée être l'éléphant. Je devais être l'aventurière sauf que cette chochotte de Liza s'est vautrée dans son tutu pendant la répétition alors j'ai dû prendre sa place.</p><p>Drago rit encore alors que le père d'Hermione faisait défiler les pages couvertes de photos de la brune dans son costume d'éléphant d'où l'immense touffe de cheveux dépassait. La sorcière se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de sa mère en gardant un œil sur l'album photo. Plus les pages passaient, plus elle grandissait sur les photographies. Drago semblait réellement intéressé par les anecdotes que ses parents racontaient et Hermione en fut touchée.</p><p>– Regarde celle-là, ma chérie.</p><p>La brune attrapa la photo que son père venait de sortir.</p><p>– Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, sourit-elle. On venait de rentrer du Chemin de Traverse avec toutes les fournitures pour Poudlard.</p><p>– C'est comme ça que je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, dit Drago en pointant une autre photo où elle portait fièrement sa robe de sorcier et son uniforme. Quoique, tu souriais beaucoup moins en me voyant.</p><p>Hermione rit doucement. Son père finit enfin par ranger l'album photo et au bout d'un moment, Drago se leva.</p><p>– Il faut que je parte, annonça-t-il. Je dois aller chercher Scorpius chez Blaise avant seize heure.</p><p>– Tu es le bienvenu ici, n'hésite pas à repasser, sourit Michelle.</p><p>– Merci, sincèrement.</p><p>Drago salua Tome et Michelle et Hermione le raccompagna à la porte.</p><p>– Bon, fit-elle, maintenant que tu en sais plus sur moi que beaucoup de mes amis, je compte sur toi pour tenir ta langue.</p><p>Le blond eut un sourire en coin.</p><p>– Merci pour le repas, c'était excellent.</p><p>Un silence suivit pendant lequel ils se regardèrent avec intensité. Chacun avait envie de dire beaucoup de choses sans vraiment l'oser.</p><p>– Blaise voit toujours Marilyn ? demanda finalement Hermione.</p><p>– Je crois oui, mais il est très embêté par cette histoire. Il ne veut pas avoir à choisir parce qu'il vous apprécie toutes les deux.</p><p>La brune hocha la tête, songeuse.</p><p>– Je ne sais pas si tu as quelque chose de prévu pour le Nouvel An, reprit le sorcier, mais si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi. Tout le monde sera là et ça me ferait plaisir de t'y voir aussi.</p><p>– C'est gentil, Drago, répondit Hermione. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver au même endroit que Marilyn et Astoria.</p><p>Le blond soupira. Il avait envie de la revoir, de passer du temps avec elle loin de tous les problèmes. Il attrapa sa main et la pressa doucement.</p><p>– Dis-moi quand tu es libre et je viendrai te voir, murmura-t-il. Même pour un thé au Ministère. »</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hocha la tête, le cœur rapide et les doigts fébriles. Puis Drago lâcha sa main et transplana depuis le perron.</p><p>.</p><p>La fin d'année fut un vrai calvaire professionnel pour la Ministre. Il fallut des jours de travail acharné pour commencer à résoudre le problème sur l'enquête du Bureau des Aurors. Hermione dut passer plusieurs heures en réunion et en conseil pour atténuer les effets de la diffusion de fausses informations et quand elle rentrait chez elle le soir, elle était exténuée. Le temps passa et Noël arriva plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Alors qu'elle était attablée au Terrier au milieu d'une foule mélangée de Weasley, Potter et Granger, elle se mit à penser à Drago.</p><p>Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été de la folie et pas une seule fois elle n'avait pris la peine de lui envoyer un mot. La brune observa ses parents discuter vivement avec Arthur alors que George jouait des tours aux enfants. Ron discutait avec Fleur et Ginny, Harry aidait Molly à débarrasser la table. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, elle se sentit tout à coup toute petite et un peu compressée. Hermione se leva et proposa son aide à Molly qui la congédia gentiment. Elle attrapa alors son manteau et son écharpe et sortit s'asseoir sur le banc dehors.</p><p>L'air froid lui saisit les joues et elle s'amusa quelque temps à dessiner des formes abstraites dans la neige jusqu'à ce que son doigt nu ait perdu toute sensibilité. La jeune femme enfonça finalement ses mains dans ses poches et scruta l'horizon. Comment se passait un Noël chez les Malfoy ? Ouvraient-ils les cadeaux le soir du vingt-quatre ou le matin du vingt-cinq ? Avaient-ils un sapin ? Une vague de mélancolie s'empara d'Hermione alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers la nuit. Drago regardait peut-être les mêmes étoiles qu'elle depuis son manoir. Peut-être qu'il pensait à elle.</p><p>Elle se rendait compte à cet instant où les échos étouffés des voix et des rires lui parvenaient de l'intérieur qu'elle avait envie qu'il soit là. Assis sur ce banc avec elle, la tenant contre lui pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Hermione rentra finalement quand Ginny l'appela par la fenêtre pour manger le dessert, l'esprit tourmenté.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Le Songe d'une Nuit de Février</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">31 décembre 2015</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Drago laissa son regard couler sur les personnes dans son salon. Théo et Pansy d'un côté, Daphné et Astoria de l'autre. Blaise qui roucoulait dans les bras de Marilyn et les quelques enfants qui montaient jouer à l'étage. La seule personne qui aurait pu rendre cette soirée moins ordinaire était certainement en train de faire la fête avec sa famille et son mari. À cette pensée, le blond reprit une gorgée de champagne en s'adossant près d'une fenêtre.</p>
<p class="western">Il regarda Astoria parler avec sa sœur en faisant des manières avec sa main. Qu'adviendrait-il s'il décidait de divorcer ? Elle lui hurlerait sûrement dessus pendant quelque temps. Après elle le haïrait probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et Scorpius dans tout ça ? Drago voulait qu'il ait le meilleur. Jusqu'à quelques mois auparavant, leur situation convenait même si ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Hermione et sa façon d'être, tout le reste lui semblait une grande misère comparé à elle.</p>
<p class="western">Le regard du sorcier passa d'Astoria à Marilyn. Complètement charmée par Blaise, elle lui adressait des sourires amusés et des regards coquins quand il laissait glisser ses doigts contre sa peau. Drago ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette relation. Marilyn avait fait son chemin dans leur environnement en fréquentant le métis. Elle en avait bavé certainement, par les accusations de Pansy et l'ombre d'Hermione qui planait constamment. Mais voilà, depuis plusieurs semaines, c'était tout ce qu'elle était devenue. Une ombre silencieuse qui lui manquait terriblement. Blaise s'approcha de lui, le sortant de sa contemplation nostalgique.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Alors, Roméo, plaisanta le métis, tu penses à ta Juliette ?</p>
<p class="western">Drago lui lança un regard noir sans dire un mot.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes ?</p>
<p class="western">– À quoi ça servirait ? rétorqua le blond qui ne chercha même pas à démentir. Elle doit être en train de se rabibocher avec Weasley pendant qu'on parle. En plus, avec ce qu'il va se passer, elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de le savoir.</p>
<p class="western">– Ça ne va pas durer pour l'éternité, rectifia Blaise. Tu devrais lui parler.</p>
<p class="western">– Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Marilyn ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne sais pas trop. Pour l'instant tout se passe bien, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir choisir entre elle et Hermione quand on doit sortir tous ensemble. Et je sais que si Hermione est quelque part, soit je viens seul, soit je ne viens pas du tout.</p>
<p class="western">– Ne dis pas de bêtise, fit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu vas me faire croire que si Marilyn et Hermione se retrouvent au même endroit il ne va pas falloir que l'une des deux parte ? Il le faudra et personne ne voudra que ce soit Hermione, surtout toi et je comprendrai. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Drago haussa les épaules, admettant la vérité. Ce soir-là, quand le compte à rebours toucha sa fin, le blond n'avait qu'une seule envie : embrasser une brune aux yeux noisette.</p>
<p class="western">.</p>
<p class="western">Le mois de janvier démarra rapidement et dès la rentrée, Hermione se retrouva envahie d'invitations à des pots officiels de vœux de nouvelle année. Remplissant son emploi du temps, elle espérait sincèrement que les choses se calmeraient rapidement. Les soirées mondaines remplies de politiciens et de journalistes l'épuisaient. Entre deux dossiers, elle trouva finalement le courage de saisir un morceau de parchemin et une plume.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Bonjour Drago,</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Je ne t'ai pas écrit plus tôt et j'en suis navrée. J'ai été débordée par le travail et je n'ai pas trouvé plus de temps pendant les fêtes. J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël et j'aimerais beaucoup te voir pour te souhaiter une bonne année. Dis-moi si tu es disponible prochainement, je me libérerai.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>H.G.</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Bonjour Hermione,</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Ne te justifie pas, je ne doute pas de tes journées remplies. Noël n'a pas été mauvais, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes. Que dirais-tu de se voir samedi, chez moi par exemple ?</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>D.H.</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>J'ai passé de très bonnes fêtes, merci. Je récupère les enfants vendredi soir, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment. Mais je t'en prie, passe quand tu veux au Ministère. Je prendrai le temps de te voir un peu.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>H.G.</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">15 janvier 2016</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Drago Malfoy », annonça la porte du bureau de la Ministre. Hermione sauta presque de son fauteuil, le cœur battant à tout rompre. C'était la pire idée de dire à Drago de venir quand il le voulait. La brune avait attendu chaque journée en trépignant depuis leur échange et ce jour-là, elle n'était certainement pas prête à le recevoir. Elle avait l'impression d'être mal coiffée, ses joues avaient pris une teinte écarlate soudainement et ses doigts étaient tous tachés d'encre.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione respira un grand coup pour se calmer. Ce n'était qu'une visite de routine, une tasse de thé échangée. Mais quand le sorcier passa la porte, tout ça n'eut plus de sens. Ça n'avait rien d'une visite de routine, c'était une bouffée d'oxygène après avoir passé des jours la tête sous l'eau. C'était la sensation terrible et enivrante de se sentir fondre. Retrouver un visage familier. Drago s'avança, un petit sourire sur les lèvres alors que la brune ne cessait de le fixer.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Bonne année, fit le jeune homme.</p>
<p class="western">– Bonne année, répondit Hermione dans un souffle.</p>
<p class="western">Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un temps, redécouvrant les contours du visage de l'autre. Cela semblait faire une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus alors que seulement un mois était passé.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu veux… un thé ? proposa la jeune femme.</p>
<p class="western">– Volontiers.</p>
<p class="western">Un silence passa encore alors que la théière les servait en voletant entre eux.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ? demanda Drago pour combler le vide.</p>
<p class="western">– Oui, merci, sourit la brune. Mes parents te passent le bonjour. Ils auraient aimé te revoir avant de partir.</p>
<p class="western">– J'aurais adoré découvrir un peu plus de cet album photo.</p>
<p class="western">– Arrête, pouffa Hermione, tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ces photos. Je devrais fouiller dans les tiennes pour me venger.</p>
<p class="western">– J'ai bien peur que tu ne trouves rien d'intéressant, fit Drago en sirotant son thé.</p>
<p class="western">– Il doit bien y avoir des photos de toi un peu compromettantes.</p>
<p class="western">– Non, madame, rien du tout, rétorqua le blond avec un sourire en coin.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne te crois pas, dit Hermione avec un œil suspicieux. Je demanderai à Blaise, il doit bien avoir des choses croustillantes à me montrer.</p>
<p class="western">Drago ricana.</p>
<p class="western">– D'ailleurs, en parlant de Blaise, reprit la brune, il voit toujours…</p>
<p class="western">– Marilyn ? Oui, il me semble bien.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est du sérieux alors ?</p>
<p class="western">– Aussi sérieux que Blaise peut l'être, se moqua le sorcier. Je ne sais pas où ça va les mener, mais je sais en tous cas qu'il se préoccupe beaucoup de ta position dans tout cela.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione haussa les épaules.</p>
<p class="western">– Je n'ai plus vraiment de position. C'était la maîtresse de Ron et ça me sidère qu'elle soit arrivée dans votre groupe, mais je n'ai aucune légitimité à décider ou non de sa place aux côtés de Blaise. Je crois que je vais simplement faire en sorte de l'éviter et puis c'est tout.</p>
<p class="western">Drago hocha la tête et se tourna en même temps que la Ministre vers la porte quand quelqu'un toqua. « Dorine Anderson », annonça la voix.</p>
<p class="western">– Entrez ! clama Hermione d'une voix forte.</p>
<p class="western">– Bonjour, Madame la Ministre, salua la directrice de la Justice magique en entrant. Bonjour, Monsieur.</p>
<p class="western">Drago répondit à son salut par un hochement de tête.</p>
<p class="western">– Je voulais vous voir concernant le dossier Brown, précisa Dorine en jetant un œil timide à l'étranger blond.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ferais mieux de vous laisser travailler, annonça Drago.</p>
<p class="western">– Non, tu peux rester, lui sourit Hermione. Je vous écoute, Dorine.</p>
<p class="western">– Le rapport du bureau d'enregistrement des loups-garous a été ajouté au dossier, mais il n'apporte pas vraiment plus d'informations. Il n'y a jamais eu de victimes et je pense que le Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques peut rapatrier les deux employés de l'unité de capture.</p>
<p class="western">– D'accord, répondit Hermione avec une mine pensive. Faites suivre au Département de contrôle ces prérogatives. Je vous fais confiance pour vous occuper de la séance du Conseil des nuisibles sans moi.</p>
<p class="western">– Madame, si vous me permettez de donner mon avis, reprit Dorine avec timidité, je pense qu'il faut refuser la demande du Conseil de maintenir la surveillance sur tous les loups-garous connus. Seulement une infime partie a montré des signes de dangerosité et ils sont déjà tous enregistrés. Le cas Brown en est la preuve, cette mesure réquisitionne des employés qualifiés qui peuvent être utiles sur d'autres terrains.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione darda sur la directrice un œil préoccupé.</p>
<p class="western">– Vous pensez que le Conseil abuse de son autorité sur les loups-garous ? demanda-t-elle.</p>
<p class="western">– Oui, Madame, fit Dorine après hésitation.</p>
<p class="western">– Je vous laisse vous occuper de cette affaire pour trouver un terrain d'entente avec le directeur du contrôle et de la régulation. Vous avez l'autorité en tant que directrice de la Justice magique et si vous le jugez nécessaire, refusez la demande du Conseil. Mais prenez bien en compte tous les points du problème. Je ne veux pas avoir de retours de débordement ou pire, de victimes qui auraient pu être évitées.</p>
<p class="western">– Bien, Madame.</p>
<p class="western">Dorine posa le dossier Brown sur le bureau de la Ministre et quitta la pièce.</p>
<p class="western">– Brown ? interrogea Drago en s'asseyant sur la chaise devant la brune. C'est qui je pense ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne sais pas à qui tu penses, répondit Hermione avec un regard mystérieux. C'est un dossier confidentiel, tu sais. Tu as sûrement mal entendu, c'est peut-être Bronan en fait.</p>
<p class="western">Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil et rangea le dossier dans un tiroir duquel elle sortit une autre pochette.</p>
<p class="western">– Très bien, je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires, déclara Drago en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le dossier de la chaise.</p>
<p class="western">La brune sourit en feuilletant les parchemins qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle aimait sentir la présence de Drago près d'elle, l'entendre farfouiller dans ses poches et déplacer les affaires qu'elle avait sur son bureau. Pendant de longues minutes, il la regarda travailler. Elle prenait des notes sur un parchemin à part, ses doigts tâchés d'encre grattant le papier par intermittence.</p>
<p class="western">– Je vais te laisser travailler tranquillement, finit par déclarer Drago en se levant.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu aimes la cuisine mexicaine ? demanda abruptement Hermione en se levant à son tour.</p>
<p class="western">– Oui, pourquoi ?</p>
<p class="western">– Parce que si jamais tu passais dans mon quartier, disons, demain soir vers vingt heures, tu pourrais venir manger chez moi.</p>
<p class="western">– Voyons voir, réfléchit Drago en passant une main sur son menton. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien trouver comme excuse pour échapper à ça…</p>
<p class="western">– Non mais ! s'exclama Hermione en abaissant le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans sa main contre le blond. Je ne te permets pas, Malfoy. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que venir. C'est une invitation politique en tant que Ministre de la Magie et c'est le Ministère tout entier que tu offenserais en refusant.</p>
<p class="western">– Eh bien, Madame la Ministre, rit Drago en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je n'oserais pas décliner cette proposition si charmante.</p>
<p class="western">– À demain alors ?</p>
<p class="western">– À demain, sourit le blond en sortant. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">.</p>
<p class="western">Le lendemain soir, ils se retrouvèrent chez Hermione autour d'un grand plateau de tacos. Il leur fallut peu de temps pour s'en mettre partout, incapables de garder la farce à l'intérieur des galettes de maïs. Ils rirent beaucoup ce soir-là et chacun profita de se retrouver avec légèreté. C'était comme au début de leur rapprochement, quand ils se fréquentaient avec une forme d'insouciance et de désinvolture qui rendait leurs échanges bien plus anodins.</p>
<p class="western">Pendant quelque temps, il en fut ainsi. Les semaines où Hermione avait les enfants avec elle, Drago venait parfois boire le thé au Ministère pendant sa pause et les semaines où Rose et Hugo étaient chez Ron, le blond venait passer une soirée chez la jeune femme. Il ne restait que quelques heures et rentrait chez lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus que de longues discussions autour d'un bon repas ou d'un café et cela représentait une bouffée d'oxygène pour les deux sorciers. Tous les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble ne faisaient que renforcer l'attachement tacite qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils apprenaient à se connaître comme on s'intéresse à un ami et s'aimaient davantage grâce à cela.</p>
<p class="western">Mais aussi longtemps que ces échanges durèrent, les inquiétudes et les sentiments contradictoires sous-jacents ne disparurent pas. En fin de compte, ils s'étaient tous les deux persuadés qu'ils s'entendaient bien mieux tels qu'ils se fréquentaient alors sans jamais oser franchir le pas qui aurait soulevé trop d'incertitudes et de problèmes. Peut-être étaient-ils simplement destinés à se tourner autour pendant un temps avant de finalement comprendre que leurs situations respectives n'appelaient pas au changement.</p>
<p class="western">Un soir de fin février alors que Drago et Hermione sirotaient un verre de jus de citrouille en attendant que le repas cuise, un éclair bleuté traversa le salon de la brune et une pie se figea. C'était le patronus de George duquel la voix du roux s'éleva.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Luna va accoucher. Je suis à Sainte-Mangouste.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione se leva d'un bond, saisissant son manteau.</p>
<p class="western">– Dépêche-toi, Drago, fit-elle en s'habillant.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais… Je ne vais pas venir avec vous, si ?</p>
<p class="western">– Et pourquoi pas ? Allez, habille-toi ! »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le blond avait à peine enfilé sa veste qu'elle l'avait saisi pour transplaner dans l'aire de l'hôpital. Les deux sorciers se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au hall au pas de course pour finalement se faire indiquer les salles de travail. Ils retrouvèrent George et Xénophilius assis sur une rangée de chaises. Hermione enlaça l'aîné Weasley et salua chaleureusement le futur grand-père alors que Drago restait en arrière.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Je suis venue dès que j'ai eu ton patronus, on était en train de…, la brune s'arrêta et ouvrit de grands yeux. Drago ! On a oublié d'arrêter le feu sous la cocotte, tout va brûler.</p>
<p class="western">– Laisse, répliqua le blond, je vais le faire.</p>
<p class="western">– Attends alors, marmonna la brune en faisant un geste sinueux avec sa baguette. Voilà, je t'ai autorisé au transplanage chez moi. Merci d'y aller.</p>
<p class="western">Drago lui sourit et salua les deux hommes d'une main avant de retourner vers le hall.</p>
<p class="western">– Je pensais que l'accouchement n'aurait lieu qu'en mars, souffla Hermione.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est vrai que c'est un peu prématuré, dit Xénophilius, mais ma Luna n'a jamais suivi la norme.</p>
<p class="western">– J'espère que tout va bien se passer, fit George en se rasseyant. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ils attendirent de longues minutes puis Drago revint. Il prit place à côté d'Hermione, échangeant parfois quelques mots avec elle. Puis il finit par rentrer, promettant de retourner manger chez Hermione le lendemain et les trois autres restèrent encore pendant plusieurs heures. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Rolf débarqua dans le couloir dans sa blouse verte, le front en sueur et les mains tremblantes. George donna un coup de coude à Xénophilius, stoppant ses ronflements bruyants.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Ça y est ! s'exclama le tout nouveau père. Le premier est arrivé !</p>
<p class="western">Il avait les yeux brillants et émerveillés. Les trois visiteurs le félicitèrent joyeusement, soulagés aussi de voir le bout de l'attente arriver.</p>
<p class="western">– J'y retourne. Luna va me transformer en bavboule sinon. »</p>
<p class="western">Il disparut avec un sourire benêt vissé sur le visage. Il fallut encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que Rolf ne revienne, débarrassé cette fois de sa blouse médicale. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Xénophilius qu'il étreignit avec force.</p>
<p class="western">« Ça y est, soupira-t-il. C'est fini.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est loin d'être fini, mon cher. Maintenant il va falloir que tu tiennes le coup pendant au moins onze longues années, le charia George. Si ce n'est dix-sept ou vingt !</p>
<p class="western">– Laisse-moi souffler un peu pour le moment, rigola Rolf.</p>
<p class="western">– Comment vont Luna et les bébés ? demanda Hermione.</p>
<p class="western">– Luna va bien. Elle est très fatiguée, mais elle est aux anges. Elle dort quelques minutes. Les petits sont un peu prématurés, mais les médicomages disent qu'ils sont en bonne santé. Ils vont les garder cette nuit en assistance magique, mais d'ici demain, Luna pourra s'en occuper. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Rolf retourna dans la chambre de sa femme après avoir discuté un peu, mais la fatigue qui pesait sur tous les sorciers les obligèrent à rentrer chez eux pour dormir. Hermione revint le lendemain matin après quelques heures de sommeil et elle pût enfin voir son amie.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Salut, murmura-t-elle en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Luna.</p>
<p class="western">– Oh ! Salut Hermione, fit la blonde d'une voix rêveuse. Entre !</p>
<p class="western">Rolf dormait, à moitié avachi sur un fauteuil de la pièce et les deux jumeaux se trouvaient bien au chaud au creux des bras de leur mère.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est vraiment merveilleux, fredonna la jeune maman. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de les regarder tellement ils sont adorables.</p>
<p class="western">Ils étaient si petits, tout emmitouflés dans leurs langes. Leurs petits yeux fermés et leurs trois cheveux leur donnaient un air absolument mignon et paisible.</p>
<p class="western">– Lui, c'est Lysander, fit Luna en montrant un bébé d'un geste de menton, et lui c'est Lorcan.</p>
<p class="western">– Oh, Lysander, comme chez Shakespeare. J'adore cette pièce. À la fin tout le monde est heureux et amoureux. C'est une belle utopie.</p>
<p class="western">– Tout le monde devrait être heureux et amoureux, chantonna Luna.</p>
<p class="western">– Je suppose, souffla Hermione. Mais dans la pièce, tout finit bien grâce à la magie et à l'intervention des elfes. Si le monde invisible n'était pas intervenu, l'histoire n'aurait pas eu une fin heureuse.</p>
<p class="western">– Et alors ? répliqua la blonde. Dans notre monde, c'est nous qui avons la magie. Alors il faut être le propre artisan de son bonheur. Il faut simplement créer soi-même la nuit d'amour dans la clairière.</p>
<p class="western">Luna adressa un regard rassurant à Hermione. Il sembla un instant à la brune que la jeune femme connaissait le fond de ses pensées. Sa quête de cet exact bonheur, de cet amour merveilleux qui avait finalement uni Lysander et Hermia, et Démétrius et Héléna. Hermione pensa à Drago et s'imagina le temps d'une seconde dans cette clairière près d'Athènes, succombant aux délices d'un amour féerique.</p>
<p class="western">– Salut, entendit-elle derrière elle.</p>
<p class="western">C'était George qui entrait pour découvrir les deux jumeaux. Son visage se teinta d'une émotion profonde en voyant les deux petites bouilles identiques. Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione alors que ses yeux devenaient humides et l'enlaça.</p>
<p class="western">– Merci, Luna, dit-il avec une voix serrée. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi. On va faire un parrain et une marraine du tonnerre.</p>
<p class="western">Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'une Hermione toute souriante.</p>
<p class="western">– Je te présente donc Lysander et Lorcan. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis Rolf se réveilla et se joignit à eux. Sentant la fatigue peser sur elle, Hermione décida finalement de rentrer. Elle avait encore deux bonnes heures avant que Drago ne vienne déjeuner et elle décida de se faire couler un bain chaud pour se reposer un peu. Immergée dans l'eau chaude et dans les huiles essentielles, Hermione repensa à ce que Luna lui avait dit. Après tout, elle avait aussi droit à un peu de féerie dans sa vie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonsoir !</p>
<p>J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre et le retour de la famille Lovegood-Scamander vous aura plu !<br/>Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez compris, mais il s'agit bien de Lavande Brown dont parlent Hermione et Dorine. J'ai vu une vidéo quelques jours avant d'écrire le chapitre qui voulait montrer pourquoi Lavande n'était en fait pas morte pendant la bataille de Poudlard, mais seulement possiblement transformée en loup-garou par Greyback. Je ne m'étais jamais penchée sur la question et l'hypothèse m'a plu alors j'ai décidé d'y faire un petit clin d'oeil.</p>
<p>Et vous, vous pensez qu'elle est morte ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. La chance d'être heureux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drago transplana sur le palier de l'appartement et toqua deux coups avant d'entrer. Il appela Hermione pour annoncer sa présence, mais personne ne répondit. Dans le salon vide, le blond fronça les sourcils en appelant à nouveau. Il regarda sa montre, il était presque midi et Hermione avait d'habitude déjà tout préparé quand il arrivait. Le sorcier s'avança dans le couloir quand une odeur de lavande et d'eucalyptus vint chatouiller ses narines. Une faible lueur émanait de sous une porte contre laquelle Drago toqua doucement. Il appela une fois, deux fois, mais aucune réponse ne vint.</p><p>Légèrement inquiet, il posa la main sur la poignée et l'abaissa. La porte était ouverte. Il la poussa lentement. Une vague de chaleur traversa sa poitrine alors qu'il posait les yeux sur Hermione. La tête renvoyée en arrière contre le rebord de la baignoire et la bouche entre-ouverte, elle était éclairée par une multitude de petites flammes bleues volant sous le plafond. Depuis la porte, Drago ne pouvait qu'à peine voir sa poitrine se soulever, si bien qu'il crut un instant qu'elle ne respirait plus.</p><p> </p><p>« Hermione ?</p><p>La brune remua et papillonna des yeux avant de sursauter violemment. Elle tendit son bras vers le rebord du lavabo pour attraper sa baguette, mais la manqua. Le bout de bois roula au sol au milieu de la salle de bain. Hermione s'empourpra violemment et jeta un regard apeuré à Drago qui s'était figé à la porte. Prenant conscience de sa nudité et de l'évaporation totale de la mousse autour d'elle, la jeune femme se recroquevilla, barrant sa poitrine avec un bras tremblant.</p><p>– Tu veux que…, commença le blond en pointant la baguette au sol.</p><p>– Non, non, bredouilla Hermione, je la récupérerai plus tard.</p><p>Drago hocha la tête.</p><p>– Est-ce que… tu peux partir s'il te plaît ? demanda timidement Hermione.</p><p>– Désolé, s'exclama le blond qui retrouvait l'usage de ses membres. »</p><p> </p><p>Il referma la porte avant de s'éclipser dans le salon. Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de bouger, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les joues cramoisies. Elle se leva finalement, terminant de se laver avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette. Une fois habillée et relativement présentable, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Le moment allait être gênant et elle le redoutait d'avance.</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis désolé, répéta Drago en la voyant arriver, je n'aurais pas dû rentrer.</p><p>– Non, c'est moi, marmonna la brune. Je me suis endormie.</p><p>Un silence chargé s'installa entre eux. Il fallait trouver quelque chose à dire, changer de sujet. Vite.</p><p>– Les bébés sont nés ? finit par demander le sorcier.</p><p>– Oui ! s'exclama Hermione avec soulagement. Cette nuit, vers trois heures. »</p><p>Finalement, ils oublièrent non sans peine l'incident salle de bain et mangèrent tranquillement.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago en pointant un gros carton sur la table basse du salon.</p><p>– Ce sont les affaires d'Hugo, de ses premières années, expliqua Hermione en leur servant le café. J'ai donné celles de Rose à Ginny quand elle a accouché de Lily et j'avais gardé celles-là au cas où.</p><p>– Au cas où ?</p><p>– Oui, je suppose que je me suis dit que peut-être un jour elles me resserviraient. Mais bon, c'est trop tard maintenant alors ça me fait plaisir de les donner à Luna.</p><p>– Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que c'est trop tard ? interrogea Drago en haussant les sourcils.</p><p>– Parce que je ne vais plus avoir d'enfant maintenant. L'année prochaine Rose part à Poudlard, Hugo ne va pas tarder à la suivre et si je refais ma vie avec quelqu'un, j'ai envie de profiter du temps que j'ai.</p><p>Drago ne répondit rien, écoutant ses confessions avec intérêt. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione fit léviter le carton jusque dans l'entrée. Elle irait les porter à l'hôpital le lendemain.</p><p>– Tu te rends compte, fit la brune dans ses pensées, ça fait déjà un an qu'on s'est parlé dans le couloir du Ministère.</p><p>– Et pourtant, il s'est passé tellement de choses, déclara Drago en se levant.</p><p>Il sirota sa tasse de café en déambulant lentement dans le salon. Ses yeux coulèrent sur les cadres placés sur la cheminée, sur les dessins des enfants accrochés à côté. Il vit ensuite un petit parchemin fixé au mur au-dessus la petite écritoire en bois. Le blond s'approcha et lut à voix basse « Pour profiter vraiment du bonheur, il faut avoir connu le malheur ».</p><p>– C'est ce que tu penses ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers Hermione. Ce qu'il y a écrit là.</p><p>La jeune femme s'approcha de lui.</p><p>– Tu as déjà été en contact avec un Détraqueur ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.</p><p>– De loin seulement.</p><p>– Quand j'ai commencé à travailler au Ministère, expliqua la brune, on avait régulièrement des rapports de Détraqueurs qui erraient dans le monde magique et s'en prenaient aux sorciers, même parfois aux Moldus. Quand ils ont été enlevés  d'Azkaban, beaucoup ont disparu à la recherche d'autres endroits pour se nourrir. Je me suis retrouvée à partir en mission de capture avec d'autres employés.</p><p>Hermione s'assit sur le canapé en finissant son café.</p><p>– Un jour, reprit-elle, on nous a dit qu'il y en avait un groupe de six qui avait investi une ferme abandonnée du Nord. On y est allés et on a dû se séparer parce que l'endroit était immense. Je suis allée inspecter une grange et ils étaient tous là. C'était répugnant. Je n'ai pas réussi à former mon patronus et je me suis retrouvée encerclée. À ce moment-là, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer et j'étais incapable de faire autre chose que me laisser envahir par l'horreur. La moindre pensée que j'avais en moi s'est transformée en cauchemar, toutes mes peurs se sont matérialisées et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais complètement perdu l'envie de vivre. Un Auror est finalement arrivé alors que je perdais connaissance. J'ai mis deux jours à m'en remettre.</p><p>Hermione envoya sa tasse se laver d'un coup de baguette.</p><p>– Je pense que quand on a connu le malheur, évidemment pas forcément aussi violemment que je l'ai fait, on se rend bien mieux compte de la chance qu'on a d'avoir des jours heureux.</p><p>– C'est vraiment triste comme cheminement, fit Drago en s'éloignant de l'écritoire.</p><p>– Peut-être, mais cette mauvaise expérience m'a conduite à faire beaucoup de choses que je ne regrette pas. Je suis allée retrouver mes parents, j'ai postulé au Département de la Justice. Je considère que c'est simplement une étape constitutive de ma vie qui m'a permis d'avancer.</p><p>Drago sourit.</p><p>– J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu arrives à tirer le meilleur d'un événement profondément terrible. Même à Poudlard, alors que j'étais persuadé que le monde était injuste et cruel et que c'était normal, je te voyais te battre pour la dignité des autres et défendre des causes qui m'échappaient totalement et qui me faisaient te détester entre autres choses. Si j'avais su qu'après tant de temps, j'en arriverais à partager autant de choses avec toi…</p><p>Hermione sourit à son tour. Elle le débarrassa de sa tasse vide qui s'en alla rejoindre l'autre dans l'évier.</p><p>– Tout le monde mérite d'être heureux, murmura la brune. »</p><p>Les deux sorciers se regardèrent un instant sans un mot, puis Hermione s'approcha doucement de Drago et passa ses mains autour de son torse avec délicatesse. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle alors que la jeune femme posait sa tête contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés dans le silence, écoutant leurs deux respirations apaisées. Finalement, Drago s'éloigna légèrement.</p><p>« On se voit la semaine prochaine ? proposa-t-il.</p><p>– D'accord, répondit la jeune femme. »</p><p> </p><p>Le blond passa une main dans son dos et l'attira vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux parfumés. Il lui adressa un autre sourire et transplana. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione s'enfonçait dans un fauteuil rouge du cinéma. Elle aurait été incapable de dire de quoi parlait le film qui se déroulait sous ses yeux tant son esprit voguait ailleurs.</p><p> </p><p>19 mars 2016</p><p> </p><p>« Sans blague ! s'esclaffa Hermione.</p><p>– Je te promets ! rit Drago. Il tournait en rond autour du kiosque en couinant avec les cygnes de mon père qui lui couraient après.</p><p>Blaise, dont il était question, adressa une grimace puérile aux deux autres sorciers qui prenaient toute cette histoire avec beaucoup trop d'amusement.</p><p>– Ce sont des animaux démoniaques ! se justifia-t-il. Ils pincent et agitent les ailes dès qu'on s'approche.</p><p>Hermione éclata de rire à nouveau en voyant la mine paniquée du métis. Sa carrure musclée et imposante ne laissait absolument pas imaginer une peur irrationnelle des volatiles.</p><p>– Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des phobies un peu étranges, grommela Blaise en croisant les bras.</p><p>– Je n'ai peur de rien, moi, objecta Drago avec un air suffisant et amusé.</p><p>– Mais toi, tu es plat ! s'exclama Blaise en levant les mains au ciel. Tu ne ressens rien, tu es vide dedans.</p><p>– Ce que tu me dis me blesse énormément, gémit le blond en portant sa main à son cœur dans un geste théâtral. Mon petit cœur, aussi froid soit-il, est brisé par tes viles paroles.</p><p>Blaise lui tendit son majeur alors que l'autre ricanait.</p><p>– Bon, vous vous plaindrez plus tard, fit Hermione en se levant du canapé. Ça va être froid.</p><p>– Pas autant que le cœur de Drago, rétorqua le métis en se levant à sa suite.</p><p>Le concerné lui rendit son geste grossier et s'assit à la table d'Hermione sur la chaise qui était devenue sa place depuis les multiples repas qu'il avait pris là.</p><p>– Au fait, on fera mon anniversaire au manoir vendredi, indiqua Blaise. Mais comme c'est mardi la vraie date, on se fait aussi un resto ce soir-là.</p><p>– Je ne sais pas si je pourrai venir, répondit Hermione. Je récupère les enfants vendredi soir normalement et j'ai beaucoup de travail en semaine.</p><p>– Tu peux amener les enfants au manoir, tu sais, proposa le métis. Il y aura les enfants des autres, ils pourront s'amuser.</p><p>– Je ne sais pas, Blaise.</p><p>– C'est à cause de Marilyn ? interrogea-t-il. C'est exactement ce genre de situation que je veux éviter à tout prix. S'il-te-plaît, Hermione, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas venir mardi, mais viens vendredi. Il y aura plein de monde, tu n'es même pas obligée de lui parler. En plus, personne n'est au courant de cette histoire en dehors du groupe.</p><p>Face à la moue suppliante du sorcier, Hermione soupira. Blaise ne le montrait pas, mais il était très affecté de se trouver entre les deux jeunes femmes. Il affectionnait particulièrement Hermione et tenait aux excellents rapports qu'ils entretenaient, mais son quotidien avec Marilyn semblait de plus en plus merveilleux. Elle ne cessait de le combler de son amour, de ses attentions et elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette personne qu'Hermione semblait désapprouver si fort.</p><p>– Je vais y réfléchir. Je te le dirai dans la semaine. »</p><p> </p><p>Après le repas, Blaise s'éclipsa non sans rappeler à Hermione combien il souhaitait la voir chez lui pour son anniversaire. La jeune femme se retrouva alors seule avec Drago qui se tenait près d'une fenêtre. Elle le regarda de longues minutes alors qu'il scrutait l'horizon. Tout dans sa personne lui donnait envie de se blottir contre son torse. Le soleil qui se reflétait dans ses cheveux, sa peau pâle. Elle voulait passer ses doigts sur chaque centimètre de son corps pour se souvenir de son odeur et de sa chaleur contre elle. La brune se rendait compte à cet instant que Drago était certainement le plus bel homme qu'elle avait jamais rencontré.</p><p> </p><p>« Je vais rougir, murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.</p><p>Prise en flagrant délit de contemplation, Hermione sentit la gêne lui monter aux joues. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui.</p><p>– C'est moi qui rougit maintenant, railla-t-elle en portant les mains à ses pommettes.</p><p>– Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne te rend pas moins belle.</p><p>Hermione se figea un instant, rougissant davantage. Drago s'approcha d'elle et passa une main sur ses joues brûlantes. Il lui adressa un sourire qui la fit fondre. La jeune femme avança son visage vers celui du blond avec lenteur. Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement alors qu'elle sentait sa respiration contre sa peau. Elle s'apprêtait à capturer ses lèvres quand Drago se recula d'un coup, la laissant déconcertée.</p><p>– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, lâcha-t-il à contre cœur.</p><p>La tension émotionnelle et physique qui s'était installée s'alourdit soudainement. Il y avait trop d'arrière-pensées, trop de désir et une crainte sourde de briser l'équilibre qui s'était construit entre eux. Qu'adviendrait-il s'ils franchissaient le pas à nouveau ? Drago préférait ne pas le savoir et se contenter de la relation platonique qu'ils avaient.</p><p>– Je vais rentrer, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.</p><p>– D'accord, répondit simplement Hermione en baissant les yeux.</p><p>– Tu viendras vendredi ?</p><p>– Je ne sais pas. »</p><p> </p><p>Le blond hocha la tête et attrapa son manteau avant de transplaner. La brune mit quelques jours à se décider, mais elle finit par demander à Ron si elle pouvait récupérer les enfants le samedi matin. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée qu'elle aille à cette soirée. Il allait y avoir Marilyn, certainement Astoria. Et au fond, si elle comprenait que Drago ait refusé ses avances, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui et chaque jour, elle avait envie de le voir.</p><p>Hermione se retrouva alors à passer la porte du manoir Zabini, laissant sa veste au majordome de l'entrée en pressant ses mains moites entre elles. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'aventura dans le salon. Il y avait du monde, moins que lors de la réception de l'été dernier et elle repéra instantanément Blaise et Drago qui discutaient parmi les invités. Elle fut interceptée par Pansy avant d'avoir pu s'approcher d'eux et se retrouva traînée au milieu d'un groupe de femmes. La soirée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer. Le regard froid d'Astoria la sondait de bas en haut constamment et la présence de Marilyn à ses côtés la rendait profondément mal à l'aise.</p><p>Hermione soupira intérieurement. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir plusieurs heures comme ça. Elle était épuisée par sa semaine de travail et l'atmosphère pesante qui s'ajoutait aux obligations de mondanité et de ronds de jambe la fatiguaient davantage.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors, est-ce que Mesdames passent une bonne soirée ? demanda Blaise qui arrivait avec un sourire éclatant.</p><p>Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres glossées de sa petite-amie alors que les autres femmes minaudaient sottement.</p><p>– Je suis très heureux d'avoir Hermione parmi nous ce soir, fit le métis en posant une main sur l'épaule de la brune. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à montrer à notre chère Ministre.</p><p>Il glissa une main dans son dos dans un geste aristocratique et l'éloigna du groupe avec subtilité. Il la guida jusqu'à un deuxième salon où il n'y avait personne.</p><p>– Oui ? interrogea Hermione.</p><p>– C'était juste pour te faire quitter la conversation poliment, sourit Blaise. Tu embaumais le désespoir.</p><p>– Est-ce que c'est une conversation quand on ne dit pas un mot ? ironisa la brune. Merci, en tous cas.</p><p>Elle se dirigea vers une large bibliothèque pleine de vieux ouvrages et se mit à lire les titres dans sa tête.</p><p>– Tu as une collection absolument exceptionnelle, s'extasia-t-elle. Tu as des livres que je ne connais pas ! C'est dire…</p><p>Elle se mit à marmonner des choses, complètement dans son élément.</p><p>– Je vais réaménager cette partie du manoir, je comptais m'en débarrasser à vrai dire.</p><p>Hermione se retourna brusquement en ouvrant des yeux ronds face à l'affront que lui faisait Blaise.</p><p>– Tu ne peux pas juste t'en débarrasser, voyons ! Ces livres valent une fortune et la plupart sont d'une extrême rareté !</p><p>Blaise rit.</p><p>– Je te les donne si tu veux.</p><p>Cette fois, le visage d'Hermione se transforma en une moue stupéfaite. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés comme un matin de Noël où une pile de cadeau attendait d'être déballée.</p><p>– C'est… Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est trop…, bredouilla-t-elle, touchée.</p><p>– Je te les donne avec plaisir, Hermione, assura Blaise. Personne n'a touché cette bibliothèque depuis des lustres et je suis certain qu'ils seront bien traités chez toi. Si tu ne les prends pas, je les refourgue à la charité.</p><p>– Non, non, non, il est hors de question que ces livres se baladent dans la nature. Je les prends.</p><p>Elle passa une main sur la tranche de quelques ouvrages, émue.</p><p>– Je vais bien prendre soin de vous, murmura-t-elle.</p><p>Blaise leva ses yeux attendris au ciel en tournant les talons. La jeune femme resta quelques minutes à contempler les livres, se retenant difficilement de ne pas en sortir un pour le lire sur le canapé.</p><p>– Plus à l'aise ici, pas vrai ?</p><p>Hermione se retourna et adressa un petit sourire à son interlocuteur.</p><p>– Salut, fit-elle. Oui, je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant avec une bibliothèque.</p><p>Drago sourit à son tour en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. Il s'avança vers elle avec nonchalance et classe.</p><p>– Si tu devais choisir entre les livres et les hommes, tu abandonnerais quoi ?</p><p>– Je crois que tu connais la réponse, pouffa Hermione. Les livres restent là où on les met, ils ne vont pas dormir ailleurs, ne laissent pas traîner leurs chaussettes sales et ne demandent rien.</p><p>– Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça.</p><p>Hermione sourit avec tendresse. Elle passa une main sur la joue de Drago qui ne pouvait faire autrement que s'identifier dans ses reproches.</p><p>– Je sais, chuchota-t-elle. »</p><p> </p><p>Blaise appela ses invités à passer à table et les deux sorciers quittèrent leur salon tranquille pour rejoindre l'agitation. La soirée se poursuivit, mais Hermione rentra chez elle avant la fin, exténuée mais heureuse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Désespoir incoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p><p>Mais... Qu'est-ce que... Vous ne sentez pas cette odeur de divorce qui flotte dans l'air ? Enfin, je dis ça. Y-en-a qui ont plus de courage que d'autre.</p><p>Je voudrais, pour la première fois ici, remercier avec tous les honneurs qui lui sont dus, ma chère bêta-lectrice. Elle a mis les pieds sur AO3, finalement, et je vous invite à aller voir son compte et à lire ses histoires !<br/>Donc un IMMENSE merci à Whimsikal, pour tout.<br/>(C'est elle qu'il faut blâmer s'il y a des fautes depuis le début, hein)</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">10 avril 2016</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le département de la Justice magique était bouillonnant ce dimanche soir. La soirée de célébration de la première année de mandat d'Hermione avait réuni une petite foule qui s'était entassée dans l'open space du quartier des Aurors. La Ministre au centre de l'attention resplendissait, souriante et heureuse. Elle n'avait pas pu échapper au discours, mais les visages de ses amis dans l'assemblée avaient rassuré sa prise de parole.</p><p class="western">« Alors, tu es prête à remettre ça combien d'années ? demanda Drago alors qu'ils discutaient près d'un buffet.</p><p class="western">– Je ne sais pas, sourit Hermione. Tant que je fais du bon travail, je continuerai. Peut-être qu'un jour, les gens en auront marre et me mettront à la porte.</p><p class="western">Elle eut un petit rire cristallin qui électrisa Drago. Alors qu'il scrutait avec attrait son visage souriant, il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait refusé qu'elle l'embrasse la dernière fois dans son appartement. C'était, à cet instant, la seule chose dont il avait envie.</p><p class="western">– Les gens n'en auront jamais assez de t'avoir comme Ministre, répondit-il en leur resservant du mousseux. Trinquons à ta santé et à ton avenir prospère. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ils firent tinter leurs deux verres, se souriant mutuellement avec intérêt. Ron observait la scène depuis l'autre côté de la pièce en fronçant les sourcils. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'Hermione lui reparlait et ils ne passaient pas vraiment de temps ensemble. Il avait bien conscience qu'il s'était passé des choses dans la vie de la brune, mais la voir si proche de Malfoy le dépassait totalement. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter avant qu'il ne quitte le Ministère, mais c'était simplement cordial.</p><p class="western">Ce soir, le rouquin comprenait que leur relation allait bien au-delà de la simple courtoisie. Et cela le rendait profondément en colère. Malfoy n'avait rien à faire à quelques centimètres d'Hermione, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ron avait trouvé l'espoir dans son début de réconciliation avec la jeune femme et il attendait le bon moment pour lui parler et lui dire ce qu'il voulait pour eux. Il avait réfléchi des heures, des jours, à la façon dont il pouvait réparer son erreur et reconstruire une relation avec la femme qu'il aimait. Parce qu'il n'avait, en fin de compte, jamais cessé de l'aimer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Hermione, je peux te parler ? finit-il par dire après avoir traversé la pièce.</p><p class="western">– Bien sûr, sourit la brune.</p><p class="western">Elle ne bougea pas, l'interrogeant du regard. Ron eut d'abord envie de lui demander de s'isoler un peu, surtout pour s'éloigner de Drago qui le regardait de travers. Il renonça finalement ; ce qu'il voulait lui demander n'était pas vraiment important. Il voulait juste trouver une excuse pour lui parler et la faire lâcher le bras du blond qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de toucher.</p><p class="western">– Je voulais simplement savoir si ça te dérangeait qu'on échange les semaines de garde pendant les vacances, déclara Ron. Je voudrais emmener les enfants chez Bill, mais il part la deuxième semaine avec Fleur et Victoire.</p><p class="western">– Pas du tout, répondit Hermione avec un sourire doux. Tu n'as qu'à les récupérer pour les deux semaines et puis je viendrai faire un petit coucou à Bill un peu plus tard. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron hocha la tête et jeta un œil mauvais à Drago avant de tourner les talons. Son regard méprisant, son attitude condescendante. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle être si proche de lui ? Il quitta l'open space pour se calmer et marcher dans les couloirs vides. Il bifurquait vers l'ancien bureau d'Hermione quand il tomba sur un couple en train de marivauder contre un mur.</p><p class="western">De son côté, Hermione n'avait pas lâché Drago des yeux. Parfois, des gens venaient lui parler, la féliciter et restaient là quelques instants avant de se détourner. Les deux sorciers finissaient toujours par se retrouver dans un coin de la pièce pour échanger quelques mots et quelques regards. Ce fut lors d'un moment comme celui-ci qu'Harry s'approcha d'eux d'un pas vif.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Hermione, il faut que tu viennes absolument, fit-il d'une voix préoccupée. Il y a un problème avec Ron et Blaise.</p><p class="western">– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago alors que les trois sorciers traversaient la pièce.</p><p class="western">– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais je crois qu'ils vont se battre.</p><p class="western">– Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione avec stupeur.</p><p class="western">Ils quittèrent le quartier des Aurors, Harry au devant, et plus ils se rapprochaient plus les effusions de voix se faisaient fortes. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui servait de théâtre aux événements alors que Ron abattait son poing contre la figure de Blaise. Hermione poussa un cri de surprise et se précipita avec Harry au milieu alors que le métis allait répliquer. Drago le retint et s'interposa également.</p><p class="western">– Non mais ça va pas ? cria Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, par Merlin ?</p><p class="western">– Ce mec est malade ! s'exclama Blaise qui essuyait son nez dont un petit filet de sang s'échappait.</p><p class="western">– Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la brune.</p><p class="western">– Il m'a traité de connard alors qu'il n'a rien à faire ici ! Ni lui ni sa...</p><p class="western">Ses oreilles étaient rouges et il avait les yeux emplis de colère. Hermione se tourna vers l'endroit que Ron montrait du doigt et vit Marilyn qui s'était figée contre un mur.</p><p class="western">– Blaise est là parce que je l'ai invité, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as traité de connard ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le métis.</p><p class="western">– Je ne l'ai pas traité de connard, objecta Blaise. Il a commencé à s'en prendre à Marilyn, comme quoi elle n'avait rien à faire ici et moi non plus. Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas de ma faute s'il s'était comporté comme un connard avec toi et que ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait nous faire partir d'ici.</p><p class="western">Hermione soupira, lasse.</p><p class="western">– Ron, commença-t-elle, tu n'avais pas à réagir comme ça vis-à-vis de Blaise et ça me désole que tu ne réussisses pas à admettre que si le tort est partagé, il est quand même grandement tien.</p><p class="western">Le rouquin lui adressa un regard offusqué de se retrouver moralisé ainsi. Mais la brune n'avait pas terminé.</p><p class="western">– Blaise, reprit-elle, tu peux avoir tes opinions sur ce que tu veux, mais tu n'as pas à te mêler des histoires des autres. Et ce n'était peut-être pas très judicieux de venir avec Marilyn en sachant très bien que ni Ron, ni moi-même n'avions particulièrement envie de la voir ici.</p><p class="western">Les deux fautifs se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques instants.</p><p class="western">– Maintenant, si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous comporter correctement en société, je préfère que vous quittiez les lieux, conclut Hermione en tournant les talons. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle retourna dans l'open space accompagnée par Harry qui salua sa diplomatie. Ron adressa un dernier regard mauvais aux autres sorciers et rentra chez lui. Il en avait suffisamment vu ce soir pour ne pas réussir à se calmer au milieu de tout ce monde. Marilyn partit également, sachant depuis le début que sa présence au Ministère était loin d'être requise. Blaise et Drago restèrent un peu seuls dans le couloir avant de retourner dans le quartier des Aurors. La soirée se termina assez rapidement après cet événement fâcheux. Hermione était fatiguée et n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez elle et se glisser dans les draps.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">1er mai 2016</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">L'événement au Ministère fut passé sous silence. Ron et Hermione n'en parlèrent pas quand il vint chercher les enfants pour les vacances, mais la jeune femme réfléchit beaucoup pendant cette période. Elle n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de reparler de sa situation avec Ron et leur mariage était devenu un tabou inviolé depuis de longs mois. Mais après plus d'un an de séparation, à quoi cela rimait-il ? La brune avait envie de passer à autre chose, d'aller de l'avant.</p><p class="western">Elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec Drago. Des moments de plus en plus intimes. Et au fond d'elle, Hermione savait que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était céder à ses désirs parce qu'elle se rendait compte que c'était Drago qu'elle voulait dans sa vie maintenant. Mais tant qu'elle n'aurait pas rompu définitivement ses liens avec Ron, elle savait aussi qu'elle continuerait de culpabiliser pour ses sentiments. Elle avait déjà assez de torts de son côté à ce niveau-là.</p><p class="western">Cela faisait deux jours que le roux était revenu avec Rose et Hugo, et ce soir-là, il fallait qu'ils parlent. Quand il transplana dans son salon, Hermione sentit son estomac tomber dans ses chaussures.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Tu voulais me voir, finit par dire Ron après un long silence pesant.</p><p class="western">Hermione posa ses yeux sur lui et respira un grand coup.</p><p class="western">– J'avais besoin qu'on parle, de nous.</p><p class="western">Elle avisa le dossier qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse d'un œil presque inquiet. Le sorcier suivit son regard et se figea.</p><p class="western">– Non… Mione, je t'en supplie…</p><p class="western">– Ron, ça fait plus d'un an, déclara la brune doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait toujours là ?</p><p class="western">– On repart à zéro, on reconstruit tout et on s'accorde une autre chance, répondit-il, la voix serrée dans sa gorge et les yeux humides.</p><p class="western">– Ron, je…</p><p class="western">Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à ses pieds, enserrant les jambes de la brune alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer doucement.</p><p class="western">– Je t'en supplie, Hermione, implora-t-il. Je t'aime et tous les jours je me bats pour me faire pardonner. Donne-moi une autre chance.</p><p class="western">Le voir pleurer brisa le cœur de la jeune femme. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu pleurer remontait à l'enterrement de Fred et sentir ses larmes contre ses jambes la bouleversait. Hermione s'agenouilla devant lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.</p><p class="western">– Je t'ai pardonné, Ron, murmura-t-elle. Et je sais que depuis le premier jour où je t'ai aimé, j'étais certaine que si on se mariait ce serait pour la vie.</p><p class="western">– Alors laisse-moi te rendre heureuse, laisse-moi rattraper tout le temps qu'on a perdu.</p><p class="western">C'était si difficile finalement pour Hermione de lui demander ça. Ron représentait tant de choses, tant de souvenirs. Il était son amour de jeunesse, le père de ses enfants, son meilleur ami. Le faire souffrir la vidait de toute son énergie parce que c'était elle qui était la cause de sa douleur.</p><p class="western">– Ne crois-tu pas que c'est trop tard ? Que trop de choses nous ont changé ?</p><p class="western">– Hermione, je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi, gémit le rouquin. On était une famille.</p><p class="western">Il porta les mains de la jeune femme à sa bouche et les couvrit de baisers.</p><p class="western">– Je sais, Ron.</p><p class="western">Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le sorcier se lève. Il ne pleurait plus, il avait simplement le regard vide et le visage déchiré par l'incertitude.</p><p class="western">– Je t'en supplie, murmura-t-il, réfléchis-y. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il quitta la pièce et elle resta agenouillée sur le tapis pendant un bon moment. Quand Ron arriva chez lui, dans son appartement qui avait été le leur pendant de si longues années, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec désespoir. Voilà, ils y étaient. C'était le jour qu'il avait tant redouté. Depuis la première fois où Hermione était venue lui reparler au Terrier, il avait craint que cela arrive avant qu'il n'ait eu lui-même le courage de lui avouer ses pensées. Et il savait que ce soir-là, il n'avait fait que repousser l'échéance parce que la brune avait déjà fait son choix.</p><p class="western">Hermione ne dormit presque pas cette nuit-là et guère plus les nuits suivantes. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle ne cessa de se poser les mêmes questions en boucle. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Drago alors que le visage rouge et couvert de larmes de Ron se superposait au sien. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle en arrive là ? Quand elle rentra chez elle le jeudi soir après le travail, Hermione se laissa choir sur le canapé. Elle saisit le dossier de demande de divorce qui n'avait pas bougé de la table basse et commença à feuilleter les pages. Elle avait déjà rempli les parties la concernant, il ne manquait plus que celles de Ron.</p><p class="western">Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et la jeune femme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle ne voulait voir personne, et certainement pas celui qui se tenait derrière la porte quand elle l'ouvrit.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Salut, fit Drago. Je te dérange ?</p><p class="western">Hermione hésita. Elle avait envie de lui demander de partir, parce qu'il était tard et parce qu'elle était trop préoccupée. Mais elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et aussi inapproprié que cela pouvait être, elle voulait avoir Drago près d'elle. Elle finit par décider de faire un peu les deux.</p><p class="western">– Entre, fit-elle doucement. Les enfants sont au lit et il est tard, je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher.</p><p class="western">Hermione savait que Drago n'était pas du genre à s'imposer et qu'il partirait vite. Elle était également surprise de le voir un soir en semaine, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.</p><p class="western">– Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle poliment.</p><p class="western">– Non, merci. J'étais venu te donner ça en fait. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le blond sortit une poche de sa veste et lui rendit sa taille normale avant de la tendre à la jeune femme. Hermione sortit l'objet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'un livre très ancien et elle  reconnut l'ouvrage comme celui qui manquait à l'une des collections qu'elle avait récupérées chez Blaise. Elle aurait dû sauter de joie, sentir ce frisson d'excitation qui la parcourait à chaque fois qu'elle ajoutait un livre à sa bibliothèque, mais la seule émotion qui vint fut la lassitude profonde. Même le plus merveilleux des cadeaux n'était pas suffisant pour enlever l'enclume qui pesait sur elle depuis le dimanche précédent. Elle était si fatiguée. Si triste aussi.</p><p class="western">Elle ferma les yeux pour se redonner constance, mais ils se remplirent de larmes qu'elle ne put retenir. Quelque peu désemparé et surpris par la tournure des choses, Drago récupéra le livre et le mit sur la table basse avant d'entourer Hermione de ses bras. Il la serra contre son torse, touché par ses pleurs alors qu'il reposait les yeux sur le livre. Il l'avait laissé juste à côté d'une série de parchemins étalés qu'il tenta de déchiffrer derrière les mèches de cheveux volumineuses de la brune.</p><p class="western">Après quelques instants, il réussit à lire l'entête et son cœur cogna violemment dans sa poitrine avant d'entamer une course effrénée. Hermione allait divorcer de Weasley. Depuis tant de temps, Drago avait même oublié qu'ils étaient encore mariés. Mais elle allait le faire. Une vague d'espoir inattendue traversa l'esprit du blond ; peut-être était-elle arrivée au même endroit que lui, peut-être l'aimait-elle aussi.</p><p class="western">Sentir la forme de Drago qui l'entourait permit à Hermione de se calmer doucement. Calée contre son torse, elle profitait de son odeur, de son contact qui lui avait manqué terriblement. Elle était contente qu'il soit venu finalement, même si cela ne résolvait pas son problème.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Drago, murmura-t-elle contre sa chemise.</p><p class="western">Le sorcier s'écarta un peu d'elle et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ne trouvant pas les mots, elle se contenta de lui indiquer le dossier sur la table basse. Le blond le rassembla et le feuilleta rapidement.</p><p class="western">– Tu as déjà tout rempli, remarqua-t-il.</p><p class="western">– Je l'ai dit à Ron aussi, déclara Hermione d'une voix brisée. Il est venu dimanche.</p><p class="western">Elle marqua une pause en se souvenant douloureusement de la scène.</p><p class="western">– Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il voulait qu'on recommence tout, soupira-t-elle. Ça lui a fait tellement de mal que je lui demande de remplir ça.</p><p class="western">Hermione essuya quelques larmes qui reprenaient place dans ses yeux.</p><p class="western">– Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir autant, reprit-elle. Je pensais qu'on voulait la même chose.</p><p class="western">– Mais toi, tu veux divorcer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Drago.</p><p class="western">– Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, gémit la brune.</p><p class="western">– Ginny m'a dit un jour que tu te préoccupais toujours des autres avant toi, même si ça te rendait malheureuse, cita Drago. Pourquoi est-ce que cette fois, tu ne peux pas simplement faire ce qui te rend heureuse ?</p><p class="western">Il passa une main contre sa joue. Hermione lui sourit.</p><p class="western">– Merci pour le livre. Ça n'en a pas l'air, mais ça me fait très plaisir.</p><p class="western">– Je t'en prie. Je vais te laisser te reposer.</p><p class="western">Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione le regarda faire et posa enfin les yeux sur le dossier sur sa table basse. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit : les paroles du blond, celles de Ron, ses propres désirs. Elle inspira un grand coup.</p><p class="western">– Drago, attends. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le sorcier s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se tourna vers elle. Il l'a vit s'approcher d'un pas rapide, plantant son regard dans le sien. Elle marqua une pause infime à quelques centimètres de lui avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord surpris, Drago répondit rapidement à son baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec fièvre dans cet échange libérateur depuis tant de mois où ils étaient restés si éloignés.</p><p class="western">Le jeune homme passa une main dans le bas du dos d'Hermione, faisant courir une vague de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était exactement ça dont elle avait besoin maintenant. Elle savait que c'était comme ça qu'elle voulait être heureuse. Dans ses bras à lui. Luna avait raison, Drago avait raison : il était temps qu'elle s'accorde autant de féerie et de bonheur qu'elle voulait. Les deux sorciers se séparèrent le souffle court et les yeux embrasés.</p><p class="western">Ils ne se dirent rien de plus. Tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir se trouvait dans le regard de l'autre. Le désir, l'envie, la délivrance. Hermione passa une main sur le torse de Drago qui se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Un baiser tendre, doux, qui les combla tous les deux. Puis il fit deux pas dans le couloir et transplana. Hermione rentra dans son salon, un sourire béat sur le visage.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">6 mai 2016</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Quand Ron transplana dans l'appartement de la brune le vendredi soir pour récupérer les enfants, Hermione sentit son estomac se serrer. Mais elle avait pris sa décision, elle savait que cela ne rimait à rien de rester mariés et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Ron, je…, hésita la brune un instant.</p><p class="western">Elle lui tendit le dossier.</p><p class="western">– J'ai rempli tout ce qui me concerne. Tu peux prendre autant de temps dont tu as besoin pour me le rendre.</p><p class="western">Ron accusa le coup sans un mot. Il prit le dossier et le glissa sous son bras. Ils y étaient, au bout de toute leur histoire, au bout de tous les espoirs. Hermione fit un pas vers lui, l'œil inquiet et désolé.</p><p class="western">– Est-ce que…, commença-t-elle. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?</p><p class="western">– Non, répondit le rouquin. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis juste affligé qu'on en soit arrivés là et qu'on ne puisse pas tout recommencer.</p><p class="western">– C'est trop tard, déplora Hermione.</p><p class="western">Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se regardant timidement.</p><p class="western">– J'ai besoin de pouvoir avancer, finit par dire Hermione. J'ai été heureuse avec toi, mais maintenant j'ai besoin de trouver mon bonheur ailleurs. Je suis sûre que tu pourras en faire de même. Tu mérites d'être heureux aussi.</p><p class="western">Ron la sonda du regard. Elle voulait trouver le bonheur ailleurs. Avec un autre homme ? Elle en était déjà là ? Le roux haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, las.</p><p class="western">– Rose, Hugo ! appela-t-il.</p><p class="western">– Papa ! s'exclamèrent les deux enfants en déboulant en courant dans le salon.</p><p class="western">Ils se jetèrent sur lui, le serrant fort dans ses bras.</p><p class="western">– Au revoir, maman. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ils embrassèrent Hermione, déposant de gros bisous sur ses joues. La jeune femme les regarda quitter l'appartement alors que Hugo déblatérait déjà sur toutes les nouvelles figurines de créatures fantastiques qu'il avait récupérées. La brune se retrouva seule dans son salon et malgré le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait en voyant Ron s'éloigner, elle se sentait libre. Libre enfin, de pouvoir pleinement prendre sa vie en main.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Désillusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci à Whimsikal</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La semaine qui suivit fut rude car aucune nouvelle de Ron ni de Drago ne vint à Hermione. Cela lui donna tout de même le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. À quoi aspirait-elle maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau Hermione Granger ? Enfin, elle l'était presque. Parce que ni le vendredi qui vint, ni celui qui suivit, son futur ex-mari ne lui reparla du divorce. La brune n'osa pas remettre le sujet sensible sur le tapis car elle n'en trouva ni le courage ni le moment opportun et le dossier traîna ainsi sur le bureau de Ron plusieurs semaines.</p><p>Hermione avait revu Drago en sortant avec les autres anciens Serpentard, mais elle n'avait pas pu lui parler en privé durant la soirée. Elle s'était contentée de ses œillades en coin, de ses mains furtivement passées contre son bras ou posées pendant un infime moment sur sa cuisse. Mais elle se rendait compte que cette proximité à la fois si abstraite lui faisait plus de mal que de bien.</p><p>Un soir, elle se décida enfin à mettre les choses au clair. Parce qu'elle en avait marre d'attendre après tout le monde. Il fallait toujours que les initiatives viennent d'elle. Emportant son courage avec elle, Hermione transplana dans une grande allée encadrée par deux haies sombres parfaitement taillées. La vision de la grande bâtisse suffit à lui donner peine à avancer jusqu'à la porte. Se donnant un bon coup de baguette, elle parvint finalement à cogner le heurtoir contre le bois massif alors qu'un vaste nœud se formait dans son estomac.</p><p>Et elle attendit. De longues minutes. La brune se demanda alors si elle ne s'était pas trompée de jour. Alors qu'elle hésitait entre tourner les talons et toquer à nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago maugréant.</p><p> </p><p>« Forcément, le jour de congé des el…, il se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase en tombant nez à nez avec la jeune femme.</p><p>– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton mi-surpris, mi-inquiet.</p><p>– Blaise m'a dit que tu étais seul ce soir, répondit Hermione avec gêne et hésitation.</p><p>– Peut-être pas pour longtemps, rétorqua le blond. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.</p><p>– Je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme en baissant les yeux. Je voulais te parler.</p><p>Drago jeta un œil perplexe à sa montre. Il tapa sur le cadran pour faire redémarrer la trotteuse et soupira silencieusement. Il fallait qu'il change de montre absolument.</p><p>– Entre, fit-il. Mais tu ne peux pas rester.</p><p>Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur du manoir et Hermione le suivit timidement. C'était la deuxième fois seulement qu'elle revenait ici depuis leur capture par les Rafleurs. La dernière fois, pendant le contrôle et la saisie du manoir Malfoy, elle avait refusé de rentrer à l'intérieur. Cette fois-ci, elle se serait bien contentée de rester sur le perron, mais c'était impossible.</p><p>– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?</p><p>Face à l'absence de son derrière lui, Drago se retourna. Hermione était figée, fixant le sol quelques mètres devant. Rien n'était identique qu'alors et pourtant elle pouvait dire sans erreur que c'était là, dans ce salon, qu'elle avait cru mourir tant la souffrance avait été intolérable. Drago parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la brune et entoura son visage de ses mains pour capter son regard perdu.</p><p>– Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, murmura-t-il avec douceur. Rentre chez-toi et je passerai.</p><p>Hermione secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et refuser sa proposition.</p><p>– Ça fait des jours que tu me dis que tu vas passer et je ne te vois jamais. J'ai besoin de te parler et je le ferai ici quoi qu'il en soit.</p><p>Elle n'avait pas préparé ce qu'elle voulait dire et elle espérait que ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche ne serait ni trop avenant ni trop vague.</p><p>– J'attends que Ron me rende les papiers du divorce, déclara-t-elle. Tant que ça ne sera pas fait, je ne veux rien entreprendre. Mais quand je serai divorcée…, elle hésita quelques instants. Je serai libre de faire ce que je veux.</p><p>Voilà, c'était tout ce dont elle était capable ce soir. Hermione se rit d'elle-même intérieurement. Elle avait fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à cet endroit où elle s'était jurée de ne pas remettre les pieds pour parler à Drago et n'avait même pas eu le cran de lui dire simplement qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Elle espérait simplement qu'il comprendrait cela dans la pitoyable déclaration qu'elle venait de faire.</p><p>– Hermione…, commença Drago.</p><p>Il se stoppa net en entendant des voix dans le hall. Il jeta un regard nerveux à la brune qui se raidit instantanément.</p><p>– Tu dois partir d'ici, murmura le blond.</p><p>Il agita sa baguette.</p><p>– Tu peux transplaner, déclara-t-il. On se voit plus tard. »</p><p> </p><p>Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se résolut à transplaner quelques secondes seulement avant qu'Astoria n'entre dans le salon. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant le son caractéristique du transplanage, mais Drago lui affirma qu'il arrivait seulement.</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai réservé le porte-au-loin, annonça son épouse. »</p><p> </p><p>Drago s'en alla embrasser son fils et monta avec lui à l'étage, l'esprit torturé par l'échange avorté qu'il avait eu avec Hermione. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait lui dire, tant de choses qu'il redoutait.</p><p>Cette dernière se laissa tomber sur son canapé en soupirant. Elle rumina toute la soirée, repensant aux mille autres phrases qu'elle aurait pu dire. Elle se coucha finalement le cœur lourd.</p><p> </p><p>5 juin 2016</p><p> </p><p>Drago était sourd au brouhaha qui l'environnait. Assis à la terrasse du café entouré de tout ce monde, il n'attendait qu'une chose : voir Hermione arriver. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour de son anniversaire, un an auparavant, quand elle s'était jointe à eux. Tout était plus simple alors. Les jours qui étaient passés depuis sa venue au manoir avaient remué de lourdes interrogations dans l'esprit du blond qui ne trouvait aucune réponse satisfaisante. Il fallait qu'il lui parle ce soir.</p><p>Alors que dans sa chambre, les valises étaient déjà prêtes pour le départ imminent, il n'avait jamais eu plus envie de rester à Londres. En fait, il avait envie de remonter le temps d'une année pour faire d'autres choix. Sa vie se résumait à cela : regretter les décisions prises et commettre continuellement des erreurs. Si seulement il était allé lui parler plus tôt, pour s'expliquer. Il avait repoussé l'échéance en reléguant tout dans un coin de son esprit, mais il se trouvait maintenant au pied du mur. Pire que tout, il savait pertinemment qu'il allait la blesser et se blesser lui aussi.</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis désolée, fit Hermione en s'asseyant, j'ai travaillé toute l'après-midi et je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Bon anniversaire, Drago !</p><p>La brune déchanta en voyant Astoria assise à côté du blond, mais s'arrangea pour le dissimuler au mieux. Drago posa les yeux sur la nouvelle venue. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas vue arriver.</p><p>– Ce n'est pas grave, sourit-il. Merci d'être là.</p><p>– Je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps, s'excusa-t-elle. Les enfants m'attendent. »</p><p> </p><p>Drago fit signe que ce n'était pas grave et chercha un moyen de communiquer avec Hermione. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il devait la voir en privé. Astoria discutait avec Pansy, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il était aux aguets du moindre contact qu'il pouvait avoir. Il pensa un instant à la légilimancie, mais se ravisa. C'était trop intrusif et désagréable.</p><p>Quand elle sentit la pression d'une chaussure sur la sienne, Hermione fit le tour de la table du regard pour en comprendre l'origine. Elle continua de discuter avec Blaise en feignant la normalité, mais quand elle posa les yeux sur Drago, son cœur s'emballa. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais abandonna car il ne parvenait à rien. Ce fut finalement Astoria qui lui offrit, à son insu, la possibilité de parler indirectement à Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu pourrais aller chercher Scorpius ? demanda-t-elle.</p><p>– Si tu veux, répondit Drago en réitérant l'appel du pied à sa voisine d'en face. Mais je dois passer à mon appartement avant pour récupérer son cadeau. »</p><p> </p><p>Hermione comprit instantanément et cligna des yeux pour l'indiquer au blond. Elle regarda l'heure défiler sur sa montre fébrilement en discutant avec ses voisins de table puis annonça son départ après une grosse heure. Elle transplana dans le jardin des Potter alors que la nuit tombait et un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était de retour dans son appartement avec Rose et Hugo.</p><p>La jeune femme les aida à défaire leurs affaires et ils se mirent au lit rapidement. Après ça, elle attendit. Elle savait que Drago allait venir en passant chez lui. Les aiguilles coururent un long moment sur l'horloge avant que le blond ne transplane dans son entrée. Hermione se leva d'un bond du canapé et accourut vers lui.</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, fit-il. Je n'aurais pas dû t'expédier de la manière dont je l'ai fait.</p><p>– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'aurais dû te prévenir et ne pas débarquer comme ça.</p><p>Drago balaya sa remarque d'un revers de main et planta son regard dans le sien.</p><p>– Hermione… Ce que tu m'as dit cette fois-là m'a fait me rendre compte que ma vie devait changer.</p><p>– Je tiens à toi, Drago, sourit la sorcière. Je ne te demande rien, je ne veux rien t'imposer, mais je veux simplement que tu saches que tu as pris une place importante dans ma vie et que j'aimerais que tu continues d'en faire partie.</p><p>Le blond sourit aussi en passant une main sur sa joue et Hermione crut un instant voir un voile de tristesse passer dans son regard.</p><p>– Je tiens à toi aussi, répondit-il, et tu auras toujours une place dans ma vie de la même façon.</p><p>Il marqua une pause et inspira brièvement. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine et l'allonger sur ce canapé pour lui faire l'amour comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens. Pas ce soir. Pas encore. Un jour, peut-être, il l'espérait désormais chaque matin.</p><p>– Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dit-il.</p><p>Il s'arrêta encore alors que la brune en face de lui était pendue à ses lèvres. Il redoutait sa réaction, il redoutait de dire les mots qui allaient rendre les choses réelles et inévitables.</p><p>– Hermione, je…, commença Drago.</p><p>Le cœur de la jeune femme commença à cogner rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait décidé de passer le reste de sa vie avec elle.</p><p>– Je pars en France dès le week-end prochain avec Astoria et Scorpius pour son anniversaire, finit-il par avouer comme le plus terrible des secrets.</p><p>Hermione sentit la déception monter en elle en flèche. Ce soir n'était donc pas le soir de la déclaration enflammée.</p><p>– Eh bien je vous souhaite un bon week-end, déclara-t-elle en réponse avec un sourire un peu faux.</p><p>– On part pendant tout l'été.</p><p>Les mots résonnèrent comme le glas dans la tête de la brune qui comptait silencieusement les jours horriblement longs qui allaient s'écouler. Pourquoi, par Merlin, ne pouvaient-ils pas seulement partir une paire de jours ? Drago observa le visage d'Hermione se tordre en une multitude d'expressions, passant par la surprise, la contrariété, l'amertume et enfin, la tristesse.</p><p>– J'ai promis à Scorpius des vacances en famille. On devait y aller l'année dernière, mais avec le déménagement c'était impossible, expliqua le blond. J'aurais dû te le dire avant, je suis désolé.</p><p>Hermione hocha la tête distraitement.</p><p>– Vous allez rentrer quand ? demanda-t-elle simplement.</p><p>– Courant août.</p><p>C'était dans plus de deux mois. Hermione hocha à nouveau la tête en faisant face à la fatalité de la situation. Elle comprenait bien que Drago n'allait pas répondre à ses piètres avances alors qu'ils étaient voués à ne pas se voir pendant si longtemps. D'un autre côté, elle allait avoir du temps pour finaliser son divorce et réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment pour la suite. Peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal. Mais elle aurait au moins voulu savoir. Si Drago n'était pas parti, auraient-ils pu commencer quelque chose ensemble ? Après tout, il était toujours marié à Astoria. Et il le disait lui-même : ils partaient en vacances en famille. Elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.</p><p>– Hermione ?</p><p>La voix du blond la sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle sa réflexion l'avait plongée.</p><p>– Je vous souhaite de passer du bon temps ensemble, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire qui ne pouvait pas être sincère. »</p><p> </p><p>Drago ne sut quoi répondre. Un merci aurait été le coup de couteau de trop. Il n'avait même plus envie de passer de bonnes vacances en la sachant à Londres loin de lui. Le blond se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna une dernière fois. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma. Rien ne semblait approprié. Il referma la porte derrière lui en soupirant tristement alors qu'Hermione fondait en larme dans son salon.</p><p>La brune se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Elle repensa à toute sa relation avec Drago qui ne tenait absolument pas la route. Depuis leur première nuit ensemble, elle aurait dû se rendre compte que cela ne les mènerait à rien de bon. Ils s'étaient laissés emporter par l'ivresse pendant ces longs mois, mais cela n'était rien de plus qu'une idylle condamnée à avorter. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle s'efforça de croire pendant les deux longs mois qui suivirent.</p><p>Mais Hermione se rendit vite compte que tourner la page n'était pas simple. Partout où elle allait, elle se retrouvait confrontée à ses souvenirs et à la présence silencieuse de Drago. Des couloirs du Ministère aux terrasses de café du Chemin de Traverse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Partir en vacances chez ses parents était un véritable calvaire à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur la demeure voisine vide. La brune avait décliné à plusieurs reprises les invitations de Blaise, craignant trop de devoir parler du blond.</p><p>Un soir de juillet alors qu'elle grignotait les restes d'une pizza devant une mauvaise comédie romantique, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son appartement. Hermione se leva et trouva Ron sur son palier, le regard vide. Ce soir-là, il ne parla presque pas quand il lui tendit le dossier du divorce. Il avait consciencieusement rempli la partie le concernant et acquiesça quand la jeune femme lui rappela les termes de leur contrat de mariage.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu veux garder l'appartement ? demanda Hermione.</p><p>– Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Ron. Probablement, mais il est à nos deux noms donc il faut que tu me cèdes ta part.</p><p>– Oui, bien sûr.</p><p>Silence. Hermione posa le dossier sur sa table basse.</p><p>– C'est très possible que ça s'ébruite, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir empêcher un article dans la Gazette. »</p><p> </p><p>Ron haussa les épaules. Ce n'était certainement pas ça qui le détruirait le plus. Les pseudo-journalistes pouvaient bien écrire des pages en rappelant tous les faux pas de leur relation s'ils le voulaient. Il ne dit que quelques mots concernant la garde des enfants, signifiant désirer réorganiser leurs échanges en quinzaines. Hermione accepta et peu de temps plus tard, Ron s'en allait les épaules basses et le cœur lourd.</p><p>Voilà, c'était définitivement fini. Harry, Ginny et les autres avaient beau lui dire qu'il était temps qu'il passe à autre chose, le rouquin s'en sentait incapable. Jamais il n'aurait cru que devoir renoncer à cette vie de famille lui aurait été si difficile. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il pouvait reprocher à Hermione, c'était avec elle qu'il s'était toujours vu vieillir. À présent, alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans une chope de Bière-au-beurre, il ne trouvait plus vraiment de sens à rien si ce n'était se consacrer à ses enfants pour épargner le peu qu'il pouvait.</p><p>Quand l'été toucha à sa fin, Hermione s'attela plus que jamais à occuper son esprit. Chaque journée qui la rapprochait de septembre faisait naître en elle un émoi anxiogène. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle guettait les rues de son quartier dans l'attente d'y croiser un visage connu. Elle tendait l'oreille quand elle entendait parler ses amis, espérant apprendre un soir que Drago était rentré.</p><p>Les nombreuses lettres qu'elle avait commencé à écrire pendant ses nuits languissantes avaient terminé à la poubelle et elle avait fini par se résoudre de ne pas recevoir de nouvelles de l'héritier Malfoy. Août s'éteignit aussi fatalement que les espoirs de la brune qui ne prêtait plus attention à son entourage qu'avec une morne lassitude. Hermione se contentait à présent de se plonger dans son travail toute la journée pour assurer la rentrée du Ministère. Elle bataillait dans ses relations avec la nouvelle Ministre moldue, une femme sévère et peu encline au discours. Quand elle rentrait chez elle le soir, elle ne trouvait du réconfort qu'en passant la porte de son appartement, inconsciente d'être observée de temps à autre.</p><p>Drago était rentré depuis plus d'une semaine quand il s'était enfin décidé à aller faire un tour dans le quartier de son appartement. La première fois, il avait juste erré quelques minutes avant de transplaner à nouveau. Les jours suivants, il était resté un peu plus longtemps, choisissant l'heure à laquelle il supposait qu'Hermione devait rentrer du Ministère. Il savait pertinemment que la probabilité pour qu'elle passe à pied était infime car elle transplanait généralement directement chez elle, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à aller toquer à sa porte.</p><p>Un soir, il l'avait vue marcher dans la pénombre et s'était brusquement collé au mur dans la crainte d'être vu. Elle avait disparu rapidement et le jeune homme s'était retrouvé bien stupide. Il avait honte de lui, de sa lâcheté, de son absence pendant ces deux mois d'été. Il se rendait compte à cet instant que son retour en Angleterre n'avait jamais été synonyme d'assurance. Il était toujours hanté par la même faiblesse et l'incapacité à affronter le changement. Si parfois il avait entrevu sa vie différemment, s'il l'avait imaginée loin d'Astoria, il restait impardonnablement faible.</p><p>Drago trouva sa présence dans cette rue profondément ridicule et déplacée. Il transplana au manoir et s'enferma dans son bureau pour ruminer. Il savait que l'unique raison pour laquelle il avait accepté ces vacances était Scorpius. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui et ne regrettait pas. Ils avaient passé tout leur temps à voler, à jouer au quidditch et à faire de longues promenades en forêt. Le blond chérissait les derniers moments qu'il allait passer avec son fils avant qu'il n'aille à Poudlard l'année suivante. Mais sans Scorpius, Drago ne se serait jamais imposé deux mois entiers loin de Londres avec Astoria.</p><p>Les visites fréquentes de Blaise, Pansy et Théodore avaient rendu les soirées moins monotones, mais rien n'aurait assouvi l'envie terrible de passer du temps avec Hermione. Elle avait au moins eu le cran de divorcer ; il l'avait lu dans la Gazette avant de jeter le journal froissé dans une poubelle. Elle avait eu le cran de lui dire qu'elle tenait à lui et qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse partie de sa vie. Lui n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Drago se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne cessa de se répéter qu'il avait été lâche jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche et qu'Astoria colle ses pieds glacés à ses jambes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Retrouvailles pluvieuses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci à Whimsikal !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19 septembre 2016</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'orage qui grondait depuis plusieurs heures commença à libérer sa pluie sur les rues lourdes de Londres. L'eau poisseuse se mêla à la poussière de la ville et la fit coller au pavé sur lequel les gens se pressaient pour rentrer à l'abri. Parmi eux se trouvait Hermione qui accéléra le pas pour atteindre un restaurant dans le quartier moldu limitrophe au Chemin de Traverse. Elle pénétra dans le hall et fut accueillie par un serveur poli qui lui indiqua la table qu'elle avait réservée.</p>
<p>Elle fut rejointe rapidement par Harry et Ginny qui s'installèrent près d'elle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ron n'a pas voulu venir ? demanda la rousse.</p>
<p>Hermione fit non de la tête.</p>
<p>– Il ne m'a pas reparlé depuis qu'on a définitivement divorcé, expliqua-t-elle. J'aurais aimé que les choses soient moins difficiles.</p>
<p>– Tu sais comment il est, renchérit Harry. Il lui faudra du temps pour s'y faire et puis ça passera.</p>
<p>– On se retrouve tous les trois, c'est un peu tristounet comme soirée d'anniversaire, remarqua Ginny. On s'était quand même bien amusés l'année dernière.</p>
<p>Hermione sourit, mais une ombre passa dans ses yeux. Sa meilleure amie fronça les sourcils, mais l'arrivée du serveur interrompit son questionnement silencieux. Les trois amis prirent l'apéritif, discutant de la mauvaise météo, des derniers matchs nationaux, de leurs enfants.</p>
<p>– Dans un peu moins d'un an, ce sera le grand saut pour Rose et Albus, fit Harry alors que l'entrée leur était servie.</p>
<p>Et Scorpius, pensa Hermione.</p>
<p>– On va se retrouver plutôt nombreux sur le quai de King's Cross, déclara Ginny. Il me semble bien qu'il y aura Olivier, Neville et Hannah, Parvati certainement.</p>
<p>Et Drago, pensa Hermione.</p>
<p>– Je croyais que le fils d'Olivier était rentré cette année, rétorqua le Survivant.</p>
<p>– Les Dubois ont deux fils, rectifia distraitement la Ministre.</p>
<p>Elle picora son carpaccio de saumon avec peu d'entrain et croisa le regard suspicieux de la rouquine en face d'elle. Pour se soustraire à son attention, Hermione les resservit tous les trois en vin, feignant la nonchalance avec difficulté.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé qu'on fête ton anniversaire comme l'année dernière ? attaqua Ginny sans retenue.</p>
<p>La brune posa des gros yeux sur elle.</p>
<p>– C'est vrai que c'était bien, approuva Harry.</p>
<p>Il la regardait maintenant avec curiosité, souhaitant aussi avoir une réponse.</p>
<p>– C'est à cause de Drago ? demanda encore Ginny.</p>
<p>Hermione écarquilla davantage les yeux, faisant cogner son poing sur la table.</p>
<p>– C'est pas vrai, Gin' ! s'exclama-t-elle avec agacement.</p>
<p>– On en a déjà parlé tous les deux, l'informa le brun à côté d'elle. Enfin, je sais que Ginny ne m'a pas tout raconté parce qu'elle garde bien tes secrets, mais j'avais des questions sur vos relations alors je lui ai demandé quelques précisions.</p>
<p>– Alors ? insista son épouse.</p>
<p>– Oui, répondit Hermione légèrement irritée par l'interrogatoire. Je fais en sorte de sortir Drago de ma vie parce que nos rapports doivent changer. Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ?</p>
<p>– Je lui ai expliqué que vous vous étiez rapprochés depuis quelques temps, déclara Ginny. Déjà avant ton anniversaire. Mais que vos situations respectives rendaient les choses compliquées et que vous ne cessiez de vous tourner autour en vous torturant l'esprit.</p>
<p>Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. C'était facile pour elle de présenter les choses de cette façon. Mais rien dans cette histoire n'était aussi simple.</p>
<p>– Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit la brune, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis presque trois mois et je ne m'en plains pas. Je préfère largement passer la soirée de mon anniversaire avec vous deux.</p>
<p>Ginny posa des yeux perçants sur elle. Elle n'était pas dupe. L'assurance dont faisait preuve Hermione n'était pas naturelle.</p>
<p>– Qu'en est-il vraiment ? interrogea Ginny.</p>
<p>Hermione posa d'abord un regard impassible sur son amie, s'accrochant quelque peu à sa feinte. Puis elle craqua et laissa tomber le masque en se passant une main tremblante sur le visage.</p>
<p>– Je n'en peux plus, couina-t-elle. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. J'avais réussi à me changer les idées à la fin de l'été, mais maintenant que je suis certaine qu'il est rentré à Londres, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.</p>
<p>– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?</p>
<p>Hermione soupira. Où commencer exactement ?</p>
<p>– Quand j'ai pris la décision d'acter le divorce avec Ron, commença-t-elle, j'avais Drago dans un coin de la tête, je suppose. Je lui ai dit que dès que les choses seraient officielles, je serai libre de commencer une nouvelle vie. Je pensais qu'il comprendrait que d'une certaine façon, je parlais de lui.</p>
<p>– Et après ?</p>
<p>– L'évidence était que lui ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle, répondit la brune. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Au fond, même si nos deux situations se ressemblent, elles ne sont pas pareilles et Drago n'est clairement pas enclin au divorce. Un soir, il est venu chez moi pour me dire qu'il partait deux mois en vacances en famille. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois tombée dans cette affaire, gémit Hermione.</p>
<p>– Je ne suis pas sûr que tu prennes les choses dans le bon sens, tenta Harry avec un air pensif.</p>
<p>– Je ne vois pas dans quel autre sens je pourrais les prendre.</p>
<p>Un serveur vint débarrasser leurs assiettes, coupant la conversation.</p>
<p>– Je pense qu'il faut que tu essaies de reprendre cette histoire à sa base, fit le brun. Effectivement, vos deux situations ont évolué dans des directions différentes et si elles se sont ressemblées à un moment, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Je ne suis pas dans vos têtes et je n'ai aucune idée de la propension de Drago au changement. À mon avis, il faut que tu réfléchisses aux chemins qui s'offrent à toi et surtout que tu décides ce que tu veux vraiment. Est-ce que tu veux vivre ta vie avec Drago et lui demander de divorcer ? Est-ce que tu veux te laisser détruire par cette relation si elle ne va pas dans ce sens ?</p>
<p>– Je l'aime, avoua Hermione dans un murmure, et bien plus que je ne veux l'admettre. Mais ça m'épuise tellement de devoir batailler tous les jours contre son image dans ma tête et contre mes souvenirs. Je n'ose même pas imaginer si je devais le revoir régulièrement. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment j'ai pu me laisser emprisonner comme ça. Depuis le début, on n'était rien de moins que deux personnes mariées et diamétralement opposées. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les plats arrivèrent, laissant en suspens ses paroles. Les trois amis parlèrent encore de Drago quelques minutes puis dévièrent la conversation sur un sujet moins désagréable pour Hermione. Après avoir dégusté d'excellents desserts accompagnés d'une bouteille d'un champagne d'exception, ils se séparèrent.</p>
<p>Il pleuvait encore sur Londres, mais l'orage était passé et les pavés étaient ruisselants d'eau claire. Hermione décida qu'elle rentrerait à pied malgré le temps. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et de prendre l'air. Elle ne fit pas vingt mètres que ses habits se couvrirent d'eau et que ses cheveux gonflèrent démesurément. La jeune femme s'engouffra dans la rue de son appartement au pas de course et soupira en pénétrant dans le hall de l'immeuble. Elle observa son reflet translucide dans la baie vitrée : elle avait une mine terrible avec son visage fatigué et sa touffe brune décoiffée. Peu importait.</p>
<p>Elle monta lentement les escaliers plongés dans la pénombre. Hermione appréciait laisser glisser ses doigts le long des aspérités du papier-peint du mur sans allumer la lumière en comptant les marches dans sa tête. Elle passa le premier étage en silence, puis le second alors qu'en levant les yeux, elle s'apercevait que le palier du troisième était éclairé. Quand elle arriva en vue de sa porte, elle s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et elle se força à ne laisser rien paraître, gardant son calme comme elle pouvait.</p>
<p>Drago, qui était assis par terre devant son appartement, leva les yeux vers elle. Il décolla son dos du mur et se redressa. Une fois qu'il fut droit devant elle, il ne sut plus quoi lui dire. Il avait attendu qu'elle rentre pendant un temps qu'il ne définissait plus, ressassant leur dernière entrevue et ce qu'il lui avait dit. Hermione se tint à la même place, sans bouger ni parler. Elle se contentait d'observer le blond, s'interrogeant sur sa présence, sur ses intentions. Pourquoi avait-il choisi ce jour-là pour venir la voir ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Bon anniversaire, dit finalement Drago après un long silence.</p>
<p>– Merci, répondit la brune avec un sourire poli.</p>
<p>Le sorcier fit deux pas de côté pour dégager l'espace devant la porte d'entrée. Hermione s'avança alors et fit un moulinet avec sa baguette. Pendant un instant, Drago crut qu'elle allait simplement rentrer chez elle et refermer la porte, le laissant seul et ignoré. La jeune femme rentra en effet et se retourna.</p>
<p>– J'imagine que tu n'es pas simplement venu me souhaiter bon anniversaire, déclara-t-elle comme une évidence.</p>
<p>Le blond fit non de la tête et Hermione s'engouffra dans son appartement en laissant la porte ouverte. Drago soupira imperceptiblement. Peut-être qu'il pouvait éliminer les pires scénarios qu'il avait tricotés toute l'après-midi.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? entendit-il à travers la pièce.</p>
<p>Hermione avait disparu dans sa salle de bain pour tenter tant bien que mal de réarranger ses cheveux et son air terni. Elle se disait que c'était stupide, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire des efforts parce que Drago était là. Mais une partie d'elle ne pouvait se retenir de vouloir être plus présentable à ses yeux.</p>
<p>– J'avais besoin de te parler, admit le blond alors qu'elle le retrouvait dans le salon.</p>
<p>En la voyant avec son chignon approximatif, son chemisier clair et son air où se mêlaient curiosité et désarroi, Drago ne put faire taire son esprit qui lui susurrait qu'Hermione lui avait manqué terriblement. Il ne put contredire son cœur qui lui disait qu'elle était plus belle encore qu'avant l'été.</p>
<p>– Je suis désolé. C'est la première chose que je voulais te dire.</p>
<p>Hermione arrêta de farfouiller sur sa table basse et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, toute ouïe pour la suite.</p>
<p>– Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes paroles plus honnêtement, de ne pas t'avoir dit tout ce que je voulais dire, de t'avoir fait du mal. Désolé d'être parti malgré tout.</p>
<p>– Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal, mentit Hermione. J'ai simplement été déçue. De toi, de moi aussi.</p>
<p>– Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu, soupira Drago. Je sais que ce soir n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à aller dans mon appartement sans venir te voir. Je ne peux pas... ne pas te voir.</p>
<p>Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler d'émotions. Drago savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de déclaration enflammée ce soir. Pas après tout ce temps. Il n'en était peut-être même pas capable. Les mots tournaient dans sa tête, s'entremêlant sans ordre juste.</p>
<p>– Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, finit-il par dire. Mais je comprends que tu le refuses.</p>
<p>Il sortit une boîte fine de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Hermione saisit l'objet avec réticence. Que Drago ait fait l'effort de lui apporter un cadeau la touchait beaucoup, mais elle doutait que cela simplifie leurs rapports. Elle ne savait toujours pas, à cet instant, si elle était prête à tout oublier. La brune ouvrit finalement la boite et découvrit une plume blanche agrémentée d'un alliage doré gravé avec son nom, « Hermione Granger ». Elle parcourut du bout des doigts les motifs floraux sculptés dans le métal avec stupéfaction.</p>
<p>– Elle est… magnifique, murmura-t-elle.</p>
<p>– Je suis content qu'elle te plaise. Ne pense pas que j'essaie de me racheter juste comme ça.</p>
<p>– Je ne le pense pas, sourit Hermione. À vrai dire, j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi.</p>
<p>Drago sembla étonné et la jeune femme se dirigea vers son écritoire. Elle y posa la plume avec précaution et sortit une autre boîte d'un tiroir.</p>
<p>– Je voulais te la donner le soir de ton anniversaire, mais je n'y ai plus pensé, expliqua la sorcière en tendant le cadeau. Il me semble qu'il fallait que tu en achètes une nouvelle, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas déjà fait.</p>
<p>Drago ouvrit la boîte et trouva à l'intérieur une très belle montre sur un bracelet en cuir noir. Fixée sur un coussin argenté, elle était d'un style épuré et classieux.</p>
<p>– Merci, souffla-t-il. Tu n'aurais pas dû.</p>
<p>– Non, en effet, je n'aurais sûrement pas dû, admit Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave.</p>
<p>La sorcière sortit la montre de son socle et attrapa le poignet de Drago. Le blond se laissa faire et admira un instant les aiguilles tourner.</p>
<p>– Tu m'as manqué, Hermione, fit-il alors dans un murmure.</p>
<p>La brune leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui avait tellement manqué aussi. Son odeur, son visage, sa présence près d'elle.</p>
<p>– Toi aussi, murmura-t-elle en réponse. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils échangèrent un sourire et Drago annonça son départ. Il n'était pas question de reprendre le cours des choses comme si de rien n'était. Le blond passa la porte, un air soulagé sur le visage. Le temps ferait son œuvre et il espérait qu'il trouverait les mots pour combler la distance tragique qui s'était creusée entre eux.</p>
<p>Il fallut plusieurs visites et plusieurs sorties pour que Drago et Hermione retrouvent une certaine complicité. Plus les semaines passaient, plus la jeune femme se rendait compte que pendant l'été, elle ne s'était pas seulement éloignée de Drago, mais de tout ce qui avait un rapport à lui. Ses amis également. Elle apprit que Blaise et Marilyn s'étaient séparés, que Théo avait été promu responsable de l'unité commerciale de Sanderson &amp; Co. à Londres. Plus elle passait du temps avec eux, plus elle comprenait que ces personnes faisaient partie de son entourage en formant un socle autour d'elle et Drago.</p>
<p>Ce dernier se murait dans son quotidien, cherchant un moyen de rattraper le temps perdu. Il se pliait à sa routine, mais rien ne semblait plus difficile que continuer à partager le lit d'Astoria en fréquentant Hermione régulièrement. Elle et ses cheveux ébouriffés quand elle ne travaillait pas, elle et ses expressions douces, ses gestes tendres. Plus les semaines passaient, plus le blond se surprenait à imaginer sa vie à ses côtés. Les matins sous la même couverture, les repas à la même table, tous les jours. Il s'éloigna de sa femme sans pour autant pouvoir se rapprocher de la Ministre, se condamnant à ruminer constamment.</p>
<p>Les deux sorciers ne reparlèrent pas de leurs sentiments respectifs, trop craintifs des répercussions aléatoires qu'ils engendraient toujours. Ils prirent soin d'éviter les contacts trop longs et les tête-à-tête prolongés. Ils furent attentifs à tout cela, jusqu'à un soir particulier où l'allégresse encouragea les dérapages.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Bonne année ? Vous verrez...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p>
<p>Olala, déjà le chapitre 30 ! Il ne reste donc plus que dix chapitres avant de clore cette histoire et accrochez-vous parce que ça va s'accélérer.</p>
<p>Merci à Whimsikal, of course.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">31 décembre 2016</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">La fête battait son plein dans le manoir Zabini. N'ayant pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver avec les autres, le métis avait insisté pour organiser la soirée chez lui. Dans le faste de la grande salle, les invités se côtoyaient dans une intimité recherchée. Une quinzaine de personnes seulement formait des groupes épars qui discutaient vivement sous la lumière chaude des lustres. De temps à autre, une ribambelle d'enfants passait en courant à travers la pièce, recevant des réprimandes et des sourires bienveillants.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Où sont tes enfants, d'ailleurs ? demanda Pansy à Hermione alors qu'elles discutaient sur le canapé.</p>
<p class="western">– Ils sont avec Ron. Il fête le Nouvel An chez son frère, Bill, avec le reste de la famille. Je les rejoins demain.</p>
<p class="western">Depuis le fauteuil où il discutait avec Blaise, Drago tendait l'oreille. En réalité, il s'arrangeait toujours depuis le début de la soirée pour se trouver à une distance suffisante d'Hermione et entendre ce qu'elle disait.</p>
<p class="western">– Ce n'est pas trop compliqué de faire une garde alternée ? interrogea Pansy. Pour les enfants, j'imagine.</p>
<p class="western">– C'était un peu pénible au début, mais on s'est réorganisés en quinzaines pour que Rose et Hugo n'aient pas besoin de bouger leurs affaires à peine arrivés chez l'un ou l'autre. Et Ron gère très bien le temps qu'il passe seul avec eux. C'est un bon père, je trouve. Il fait beaucoup d'efforts.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu n'es pas en train de demander des conseils pour mener une vie de mère célibataire, j'espère, ironisa Théo en se laissant tomber à côté de sa compagne.</p>
<p class="western">– Je n'oserais pas t'abandonner, susurra Pansy. Tu serais perdu sans moi. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le brun rit gentiment et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione détourna le regards de cet échange intime et ses yeux se posèrent inconsciemment sur Drago qui la regardait déjà. Elle lui fit un petit sourire qui fana presque instantanément quand Astoria vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil du blond, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Hermione se leva lentement et s'éloigna du groupe, légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Elle se servit un verre de mousseux et s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Il neigeait dehors et la lumière qui sortait des vitres illuminait la pelouse progressivement recouverte d'une couverture blanche.</p>
<p class="western">Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Luna et Rolf veillaient adorablement sur leurs deux bébés en discutant avec Harry. Ginny s'était jointe au salon et parlait avec Pansy et Astoria. Blaise et Théo s'occupaient de réapprovisionner le bar. Drago n'était nulle part. Hermione fronça les sourcils et fit glisser une nouvelle fois son regard à travers la salle. Elle ne trouva pas de tête blonde. Une main dans son dos la fit sursauter.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? souffla Drago à son oreille.</p>
<p class="western">– Peut-être, fit Hermione en se retournant avec un sourire en coin.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu passes une bonne soirée ?</p>
<p class="western">– Plutôt bonne, oui. Je suis contente d'être ici.</p>
<p class="western">Drago hésita un instant. Plusieurs phrases voulaient franchir ses lèvres, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de tact.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu es très belle, murmura-t-il finalement.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione se sentit rougir alors qu'elle souriait modestement. Elle capta le regard furieux d'Astoria à l'autre bout du salon et se reporta sur Drago, l'œil gêné.</p>
<p class="western">– Astoria nous regarde, l'informa-t-elle en se reculant un peu de lui.</p>
<p class="western">– Ça m'est égal, rétorqua le blond, les dents serrées.</p>
<p class="western">– Pas à moi. On se voit à table. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione glissa une main contre le bras de Drago et s'éloigna. Quand Astoria quitta Ginny et Pansy, très probablement pour aller disputer son époux, la Ministre se joignit à elles deux. Non sans le regretter l'instant d'après.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Dis-moi, Pans', fit Ginny avec un air espiègle alors que sa meilleure amie venait d'arriver, tu te souviens du jour où tu nous avais raconté que Drago se comportait bizarrement ?</p>
<p class="western">– Bien sûr ! S'exclama la jeune femme.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione lança un regard d'avertissement à la rouquine près d'elle pour la dissuader d'aller plus loin, en vain.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu as découvert ce qu'il se passait ? s'enquit Ginny.</p>
<p class="western">– Non, déplora Pansy. Théo n'a rien su me dire et Blaise est bien trop loyal pour divulguer quoi que ce soit. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il y a une autre femme dans cette histoire depuis le début parce qu'Astoria s'est encore plainte en rentrant de France de la distance que Drago avait mise entre eux.</p>
<p class="western">– Je pense que vous vous montez la tête, éluda Hermione avec un œil plein de reproches vers Ginny. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Blaise appela tout le monde à passer à table et les trois jeunes femmes arrêtèrent la discussion. Le métis avait eu l'idée de placer les gens, mauvaise idée selon certains. Lui avait surtout vu l'opportunité d'être l'instigateur d'un peu d'action pendant le repas. Il était hors de question que ce Nouvel An se passe trop calmement. À son grand regret, Hermione se retrouva donc assise en face de Drago, entre Pansy et Blaise. Astoria, à la droite de son époux, lui lançait déjà des œillades assassines.</p>
<p class="western">Le repas débuta et la Ministre s'efforça de porter son attention ailleurs que devant elle. Mais c'était sans compter les velléités de Drago de la faire s'intéresser à lui. De temps en temps, il la resservait en vin, lui demandait le poivre ou le sel. N'obtenant pas sa concentration plus de quelques instants, il décida de passer à quelque chose de plus significatif. Quand elle sentit la chaussure du blond caresser sa sienne, Hermione avala son rôti de faisan de travers. Elle toussota, attirant l'attention le temps d'une seconde.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Tu veux de l'eau, Hermione ? proposa Drago avec innocence.</p>
<p class="western">– Oui, merci, répondit-elle. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Elle planta son regard dans le sien une fois que les autres autour se furent détournés. « Arrête ! » mima-t-elle silencieusement avec sa bouche en indiquant Astoria. Drago eut un sourire en coin presque narquois. S'il pouvait faire grincer sa femme et taquiner Hermione en même temps, il n'allait certainement pas arrêter. Il recommença alors à faire glisser son pied contre ceux de la brune tout en continuant à manger normalement. Elle eut beau lui faire les gros yeux, cela ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. Il avait le regard d'un gamin qu'on défie. Il voulait jouer ce soir.</p>
<p class="western">Il voulait jouer ? Très bien. Après tout, elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne et personne n'avait les yeux sous la table pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Hermione eut à son tour un sourire en coin et retira l'un de ses escarpins. Elle fit remonter son pied le long du mollet de Drago, recevant de sa part un regard brûlant. Pendant un temps, elle s'en tint à cette partie de sa jambe. Le plat fut débarrassé et alors que le blond discutait avec Théo à sa gauche, la brune se fit plus entreprenante.</p>
<p class="western">Elle glissa légèrement sur sa chaise pour étendre la portée de sa jambe et posa ses orteils entre les deux genoux de Drago. En quelques secondes, elle atteignait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, faufilant son pied à quelques centimètres de son entrejambe. Le sorcier en face d'elle se raidit violemment, saisissant son pied pour le bloquer à une distance respectable de sa zone sensible. Trop sensible et trop tard, il se retrouvait dans une fâcheuse posture. Hermione se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure, satisfaite d'avoir eu raison de lui.</p>
<p class="western">À côté d'elle, Pansy n'avait rien manqué de cet échange étrangement tendu entre les deux amis. Son regard passait d'Hermione à Drago, captant leurs œillades enflammées et leurs contacts. Elle vit sa voisine s'humecter les lèvres et articuler quelque chose comme « Tu m'as cherchée » et elle comprit. Pansy poussa une exclamation de surprise avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Elle tourna frénétiquement sa tête d'Hermione à Drago, puis de Ginny à Blaise. Le métis lui adressa un regard sévère pour la faire taire et elle prétexta une excuse bancale pour sortir de table.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Hermione, tu veux bien aller voir si tout va bien ? fit Blaise plus comme un ordre que comme une proposition. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il fallait que l'intrigue se règle rapidement pour éviter les fuites et les scènes de ménage, et qui mieux que la principale suspecte pour pouvoir l'expliquer. La brune hocha la tête à contre cœur, rechaussant rapidement son escarpin avant de se lever. Drago la suivit des yeux, contemplant avidement le creux de ses reins et les reflets de lumière sur ses collants. Astoria lui donna un coup de coude aigri, amère de le voir la lorgner de la sorte.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Pansy ? appela Hermione une fois dans le salon.</p>
<p class="western">La concernée apparût devant la brune en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle.</p>
<p class="western">– Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois, Granger ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, Pansy, mais je peux t'assurer que la réalité est à des lieues de ce que tu peux t'imaginer.</p>
<p class="western">– Ce que je crois c'est que vous fricotez tous les deux depuis un bon bout de temps, que Drago s'est entiché de toi et que tu caches bien ton jeu ! fit l'ancienne Serpentard avec un rictus amusé.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione passa une main dans ses mèches désordonnées.</p>
<p class="western">– Il n'y a rien entre Drago et moi qui vaille la peine d'en faire tout une histoire. Peu sont au courant et ça doit rester ainsi.</p>
<p class="western">Pansy eut un sourire en coin malicieux.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne peux pas garder cette information pour moi, Granger, fit-elle.</p>
<p class="western">– Je t'en prie, répliqua Hermione presque paniquée, ne dis rien.</p>
<p class="western">– Je veux que tu me racontes tout.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione lui lança un regard surpris et gêné. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Le rose lui monta aux joues alors qu'elle repensait au début de sa relation avec le blond.</p>
<p class="western">– J'y crois pas, s'exclama Pansy. Vous avez vraiment couché ensemble ?</p>
<p class="western">La Ministre tenta de refréner sa rougeur, en vain. Pansy lâcha un rire mi-surpris mi-réjoui.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais ça ne signifie absolument rien, d'accord ? tenta de se rattraper Hermione. C'était il y a longtemps et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait se passer quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p class="western">– Raconte le reste, manda Pansy.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione finit par lui dire comment s'étaient passées les choses, depuis le début et où ils en étaient maintenant. Elle prit gare néanmoins de taire le plus intime et n'avoua rien de trop engageant. Un instant, son interlocutrice resta silencieuse, plongée dans une réflexion sérieuse.</p>
<p class="western">– Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda finalement Pansy.</p>
<p class="western">La brune sentit son ventre se tordre. Les majordomes passèrent près de la porte du salon avec les plateaux du dessert, comblant le silence par leur marche rythmée. Hésitante, Hermione ouvrit enfin la bouche.</p>
<p class="western">– On ferait mieux d'y retourner, suggéra-t-elle dans un murmure. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Et elle quitta le salon, Pansy la suivant un moment plus tard. Elles se remirent à table sous le regard inquisiteur de Blaise et Drago. Le repas se termina sans autre incident et les pieds de tout le monde restèrent sagement sous les chaises.</p>
<p class="western">De retour dans le grand salon, Hermione fit attention de se tenir à une distance respectable de Drago et Pansy. Depuis le fauteuil qu'il occupait toujours, le blond l'observait assise vers les enfants. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais de temps à autre, il voyait les petits éclater de leur rire innocent. Même Sam et Scorpius qui se tenaient un peu en retrait du groupe se laissaient prendre dans l'histoire dont Drago ignorait le sujet. Hermione mimait des choses avec ses mains, elle riait aussi parfois, faisant apparaître des petites formes au bout de sa baguette. C'était peut-être un conte sur les dragons. Ou étaient-ce des sirènes ?</p>
<p class="western">Un cri strident déchira l'air, suivi d'un soupir fatigué. Comme tout le monde, la brune se retourna pour poser ses yeux sur les visages désolés de Luna et Rolf dont les deux jumeaux semblaient faire un concours du chant le plus aigu et le plus désagréable.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Il faut aller les coucher, soupira la blonde affalée sur le canapé.</p>
<p class="western">Elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand Hermione l'arrêta.</p>
<p class="western">– Reste assise, dit-elle tendrement. J'ai rarement l'occasion de jouer mon rôle alors je vais y aller.</p>
<p class="western">Luna lui adressa un regard débordant de remerciement ; si elle avait pu diviniser la Ministre sur l'instant, elle l'aurait probablement fait.</p>
<p class="western">– Allez, venez, sourit Hermione en attrapant Lysander dans un bras et le couffin de Lorcan avec l'autre main. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Elle commença à les bercer doucement en s'éloignant, fredonnant un air qui remontait à loin dans ses souvenirs. Drago la regarda faire avec admiration. La délicatesse de ses gestes, sa démarche lente et tranquille, toute la sérénité qui se dégageait d'elle. Il aurait certainement fondu entre ses bras si c'était lui qu'elle berçait. À côté de lui, Astoria pinça les lèvres et fit claquer sa langue entre ses dents. Le blond lui adressa un regard dur.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Regarde mes parents, fit Scorpius en donnant un coup de coude à Sam.</p>
<p class="western">– Aïe, fit la jeune brune, ça a l'air de chauffer.</p>
<p class="western">– Normalement, là, ils commencent à se crier dessus.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est le Nouvel An, ils ne vont quand même pas se disputer maintenant, s'offusqua la Serpentard.</p>
<p class="western">Scorpius haussa les épaules.</p>
<p class="western">– Ils ont réussi à se hurler dessus le jour de mon anniversaire.</p>
<p class="western">Samantha le regarda avec un mélange de désolation et de stupeur.</p>
<p class="western">Scorpius haussa encore les épaules ; il le faisait presque tout le temps.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est pas toujours mauvais, expliqua-t-il. Après les disputes, mon père culpabilise tellement de m'avoir fait voir tout ça qu'il m'offre des dizaines de trucs. Cet été, pour se faire pardonner, on est allés voir un match de quidditch à New-York alors qu'on était en vacance en France. C'était dément. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sam haussa les sourcils et posa ses yeux sur ses parents. Ils ne se disputaient jamais. Ils se prenaient la tête de temps en temps et jamais violemment. Elle préférait toujours ça à ce que vivait son voisin.</p>
<p class="western">Astoria et Drago n'échangèrent pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, mais la tension était palpable en effet. Le blond se leva de son fauteuil et se servit un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Alors, vieux, tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Blaise qui venait de le rejoindre et prenait la même boisson.</p>
<p class="western">– Rappelle-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas obligé Astoria à aller passer le Nouvel An chez Daphné, soupira son meilleur ami.</p>
<p class="western">– Alors, ça…, fit le métis en levant les deux mains en signe d'incompréhension. Au fait, pour la nouvelle année, comme il n'y a que des couples ici sauf Hermione et moi, je voulais savoir si ça ne te dérangeait pas qu'on s'embrasse.</p>
<p class="western">Drago posa ses yeux orageux sur lui. Forcément, il n'avait pas pensé à ça avant. Comme les autres, il allait devoir embrasser Astoria parce que c'était sa femme. Cela semblait évident et paraissait normal. Pourquoi, par Salazar, avait-il accepté qu'elle vienne ? Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux.</p>
<p class="western">– Ça ne me dérange pas, finit-il par soupirer. Ça paraît même logique.</p>
<p class="western">Blaise lui adressa un regard compatissant.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais n'en profite pas pour la peloter ! grinça Drago. Je t'interdis même de trouver ça agréable.</p>
<p class="western">Le métis ricana et tapota l'épaule de son ami.</p>
<p class="western">– Ne t'en fais pas, rit-il. Je te promets de trouver ça horrible. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il y avait peu de chances qu'il trouve cela horrible. Hermione était une belle femme, mais il savait que Drago était tiraillé entre beaucoup de choses et aurait tout donné pour être à sa place.</p>
<p class="western">L'heure du décompte arriva. Les nombreuses bouteilles de champagne qui n'avaient pas encore été bues furent disposées à proximité des sorciers pour être ouvertes dès la nouvelle année arrivée. Alors qu'ils criaient tous les dernières secondes qui les séparaient du lendemain, Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard. Un instant seulement pour se dire ce qu'ils pensaient. Qu'ils avaient envie d'être près l'un de l'autre, qu'ils voulaient s'embrasser à en perdre haleine.</p>
<p class="western">L'explosion de joie s'accompagna de celle de mini feux d'artifice sous le plafond. Une pluie de paillettes or et argent tomba sur les couples qui s'embrassaient. Drago regarda du coin de l'œil la surprise se dessiner sur le visage d'Hermione quand Blaise passa une main dans le bas de son dos pour l'attirer vers lui. Le blond déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme alors que le métis les posait sur celles de la brune à quelques mètres. Elle laissa échapper un rire cristallin alors que ses joues se teintaient de rose.</p>
<p class="western">Le champagne coula à flot et les flûtes aussitôt remplies tintèrent de concert. Chacun échangea quelques mots, se souhaitant le meilleur pour l'année à venir. Après un temps loin l'un de l'autre, Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent d'un accord tacite dans le hall du manoir. Sans encore lui dire quoi que ce fut, le blond conduisit son acolyte à l'étage. Ils entrèrent dans la première pièce qui se trouvait à la droite de l'escalier et échangèrent un regard complice.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Bonne année, sourit Hermione.</p>
<p class="western">– Bonne année, répondit Drago du même ton.</p>
<p class="western">Il fit un tourniquet avec sa baguette et une branche de gui apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes. La brune leva les yeux et laissa échapper un petit rire gêné. Elle voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir et se sentait aussi niaise que l'héroïne d'une mauvaise comédie romantique.</p>
<p class="western">– Permettez, chuchota le blond. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, passant une main dans son dos. Elle se colla à lui, respirant pleinement l'odeur de ses vêtements. Un instant, leurs nez se frôlèrent dans un chatouillement enfantin avant que leurs lèvres ne se lient enfin. Le baiser ne dura qu'un instant. Hermione se recula finalement. Elle sourit, gênée mais enjouée, passant une main douce sur la joue de Drago.</p>
<p class="western">Elle se serait menti en niant avoir attendu ça toute la soirée. Elle se serait aussi menti en disant que cela la laissait indifférente. Vis-à-vis de sa relation bancale avec l'ancien Serpentard, mais également vis-à-vis d'Astoria. Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme et se permettait d'embrasser son mari alors qu'elle était présente dans la même demeure qu'eux. Hermione serra tendrement l'une des mains du blond avant de retrouver son chemin vers le grand salon. La musique résonnait dans le hall jusqu'à l'étage et les danseurs déchaînés se défoulaient sur la piste de danse.</p>
<p class="western">La brune se joignit à eux, sa démarche aérienne mais maladroite à cause de l'alcool la portant vaguement au rythme des chansons. Elle dansa jusqu'au petit matin et une fois dans son lit, elle sombra jusqu'à midi. Lorsqu'elle se prépara pour aller rejoindre Rose, Hugo et Ron à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, le visage d'un certain blond trottait dans sa tête et le goût de son baiser demeurait sur ses lèvres.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Se choisir soi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">14 janvier 2017</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La rentrée générale le second jour de janvier avait été une épreuve difficile pour tout le monde. La plupart des sorciers avait à peine décuvé de leur Nouvel An et devaient se remettre efficacement au travail. Le Ministère avait donc stratégiquement attendu deux semaines pour organiser le pot pour les vœux de la nouvelle année. D'une part, pour que chacun ait le temps de se remettre sur pieds avant de recommencer les consommations excessives, d'autre part parce qu'une loi particulièrement importante devait être votée le seize du mois par le Magenmagot.</p><p class="western">Hermione savait pertinemment depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'institution que l'issue des lois se décidait généralement en amont lors de discussions informelles entre membres du conseil. Profiter de la soirée des vœux pour insuffler dans l'esprit des politiques le pourquoi du comment ils devaient absolument voter favorablement à la loi était primordial. Après son discours, la brune s'attela à faire du fayotage extensif à travers tout l'Atrium. « Votre costume vous va à ravir, M. Walsh. » par-ci, « Ne trouvez-vous pas que la dernière réforme américaine est vraiment trop conservatrice, M. Miller ? » par-là.</p><p class="western">« Les sorciers d'Angleterre ont besoin de voir que leur gouvernement tend à la modernité et au changement. Le projet de loi de la semaine prochaine sur la condition des créatures magiques ne serait-il pas le meilleur moyen pour le leur prouver ? ». Hermione avait dû répéter cette phrase une bonne quinzaine de fois tout au long de la soirée, envoyant ses subordonnés faire de même auprès de tous les membres du Magenmagot présents ce soir-là.</p><p class="western">Déjà épuisée, la brune avait à peine adressé la parole à ses amis et s'octroya quelques instants pour souffler. Elle retrouva Harry, Ginny et Ron près de la fontaine et se détendit instantanément en leur présence.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Bientôt deux ans, Madame la Ministre, remarqua la rouquine.</p><p class="western">– Tout passe si vite, s'étonna la concernée.</p><p class="western">À quelques mètres d'eux, Drago et Astoria discutaient avec deux hauts fonctionnaires et Hermione salua le blond d'un discret signe de main. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le Nouvel An.</p><p class="western">– Hermione ? appela Ron qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Tu as oublié ton parapluie et un gilet chez Bill. Je les ai chez moi.</p><p class="western">– Ah ! Merci, sourit la brune. Quand est-ce que je peux passer ?</p><p class="western">– Quand tu veux, répondit le rouquin avec un petit sourire. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione posa une main douce sur son épaule et s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Elle passa près de Drago et lui fit un léger signe de tête pour l'inciter à la suivre. Arrivée près des ascenseurs, elle jeta un œil derrière elle pour constater heureusement qu'il l'avait rejointe. Ils disparurent en silence derrière les grilles dorées, le sourire aux lèvres.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Ce n'est pas M. Malfoy qui s'en va avec la Ministre ? interpella l'un des hommes près d'Astoria.</p><p class="western">La brune tourna vivement la tête pour voir son mari s'évaporer dans l'ascenseur. Une rage sourde l'envahit comme un ouragan. Comme osait-il lui faire si honte ici, au milieu de tout ce monde ? S'afficher si ouvertement avec une autre, qui plus est la Ministre, alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule à faire des courbettes à de vieux politicards.</p><p class="western">– Mon cher Drago a proposé son conseil à Madame Granger sur une affaire financière, justifia-t-elle auprès des deux hommes pour ne pas perdre la face. Il me semble me souvenir qu'elle devait lui transmettre le dossier ce soir. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Aucun des deux autres sorciers ne parut trouver l'excuse douteuse et ils changèrent rapidement de sujet. Astoria expira faiblement, soulagée d'avoir couvert l'écart de son mari, mais toujours aussi furieuse.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Tu as passé une bonne fin de vacances ? demanda Drago une fois dans le couloir du département de Justice magique.</p><p class="western">– Très bonne, s'enjoua Hermione. L'air marin est vraiment revigorant.</p><p class="western">– Tu étais avec Weasley ?</p><p class="western">La brune fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils en entendant le ton tendu du jeune homme.</p><p class="western">– Oui, répondit-elle. Chez son frère aîné.</p><p class="western">Drago ne se laissa pas perturber par le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione et décida de changer de sujet. Il aurait voulu passer le reste de ses vacances avec elle et pas la regarder partir le lendemain du Nouvel An.</p><p class="western">– Tu m'avais parlé d'une loi qui passait cette semaine ?</p><p class="western">– Oui ! s'exclama la jeune femme alors qu'ils entraient dans son bureau. Si tu veux y jeter un œil.</p><p class="western">Elle lui tendit une pochette de parchemins et le blond les parcourut des yeux pendant un moment de silence.</p><p class="western">– Limiter le nombre d'elfes de maison, marmonna-t-il. Durcir les contrôles sur le trafic… Si les sorciers n'ont plus qu'un elfe pour tout, tu n'as pas peur qu'ils les exténuent de travail ?</p><p class="western">– J'y ai pensé, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut plus d'elfes du tout ! maugréa la Ministre. Les sorciers ont deux bras et deux jambes, ils peuvent bien apprendre à se bouger d'eux-mêmes.</p><p class="western">– Je ne voudrais pas te choquer en disant ça, mais est-ce que tu penses vraiment que les elfes désirent ne plus travailler ? interrogea Drago. La servitude est dans leur nature et beaucoup sont même offusqués d'être payé.</p><p class="western">– Mais c'est justement parce qu'on considère que leur servitude est acquise que les choses ne changent pas ! répliqua la Ministre. Si seulement ils pouvaient s'en rendre compte d'eux-mêmes et vouloir des conditions de vie meilleures.</p><p class="western">Drago esquissa un sourire amusé.</p><p class="western">– On ne peut pas forcer des êtres à changer radicalement, dit-il. Pas alors qu'ils vivent littéralement pour ça depuis des siècles. Tu as pensé à la quantité d'elfes qui se retrouveraient sans maison ni travail ?</p><p class="western">– Est-ce que tu peux parler aux membres du Magenmagot que tu connais d'ici lundi ? S'il-te-plaît, demanda Hermione.</p><p class="western">– Je verrai ce que je peux faire, assura le blond.</p><p class="western">La brune sembla soulagée un instant. Si cette loi passait, elle pensait pouvoir enchaîner avec de nouveaux projets plus radicaux encore. Quant à l'interdiction totale de l'utilisation des elfes… elle y réfléchirait.</p><p class="western">– Bon, on ferait mieux d'y retourner, dit-elle.</p><p class="western">– On peut se voir chez toi dans la semaine ? proposa Drago.</p><p class="western">– Ça devrait pouvoir se faire, répondit Hermione après une courte réflexion. Je n'ai pas les enfants, mais je dois passer chez Ron et je ne sais pas encore quand.</p><p class="western">– Pourquoi ? interrogea le sorcier un peu sèchement.</p><p class="western">– Parce qu'il doit me rendre des affaires. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione lança un regard en biais au jeune homme avant de sortir dans le couloir. Ils rejoignirent l'Atrium et se séparèrent. La soirée dura encore plusieurs heures avant que le Ministère ne ferme ses portes. Drago finit par quitter les lieux, Astoria à son bras, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu parler à Hermione une dernière fois. Arrivé dans le hall du manoir, il se débarrassa de sa veste, souriant en se souvenant que ses elfes étaient en congé ce jour.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Tu veux aller chercher Scorpius demain ou j'y vais ? demanda le blond à sa femme.</p><p class="western">– Comment peux-tu seulement continuer à me parler ? s'écria Astoria.</p><p class="western">Elle fulminait et Drago fut surprit l'espace d'une seconde par sa réaction.</p><p class="western">– Déjà au Nouvel An, renchérit la brune, et maintenant lors d'une apparition publique ! Combien de temps encore vas-tu m'humilier ?</p><p class="western">– Arrête un peu d'exagérer, grinça Drago avec lassitude.</p><p class="western">– Tu me reproches d'exagérer ? explosa sa compagne. Tu te pâmes aux pieds de Granger comme si c'était Morgane ! Tu baves à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche ! Si tu pouvais lui sauter dessus, tu le ferais à chacun de ses gestes ! gronda-t-elle.</p><p class="western">– Et alors ? s'exclama le blond d'une voix forte. Je suis encore marié à toi à ce qu'il me semble !</p><p class="western">– Depuis des années ! Des années que tu me traînes dans la boue en accumulant les maîtresses ! hurla Astoria.</p><p class="western">– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'emmerdes aujourd'hui ? vociféra le jeune homme.</p><p class="western">« Parce que tu l'aimes et que je sais que tu vas finir par me quitter pour elle », aurait voulu répondre la cadette Greengrass. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Dire ces mots aurait rendu les choses réelles et elle voulait les faire disparaître de son esprit. Elle voulait que rien de tout cela ne se soit passé. Elle voulait qu'Hermione Granger n'existe pas et que les Malfoy vivent encore en Australie, loin de tous.</p><p class="western">– Tu me détruis, Drago, s'étrangla-t-elle finalement. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle s'échappa à l'étage au bord des larmes. Pourquoi craquait-elle maintenant alors que cela faisait des lustres que son mari avait piétiné sa dignité ? Pourquoi avec cette femme et pas les autres avant ? Parce qu'elle sentait bien que sa place était réellement en jeu maintenant. Elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'à cette même époque l'année passée, Drago avait recommencé à s'absenter, mais qu'il rentrait toujours passer la nuit au manoir. Elle se souvenait des échanges silencieux qu'il avait eus avec cette satanée Granger. Il la regardait comme jamais il ne l'avait regardée elle.</p><p class="western">Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution rapidement pour remédier à ce problème. Elle connaissait Drago. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas très friand de bousculer ses habitudes et jusque là, elle aurait parié sa fortune sur le fait que jamais il ne divorcerait. Mais maintenant, elle n'en était plus si certaine. Il était hors de question qu'elle vive un divorce, qu'elle perde autant. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">20 janvier 2017</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« La loi est passée ! s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant la porte à Drago.</p><p class="western">– Je sais, rit-il.</p><p class="western">Il lui tendit une bouteille de mousseux apportée pour fêter l'occasion.</p><p class="western">– Il va falloir que je me prépare, reprit-il. Bientôt, je vais être obligé de faire ma vaisselle tout seul.</p><p class="western">Hermione lui tira la langue dans une grimace puérile, mais rit doucement à son tour.</p><p class="western">– Désolée pour mardi dernier, fit-elle. J'étais chez Ron pour récupérer mes affaires et je suis restée manger avec les enfants et lui.</p><p class="western">Le jeune homme haussa les épaules sans broncher. Il laissa son regard couler sur la sorcière qui marchait dans l'appartement. Son chignon de travail était légèrement défait ; des mèches valsaient contre ses joues et elle était magnifique à ses yeux. La jeune femme sortit deux verres et rejoignit Drago sur le canapé. Il les servit en silence, observant avec attrait le visage qui se trouvait près du sien.</p><p class="western">– Bravo ! fit Drago. À tes réformes qui auront la peau des plus conservateurs.</p><p class="western">– J'espère bien ! »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ils trinquèrent et sirotèrent leur boisson un instant. Plus il la regardait et sentait son odeur si près de lui, plus Drago avait envie d'embrasser sa voisine. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Ils avaient échangé un baiser au Nouvel An et plusieurs avant sans que rien de plus ne se passe. À ce moment d'ailleurs, le blond aurait tout donné pour qu'il se passe bien plus. Il profita qu'Hermione pose son verre sur la table basse pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse et se pencha délicatement. À un cheveu de ses lèvres, il sentit la brune plaquer ses mains sur son torse pour le stopper et l'écarter d'elle. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire gêné et ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer son geste quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.</p><p class="western">Hermione se leva et marcha vers la porte en expirant tout l'air qu'elle avait retenu les secondes précédentes. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait arrêté le baiser, mais elle en avait tellement envie. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle reste muette un instant.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Salut ! Désolé de te déranger, mais Rose avait besoin d'un livre pour les devoirs et Hugo a insisté pour qu'on vienne le chercher tous les trois, s'excusa Ron depuis le palier.</p><p class="western">– Ce n'est pas grave, finit par répondre Hermione. Un bisou, vous deux ?</p><p class="western">Les deux enfants vinrent plaquer un bisou sur la joue de leur mère avant de se faufiler dans l'appartement.</p><p class="western">– Bonsoir, Monsieur Drago Malfoy, s'enjoua Hugo en arrivant dans le salon.</p><p class="western">– Bonsoir, Hugo.</p><p class="western">Drago s'était levé et se tenait rigidement droit à côté du canapé. Ron s'approcha à la suite d'Hermione et avisa d'un œil mauvais les deux verres de mousseux et la bouteille sur la table basse.</p><p class="western">– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-il durement.</p><p class="western">– Quand on est poli, Weasley, on salue les gens, rétorqua Drago.</p><p class="western">– Drago est venu boire un verre et je ne vois pas où est le problème, déclara Hermione. Maintenant, vous allez arrêter de vous parler comme ça.</p><p class="western">Les deux hommes se toisèrent en silence.</p><p class="western">– Je vais rentrer, annonça le blond.</p><p class="western">Hermione se retrouva coincée entre son désir profond qu'il reste avec elle encore et le regard en biais que lui lançait Ron, souhaitant voir l'autre disparaître.</p><p class="western">– Merci d'être passé, finit-elle par dire. On se revoit vite.</p><p class="western">Drago fit un vague hochement de tête et transplana sans un mot de plus.</p><p class="western">– Tu l'as autorisé au transplanage dans ton appartement ? s'exclama Ron avec stupéfaction. Tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi alors que je suis… moi !</p><p class="western">Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et sortit sa baguette.</p><p class="western">– Voilà ! C'est bon pour toi aussi. Tu vas arrêter de bouder ? demanda-t-elle avec agacement.</p><p class="western">– Et ça, renchérit Ron en montrant les deux verres du doigt. C'est un autre privilège que tu accordes à Malfoy ?</p><p class="western">– Il est venu me féliciter pour la nouvelle loi que le Ministère a faite passer lundi dernier ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu en fasses tout un plat.</p><p class="western">– Vous êtes ensemble ? interrogea le sorcier.</p><p class="western">– Mais c'est pas vrai, Ron ! Vas-tu arrêter ? se braqua la brune.</p><p class="western">Le retour de Rose et Hugo dans le salon coupa court à l'argumentation.</p><p class="western">– Au-revoir, maman ! sourirent-ils.</p><p class="western">– À bientôt, mes chéris.</p><p class="western">– Désolé, marmonna Ron en sortant. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione haussa les épaules et referma la porte. Seule dans son appartement, elle posa ses yeux sur la table basse. Qui savait ce que Ron aurait trouvé en arrivant si elle avait cédé au baiser de Drago ?</p><p class="western">Enfermé dans sa salle de bain, ce dernier ruminait sombrement devant sa glace. Pourquoi Hermione l'avait-elle repoussé ? Ses sentiments avaient-ils changé ? Avait-elle jamais eu de sentiments à son égard ? Alors qu'il s'emmêlait le cerveau autour de problèmes qu'il se fabriquait tout seul, Drago avait l'impression de perdre pied. En boucle, il ne cessait de se demandait pourquoi, par Merlin, l'avait-elle repoussé ? Peut-être qu'elle pensait à recommencer les choses avec Weasmoche. Après tout, le blond avait l'impression -à tort- qu'elle parlait de lui tout le temps et qu'elle allait chez lui tous les deux jours.</p><p class="western">Cette pensée embrasa en lui un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis bien longtemps. Le jeune homme se demandait même s'il l'avait déjà ressenti aussi fortement auparavant. Ce sentiment ressemblait beaucoup à de la jalousie, mais ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Évidemment, parce que Drago Malfoy n'était pas jaloux. De personne et de rien. Mais en se regardant dans le miroir, il sentait bien que sa situation avec Hermione avait besoin d'être éclaircie, plus que jamais. Quelle était-elle d'ailleurs ? En y réfléchissant, Drago se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas quelle était sa relation avec la brune. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'en avait jamais eu aucune idée. Depuis le début.</p><p class="western">Une semaine passa. Une semaine pendant laquelle le sorcier se mura dans un silence de plomb envers tout autre personne que son fils. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et passait ses journées enfermé dans son bureau. En plus de sa paperasse habituelle sur la gestion des comptes et des actions qu'il avait deçà-delà, il prenait des heures à éplucher ses dossiers personnels. Un soir, il relut son contrat de mariage avec Astoria. C'était un contrat assez banal en apparence, mais il avait été quasiment exclusivement rédigé par son père au préalable. Ce dernier avait pris un soin particulier à préserver la richesse des Malfoy du côté de son fils.</p><p class="western">Si à l'époque, Drago avait trouvé cela un peu exagéré, il avait impression aujourd'hui que son père avait senti que si divorce il y avait un jour, alors il ne fallait absolument pas que Drago perde une mornille. En parcourant des yeux le contrat, le blond se demandait comment Astoria avait fait pour signer ce papier qui lui accordait à peine une pension moyenne en cas de rupture du contrat. Il n'y avait jamais pensé jusque là, car il n'avait jamais été question de songer à ce cas de figure, mais maintenant que l'idée lui trottait dans la tête, il savait que les choses ne pouvaient pas être ainsi.</p><p class="western">Mais avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit dans ce sens, il fallait que les choses se délient avec Hermione et que les questions obtiennent des réponses. Quand Drago transplana sur le palier de l'appartement de la jeune femme, il était presque stressé. Il s'était imaginé les pires choses, les pires retournements, et la crainte qu'ils aient un fondement de vérité l'envahissait. Il finit par abattre son poing trois fois sur la porte et attendit qu'elle s'ouvre.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Salut ! fit Hermione.</p><p class="western">– Salut, je ne te dérange pas ?</p><p class="western">– Bien sûr que non, entre ! s'exclama Hermione, enjouée.</p><p class="western">Il la suivit à l'intérieur et découvrit Rose et Hugo en train de travailler pour la première et dessiner pour le second.</p><p class="western">– Bonjour, Monsieur Drago Malfoy, sourit Hugo.</p><p class="western">– Bonjour, Hugo. Tu peux m'appeler simplement Drago.</p><p class="western">L'enfant parut accepter la proposition et s'en retourna à son coloriage.</p><p class="western">– Bonjour, marmonna Rose en levant à peine ses yeux concentrés de son parchemin d'école.</p><p class="western">– Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire. Désolée pour la dernière fois, je n'avais aucune idée que Ron allait passer.</p><p class="western">– Ce n'est pas grave, fit Drago avant de planter ses yeux sérieux dans ceux de la brune. J'aimerais qu'on parle, tous les deux.</p><p class="western">Hermione se sentit faiblir face à la gravité de la voix du blond.</p><p class="western">– Rose, Hugo, appela-t-elle. Est-ce que vous pouvez aller dans votre chambre ?</p><p class="western">– Maman ! s'écria sa fille désespérée. Je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler, Hugo fait trop de bruit en jouant avec ses figurines !</p><p class="western">– C'est pas vrai ! Je fais pas de bruit ! s'écria Hugo visiblement outré de cette accusation totalement vraie. Et je peux aussi dessiner et pas faire de bruit, ajouta le petit en baissant la voix.</p><p class="western">– Rose, tu peux aller dans mon bureau sans rien déplacer, entendu ? Et Hugo, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mais dans ta chambre.</p><p class="western">Les deux enfants hochèrent docilement la tête et s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Hermione reporta son attention sur le blond qui ne disait rien.</p><p class="western">– Je t'écoute, dit-elle avec curiosité et souci.</p><p class="western">Par où commencer ? Drago chercha ses mots un instant. Il fallait être honnête et direct ; tourner autour du pot ne servirait à rien.</p><p class="western">– Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as repoussé ? lâcha-t-il d'un souffle.</p><p class="western">Prise au dépourvu, Hermione resta muette une seconde. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui parle de ça, mais elle savait tout autant que le sujet devait être posé sur la table.</p><p class="western">– J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu m'en veux ? enchaîna le blond.</p><p class="western">Un instant, on aurait dit un enfant.</p><p class="western">– Drago… Viens par-là.</p><p class="western">Hermione s'assit sur le canapé, suivie par le jeune homme. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et planta son regard dans le sien.</p><p class="western">– Il y a quelques mois, je ne t'aurais sans doute jamais repoussé, expliqua-t-elle. Mais maintenant, je crois que j'en ai assez.</p><p class="western">Drago sentit son visage se décomposer dans une expression à briser le cœur.</p><p class="western">– Je n'en ai pas assez de toi, précisa Hermione en le voyant si touché. J'en ai assez de cette situation. Il y a un gros problème qui occupe une grande partie de mon temps depuis un moment déjà : j'ai des sentiments pour toi. De toutes sortes, pas toujours très clairs ou très agréables. Ils me rappellent à quel point la place que tu as dans mon cœur est grande. Crois-moi, il n'y a pas un moment quand on est seuls tous les deux où je ne pense pas à t'embrasser.</p><p class="western">Drago esquissa un sourire en coin, rassuré de ce côté-là.</p><p class="western">– Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, reprit Hermione. Ça fait plus d'un an depuis cette fois dans ton appartement. Depuis, plus rien ne marche droit. C'était difficile avec Ron, avec les enfants, mais j'ai réussi à mettre ce mariage derrière moi. Je n'attends pas la même chose de toi. Je ne te demande rien, Drago, et je veux que ce soit clair entre nous. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à être dans cet entre-deux. Ce que j'éprouve est trop fort pour que je puisse me contenter de marivaudages dans des coins sombres et ça me fait du mal de languir après cette relation qui n'existe pas vraiment.</p><p class="western">Le sorcier en face d'elle resta silencieux. Assimiler tous ces mots semblait tout à coup d'une difficulté surprenante. Tous ces mots si forts. Drago savait qu'il n'était peut-être pas capable de faire de grande déclaration, mais il savait en reconnaître une. Hermione lui disait ce qu'elle ressentait et la savoir si éprise de lui ne suffit pas à rassurer le blond. C'était un ultimatum implicite. Il comprenait ses paroles qui le confrontaient à la réalité. Il savait parfaitement que pour être avec elle et continuer à faire évoluer leur relation, il devait mettre un terme à son mariage. Évidemment, Hermione ne le lui demandait pas, il en était conscient. Elle choisissait son bien-être et pour cela, elle devait s'éloigner de lui s'il restait avec Astoria.</p><p class="western">– Drago, murmura la brune, je comprends que ce ne soit pas simple. Je t'explique simplement pourquoi j'ai préféré te repousser la dernière fois. Quand on est seuls tous les deux et même si j'en ai très envie, je sais que les débordements me font plus de mal de que bien.</p><p class="western">– Je comprends, articula le blond après un nouveau long silence. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il se leva, Hermione à sa suite. Il aurait voulu dire beaucoup de choses, mais rien ne vint. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Longtemps. Alors Drago attrapa la main de la jeune femme près de lui. Il y déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres et la relâcha doucement. Après avoir fait un pas en arrière, il transplana. Seule dans son salon, Hermione ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Quand elle les rouvrit et expira tout l'air de ses poumons, elle avait l'impression d'être épuisée.</p><p class="western">Ce moment devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, elle le savait depuis longtemps. Il aurait déjà dû arriver de longs mois auparavant. Cela faisait un certain moment que la brune se sentait tiraillée entre ses sentiments envers le blond et l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Au fond d'elle, même si elle ne le lui aurait jamais demandé directement, elle espérait qu'un jour Drago divorce. D'ici là, elle préférait prendre ses distances plutôt que continuer à subir les montagnes russes dans lesquelles elle se trouvait. Si seulement Drago pouvait faire un choix, une bonne fois pour toutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Mieux vaut tard que jamais</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p><p>Eh non, je n'ai pas oublié, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité technique de poster ce chapitre hier. Je m'en excuse mille fois. C'est définitivement un chapitre charnière dans l'histoire et je vous entends déjà hurler "ENFIN!".<br/>J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.</p><p>Merci Whimsikal</p><p>Bonne lecture et à samedi !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">30 janvier 2017</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage résonna dans le hall du manoir Malfoy. Instantanément, un petit elfe aux oreilles pendantes apparut. Il reconnut les visiteurs d'un coup d'œil et s'en alla en trottinant vers le petit salon.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Mademoiselle Parkinson et Monsieur Zabini, annonça l'elfe d'une voix nasillarde.</p><p class="western">Astoria fit un vague geste de la main pour le congédier et il disparut.</p><p class="western">– Bonjour, fit-elle d'une voix neutre aux deux sorciers qui entraient dans la pièce. Si vous cherchez Drago, il est dans son bureau. Mais je vous préviens, il est de mauvaise humeur. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Évidemment que Pansy et Blaise cherchaient Drago. Ils ne venaient que rarement pour l'une et jamais pour l'autre voir Astoria spontanément. Les deux amis montèrent les marches en marbre en silence, jaugeant le degré de mauvaise humeur auquel ils allaient devoir faire face. Le métis toqua et une voix traînante les invita à entrer. Quand Blaise mit le pied dans le bureau et observa le visage de son meilleur ami, il porta une main à son cœur dans une expression d'horreur exagérée.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Morgane nous vienne en aide, gémit-il, notre cher Drago se transforme en gobelin.</p><p class="western">Pansy rit franchement et le blond adressa un signe grossier de la main à son ami en signe de salutation.</p><p class="western">– Es-tu seulement sorti de cet endroit la semaine passée ? demanda le métis en se laissant tomber sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau.</p><p class="western">– Je t'emmerde, Blaise, siffla Drago.</p><p class="western">– Je t'embrasserais bien, fit Pansy, mais je suis sûre que tu piques beaucoup trop.</p><p class="western">En effet, le jeune homme arborait une mine assez pitoyable. Son teint pâle virait au gris et sa barbe de plusieurs jours lui donnait un aspect négligé qui ne lui allait absolument pas.</p><p class="western">– Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-il, agacé.</p><p class="western">– Ça fait trois jours qu'on n'a pas entendu parler de toi, on s'inquiète.</p><p class="western">– Bien sûr, marmonna Drago.</p><p class="western">– Je voulais te proposer quelque chose, déclara Pansy en s'asseyant sur le genou gauche de Blaise.</p><p class="western">– Je vous écoute.</p><p class="western">– Cette année, on aimerait partir en croisière avec Théo et Sam, expliqua la brune. Mais comme on s'ennuie beaucoup sans vous, j'ai demandé à Blaise s'il voulait venir avec nous et j'en fais de même pour toi.</p><p class="western">– Où est Théo d'ailleurs ? interrogea Drago.</p><p class="western">– Au travail.</p><p class="western">– Et toi, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? renchérit le blond.</p><p class="western">– Il est plus de dix-sept heures, dit Pansy, j'ai déjà fini.</p><p class="western">Drago haussa un sourcil.</p><p class="western">– Tu ne fiches vraiment rien, lâcha-t-il.</p><p class="western">– Tu peux parler ! Monsieur vit de ses rentes et fait de l'argent avec de l'argent. Bon, et pour la croisière, alors ? Oh ! On pourrait inviter tous les autres et louer un bateau rien que pour nous. On pourrait inviter Hermione et avoir tous les privilèges qu'elle a !</p><p class="western">La jeune femme avait tout déblatéré d'un coup et s'arrêta un instant.</p><p class="western">– Je crois que tu as touché un sujet sensible, nargua Blaise en observant le regard préoccupé de son meilleur ami.</p><p class="western">– Quand n'a-t-elle pas été un sujet sensible ? soupira Pansy.</p><p class="western">– Je me demande si ces deux-là vont finir par s'en sortir, ajouta le métis.</p><p class="western">– Franchement, c'est du gâchis.</p><p class="western">– Je suis là et je vous entends, gronda Drago.</p><p class="western">– Tu vas nous expliquer ou continuer à te morfondre dans ta barbe mal rasée ? lança la sorcière.</p><p class="western">Le blond posa sur elle ses yeux orageux.</p><p class="western">– Hermione ne veut plus me voir si je reste avec Astoria, expliqua-t-il. Enfin, elle ne veut pas d'une relation avec moi tant que je suis avec elle.</p><p class="western">En disant ces mots à voix haute, il se rendait compte de l'évidence de ce choix. Aucune personne sensée ne désire établir une relation avec quelqu'un de marié.</p><p class="western">– Ça paraît évident, confirma Blaise.</p><p class="western">– Je pensais qu'elle te dirait ça bien plus tôt, ajouta Pansy. Je n'aurais jamais supporté d'être simplement une amante.</p><p class="western">– Vous n'avez que ça à dire ? s'emporta Drago. Me rappeler à quel point j'ai merdé et l'impasse dans laquelle je me trouve ?</p><p class="western">– Tu n'es dans aucune impasse, Drago, rétorqua Blaise. Ça fait des années que je te répète que si tu le veux, tu peux divorcer. Tu as le droit. Et maintenant, tu as une bonne raison.</p><p class="western">– Tu aimes Hermione ? demanda la jeune femme sur ses genoux.</p><p class="western">Le blond se passa une main sur le visage, faisant crisser les poils durs de sa barbe plus que naissante.</p><p class="western">– Oui, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de le répéter plus fort. Oui, je l'aime.</p><p class="western">– Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient depuis si longtemps ?</p><p class="western">Drago se plongea dans la même réflexion qu'il avait menée ces derniers jours. Pourquoi ne divorçait-il pas ?</p><p class="western">– Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il.</p><p class="western">Non, il avait beau chercher, il ne savait pas pourquoi il se murait dans ce mariage dysfonctionnel.</p><p class="western">– Pour Scorpius, peut-être.</p><p class="western">– Drago, je ne suis pas certain que vivre un divorce soit pire que voir ses parents se disputer tout le temps. Je pense même qu'il vaut mieux que vous divorciez justement pour Scorpius.</p><p class="western">– Il va aller à Poudlard en septembre, remarqua Pansy. À quoi va ressembler ta vie après ? Des longues journées dans ton bureau, des repas silencieux avec Astoria. Pour quoi ? Tu veux vraiment vieillir comme ça ?</p><p class="western">La pendule du bureau sonna la demi-heure.</p><p class="western">– Bon, il faut qu'on y aille avec Blaise, annonça la blonde. Je dois passer chez Madame Guipure pour récupérer ma nouvelle robe.</p><p class="western">– Et Blaise, il y va pour quoi ? demanda narquoisement Drago.</p><p class="western">– Parce que j'adore faire les boutiques, répondit le métis qui n'en pensait pas un mot.</p><p class="western">– Il doit m'aider à préparer la croisière. D'ailleurs, tu viens oui ou non ? s'enquit Pansy.</p><p class="western">– Je suppose, oui. Ça fera plaisir à Scorpius. Mais par pitié, juste nous.</p><p class="western">Pansy considéra sa demande un instant. Elle aurait l'occasion de faire des fêtes avec plein de gens un autre moment.</p><p class="western">– D'accord, fit-elle. Juste nous. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Depuis le salon, Astoria regarda Pansy, Blaise et Drago descendre dans le hall. Elle ignorait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais elle se méfiait. Le vent commençait à tourner et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, mais une part d'elle avait peur que l'issue de toute cette histoire ne lui soit fatale. Les deux visiteurs transplanèrent et Drago s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la pièce. Il posa ses yeux gris sur elle, la transperçant de part en part. Astoria ne détourna pas le regard. Elle se plongea dans ces deux prunelles où seule l'incertitude régnait. Drago semblait profondément perdu.</p><p class="western">Il se retourna soudainement et remonta à l'étage. Quand il redescendit une petite heure plus tard, il s'était douché, changé et rasé. Un nouveau masque d'impassibilité avait pris place sur son visage et Astoria décida d'attendre un peu. Elle devait le cueillir un jour de faiblesse.</p><p class="western">Plus tard, un soir de février, elle le vit rentrer du Chemin de Traverse le visage aussi déconfit que pouvait l'être le visage d'un Malfoy. Il disparut avec Scorpius jusqu'à l'heure du repas et la jeune femme savait que quand il se réfugiait avec son fils, Drago n'allait pas bien. Elle attendit alors que Scorpius aille se coucher et qu'elle soit seule avec son mari dans le petit salon. Elle prépara du thé, parce qu'il valait mieux qu'il y ait du thé pour ce genre de discussion. Quand elle remarqua que Drago avait laissé son regard se perdre dans le vague sans bouger un cheveu, elle décida de parler.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Est-ce que tu vas me quitter ? demanda Astoria dans un murmure tremblant.</p><p class="western">Drago tourna les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils dans une expression de surprise et de mécontentement.</p><p class="western">– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?</p><p class="western">– J'ai vu comment tu la regardais, déclara la brune la gorge serrée. Tu ne m'as jamais regardée comme ça.</p><p class="western">Drago la considéra un instant, cherchant où était l'étrangeté de la situation. Tout était bizarre : ils ne parlaient jamais de leur mariage et Astoria n'était jamais désemparée. Elle préférait s'énerver plutôt que perdre ses moyens.</p><p class="western">– Drago…, fit-elle comme au bord des larmes. Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimée, mais...</p><p class="western">Elle se glissa du canapé vers son fauteuil à lui dans une grâce féline.</p><p class="western">– Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie, gémit-elle, la poitrine appuyée sur ses genoux. Tu es toute ma vie, tout mon monde. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Ne me laisse pas. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Drago observa, interdit, les deux petites larmes s'écouler sur le visage porcelaine de sa femme. Il se leva d'un bond, la bousculant brusquement. Il lui jeta un dernier regard déconcerté avant de monter se coucher. Il laissa derrière lui son thé refroidir sur la table du salon et Astoria se rasseoir sur le canapé. En quinze ans de mariage, il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer.</p><p class="western">La première pierre était posée pour la jeune femme. Elle pensait tout ce qu'elle avait dit, mais elle ne l'aurait simplement jamais exprimé de la sorte si elle ne s'était pas sentie menacée. Tous les moyens étaient bons et s'il fallait pleurer et se montrer faible, alors elle le faisait. Elle avait lu dans ses yeux le doute et l'incertitude. Il fallait que Drago continue à se questionner. Tant qu'il n'avait pas pris de décision, elle était en relative sécurité. L'idéal étant évidemment qu'il choisisse de rester son mari. Astoria soupira. Pourquoi être obligée d'en arriver là ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'entiche de cette femme ? Elle l'avait poussé chaque jour à les faire rentrer en Angleterre ; elle regrettait tant l'Australie aujourd'hui.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">14 février 2017</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione rentra du Ministère avec la seule envie de plonger dans un bain brûlant et de fondre à l'intérieur. Il pleuvait dru dehors et le temps incitait à se prélasser devant la cheminée. La jeune femme lança son sac et son manteau sur son canapé, se déchaussant d'un mouvement de jambe. Elle défit son chignon et libéra sa tornade brune en entrant directement dans sa salle de bain. Quelques gouttes d'eucalyptus et de lavande au fond de la baignoire, une poignée de sels de bain relaxants et le robinet d'eau chaude ouvert au maximum. Elle plia son tailleur et le posa sur un tabouret, se retrouvant nue dans la vapeur dense.</p><p class="western">Quand la sorcière plongea son doigt dans le bain, il devint rouge et la chaleur se diffusa instantanément dans tout son corps. Sans plus attendre, elle s'immergea complètement, soupirant de bonheur. Sa peau prit une couleur écarlate et tous ses muscles se détendirent immédiatement. C'était là qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Son travail ne lui avait pas causé tant de peine ce jour-là, mais l'ambiance roucoulante de la Saint-Valentin avait été assez lourde à supporter. Voir les élans d'amour des employés au grand jour et retrouver des petits cœurs en papier rose jusque dans son assiette le midi à la cafétéria n'avait eu de cesse de lui rappeler le vide intersidéral qu'était sa vie sentimentale.</p><p class="western">La réalité était que sa vie sentimentale n'était absolument pas vide. Au contraire, elle débordait de sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait pas assouvir. La réalité était qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Drago. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Hermione se doutait bien qu'il devait être occupé à réfléchir à ses paroles ou à autre chose, mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait compris qu'elle l'aimait, et ce depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle le pensait au début. Et c'était bien un jour comme celui-ci qu'elle aurait adoré passer avec lui.</p><p class="western">Le doute l'habitait néanmoins. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune idée de s'il l'aimait en retour. Il n'était pas indifférent, c'était certain. Mais était-il prêt à renoncer à son mariage pour elle ? Hermione voulait le croire. Il n'était pas heureux avec Astoria et elle s'autorisait à penser que, peut-être, il serait plus heureux avec elle.</p><p class="western">La brune ferma les yeux, savourant les odeurs qui émanaient de l'eau fumante. Derrière ses paupières, elle s'imaginait le jour où Drago arriverait chez elle en souriant pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusions pour ne pas être déçue si les choses se passaient autrement. Mais c'était le soir de la Saint-Valentin, alors elle osa rêver un peu.</p><p class="western">Près de deux heures plus tard, Hermione sortit de l'eau et s'enveloppa dans un peignoir d'une douceur incomparable. Ses cheveux emmaillotés dans une serviette, elle s'attela à se préparer un bon petit repas. L'année passée, elle avait eu les enfants ce jour-là et ils avaient fait des crêpes si ses souvenirs étaient corrects. Ce soir, elle allait profiter tranquillement de sa soirée. Le temps ne s'était pas arrangé et de toute la nuit, la pluie ne cessa pas.</p><p class="western">Le Wiltshire ne fut pas épargné et le manoir des Malfoy fut plongé dans une obscurité pluvieuse. Durant toute la nuit, Drago écouta l'eau s'écouler contre les larges fenêtres, réveillé dans la pénombre. Le même visage tournait dans son esprit, les mêmes yeux noisette hantaient ses pensées. Il avait pensé à Hermione toute la journée qui avait passé. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait de son temps, ce qu'elle lisait le soir, ce qu'elle faisait en rentrant chez elle.</p><p class="western">Plus il se demandait cela, plus il s'imaginait partager son quotidien. Avoir sa tête brune sur ses genoux alors qu'il lisait les âneries de la Gazette, partager son dentifrice et son jus de citrouille. Il s'imaginait ce que serait sa vie sans elfe de maison, car il savait que la sorcière n'en avait pas et n'en voudrait jamais.</p><p class="western">Astoria dormait calmement à côté du blond, sa respiration s'échouant contre sa joue alors qu'il fixait obstinément le plafond. Il comprit à ce moment qu'il ne voulait plus se réveiller à côté d'elle. S'il devait avoir des pieds froids contre les siens, il voulait que ce soient ceux d'Hermione. S'il devait avoir des nuits blanches, il voulait que ce soit Hermione près de lui qui lui murmure de s'endormir. S'il devait avoir quelqu'un dans la vie, il fallait que ce soit Hermione.</p><p class="western">Après avoir difficilement somnolé, Drago observa la lumière du jour filtrer sous les rideaux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la valise et le sac de voyage de sa femme rangés dans un coin de la pièce. C'était le moment ou jamais. Le sorcier se leva précautionneusement et s'habilla rapidement. Près de la porte, il s'arrêta et regarda Astoria une dernière fois. Le sentiment d'avoir pris une décision déferlait comme un ouragan dans tout son corps. Le sentiment d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Drago sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine et un petit sourire fleurit sur son visage quand il transplana depuis le hall du manoir.</p><p class="western">À vrai dire, il n'avait pas franchement réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait et quand il se retrouva dans l'entrée de l'appartement d'Hermione, il se dit que peut-être, il aurait dû toquer. Peut-être aussi aurait-il dû venir à une heure un peu plus appropriée. Hermione, surprise par le bruit de transplanage si tôt le matin, quitta sa chambre la baguette dans une main et une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant dans l'autre.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Drago ? s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?</p><p class="western">Elle portait seulement son pantalon de tailleur noir et un soutien-gorge rouge. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Le blond l'observa un instant avec envie. Oui, c'était cela qu'il voulait voir tous les matins.</p><p class="western">– Hermione, commença-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis désolé d'avoir entrepris de nouveaux rapports avec toi alors que nous étions tous les deux mariés. De t'avoir traitée comme n'importe quelle femme à qui je ne pouvais rien donner en retour.</p><p class="western">La brune sentit ses mains commencer à trembler. Alors voilà, ils en étaient finalement arrivés là. Au moment où Drago ferait le choix de son mariage et où elle allait devoir ravaler ses sentiments. La sorcière but une grande gorgée de chocolat pour se donner une contenance, mais la boisson brûlante enflamma sa langue et traça un chemin de feu dans son œsophage. Elle grimaça sous la douleur, mais déjà, le blond recommençait à parler.</p><p class="western">– Je suis désolé, Hermione, d'avoir mis autant de temps à me rendre compte que je t'aimais et que je voulais vivre avec toi.</p><p class="western">Comme si son cœur avait fait du bruit en tombant dans son ventre, Hermione regarda autour d'elle un instant pour s'assurer que c'était réel. Elle s'était imaginée les choses des dizaines de fois la veille dans son bain et elle avait largement sous-estimé à quel point cela faisait du bien d'entendre ces mots. C'était comme si tout son corps vibrait au rythme des pulsations soutenues de sa poitrine.</p><p class="western">– Si c'est trop tard…, ajouta Drago avant d'être coupé brusquement. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione l'avait attrapé par le tee-shirt, l'attirant vers elle pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond passa ses mains autour de sa taille, jubilant de cette proximité retrouvée et tellement manquée. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un baiser libérateur, langoureux et passionné. Un baiser au chocolat. Drago laissa courir ses mains sur la peau nue du dos de la jeune femme, songeant une seconde à faire sauter les agrafes de son soutien-gorge. Il se retint néanmoins ; rien n'était acquis et il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses.</p><p class="western">Quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione avait les joues roses et le sourire aux lèvres. Quelques gouttes de chocolat chaud s'étaient échappées de la tasse qu'elle posa enfin sur sa table basse. Elle posa les yeux sur la pendule avant de pousser une exclamation d'horreur. Il était huit heures moins dix et elle n'était absolument pas prête à aller au Ministère. Elle reporta son attention sur Drago et fronça les sourcils. Il était habillé négligemment d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon en lin clair. Il n'était pas coiffé ni rasé du matin. Il semblait à peine sorti du lit. Ce qui, en considérant l'heure, était probablement le cas.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Je dois me préparer, finit par dire Hermione en disparaissant dans sa chambre. Tu peux te préparer un thé ou quelque chose de plus fort, ajouta-t-elle à travers l'appartement, tu en as sûrement besoin.</p><p class="western">Drago rit doucement et profita un moment d'être enfin revenu chez Hermione pendant que son café coulait. Il l'entendait marmonner, farfouiller dans ses vêtements. Son café fumant à la main, il l'observa revenir dans le salon parfaitement coiffée et vêtue d'une chemise écrue sous sa veste de tailleur.</p><p class="western">– Je n'ai jamais été en retard au Ministère de toute ma carrière, il est hors de questions que ça change, râla-t-elle. Même si c'est à cause de toi.</p><p class="western">Elle passa une main sur la joue du blond et lui adressa un sourire tendre.</p><p class="western">– Je rentre ce soir vers dix-huit heures, dit-elle en attrapant son sac et son manteau. Si tu veux venir pour… parler de tout ça.</p><p class="western">– Je serai là, assura Drago en attrapant sa main pour déposer ses lèvres dessus. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione recula d'un pas et transplana dans l'Atrium du Ministère à huit heures pétantes. Elle soupira de contentement et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers les ascenseurs. Cette journée s'annonçait parfaite. Une fois seule dans son bureau, elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Les mots de Drago résonnaient dans sa tête : il l'aimait et voulait vivre avec elle.</p><p class="western">Hermione avisa les notes de services qui étaient arrivées et les dossiers qu'elle avait laissés en suspens la veille. Tout semblait d'une facilité déconcertante. En milieu de matinée, elle n'avait presque plus rien à faire et décida de faire un tour des services. Après tout, elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps au sein de ses Départements. Elle commença évidemment par celui de la Justice magique. Dorine lui fit un point complet sur la situation avec beaucoup d'engouement, Harry s'amusa de la voir si heureuse quand elle vint dans le quartier des Aurors et se promit de passer la voir sur ses heures libres pour en savoir la raison.</p><p class="western">La Ministre fit ainsi le tour de tout le Ministère, prenant par surprise les employés qui travaillaient à moitié. Mais ce jour-là, elle n'avait aucunement envie de faire un contrôle d'efficacité en rappelant à l'ordre les fainéants. Ce jour-là, elle avait simplement envie de profiter de son monde qui tournait définitivement très rond.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Je veux qu'on soit heureux ensemble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p>
<p>Je tenais à vous souhaiter bon courage pour ce nouveau confinement et prenez soin de vous. Lisez des fanfictions, c'est une compresse de qualité pour panser les malheurs de cette triste époque. <br/>Ici, les jours heureux sont mis à mal, mais ils viendront. Politique des petits pas comme on dit.</p>
<p>Merci à vous tous et toutes de continuer à suivre cette histoire, de commenter et de laisser des kudos. Makes me happy.<br/>Whimsikal, grazie di tutti e con il mio profondo amore, I LOVE YOU SO FKING MUCH.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Drago avait regardé Astoria prendre le réseau de cheminées en fin d'après-midi avec une impression de dernière fois. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt l'avait remué. Enfin, c'était surtout l'état dans lequel elle s'était mise qui lui avait le plus occupé l'esprit. Mais si elle disait l'aimer et ne vivre que grâce à lui depuis tout ce temps, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle en parlait. Et depuis quinze ans de mariage, c'était peut-être un peu tard pour ça. Surtout que Drago s'autorisait à émettre des réserves sur sa sincérité.</p>
<p class="western">Le matin, quand il était revenu de chez Hermione, elle l'avait questionné pour savoir où il était passé. Il lui avait mentit une nouvelle fois : il revenait d'être allé marcher au bord du lac. Mais il savait qu'il sentait le café frais et qu'il n'était pas assez couvert pour le mois de février. Tant pis. C'était peut-être le dernier mensonge qu'il lui disait.</p>
<p class="western">À dix-huit heures trente, il transplana sur le palier de l'appartement d'Hermione et toqua à sa porte.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Tu aurais pu transplaner directement, dit la brune après l'avoir salué.</p>
<p class="western">– La prochaine fois, je n'y manquerai pas, sourit Drago.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione leur servit deux verres de jus de citrouille et avant qu'elle n'ait pu aborder le sujet, le jeune homme entama la discussion.</p>
<p class="western">– Je veux être avec toi, dit-il. Je vais divorcer et je serai libre d'être avec toi pour toujours. Astoria est chez sa sœur pendant deux semaines et je lui dirai tout cela quand elle rentrera. Mais si tu me le demandes, je le ferai sur le champ.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne te demande rien, Drago, répondit Hermione. Je veux que tout ce qu'il se passe entre nous soit un choix et je préfère qu'on prenne le temps de faire les choses bien plutôt que se précipiter.</p>
<p class="western">Elle marqua une pause.</p>
<p class="western">– Je veux qu'on soit heureux ensemble, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.</p>
<p class="western">Drago passa une main sous son chignon brun pour attirer son visage à lui et l'embrasser.</p>
<p class="western">– Je prendrai le temps qu'il faut, mais je te promets qu'on le sera, lui souffla-t-il.</p>
<p class="western">– Si tu veux, tu peux rester manger, proposa Hermione.</p>
<p class="western">Cela lui coûta de refuser, mais le blond y fut contraint.</p>
<p class="western">– Ç'aurait été avec plaisir, mais je dois aller chercher Scorpius chez Blaise.</p>
<p class="western">Astoria n'étant pas là pendant ces quinze prochains jours, cela semblait évident que Drago resterait près de son fils plus longtemps.</p>
<p class="western">– Bien sûr, je comprends. Est-ce que…</p>
<p class="western">– On peut manger ensemble le midi, la coupa le sorcier. Quand tu as un peu de temps.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione sembla ravie.</p>
<p class="western">– Volontiers. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent ainsi. Parfois, Drago et Hermione partageaient la pause du midi de la brune, parfois le blond venait boire un thé en coup de vent avant d'aller chercher Scorpius. Mais chaque moment qu'ils avaient ensemble était hanté par l'ombre d'Astoria. Hermione savait que les journées passées les rapprochaient de plus en plus d'une séparation officielle, mais elle ne voulait pas trop prendre ses aises dans une relation encore naissante. Le divorce pouvait prendre du temps ; les choses pouvaient plus ou moins mal se passer entre le blond et sa femme.</p>
<p class="western">La fin du mois de février arriva et avec lui le retour d'Astoria. Hermione et Drago ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux jours et la brune s'en alla chercher du réconfort chez son meilleur ami.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Ça fait un moment qu'on se n'est pas retrouvés que tous les deux, remarqua Harry une fois leurs quatre enfants occupés dans le salon.</p>
<p class="western">– Oui, soupira Hermione. D'ailleurs, j'avais bien besoin de te voir.</p>
<p class="western">– Ça alors ! s'exclama le brun avec amusement. Y aurait-il du mouvement dans la vie d'Hermione Granger ?</p>
<p class="western">Il lui adressa un regard malicieux et se réjouit de voir que c'était le cas.</p>
<p class="western">– Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, affirma la brune. Mais n'en parle à personne en dehors de Ginny !</p>
<p class="western">– Franchement, je suis une tombe, assura Harry.</p>
<p class="western">– On ne sait jamais. Entre elle et Pansy, les ragots…, marmonna Hermione.</p>
<p class="western">Harry sembla considérer le plaisir qu'elles prenaient à discuter des dernières rumeurs.</p>
<p class="western">– Promis, finit-il par sourire. Je lui ferai tenir sa langue.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione hésita un instant.</p>
<p class="western">– Drago va demander le divorce à Astoria, lâcha-t-elle enfin comme une bombe.</p>
<p class="western">Harry écarquilla les yeux et fronça légèrement les sourcils dans une expression sérieuse.</p>
<p class="western">– Il va quitter sa femme pour toi ? J'avoue que c'est très romantique. Raconte-moi. Vous vous êtes enfin mis ensemble ?</p>
<p class="western">– Ce n'est pas encore fait et ça peut prendre beaucoup de temps, soupira Hermione.</p>
<p class="western">Elle lui raconta néanmoins comment Drago était venu chez elle ce matin-là, les moments qu'ils avaient partagés depuis. Les réserves qu'elle émettait.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu ne veux rien officialiser tant que le divorce ne sera pas prononcé, c'est ça ? demanda Harry.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne préfère pas. Ça peut être long et je refuse de m'afficher avec lui s'il est toujours avec elle.</p>
<p class="western">Le sorcier approuva.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu crois qu'Astoria peut poser vraiment problème ? Si jamais elle refuse de divorcer.</p>
<p class="western">– Dans ce cas là, ils finiraient devant le juge et je ne pense pas qu'elle y gagne quelque chose. On verra bien.</p>
<p class="western">– On se retrouve à quelle heure demain ? demanda Harry en changeant de sujet.</p>
<p class="western">– La réservation est à vingt heures, il me semble, répondit Hermione. J'espère que Ron ne sera pas en retard.</p>
<p class="western">– Ginny ira chercher tous les enfants et les déposera chez ses parents après l'école. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Les deux amis discutèrent encore de longues minutes de choses diverses et Hermione finit par rentrer avec Rose et Hugo. Quand elle se coucha, elle repensa à Drago. Astoria avait dû rentrer ce jour-là. Ou était-ce le lendemain ? Elle n'en était plus très sûre et espérait avoir des nouvelles bientôt.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">1er mars 2017</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Quand Astoria avait déposé ses valises dans le hall la veille, Drago l'avait accueillie avec distance. Devait-il lui dire tout de suite ? Devait-il attendre un peu ? Attendre plusieurs jours ? Il avait trop attendu, mais ne pouvait pas lui balancer la demande de divorce alors qu'elle arrivait à peine. Il décida de le faire le lendemain et jusque là, il cogita pour trouver la meilleure manière de procéder. Mais il eut beau imaginer toutes les situations, formuler toutes les phrases possibles, rien ne paraissait convenir. Il préféra alors être direct. Quand ils furent tous les deux en train de boire le thé dans le salon, seuls, il estima que c'était le moment.</p>
<p class="western">« Astoria, appela-t-il dans le silence religieux qui régnait.</p>
<p class="western">La brune leva les yeux de son livre et les posa sur lui. Pendant un instant, Drago se demanda s'il n'avait pas une immense pancarte indiquant « DIVORCE » suspendue au-dessus de la tête. Il pouvait lire sans difficulté dans le regard de sa femme qu'elle avait compris sans qu'il ne dise un mot de plus. Le blond hésita alors à lâcher la phrase qu'il se répétait en boucle depuis une heure. Cela semblait tout d'un coup d'une violence inouïe.</p>
<p class="western">– Vas-y, fit Astoria d'une voix serrée, dis-le.</p>
<p class="western">– Je veux qu'on divorce, finit par dire Drago.</p>
<p class="western">La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux, accusant le coup. Alors c'était ça qu'il avait fait pendant qu'elle n'était pas là ? Préparer son heure dans son dos, décider du sort de leur mariage. Il avait sûrement passé toutes ses nuits chez sa future, riant de son sort entre deux galipettes. Astoria ravala la colère sourde qui montait en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose maintenant qu'il avait pris cette décision.</p>
<p class="western">– Je vais rééquilibrer le contrat, expliqua Drago. Je te donnerai la maison en France. Tu t'y plais le plus.</p>
<p class="western">Astoria plissa les yeux et referma son livre brusquement.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu crois que tu vas rendre les choses plus faciles ? Claqua-t-elle, amère. Après le contrat que personne d'autre que moi n'aurait accepté de signer tellement il était humiliant ? Tu daignes me donner de l'immobilier pour ne pas que je me retrouve à la rue.</p>
<p class="western">– Je fais ça pour toi ! se défendit Drago, surpris par sa réaction.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne veux pas de ta charité ! cria Astoria, mauvaise. Si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi, retire ce que tu as dit et oublions cette conversation.</p>
<p class="western">– Non ! s'écria le blond. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te bornes à vouloir maintenir ce mariage qui n'a jamais fonctionné ! On ne s'est jamais aimés.</p>
<p class="western">– Et alors ? clama la brune. C'était prévu comme ça depuis le début ! On ne se marie pas parce qu'on s'aime, dans l'aristocratie.</p>
<p class="western">Drago eut un ricanement moqueur.</p>
<p class="western">– Eh bien, si tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis à ce sujet, tant mieux ou tant pis pour toi, siffla-t-il. Moi, j'ai envie d'être heureux et je ne le serai jamais avec toi.</p>
<p class="western">– Heureux ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle peut te rendre heureux ? railla Astoria.</p>
<p class="western">– Elle le peut, plus que tu ne l'as jamais fait ! rétorqua vivement Drago en se levant. La seule chose bonne que tu m'aies apportée, c'est Scorpius. Le reste, c'était une immense perte de temps.</p>
<p class="western">Le blond récupéra un dossier sur une écritoire près d'une fenêtre. Il le laissa tomber sur la table basse.</p>
<p class="western">– J'ai déjà tout rempli, lâcha-t-il froidement. Signe et n'en parlons plus.</p>
<p class="western">Astoria fit passer son regard noir du dossier à Drago. Elle refusait de signer ce parchemin qui représentait la fin de tout son monde. Son humiliation publique dès que la Gazette aurait vent de l'affaire et qu'elle publierait un article dégradant. Qu'allait-elle devenir ?</p>
<p class="western">– Signe, Astoria, répéta Drago, et je te rends la totalité de la dote. Je te donne la maison en France et la propriété dans le Derbyshire. La garde de Scorpius est partagée et je te verse une pension de huit cents gallions.</p>
<p class="western">C'était extrêmement généreux de la part de Drago, Astoria en avait conscience. Vu le contrat de mariage qu'ils avaient établi, il aurait très bien pu la laisser avec rien du tout. Elle serait plus proche de sa famille si elle vivait dans le Derbyshire et elle aimait bien la maison qu'ils avaient en France.</p>
<p class="western">– Laisse-moi un peu de temps, murmura-t-elle après un long silence.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu n'es pas obligée de déménager tout de suite, dit-il. On en parlera à Scorpius dans la semaine. Je ne veux pas te mettre dehors.</p>
<p class="western">Astoria ne répondit rien de plus qu'un regard froid.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est mieux comme ça, soupira Drago. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il quitta le petit salon et transplana depuis le hall. Une fois seule, Astoria explosa. Elle attrapa la théière encore pleine et la jeta avec force contre le sol dans un grognement de rage. Les deux tasses et soucoupes s'échouèrent sur le mur le plus proche et ne trouvant plus rien à briser, la brune se laissa retomber toute tremblante de colère sur le canapé. C'était fini, en un claquement de doigts. Elle haïssait Hermione Granger, elle haïssait Drago Malfoy et elle se haïssait elle-même, Astoria Malfoy, née Greengrass et Greengrass à nouveau.</p>
<p class="western">Drago flâna quelques temps sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller voir Hermione et de tout lui dire. De l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, de lui répéter sans fin comme il l'aimait. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire au Ministère, non. Il voulait retrouver l'intimité de son appartement, leur intimité à tous les deux. Ça allait être la meilleure soirée de l'année.</p>
<p class="western">Il ne savait pas s'il trouvait que les choses avaient été trop faciles, il se disait juste que c'était la meilleure version de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il avait le droit d'être heureux et il regrettait qu'Astoria ne veuille pas la même chose pour elle-même. Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble et ne s'étaient jamais apparentés à un couple. Ils avaient toujours été deux sorciers solitaires coincés dans une vie à deux.</p>
<p class="western">.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione s'affairait dans son salon. Elle était rentrée tard du Ministère et n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. Elle sauta dans une robe de soirée sobre, mais élégante, et réarrangea son chignon. On toqua à la porte et elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Drago ? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise, en lui ouvrant.</p>
<p class="western">Il avait un bouquet de fleurs dans une main et une bouteille de champagne dans l'autre.</p>
<p class="western">– Je pensais attendre un peu au début, expliqua-t-il de but en blanc en entrant dans l'appartement. Mais je n'ai fait que ça, attendre. Repousser jusqu'à maintenant.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione referma la porte, un peu déconcertée, et le rejoignit. Le blond déchargea ses bras sur la table basse et l'attrapa par la taille pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un sourire transi.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu es magnifique, lui souffla-t-il.</p>
<p class="western">– Merci, répondit Hermione en avisant ce que le jeune homme avait apporté.</p>
<p class="western">– J'ai parlé à Astoria, annonça-t-il avec une sorte de soulagement.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu as… quoi ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je lui ai dit que c'était terminé, que je passais à autre chose. Elle doit signer les parchemins du divorce dans la semaine. Ça devrait être réglé rapidement.</p>
<p class="western">Il semblait extatique et libéré. Tout l'oxygène qui lui avait manqué durant des années irriguait ses poumons à nouveau. Il était libre et amoureux.</p>
<p class="western">– Je veux être avec toi, Hermione, dit le jeune homme en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. C'est la seule chose qui a un sens pour moi, c'est la seule chose qui me rendra heureux.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione sentit son cœur fondre. Elle voulait la même chose. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et le silence s'installa. Le blond fronça les sourcils alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait pour ouvrir. Ron avisa l'homme déjà présent dans l'appartement et adressa un regard dur à la jeune femme. Les fleurs et le champagne sur la table basse amplifièrent son animosité.</p>
<p class="western">– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p class="western">– Et toi, Weasley ? On peut te poser la même question, rétorqua Drago sèchement.</p>
<p class="western">– Elle m'a demandé de venir, répondit le rouquin en pénétrant d'un pas vif dans le salon.</p>
<p class="western">Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard.</p>
<p class="western">– Laisse-la tranquille, Malfoy. Tu ne penses pas que tu as assez abusé de son hospitalité ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je n'ai abusé de rien du tout et je ne lui ai jamais fait de tort, moi.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est ça, cingla Ron avec un ton moqueur. Tu portes bien ton nom !</p>
<p class="western">– Tu ne la mérites pas de toute façon, s'emporta Drago. Pas après ce que tu lui as fait !</p>
<p class="western">– Je t'interdis de te mêler de notre vie privée, s'écria le roux en s'avançant avec un visage menaçant. Qui es-tu pour dire ça ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je suis…</p>
<p class="western">– Arrêtez tous les deux ! cria Hermione alors qu'ils étaient à un cheveu d'en arriver aux mains.</p>
<p class="western">Pourquoi les choses devaient-elle devaient-elles être toujours compliquées ? Pourquoi en arriver là à chaque fois ? Drago s'approcha d'elle, mais avant qu'il n'ait dit un mot, elle parla.</p>
<p class="western">– Je crois que tu devrais nous laisser, murmura-t-elle, s'il-te-plaît. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le blond lui adressa un regard surpris et presque suppliant. Ils étaient à deux doigts du bonheur, à deux doigts du délice de vivre tous les deux. À cet instant, il lui avait donné son cœur et il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait soit le combler d'amour, soit l'écraser pour toujours. Drago quitta l'appartement sans se retourner. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours en baver ? La vie n'avait jamais été simple et ne semblait jamais vouloir le devenir.</p>
<p class="western">Ron était rouge de la tête aux pieds en passant par les oreilles. Il était profondément en colère et Hermione avait du mal à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là en seulement quelques minutes.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Comment peux-tu être aussi proche de lui ? s'exclama le rouquin.</p>
<p class="western">– Ron, je…</p>
<p class="western">– Tu ne vas pas nier ça ! renchérit-il en pointant sévèrement la table basse. Il t'offre des fleurs, il vient pour boire du champagne ! Ce soir, en plus !</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait et si je l'avais su je lui aurais dit de venir un autre jour, assura Hermione.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais tu lui aurais quand même dit de venir !</p>
<p class="western">– Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre, Ron ? interrogea la brune avec agacement. Que je vais me tenir loin de lui parce que tu ne l'aimes pas ? Que je vais me tenir loin de n'importe quel homme parce que tu ne peux pas supporter de me voir avec un autre ?</p>
<p class="western">Ron sembla se déchirer en lambeaux en entendant ses mots. Non, il ne pouvait pas le supporter et ne le pourrait jamais.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est Malfoy ! Il ose dire qu'il ne t'a jamais fait de tort alors qu'il a été horrible avec toi pendant des années !</p>
<p class="western">– Il a changé, insista la jeune femme. Et la question n'est pas là.</p>
<p class="western">– Si, Hermione. La question est absolument là. Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Ron d'une voix grave.</p>
<p class="western">La sorcière se tut un instant.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est ce dont j'ai envie, avoua-t-elle finalement. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le rouquin lui lança un regard peiné et mauvais avant de quitter l'appartement, Hermione à sa suite. La soirée fut un véritable désastre. Les deux sorciers n'arrêtèrent pas de se disputer sous les yeux perdus de Ginny et Harry. C'était certainement l'un des pires anniversaires que Ron avait jamais eu. Il ne cessait de se demander comme les choses en étaient arrivées là entre Hermione et Malfoy. Son Hermione. Que faisait-il chez elle ce soir avec des fleurs et du champagne ? Où en était réellement leur relation ? Plus les questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, plus il réalisait que la jeune femme lui avait définitivement échappé et ce depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.</p>
<p class="western">Il avait envie de tout envoyer promener. De tout laisser tomber.</p>
<p class="western">Dans le salon de son appartement, Drago faisait les cents pas sans parvenir à se calmer. Rien n'allait dans le bon sens depuis le début. Rien n'allait. Ça devait être leur soirée, à eux deux. Rien qu'à eux. Leur célébration, leur bonheur. Il avait enfin pris sa décision et tout volait en éclats. Encore. Ce satané Weasley semblait guetter la moindre avancée de sa relation avec Hermione pour venir tout gâcher. Il planait sur sa vie comme un vautour, attendant de pouvoir tout ruiner.</p>
<p class="western">Pourquoi restait-elle si proche de lui après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ? Après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Drago voulait qu'elle le choisisse lui. Il voulait qu'elle ressente ce qu'il ressentait si fort. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit lui avait fait comprendre après tout ce temps d'incertitude que son bonheur était auprès d'elle. Et une pensée, minuscule mais terrifiante, s'insinua dans son esprit. Tout ce temps qu'il avait mis pour se rendre compte de cela. Et si c'était trop tard ? Et si la passion d'Hermione à son égard s'était fanée ? Non. Il fallait qu'il continue d'y croire et qu'il lui parle dès le lendemain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. L'univers s'effondre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p>
<p>Comme dirait ma chère bêta, plus on approche de la fin, plus l'univers s'effondre. N'en croyez pas un mot. Ce n'est presque pas entièrement vrai. Je m'excuse par avance.<br/>Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et faire des paris sur ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre suivant. J'espère que les petites pierres que je pose depuis le début de l'histoire vont vous donner des idées sur le dénouement final.</p>
<p>Merci, Whimsikal.<br/>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Drago,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Je suis désolée pour hier soir. C'était l'anniversaire de Ron et nous avions prévu de nous retrouver avec Harry et Ginny au restaurant. Si j'avais su que tu voulais venir, je t'aurais dit de passer un autre jour. Je dois récupérer les enfants ce soir parce que Ron part en Roumanie, mais si tu veux venir au Ministère dans l'après-midi, je devrais pouvoir me libérer un petit moment.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Je t'embrasse,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une fois le hibou parti, la Ministre guetta la porte de son bureau d'un œil avide. Elle voulait voir Drago. Il fallait qu'ils parlent de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle soupira. Pourquoi Ron et lui n'étaient-ils pas capables de s'entendre ? De se supporter au moins ? Tout allait finir par s'arranger. Elle l'espérait grandement. Astoria signerait les parchemins du divorce, Drago viendrait chez elle tous les jours ; ils pourraient profiter l'un de l'autre comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis des mois. Quelqu'un toqua et Hermione releva brusquement la tête alors que la voix de la sorcière annonçait « Drago Malfoy ».</p>
<p>La brune accourut presque pour ouvrir et offrit au blond qui entrait un sourire éclatant. Elle s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres avec douceur sur les siennes en papillonnant des yeux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je suis contente que tu sois venu, souffla-t-elle.</p>
<p>– Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda Drago en avisant les dossiers étalés sur son bureau.</p>
<p>– Des déclarations… rien de bien passionnant.</p>
<p>Le blond se laissa tomber sur la chaise prévue pour les visiteurs. Hermione se posta près de lui et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux fins.</p>
<p>– Je suis désolée pour hier soir, répéta-t-elle.</p>
<p>– C'est moi, j'aurais dû te prévenir.</p>
<p>– Non, répliqua la sorcière. Tu n'as pas à me prévenir, plus maintenant. J'ai envie que tu puisses venir chez moi quand tu veux et que tu y sois comme chez toi.</p>
<p>Drago fut rassuré par ces paroles qui lui firent un grand plaisir. Il se voyait vivre avec Hermione, partager son quotidien et était heureux qu'elle lui dise cela.</p>
<p>– Je voulais qu'on passe une bonne soirée, dit-il. J'avais prévu des choses.</p>
<p>Il posa sur Hermione un regard débordant de sous-entendus qu'elle comprit sans peine. Elle rigola alors qu'il la tirait vers lui pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.</p>
<p>– On aura des centaines d'autres occasions, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.</p>
<p>Le blond acquiesça et déposa une coulée de baisers dans son cou avant de parvenir à sa bouche.</p>
<p>– Il faut que je continue, chuchota Hermione entre deux baisers. Il faut que je finisse avant d'aller chez Ron. Tu peux rester si tu veux. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drago hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien. La brune se leva et reprit sa place derrière son bureau. Le jeune homme l'observa gratter quelques lignes deçà-delà, signer en bas de page. Il voulait lui demander si elle ressentait encore des choses pour le rouquin. Quelle place avait-il dans sa vie ? Il n'en fit rien. Il voulait lui murmurer des millions de « je t'aime » pour qu'elle ne l'oublie pas. Qu'elle n'oublie pas que c'était lui qu'elle devait choisir.</p>
<p>Il sourit doucement quand elle souffla sur les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux avant de les renvoyer d'un geste nerveux derrière ses oreilles. Elle était si belle quand elle était concentrée. Elle était si belle depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur elle.</p>
<p>Peu après le départ de Drago, Dorine fit son apparition… suivie de près par Blaise. Hermione leva les yeux vers eux en haussant les sourcils.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Bonjour, Madame, la salua la jeune femme.</p>
<p>– Salut, Hermione, fit Blaise. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais je passais par-là pour déposer des parchemins et je cherche Drago. Tu ne saurais pas où il est passé ?</p>
<p>– Il était là il y a quelques minutes seulement, répondit Hermione. Il a dû rentrer chez lui.</p>
<p>Le métis la remercia et la salua d'un geste de main avant de sortir. Dorine le suivit du regard avant de reposer son visage sérieux sur sa supérieure.</p>
<p>– Il était devant la porte quand je suis arrivée, expliqua la directrice. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait et il a simplement demandé à vous voir.</p>
<p>– Vous savez ce qu'il est venu faire au Ministère ? demanda Hermione, curieuse de n'en avoir pas eu écho.</p>
<p>– Il a parlé d'un impair fiscal, mais cela ne semblait pas très grave.</p>
<p>– D'accord, répondit Hermione. Et vous veniez pour quoi ?</p>
<p>– Le projet de loi sur le contrôle du trafic des créatures magiques. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5 mars 2017</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Vous restez proches du kiosque ! s'écria Hermione en direction de Rose et Hugo qui s'éloignaient pour jouer dans le parc.</p>
<p>– C'est bon, c'est commandé, annonça Pansy en s'asseyant près d'elle et de Ginny.</p>
<p>– Ça fait du bien, un peu de soleil pour un dimanche, s'extasia la rouquine alors que les deux autres acquiesçaient. Ça s'est bien passé avec Ron jeudi ?</p>
<p>– Il m'a encore fait une scène, soupira Hermione. Et je crois que Drago a du mal à passer à autre chose.</p>
<p>– Quel est le problème ? demanda Pansy.</p>
<p>– Mercredi soir, commença la Ministre, Drago est venu chez moi alors que Ron devait passer me chercher pour qu'on aille au restaurant avec Ginny et Harry. Ils ont fini par se crier dessus. Depuis, Ron me reproche mes rapports avec Drago qui semble constamment grognon. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont comme ça.</p>
<p>– Je ne connais pas du tout assez Weasley, répondit Pansy, mais Drago n'est pas un grand mystère de ce côté-là.</p>
<p>– Éclaire-moi alors, fit Hermione.</p>
<p>– Il ne faut pas aller chercher plus loin que l'ego et l'orgueil, expliqua la blonde. Drago est très fier et il a une grande estime de lui-même, bien qu'il le cache plus qu'avant. Tu continues de fréquenter Weasley et vous avez vécu des choses fortes depuis plus de dix ans. Vous êtes séparés, mais c'est le père de tes enfants. Drago est jaloux de ne pas avoir cette place si importante dans ta vie.</p>
<p>– Mais… C'est absurde ! s'exclama Hermione. Il n'y a plus rien entre Ron et moi, et Drago est aussi lié à Astoria par un enfant.</p>
<p>– Mais ce n'est pas pareil, intervint Ginny. Astoria et Drago ne se sont jamais aimés alors que tu as passé des années en couple avec Ron en étant inséparables.</p>
<p>Hermione repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit Pansy. Les hommes orgueilleux étaient compliqués.</p>
<p>– En tous cas, reprit l'ancienne Serpentard, je ne sais pas comment vont évoluer les choses, mais il faut que tu gardes bien ça en tête. Drago n'est pas près de changer de ce côté-là, surtout s'il t'aime aussi fort et qu'il y a un autre homme entre vous deux.</p>
<p>La jeune femme se leva pour aller aux toilettes, laissant une Hermione déconcertée derrière elle.</p>
<p>– Tu as peur que ça pose vraiment problème ? lui demanda Ginny.</p>
<p>– Je n'en sais rien. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé jusque-là.</p>
<p>Le silence suivit ses paroles un instant.</p>
<p>– Je peux te demander quelque chose ? lâcha la rousse après un moment.</p>
<p>Hermione hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.</p>
<p>– Drago n'a pas arrêté de tromper Astoria pendant leur mariage…, fit Ginny, hésitante. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il recommence le jour où la passion est un peu moins forte qu'avant ?</p>
<p>Son interlocutrice lui adressa un regard sévère. Elle n'était pas Astoria. Drago était heureux avec elle. Il n'avait aucune raison de la tromper de même que la passion n'avait aucune raison de s'affaiblir entre eux. Alors qu'elle pensait cela si fort, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien dit depuis un long moment.</p>
<p>– Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, s'excusa Ginny.</p>
<p>– J'y pense, avoua Hermione dans un murmure. Des fois. Je me souviens de la façon dont les choses ont commencé entre nous : une soirée trop arrosée et du laisser-aller. Mais je me convaincs que ça n'arrivera pas, parce que c'était différent avec Astoria. Et parce qu'il ne me ferait jamais ça après Ron. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy choisit cet instant pour revenir et la discussion changea de sujet. Mais Hermione ne l'oublia pas. Jusqu'au soir, elle fut hantée par les paroles échangées avec Ginny, par les déclarations de Pansy. Tout aurait dû être parfait dans sa relation avec Drago. Ils méritaient une relation parfaite. Sans problème et sans malheur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>8 mars 2017</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione s'affairait dans son bureau, fouillant dans les dossiers et cherchant désespérément un parchemin qui s'avérait introuvable. Elle était sur le point d'appeler Dorine pour lui demander de lui transmettre une copie quand on toqua à la porte. « Astoria Malfoy », annonça la voix alors que la sorcière se figeait. Que faisait-elle là, par Morgane, et que voulait-elle à Hermione ? La Ministre se souvint que cela faisait une semaine aujourd'hui que Drago lui avait demandé le divorce. « Astoria Malfoy », répéta la voix après une autre série de coups sur la porte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Entrez !</p>
<p>La grande brune apparut, juchée sur ses talons vertigineux, dans une robe portefeuille sombre.</p>
<p>– Bonjour, Madame la Ministre, fit-elle d'une voix vide où ses mots sonnaient faux.</p>
<p>Hermione eut un moment d'hésitation. Devait-elle l'appeler Madame Malfoy ? Cela semblait tellement hypocrite de sa part.</p>
<p>– Je vous en prie, répondit-elle alors simplement en indiquant la chaise. Que puis-je pour vous ?</p>
<p>Astoria prit place alors que la Ministre se rasseyait. Elle resta silencieuse un instant. Soudain, elle planta son regard océan dans celui d'Hermione. Un regard implorant, tordu par la peine.</p>
<p>– Mettez un terme à votre relation avec mon mari, gémit-elle. Je vous en supplie. </p>
<p>Choquée et déstabilisée, Hermione mit un temps avant d'assimiler ses paroles.</p>
<p>– Je vous demande pardon ? finit-elle par articuler.</p>
<p>– Vous savez qu'il a demandé le divorce, reprit Astoria avec la gorge serrée. Il veut me quitter pour vous. Il veut m'humilier et me déposséder de tout.</p>
<p>Elle semblait au bord des larmes et Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se leva et contourna le bureau alors que l'épouse Malfoy poursuivait.</p>
<p>– Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que c'est que vivre avec un homme qui vous traite comme il le fait. Je sais que vous avez été trompée par votre ex-mari. Vous n'imaginez pas le mal que cela fait de se faire tromper chaque nuit, chaque jour, au vu et au su de tous.</p>
<p>Elle éclata en sanglots lourds et s'agrippa au bras d'Hermione qui fut obligée de se pencher en avant sous son poids.</p>
<p>– Je vous en supplie, pleura Astoria. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, sans cette famille. Si on divorce, il va m'enlever Scorpius, il va me ruiner. Renoncez.</p>
<p>Son discours ne tenait pas la route et Hermione se redonna une contenance en se dégageant de sa poigne.</p>
<p>– Si Drago est réellement tel que vous le décrivez, je vous conseille d'accepter le divorce, déclara la Ministre en s'écartant. Nous savons néanmoins toutes les deux que ce n'est pas pour votre attachement à son égard que vous désespérez de rester sa femme.</p>
<p>Astoria se leva d'un bond et cessa de sangloter. Son regard se voila de colère.</p>
<p>– Vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi, cracha-t-elle. Et il le comprendra vite. Tant pis pour vous si vous finissez aussi cocue que moi.</p>
<p>– Je vais vous demander de sortir de mon bureau, signifia Hermione avec prudence mais fermeté. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La grande brune qui était venue la visiter lui tourna le dos et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte. Elle la claqua violemment sans se retourner, laissant la Ministre se remettre de ses émotions.</p>
<p>Quand Hermione vit Drago le lendemain, le divorce était signé. Astoria Malfoy s'appelait désormais Greengrass. Hermione hésita à parler au blond de son entrevue chaotique avec ladite Astoria, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Que cela pouvait-il apporter ? Mais malgré tout, les paroles de la grande brune trottèrent dans son esprit de longues heures. Le contrat de divorce était-il aussi rude que le décrivait la jeune femme ? Drago allait-il se lasser d'Hermione ? Autant de questions qui s'évaporaient quand le blond s'approchait d'elle pour l'embrasser et lui murmurer des mots doux. Non. Ça avait été compliqué, mais maintenant, le monde était à eux et ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>23 mars 2017</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le salon de l'appartement d'Hermione était particulièrement bruyant ce soir-là. Les cris fusaient à travers les pièces. Les rires aussi. Pendant quelques temps, Drago avait été retenu au manoir pour le déménagement des affaires d'Astoria et il n'avait pu aller chez Hermione que rarement. Quand il passait, c'était en coup de vent. Pour partager un repas avec elle et les enfants, souvent pour moins longtemps et jamais plus. Mais ce soir-là, il avait passé tout son temps chez elle depuis le moment où elle était revenue du travail avec Rose et Hugo.</p>
<p>Drago écoutait avec un sourire aux lèvres ce dernier lui raconter une histoire de dragon. Le petit courait à travers le salon en mimant tous les personnages et gesticulant dans tous les sens. De leur côté, Hermione et sa fille préparaient un tiramisu de dernière minute pour le dessert. Rose fouettait le mascarpone et il s'élevait de la cuisine une douce odeur de café. Le montage terminé, la petite rousse s'en alla rejoindre son frère et Hermione déposa le gâteau sur la table basse avec assiettes et cuillères.</p>
<p>Il fallut peu de temps pour qu'il disparaisse du plat et que les quatre sorciers se retrouvent avec des moustaches blanches. On toqua à la porte et Rose se précipita pour ouvrir. Alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement, Ron observa sans un mot les doigts d'Hermione se poser sur les commissures des lèvres de Malfoy pour en effacer les traces de crème. Il ne dit rien de plus quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement avec ce même regard qu'elle avait pour lui il y avait longtemps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Papa ! s'exclama Hugo en accourant.</p>
<p>– Salut, mon bonhomme, fit Ron en le serrant dans ses bras.</p>
<p>– Alors, alors ? Tu as vu des dragons ? s'enquit le petit garçon. Tonton Charlie pourra m'amener la prochaine fois ?</p>
<p>– J'ai vu des dragons et tu pourras en voir aussi quand tu seras plus grand, sourit le rouquin. Je t'ai ramené des surprises, mais il faudra attendre un peu.</p>
<p>– Le voyage s'est bien passé ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant.</p>
<p>– C'était supportable, répondit Ron. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers qui vont en Roumanie ces temps-ci.</p>
<p>– Rose, Hugo, allez chercher vos affaires, manda la brune.</p>
<p>– Weasley, salua froidement Drago en arrivant derrière elle.</p>
<p>– Malfoy.</p>
<p>Un flottement se fit sentir, mais le retour des enfants le rompit rapidement.</p>
<p>– Soyez sages, dit Hermione en les embrassant.</p>
<p>– Pour les vacances, on s'organise comment ? demanda Ron.</p>
<p>– Je ne sais pas encore, répondit la jeune femme. On pensait peut-être partir quelques jours…</p>
<p>Elle tourna sa tête vers Drago comme pour s'assurer de leur envie commune avant de reposer les yeux sur le rouquin.</p>
<p>– On verra bien, c'est dans deux semaines, conclut-elle. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron hocha la tête avec mélancolie et il sortit derrière les deux petits. S'il avait songé que les choses auraient fait moins mal avec le temps, il se demandait maintenant combien de mois et d'années il allait falloir pour que la douleur s'estompe complètement. Il voulait remonter le temps et tout recommencer. Alors qu'il regardait Hugo ouvrir avidement les cadeaux qu'il avait ramenés et s'extasier devant les griffes de dragon et les écailles, il désespérait de ne plus jamais connaître le bonheur d'être avec quelqu'un comme Hermione.</p>
<p>Et il s'en voulait. Chaque jour un peu plus de ne pas avoir eu la patience. De ne pas avoir été compréhensif avec elle et ses projets professionnels. De ne pas avoir pris le temps de la choyer comme il aurait dû le faire. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à la garder. Maintenant elle en aimait un autre. Elle allait partir en vacance avec lui. Ils allaient construire un autre monde d'où il était exclu.</p>
<p>Quand Rose et Hugo furent couchés, Ron se laissa glisser contre le cuir du canapé. Affalé ainsi, il fixa le plafond un temps indéterminé. Et puis sans trop savoir comment, il finit par passer des heures à feuilleter des albums remplis de photos. Remplis de souvenirs. De passé. Et comme son regard coulait sur son visage et sur celui d'Hermione, l'alcool coulait dans son verre. Le passé semblait moins douloureux alors. Les scènes animées qui défilaient devant ses yeux remuaient la brume dans son esprit et il s'échoua dans un sommeil embué.</p>
<p>Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent pour le sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, il réalise que sa vie était devenue profondément misérable. Il ne travaillait presque plus à la boutique, sortait rarement de chez lui et dépensait une fortune dans la boisson. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rester à moisir en subissant la nouvelle vie d'Hermione avec un abruti. Si elle n'était pas capable de voir qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, tant pis pour elle. En tous cas, Malfoy ne valait pas mieux que lui et si elle l'avait quitté parce qu'il l'avait trompée, l'autre ne pouvait rien dire pour se défendre à ce sujet.</p>
<p>Pourquoi lui, par Merlin ? Cela faisait rager Ron de s'être fait remplacer par Malfoy. Parmi tous les hommes du monde sorcier, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Alors qu'il maugréait ces paroles dans un coin sombre d'un pub malfamé, le rouquin n'avait de cesse de se repasser les images qu'il avait du couple tant envié. Qu'aurait-il donné pour qu'Hermione le regarde à nouveau comme elle le regardait, lui ? Qu'aurait-il donné pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras comme avant ? Pour pouvoir l'embrasser encore une fois. Leur anniversaire de mariage approchait et la seule chose qui venait à l'esprit du sorcier était qu'il n'y avait plus rien à célébrer. Il allait pouvoir commencer le décompte des années et des anniversaires de divorce.</p>
<p>Quand ses yeux se mirent à le piquer, Ron se demanda s'il n'était pas sur le point de pleurer du whisky. Sa vision se troubla alors que son verre vide était rempli encore et encore. Sa vie était devenue profondément misérable et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en sortir.</p>
<p>Ce soir-là, Hermione termina de classer ses dossiers en piles chronologiques. Elle hésita un moment à rester plus tard pour relire les rapports qu'elle avait reçus récemment. Après tout, elle travaillait en dehors des heures presque tous les jours alors elle pouvait bien rentrer un peu plus tôt pour une fois. Elle rangea son bureau d'un coup de baguette avant de saisir ses affaires. Elle était de bonne humeur. Sa journée avait été parfaite et son travail efficace. Elle languissait son appartement, sa baignoire et surtout, les bras de Drago. Cette pensée qui combinait les trois en même temps la fit sourire. Oh oui, comme elle voulait fondre dans l'eau chaude contre son corps et se laisser enivrer par sa présence.</p>
<p>Mais rien de tout cela n'était censé se passer ce soir. Rien de plus que la terreur en réalité. Car quand elle transplana dans son appartement, Hermione sentit sa poitrine se déchirer alors qu'elle hurlait et tombait à genou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. L'amertume d'un lit d'hôpital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p><p>Voilà donc le fin mot de tout ce mystère. Il ne reste plus que cinq chapitres et je suis déjà émue de voir le dénouement arriver si vite.<br/>Merci à Whimsikal qui se démène, chaque fois, pour m'apporter son aide et son précieux travail. Je voudrais qu'on se joigne pour lui souhaite ensemble un bon rétablissement.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">7 avril 2017</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">En trente-six ans d'existence, Drago Malfoy avait connu bien des choses. Les repas de famille sans émotion, l'isolement, les querelles de clocher, celles de scolarité. Au-delà de toutes ces choses, la guerre avait très certainement été la pire des expériences. Le temps avait estompé les horreurs et les nombreuses années passées avaient rendu les souvenirs moins terribles. Mais jusqu'à ce soir-là, Drago Malfoy pensait que c'était le pire de tout ce qu'il pouvait vivre. À tort.</p><p class="western">Il avait attendu qu'Hermione rentre du travail pour aller chez elle. La seconde où il avait transplané dans son appartement, il avait compris que pire que la guerre, il y avait bel et bien. Le salon vide de l'appartement était plongé dans un silence assourdissant. Une large tache de sang encore luisant se trouvait près du canapé au pied duquel la veste et le sac d'Hermione gisaient. Si les organes internes du blond n'avaient pas été aussi bien accrochés, ils auraient certainement rejoint le tapis.</p><p class="western">Figé sur place, Drago était désemparé. En plus d'être incapable de bouger, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Au bout de quelques instants, il se mit à appeler frénétiquement la brune à travers tout l'appartement. Il passa en revue chaque pièce en criant son nom, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Que faire maintenant ? Potter. Il fallait contacter Harry. Drago transplana avec hâte dans le bureau du brun au Ministère, mais il était cruellement vide tout comme le reste du Département. Le sorcier se souvint qu'il avait son adresse quelque part chez lui où il fouilla avec précipitation. Il transplana au plus proche et courut jusqu'au petit portail. Il tambourina à la porte. Où était Potter quand on avait besoin de lui ?</p><p class="western">La maison vide ne lui apporta pas plus de réponses. Drago sortit sa baguette et quelques secondes plus tard, son Patronus s'éleva. « Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hermione. ». Le cygne s'évapora avec ce message d'urgence et le jeune homme transplana dans son appartement dans la nuit noire et terrifiante. Et il attendit. Un temps qui lui sembla interminable, mais qui en réalité était peu de choses comparé à la nuit qui s'annonçait. Le ventre noué, il se leva d'un bond quand, enfin, un cerf apparut en un flash dans son salon.</p><p class="western">« Hermione va bien. Elle te contactera. ». L'annonce du Patronus rapportant la voix d'Harry résonna dans le silence. Que faire maintenant ? Où était Hermione et que s'était-il passé ? Drago tourna en rond de longues minutes avant de se résigner. Il voulait la voir, savoir comment elle allait. Il envisagea un instant de lui envoyer un Patronus, un hibou ou une beuglante pour la peur terrible qu'elle lui avait causé, mais aucune des alternatives ne sembla une bonne idée. Harry lui avait dit qu'elle allait bien, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle vienne vers lui. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Durant toute la nuit, il somnola dans l'angoisse et il attendit.</p><p class="western">.</p><p class="western">Quand Hermione avait posé les pieds dans son salon, elle avait senti son cœur exploser en même temps que son estomac tombait au sol. Sur sa moquette, le corps apparemment inerte de Ron gisait dans une flaque de sang. Elle avait hurlé son nom avant de tomber à ses côtés, explosant en larmes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« M… Mione, avait gémi le rouquin.</p><p class="western">– Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, avait-elle sangloté. Que s'est-il passé ?</p><p class="western">– Désar… tibulé, avait répondu Ron après un râle de douleur. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il était ensuite tombé dans les vapes et Hermione avait bien cru le perdre définitivement.</p><p class="western">Quand les médicomages arrivèrent, la brune leur expliqua ce qu'elle savait et les soins qu'elle avait prodigués et ils avaient évacué son appartement en direction de Sainte-Mangouste. Et maintenant, elle attendait. Dans le couloir immaculé de l'hôpital, ses genoux tremblotants ne la portaient plus. Harry arriva la seconde où elle lui envoya un Patronus et elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, s'étrangla-t-elle. Je rentrais seulement du Ministère et j'ai trouvé Ron…</p><p class="western">Elle hoqueta et renifla bruyamment.</p><p class="western">– Qu'ont dit les médicomages ? demanda le brun.</p><p class="western">– Il a perdu beaucoup de sang par plusieurs endroits du corps, je n'en sais pas plus.</p><p class="western">Le visage de Harry se ferma alors qu'il resserrait son emprise autour du corps frêle de sa meilleure amie.</p><p class="western">– Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle en se reculant brusquement. Rose et Hugo sont tous seuls et…</p><p class="western">– Ginny est au Terrier, la coupa Harry. Elle m'a dit que les enfants y ont passé la journée. Elle reste avec eux et les nôtres en attente de nouvelles.</p><p class="western">Hermione soupira de soulagement et de fatigue. Elle avait l'impression d'être vidée de toute son énergie.</p><p class="western">– Je vais aller là-bas pour récupérer de quoi manger et passer la nuit, informa le brun. Je reviens tout de suite. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La Ministre hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner. Des dizaines de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Et si elle était arrivée trop tard ? Si Ron ne s'en remettait pas ? Si elle avait décidé de rester au Ministère encore un peu pour travailler, elle l'aurait certainement retrouvé mort dans son salon. À cette idée, elle fondit à nouveau en larmes. Heureusement, Harry fut de retour rapidement. Il hésita un instant à lui dire que Drago lui avait envoyé un Patronus, mais il n'en fit rien. Ils restèrent sur le banc un très long moment, murés dans un silence inquiet.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Madame la Ministre, apostropha une vieille infirmière.</p><p class="western">Hermione se leva vivement en l'interrogeant du regard.</p><p class="western">– Si vous souhaitez rester sur place, je peux vous proposer une chambre libre pour que vous puissiez être mieux installés, informa l'infirmière.</p><p class="western">– Oui… Oui, je vais rester, répondit la brune. Vous savez comment il va ?</p><p class="western">– L'opération est toujours en cours, je n'ai pas d'autres informations, déclara la vieille dame. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione hocha la tête distraitement alors qu'elle et Harry suivaient l'infirmière à travers les couloirs. Ils rentrèrent dans une chambre inoccupée où un lit blanc comblait le vide.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Si tu veux rentrer au Terrier, proposa la jeune femme, je te dirai dès que j'ai des nouvelles.</p><p class="western">Harry parlementa quelques minutes, mais finit par céder devant sa très faible envie de passer la nuit sur un fauteuil inconfortable.</p><p class="western">– Ça va aller, Mione, murmura-t-il alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. On se voit vite et n'hésite pas à envoyer un Patronus, même au milieu de la nuit. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il lui embrassa le front et quitta le bâtiment. Seule, Hermione inspira un grand coup. Harry avait laissé un sac avec un peu de nourriture, mais son estomac noué ne lui permit pas d'avaler quoi que ce fut. Elle posa ses yeux sur l'horloge ; le temps était passé si vite. La nuit noire dehors faisait naître les pires pensées. Elle attendit encore longtemps, valsant entre la position allongée sur le lit et les cent pas dans la pièce. La sorcière était incapable de fermer l'œil ou de s'apaiser.</p><p class="western">Alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, la vieille infirmière vint toquer à la porte de la chambre. Dans un demi sommeil, Hermione lui ouvrit, le ventre tordu d'inquiétude.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« L'opération est terminée, annonça la dame. Monsieur Weasley est toujours inconscient, mais son état devrait rester stable. Le médicomage en chef souhaite s'entretenir avec vous demain matin.</p><p class="western">– Est-ce que… je peux le voir ? demanda fébrilement la jeune femme.</p><p class="western">– Je regrette, mais vous devez attendre que le médicomage en chef ait autorisé les visites. La santé de Monsieur Weasley est toujours très faible.</p><p class="western">– Je comprends, fit Hermione. Merci.</p><p class="western">– Vous pouvez rester là jusqu'à demain, dit l'infirmière. Nous sommes désolés de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir une plus grande chambre.</p><p class="western">– C'est très bien, sourit poliment la Ministre. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Lorsque l'infirmière sortit de la pièce, Hermione considéra l'idée de rentrer dormir chez elle. La vision de la flaque de sang à côté de son canapé l'en dissuada. Elle finirait sa nuit à Sainte-Mangouste et s'arrangerait pour voir ce fameux médicomage le plus rapidement possible. Les maigres heures de sommeil qu'elle put avoir furent tourmentées et Hermione se réveilla plus fatiguée encore alors que le soleil perçait à peine à travers les rideaux.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Tu as réussi à dormir ? demanda Harry qui la rejoignit dans le couloir.</p><p class="western">– Non, pas vraiment, soupira la brune en se frottant les yeux.</p><p class="western">– Nous non plus.</p><p class="western">– Les enfants vont bien ? demanda Hermione avec souci.</p><p class="western">– Oui, ils ne sont au courant de rien et ils dormaient encore quand je suis parti. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La Ministre fut reconnaissante aux Weasley et à Harry de ne rien avoir laissé transparaître auprès de Rose et Hugo. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils apprennent que leur père était à l'hôpital alors qu'elle était loin d'eux et ne pouvait pas les réconforter. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient, jusque là, que très peu d'informations sur l'état de Ron.</p><p class="western">Une porte s'ouvrit à quelques mètres d'eux et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années en sortit. Il était vêtu d'une longue blouse verte où étaient brodés l'emblème de l'hôpital et son nom.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Bonjour, fit-il, je suis le médicomage en chef Conti qui s'est occupé de Monsieur Weasley hier soir.</p><p class="western">– Bonjour, répondirent simultanément Hermione et Harry en lui serrant la main.</p><p class="western">– Je vous en prie, entrez.</p><p class="western">Les deux sorciers suivirent Conti dans son bureau, une pièce vaste et sobre où de nombreux diplômes de médicomagie étaient exposés sur les murs. Une fois tous assis, l'homme parcourut du regard le rapport qu'il avait rédigé la nuit même avant de poser les yeux sur Hermione.</p><p class="western">– Vous êtes son ex-femme ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.</p><p class="western">– Oui.</p><p class="western">– Comment sont les rapports que vous entretenez avec Monsieur Weasley ?</p><p class="western">– Je ne vois pas bien où vous voulez en venir. Peut-on le voir ? demanda Hermione d'une voix où pointait l'impatience.</p><p class="western">– Je vous demande cela parce que nous avons trouvé un taux d'alcool particulièrement élevé dans le sang de Monsieur Weasley. C'est sans doute son état d'ébriété avancé qui l'a empêché de transplaner correctement.</p><p class="western">– Nos rapports sont cordiaux, expliqua la brune pour répondre à la question précédente. J'avais parfois l'impression que Ron avait du mal à passer à autre chose après toutes ces histoires autour du divorce. Maintenant, cela semble plus évident, conclut-elle tristement.</p><p class="western">– Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, enchaîna le médicomage, et seul Monsieur Weasley pourra nous le dire.</p><p class="western">– Peut-on le voir ? interrogea Harry qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. Comment est son état ?</p><p class="western">– Il est toujours inconscient pour le moment. Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos pour récupérer. Je pense qu'il devrait se réveiller dans la matinée et si son état est stable, les visites seront possibles.</p><p class="western">Le silence suivit le temps d'un instant.</p><p class="western">– Les problèmes psychologiques sont à traiter le plus tôt possible et il est important de comprendre les antécédents, surtout s'ils entraînent de l'alcoolisme, ajouta le médicomage d'une voix grave.</p><p class="western">– Monsieur Conti, Ron est un bon sorcier et c'était un excellent Auror, répliqua Hermione avec fermeté. Il n'a jamais abusé de l'alcool et… c'est un père bienveillant, finit-elle, la gorge serrée.</p><p class="western">– Je n'en doute pas, assura Conti avec un sourire plus sympathique. Mais je vous conseille d'avoir une discussion avec lui concernant votre situation familiale car il me semble que c'est là que réside le problème. Les psychomages sont à votre disposition. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry et Hermione remercièrent l'homme en blouse avant de sortir de son bureau. La jeune femme bailla bruyamment.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour te reposer un peu, conseilla le brun. On peut se retrouver ici en début d'après-midi.</p><p class="western">– D'accord. Mais si tu as des nouvelles d'ici-là, tu me préviens. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire et regarda sa meilleure amie s'en aller.</p><p class="western">Hermione apparut dans son appartement et resta immobile près du canapé. Le sang avait séché et pris une couleur marron déplaisante. Finalement, après quelques moulinets avec sa baguette, la tache avait disparu. La jeune femme ramassa son sac et son manteau toujours étalés au sol et une fois ses affaires rangées, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit toute habillée. En quelques secondes, elle avait sombré dans un sommeil profond.</p><p class="western">La sorcière fut réveillée par son estomac cruellement vide qui appelait à être rempli. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis vingt-quatre heures et piocha dans son frigo de quoi se faire un sandwich. Il était un peu plus de midi et elle décida de retourner à Sainte-Mangouste. Hermione fila sous la douche avant de se changer. Elle attrapa un sac dans lequel elle fourra quelques affaires de toilette, d'autres vêtements propres, des livres et des dossiers sur lesquels elle travaillait.</p><p class="western">La jeune femme s'affairait dans son appartement quand le son caractéristique du transplanage résonna.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Hermione ? entendit-elle depuis la chambre.</p><p class="western">« Drago ! » songea-t-elle avec stupeur. Elle ne lui avait rien dit ; elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui depuis la veille. Elle rejoignit le salon et en quelques instants, le blond la serrait contre lui avec force.</p><p class="western">– J'ai eu tellement peur, murmura-t-il en embrassant son épaule.</p><p class="western">Hermione ferma les yeux et entoura le torse de Drago de ses bras. Comme cela faisait du bien d'être avec lui. Elle se demandait comment elle avait réussi à ne pas penser à lui pendant si longtemps. Comment elle avait fait pour dormir sans sa présence à côté d'elle.</p><p class="western">– Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle une fois qu'ils se furent séparés. J'aurais dû te prévenir.</p><p class="western">– Je suis venu hier soir et j'ai vu tout ce sang, expliqua le blond. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Harry m'a dit que tu allais bien et que tu me contacterais plus tard, mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre alors je suis venu.</p><p class="western">Hermione fronça les sourcils.</p><p class="western">– Je ne savais pas que tu avais parlé à Harry, avoua-t-elle.</p><p class="western">Drago haussa les épaules. Il était avec elle maintenant et elle allait bien. C'était tout ce qui importait.</p><p class="western">– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il finalement alors que la brune reprenait ses préparatifs.</p><p class="western">– Quand je suis rentrée du Ministère, j'ai trouvé Ron désartibulé dans le salon, expliqua-t-elle difficilement. J'ai appelé des médicomages et on est partis à Sainte-Mangouste où j'ai passé la nuit.</p><p class="western">– Et…, hésita Drago, comment va Weasley ?</p><p class="western">– Je n'ai pas pu le voir encore, dit Hermione. Mais les médicomages disent que son état est stable.</p><p class="western">– Je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien, soupira le blond en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.</p><p class="western">Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil quand la jeune femme referma d'un geste vif la fermeture éclair de son sac.</p><p class="western">– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago.</p><p class="western">– Je me prépare pour retourner à Sainte-Mangouste, répondit la brune en attrapant le reste de son sandwich.</p><p class="western">– Je pensais qu'on allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble, lâcha le sorcier avec une moue un peu contrariée.</p><p class="western">– Je suis désolée, mais je dois aller voir Ron pour m'assurer qu'il va bien.</p><p class="western">– Mais il est à l'hôpital, objecta Drago. Il y a déjà plein de gens qui veillent sur lui.</p><p class="western">– Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois retrouver Rose et Hugo pour leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Où est Scorpius, d'ailleurs ?</p><p class="western">– Chez sa mère, claqua le blond un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Quand est-ce que tu penses rentrer ?</p><p class="western">– Je ne sais pas, Drago, avoua Hermione dans un soupir fatigué. Vraiment, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir profiter de ce week-end avec toi.</p><p class="western">Elle s'approcha de lui pour poser un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres.</p><p class="western">– Je te donne des nouvelles dès que les choses sont plus simples, assura-t-elle. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Et elle transplana. Drago se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester là si Hermione n'était pas dans son appartement. La première idée qui lui vint en tête fut celle d'aller chez Blaise. Autour d'un bon whisky-pur-feu, il se lâcha. « Cet abruti de Weasmoche ne manque pas une occasion de la ramener. ». Et il vida son sac rempli de colère et d'amertume en tournant en rond dans le grand salon sous les yeux du métis qui désespérait de voir un jour ses deux amis ensemble et en paix.</p><p class="western">Hermione rejoignit Harry et Ginny dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Après une courte attente, une infirmière leur signala qu'ils pouvaient entrer dans la chambre de Ron. Le couple y alla d'abord, laissant la jeune femme réfléchir sur son banc. Le médicomage Conti et ses paroles hantaient son esprit. Ron n'était pas alcoolique. Pourquoi s'était-il mis dans cet état-là alors ? Aller jusqu'à mettre sa vie en danger. La réponse semblait plutôt évidente et Conti avait certainement raison. Mais Hermione avait du mal à accepter que ce soit la faute de leur séparation chaotique et de leur divorce. En réalité, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre parce que cela la rendait malheureuse.</p><p class="western">Elle avait espéré que ses relations avec Ron se seraient stabilisées avec le temps, persuadée que le divorce était la seule porte de sortie viable pour eux. Pour elle en tous cas. Elle ne se doutait pas que le rouquin vivait aussi mal les choses depuis le temps. La jeune femme tourna des dizaines de phrases dans tous les sens, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet. Quand Harry et Ginny sortirent plusieurs minutes plus tard en lui assurant que Ron allait bien, Hermione inspira un grand coup. Elle poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre, faisant face au lit blanc et aux yeux tristes de son ex-mari.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Tant Pis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour,</p>
<p>ahem. Voilà la suite. Bon(ne) courage... heu, lecture.</p>
<p>Merci Whimsikal</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9 avril 2017</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le dimanche soir, quand Ron fut autorisé à quitter Sainte-Mangouste, Hermione n'avait pas encore réussi à lui parler. À chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté d'aborder le sujet, le rouquin s'était arrangé pour que la discussion avorte le plus vite possible. Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils étaient dans son salon, Hermione décida qu'il fallait attaquer de but en blanc pour que le problème soit mis sur la table. Elle attendit qu'ils finissent de manger pour aller chercher les potions que Ron devait continuer à prendre pendant la semaine suivante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé, lâcha la jeune femme en posant les deux fioles sur la table basse.</p>
<p>Ron leva les yeux vers elle. Il était décoiffé et son bras droit dans une écharpe lui donnait un air maladif. Il était minuit passé et comme la brune, il avait très peu dormi pendant ce week-end. Son regard était exténué et malheureux.</p>
<p>– J'ai parlé avec les médicomages, ajouta Hermione.</p>
<p>Elle savait que ce n'était pas dans la nature d'un Weasley de s'épandre sur ses émotions alors elle adopta un ton doux et rassurant pour poursuivre.</p>
<p>– Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être rendue compte que tu n'allais pas bien.</p>
<p>– Non, rétorqua Ron après avoir avalé sa potion. Ne dis pas que tu es désolée.</p>
<p>Hermione s'assit près de lui sur le canapé en retenant difficilement un bâillement.</p>
<p>– Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu es arrivé en morceaux dans mon salon, pria la sorcière d'une voix murmurante.</p>
<p>Ron baissa les yeux qu'il ferma quelques secondes en inspirant.</p>
<p>– Si tu savais comme j'ai honte de moi, finit-il par avouer d'un ton affligé. J'ai honte de m'être laissé aller et d'avoir agi ainsi alors qu'il y avait les enfants. D'avoir ouvert une bouteille un soir et de l'avoir finie le lendemain pour mieux recommencer.</p>
<p>Il marqua une pause et frotta son visage fatigué d'une main gauche maladroite.</p>
<p>– Mais je dormais enfin…, reprit-il dans un souffle. Sans penser à ce que j'étais devenu. À ce que cette famille était devenue. Sans penser à toi.</p>
<p>Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Drago lui hurla de le stopper là, de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans les confessions difficiles. Mais elle ne put ouvrir la bouche, car Ron reprenait et qu'elle n'en avait pas la force.</p>
<p>– Ça me tue, Mione, de te voir avec lui. Ça me tuerait de te voir avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais Malfoy avant tous. Et tous les jours, je m'en veux un peu plus de t'avoir laissée partir.</p>
<p>– Tu ne…, voulut intervenir la brune avant d'être coupée.</p>
<p>– Je t'aime, Hermione, lâcha Ron comme une bombe. </p>
<p>Le silence qui suivit fut de plomb.</p>
<p>– Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, ajouta le jeune homme.</p>
<p>Hermione sentait son ventre se tordre douloureusement. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Voir Ron dans cet état l'attristait tant qu'elle avait du mal à mettre des idées en ordre.</p>
<p>– Je suis partie parce que j'en avais besoin, répondit-elle finalement. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu acceptes que notre histoire soit terminée.</p>
<p>La sorcière hésita un instant.</p>
<p>– Je suis heureuse avec Drago et je te souhaite autant de bonheur.</p>
<p>– Je sais. J'ai espéré un moment que ça se passe mal, avoua-t-il, penaud. J'ai simplement l'impression que je ne vais jamais réussir à vivre sans t'avoir à mes côtés.</p>
<p>– Je suis certaine que si, sourit Hermione avec un regard réconfortant.</p>
<p>Ron le lui rendit et cela fit plaisir à la jeune femme. Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'écarta rapidement quand il gémit sourdement.</p>
<p>– En attendant, je vais m'occuper de toi, assura la brune. Je vois mal comment tu vas t'en sortir avec ta main gauche, rit-elle.</p>
<p>– Les médicomages ont dit que ça irait mieux d'ici une dizaine de jours, je peux me débrouiller, objecta Ron. </p>
<p>– Justement, pour une dizaine de jours seulement, je peux bien t'aider un peu.</p>
<p>Hermione bailla profondément, ce qui poussa le rouquin à faire de même. La nuit avancée pesait sur leurs paupières et le manque de sommeil des derniers jours aussi.</p>
<p>– Je vais aller te chercher des couvertures, fit la Ministre en disparaissant un moment.</p>
<p>Une fois que le sorcier fut emmitouflé sur le canapé, il se tourna et se retourna dans tous les sens pendant une dizaine de minutes. Hermione l'entendait gémir alors qu'elle ordonnait un peu son appartement. Au bout d'un temps, elle revint vers lui et tira sur les draps.</p>
<p>– Allez, lève-toi et viens dormir dans mon lit, ordonna-t-elle. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le rouquin protesta quelque peu, mais la douleur le força à s'exécuter. Alors qu'il prenait place dans la chambre, la jeune femme sortit du parchemin et s'installa sur son écritoire. Une note à Dorine pour lui indiquer qu'elle n'arriverait pas avant neuf heures et demie le lendemain matin. Une lettre à Drago pour lui expliquer que Ron était sorti de l'hôpital et qu'elle serait ravie qu'il passe boire un café avant qu'elle n'aille au Ministère s'il le souhaitait. Après avoir envoyé cela, elle se glissa dans un pyjama et s'endormit dans son lit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>10 avril 2017</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La douce odeur de viennoiseries chaudes vint chatouiller les narines de Drago alors qu'il marchait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était passé dans la boulangerie préférée d'Hermione pour lui acheter des croissants au beurre typiquement français qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement dans l'idée de lui offrir un petit-déjeuner au lit improvisé. Il savait qu'elle se levait à sept heures et demie pour être au Ministère une heure plus tard et il était tout juste sept heures et quart quand il transplana dans son entrée.</p>
<p>Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil à la cuisine, mais renonça à lancer un café pour le moment. Il se faufila dans le couloir à pas de loup en tendant l'oreille. Pas un bruit ne s'élevait de tout l'appartement. Il poussa délicatement la porte de la chambre et entra en silence. La pièce était plongée dans une pénombre grise à travers laquelle la faible lumière extérieure filtrait.</p>
<p>Trois pieds. Il y avait trois pieds qui dépassaient du lit. Trois pieds c'était trop. C'était plus que deux, les deux qu'il voulait chatouiller pour faire rire ou qu'il voulait réchauffer pour faire plaisir. Trois pieds c'était trop et Drago savait que son idée de petit-déjeuner au lit improvisé n'avait pas été la plus brillante du mois. Il tenta de se rassurer : Hermione avait peut-être eu pitié d'un unijambiste qui faisait la manche devant chez elle. Il se gifla intérieurement et l'animosité remplaça l'humour dans son esprit.</p>
<p>Il se tourna et appuya avec force sur l'interrupteur de la chambre. La lumière inonda la pièce et l'éblouit un instant. Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, il les reposa sur le lit où les deux occupants se réveillaient en grimaçant. Avaient-ils… ? Par Merlin, cette pensée fulgurante le heurta comme un coup de poignard. Hermione plaqua une main sur son visage en plissant les yeux. Son regard perdu parcourut la pièce à la recherche de l'origine du désagrément.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Drago ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais… quelle heure est-il ?</p>
<p>– C'est l'heure où tu te lèves pour aller au Ministère, répondit sèchement le blond. Enfin, d'habitude. Alors tu vois, je suis passé boire le café. Je sors trois tasses ? On partage les croissants ? attaqua-t-il alors que Ron se redressait à son tour et croisait son regard venimeux.</p>
<p>– Non… Je…, bredouilla Hermione en s'extirpant du lit.</p>
<p>Elle se maudit terriblement de ne pas avoir précisé à Drago qu'elle commençait une heure plus tard ce matin-là. Elle se maudit d'avoir proposé à Ron de partager son lit. Elle se maudit pour des dizaines de choses, mais elle eut l'horrible impression de lire dans les traits haineux du blond que si le chaudron était plein, ce matin-là était peut-être bien la goutte de trop.</p>
<p>– Je commence à neuf heures trente seulement, expliqua la brune en trottinant, affolée, derrière Drago qui tournait les talons.</p>
<p>– Tu m'as dit que Weasley était sorti de l'hôpital, je crois que tu as omis de dire qu'il était rentré avec toi.</p>
<p>– Je suis désolée, Drago, s'excusa Hermione. Il n'est pas entièrement guéri et il a besoin de moi pendant quelques temps.</p>
<p>– Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama le sorcier. Pourquoi toi ? Il a suffisamment de famille pour demander à quelqu'un d'autre.</p>
<p>Hermione voyait bien que Drago était affecté de les avoir trouvés ainsi, peut-être plus qu'il n'était en colère, mais ses remarques l'agaçaient et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parlementer des heures sur un sujet qui entraînait des réactions largement excessives, à son avis.</p>
<p>– Ron ne m'a rien demandé, répliqua-t-elle. Je lui ai proposé mon aide pendant sa rémission parce que je trouvais cela normal. Les enfants ont envie de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui et si je peux être là pour l'épauler, c'est la moindre des choses.</p>
<p>Les mots traversèrent Drago comme une rafale et il eut un mouvement de recul à peine perceptible. S'il lisait entre les lignes, il comprenait des choses qui le dévastaient. Alors comme ça elle décidait de recommencer à vivre avec lui ? Avec leurs enfants ? L'idée même que cette famille se reconstruise d'une manière ou d'une autre lui était insupportable.</p>
<p>– Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous fais ça ? gronda le blond.</p>
<p>– Drago…</p>
<p>– Non, trancha-t-il. J'en ai marre de devoir te partager avec le monde entier. Je sais que ça semble égoïste et je suis navré si ça te déplaît. Mais c'est ce que je pense.</p>
<p>Hermione ne sut pas quoi dire pendant un instant.</p>
<p>– Je ne comprends pas bien, admit-elle doucement.</p>
<p>– J'étais prêt à tout pour toi ! s'emporta Drago. J'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai tout fait pour t'avoir avec moi parce que je t'aime. Mais toi, tu persistes à lui ouvrir les bras à chaque fois qu'il pose un pied chez toi !</p>
<p>– Mais je ne vais pas l'envoyer promener ! rétorqua Hermione, incrédule. Il fait partie de ma famille.</p>
<p>– Ta famille ? Après ce qu'il a fait ?</p>
<p>– On ne peut pas effacer dix ans de mariage et presque autant d'amitié ! Je ne l'effacerai pas, soutint Hermione. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je t'aime aussi et que je veux vivre avec toi.</p>
<p>– Ça a tout à voir, pourtant, répondit Drago d'une voix froide. Je ne veux pas vivre de cette façon. Pas s'il plane ainsi sur ta vie.</p>
<p>Hermione encaissa ses paroles comme un choc. Elle refusait de comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait bien que l'évidence soit flagrante. Ron, qui était resté caché dans la chambre jusque-là, choisit ce moment pour sortir et la brune lui en voulut.</p>
<p>– Je ne continuerai pas de cette façon, asséna Drago.</p>
<p>La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.</p>
<p>– Non, s'il-te-plaît, gémit-elle.</p>
<p>Drago resta de marbre. Le visage du rouquin derrière Hermione lui donnait des pensées violentes et la colère dans ses poings serrés faisait blanchir ses phalanges.</p>
<p>– Je ne choisirai pas, Drago, souffla la brune. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de choix qui tienne.</p>
<p>Le blond déporta ses yeux de Ron pour les poser sur Hermione et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange houleux, il parut triste. Il relâcha ses mains et laissa ses épaules se baisser doucement. Sa tête se pencha très légèrement sur la droite alors qu'il prenait une respiration difficile.</p>
<p>– J'ai fait le mien, dit-il finalement avant de transplaner. » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione resta muette et figée quelques secondes. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Non, Drago allait revenir. Ils allaient discuter encore, il allait se raisonner et comprendre que sa réaction était démesurée. Elle fut soudain envahie par un sentiment d'agacement profond alors que ses yeux devenaient troubles. La première dispute qu'elle avait avec Drago avait-elle réellement été causée par une si stupide raison ? Les hommes n'étaient-ils pas capables de se contenir et de ne pas faire les coqs constamment ? </p>
<p>Ron eut la bonne idée de ramasser ses affaires et de rentrer chez lui. Hermione s'habilla rapidement et s'en alla au Ministère sans prendre la peine de boire ou manger. Elle était désormais d'une humeur exécrable et ruminait son réveil prématuré succédé par sa discussion avec Drago. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir le voir le soir-même et mettre les choses au clair. Il était hors de question qu'ils en restent là. Ils ne pouvaient pas en rester là.</p>
<p>Drago envoya valser les sachets de viennoiseries sur sa table à manger. Il était secoué par la rage et sentait ses muscles se contracter sans cesse. Son cerveau était sous pression ; il ne cessait de s'imaginer des centaines de choses qui l'énervaient encore plus. Hermione aurait dû faire un choix. Il l'avait choisie elle alors elle devait le choisir lui. En quelques secondes, le blond parvint à se convaincre de choses absurdes qui lui faisaient bien du mal.</p>
<p>S'il n'avait pas été si emporté par la colère, il aurait certainement remarqué quelques minutes plus tôt que Ron avait dormi habillé et que ses spéculations de tromperies n'avaient pas lieu d'être. S'il avait pris la peine de se concentrer un peu, il aurait compris en voyant le bras droit de Ron dans une écharpe qu'il ne pouvait effectivement pas se débrouiller seul. S'il avait attendu, Hermione lui aurait certainement dit que cela ne durerait pas. Qu'elle n'avait pas envie de revivre avec Ron, qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Mais Drago était parti et maintenant, il enrageait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'au fond, il souffrait davantage.</p>
<p>Le soir-même, Hermione rangea son bureau fébrilement. « On ne peut pas en rester là », s'était-elle répétée toute la journée. Et l'irritation qui avait rythmé sa matinée s'était peu à peu dissipée. Ils ne pouvaient pas en rester là, mais le doute s'était installé. Et si Drago avait réellement décidé de ne pas continuer sa relation avec elle parce qu'elle persistait à être aussi proche de Ron ? À l'heure de quitter le travail, la brune sentit la peur s'insinuer dans son esprit. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était peut-être sur le point de perdre Drago. Mais pour si peu ? Elle trouvait cela tellement… gâché.</p>
<p>Elle se rendait compte aussi qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore assez bien Drago pour pouvoir se rassurer et se dire qu'il ne serait pas aussi extrême. Les paroles de Pansy lors de leur dernière sortie refaisaient surface. La jalousie allait-elle vraiment détruire leur relation ? Elle en était arrivée là quand elle frappa contre la porte de l'appartement du blond. Aucune réponse ne parvint de l'autre côté alors elle réitéra le geste. Résolue à voir le jeune homme, elle transplana dans la grande allée menant au manoir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Le maître est absent, indiqua le petit elfe qui vint lui ouvrir.</p>
<p>– Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où je peux le voir, s'il-vous-plaît ? demanda gentiment Hermione.</p>
<p>– Le maître ne souhaite pas être dérangé, répondit l'elfe de sa voix aiguë. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se résignant à ne pas obtenir des réponses ici, Hermione resta un moment dans l'allée devant la grande porte pour réfléchir. Finalement, elle transplana dans une allée semblable quoiqu' un peu moins sinistre. En quelques enjambées, elle se trouvait devant une autre porte contre laquelle elle cogna. Un majordome vint lui ouvrir et la conduisit dans le salon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Hermione ! s'exclama Blaise en souriant. Ça me fait bien plaisir que tu viennes ici.</p>
<p>– Salut, Blaise, sourit-elle à son tour en lui posant une bise sur la joue.</p>
<p>– Que me vaut le plaisir ? s'enquit le métis. Je te sers quelque chose à boire ?</p>
<p>– Non, c'est gentil, remercia la brune. En fait… je cherche Drago.</p>
<p>Blaise fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en pensant immédiatement à sa dernière conversation avec son meilleur ami.</p>
<p>Hermione soupira.</p>
<p>– On s'est disputés ce matin… je crois, dit-elle en secouant la tête.</p>
<p>– Viens par-là, fit Blaise en l'installant près de lui sur un canapé.</p>
<p>– J'ai dit à Drago de passer chez-moi ce matin parce qu'on ne s'était pas vus du week-end, expliqua la sorcière. Mais il est arrivé très tôt alors que je dormais encore et hier soir, Ron est resté dormir chez moi parce qu'on est rentrés tard de l'hôpital. Drago s'est emporté, il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à m'occuper de Ron et qu'il ne voulait pas continuer notre relation s'il devait être dans les parages. Mais c'est absurde ! s'exclama Hermione.</p>
<p>– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?</p>
<p>– Que je n'avais pas à choisir entre lui et Ron, évidemment ! s'agaça la jeune femme. J'ai proposé mon aide à Ron pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec les enfants, mais ça ne change rien à ce que je veux avec Drago.</p>
<p>Blaise était pensif. Il ne lui dit rien, mais le blond était venu chez lui le matin-même pour défouler ses hargnes contre le rouquin et ils avaient eu une conversation semblable à celle qu'il avait maintenant avec la Ministre. Avoir les deux points de vue l'aidait néanmoins à comprendre la tournure des événements. </p>
<p>– Drago a du mal à accepter que tes relations soient aussi bonnes avec Ron, souligna le métis.</p>
<p>– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? répliqua Hermione avec contrariété. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il continue à se comporter comme un égoïste sous prétexte que son mariage à lui s'est mal terminé ?</p>
<p>– Parce qu'il est comme ça et qu'il se sent en danger. Tant que Weasley ne sera pas écarté, il pensera que tu ne seras pas entièrement à lui, façon de parler.</p>
<p>– Mais…</p>
<p>Hermione serra les dents et poussa un grognement exaspéré. Elle voulait s'arracher les cheveux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur un ex-mari dépressif et un petit-ami maladivement jaloux ?</p>
<p>– Je dois parler avec Drago, affirma-t-elle avec irritation. Il est hors de question qu'on en reste-là et que les choses se passent ainsi. Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?</p>
<p>Blaise hésita un instant.</p>
<p>– Il m'a dit qu'il passait la nuit au manoir, mais je ne sais pas s'il y est déjà.</p>
<p>– Merci, répondit Hermione. Et si tu le vois, parle-lui, s'il-te-plaît. Et dis-lui que je le cherche. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La jeune femme sortit à la hâte du manoir de Blaise pour transplaner à nouveau dans l'allée du manoir Malfoy. Elle arriva rapidement à la porte et aperçut la silhouette de Drago par l'une des larges fenêtres. L'elfe lui avait à peine ouvert qu'elle appela le sorcier à travers le hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Hermione ?</p>
<p>– Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle en trouvant enfin le blond. Drago, il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.</p>
<p>– Donc tu as décidé ? demanda le sorcier en gardant un visage neutre.</p>
<p>– Quoi ? Non, je n'ai rien décidé parce que je n'ai pas à le faire, rétorqua Hermione qui sentait que la conversation allait tourner rapidement à la répétition. Je pensais au contraire que tu aurais compris que ce que tu me demandes n'a pas de sens.</p>
<p>– Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, répondit Drago en croisant les bras. Je te demande simplement de faire en sorte qu'on puisse être ensemble pour de bon sans pâtir des autres autour qui nous parasitent.</p>
<p>– La seule chose qui parasite notre relation c'est ton acharnement à entretenir ta rancœur ! répliqua Hermione.</p>
<p>– La seule cause de rancœur en moi c'est de voir qu'après tout ce temps, quand on peut enfin profiter l'un de l'autre, tu persistes à garder Weasley entre nous deux ! s'emporta Drago. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il reste accroché à toi comme ça alors que votre histoire est terminée depuis longtemps !</p>
<p>– Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à te refermer sur toi-même alors qu'on avait réussi à faire fonctionner les choses entre nous ? déplora la brune en agitant les bras, exaspérée.</p>
<p>– Si tu veux que les choses marchent, tu n'as qu'à t'éloigner de ce Weasley de malheur !</p>
<p>– Non ! s'écria Hermione. Je ne couperai pas les ponts avec Ron parce que tu ne le supportes pas !</p>
<p>– Eh bien tant pis ! gronda Drago.</p>
<p>– Tant pis ! répéta la jeune femme en transplanant hors du manoir en même temps que Drago tournait les talons. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle apparut dans son salon et resta abasourdie un moment. Elle avait si chaud. La douceur de la nuit d'un été approchant envahissait la pièce. Les bouffées de chaleur la rendaient haletante. Où était-ce la colère ? Le frisson qui traversa son corps n'avait rien de lié avec la température. La voix forte et envenimée de Drago résonnait dans sa tête en écho à la sienne. Pourquoi s'était-elle emportée ? Elle aurait dû calmer les choses, trouver une solution à leur problème. Un consensus. Il fallait trouver une issue.</p>
<p>La jeune femme redressa la tête et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le hall du manoir. Sur le visage de Drago qu'elle voulait retrouver moins énervé et plus aimant. Elle commença son transplanage, virevoltant sur elle-même, avant d'échouer à nouveau près de son canapé. De ses yeux vides, elle fixa le sol de son appartement. Ce n'était pas là qu'elle voulait être. Elle ferma les paupières et laissa se dessiner derrière elles l'endroit précis où elle voulait aller. Elle se concentra davantage, mais ne parvint pas à quitter Londres.</p>
<p>Alors qu'elle comprenait que Drago lui avait fermé le transplanage, elle réalisait aussi que quelque chose s'était passé ce soir-là. Peut-être étaient-ils arrivés au bout de leur idylle. À la limite de ce qu'ils pouvaient vivre ensemble. Mais pourquoi ? Pour quoi ? Les passions divergentes et terribles étaient-elles venues à bout d'eux ?</p>
<p>Hermione se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Vidée, elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu une vie en quelques heures. Une vie horrible, sans exutoire autre qu'un destin fatal et cruel qui avait raison de sa joie. Elle voulait comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ça avait été si beau, si bon. Plus rien ne semblait plus affreux que de renoncer à cet amour compliqué mais si passionné.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Vacances sur les îles infernales de la solitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonsoir !</p>
<p>Non, je ne vous avais pas oublié.e.s même si ce chapitre arrive tard. On approche dangereusement de la fin : il reste trois chapitres (celui-là compris) et un épilogue. Je vous donne encore un peu de nostalgie avant que les décisions définitives soient prises et que chacun fasse des choix. Mais je n'en dis pas plus.</p>
<p>Merci à Whimsikal.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Durant les premiers temps, Hermione avait vite cédé au mécontentement. Irritée et irritable très facilement, elle ruminait la puérilité de l'attitude de Drago contre qui elle rejetait l'entière faute de leur froid. Elle anéantissait toutes les tentatives désespérées de Blaise de les faire se voir autour d'un café, au hasard d'une rue, dans leur quartier. Profondément affectée par la distance du blond, elle l'accusait mentalement de ne faire aucun effort pour eux.</p>
<p class="western">Elle avait langui que Ron se remette pour qu'elle puisse s'extirper de son quotidien, repensant à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait qu'il était la cause principale de ses tourments. Mais une fois sa tranquillité retrouvée, son appartement vide lui hurlait sa solitude. Drago lui manquait. Les soirées qu'ils passaient dans leur cocon lui manquaient. Le silence était peut-être la pire des épreuves, même si elle avait refusé catégoriquement de voir Drago au début parce qu'elle lui en voulait.</p>
<p class="western">Elle lui en voulait de ne pas être revenu la voir pour s'excuser de ce qu'il avait fait. De ne pas avoir réalisé qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de choisir entre lui et Ron. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir disparu de sa vie aussi facilement qu'il y était entré à nouveau ; de ne pas s'être battu pour elle.</p>
<p class="western">Et Hermione se rendait compte après d'innombrables tentatives de contact infructueuses que son silence la détruisait. La brune se disait même quelques fois qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il apparaisse enragé et qu'il lui hurle dessus. Tout, n'importe quoi. Pourvu qu'il lui parle. Mais rien ne lui parvenait à part les hiboux qui revenaient à vide, les excuses piteuses des elfes lui refusant l'entrée, l'incapacité de transplaner.</p>
<p class="western">Avec le désarroi le plus total, les sorciers qui entouraient le couple déchiré assistaient à la fracture dans leur groupe. Ni le blond ni la brune ne se joignaient à eux lors des rares soirées qu'ils faisaient en commun. Ils déclinaient systématiquement les propositions de sorties, même en petit comité, de peur de devoir faire appel à des sujets houleux, à des souvenirs douloureux.</p>
<p class="western">Jusqu'à ce que le printemps touche à sa fin et que les vacances approchent, Hermione s'acharna dans son malheur au travail, suant eau et sang au-dessus de son bureau. Elle croisait Blaise de plus en plus souvent dans les couloirs du Ministère et si elle ignorait pourquoi, elle profitait de leurs quelques échanges pour prendre des nouvelles de Drago à travers lui. Quand les enfants n'étaient pas sous sa garde, elle enchaînait les heures supplémentaires. Quand ils étaient là, ils étaient son échappatoire. Sa bouée de sauvetage dans la tempête qu'était devenue sa vie.</p>
<p class="western">Parfois, elle repensait aux paroles de Pansy. L'orgueil, l'ego et la jalousie. Si seulement Drago lui avait parlé de tout cela. S'il seulement il l'avait compris pour lui-même. Encore aujourd'hui, elle déplorait que ces sentiments aient été si forts qu'ils avaient rompu leur équilibre. Mais quel équilibre ? Quand la jeune femme repensait à sa relation avec Drago, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que souligner l'absence d'équilibre qui la caractérisait. Depuis les débuts où elle s'était surprise à s'abandonner au corps et qu'elle avait compris que la chaire était faible jusqu'aux échanges impossibles liés à des mariages torturés.</p>
<p class="western">Parfois, elle repensait aux paroles d'Astoria. Peut-être que Drago allait se lasser et se détourner définitivement. Il allait se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas mieux qu'une autre et que si elle persistait à garder ses contacts avec Ron, il n'avait plus rien à faire avec elle. Peut-être qu'il était déjà en train de se réconforter auprès d'une autre comme il s'était réconforté auprès d'elle au début. Une larme acide s'échappa du regard d'Hermione qui la sentit tracer sa route le long de sa joue. Balançant contre sa peau un instant, la goutte se détacha d'elle et s'échoua sur le sol.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Maman… Tu pleures ? »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">1er juillet 2017</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Drago finit de donner les dernières instructions pour leurs affaires et s'en alla avec Scorpius rejoindre le petit groupe qui s'était formé plus loin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le Londres nuageux par Portoloin pour la Martinique ensoleillée. Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure période de l'année pour visiter les Caraïbes, mais si le temps était clément, ils allaient très certainement passer un excellent séjour.</p>
<p class="western">Pansy en tête de cortège, les six sorciers se frayèrent un chemin sous le ciel azur jusqu'au quai d'embarquement. Une masse de touristes en sueur attendaient de pouvoir monter sur le pont du gigantesque paquebot. Les contournant, la blonde se présenta sous le petit chapiteau réservé aux membres « premium ».</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Bienvenue chez Oceania Magic, fit l'hôtesse dans son uniforme turquoise.</p>
<p class="western">– Bonjour, nous avons réservé trois suites aux noms de Parkinson, Zabini et Malfoy, dit Pansy.</p>
<p class="western">L'hôtesse laissa couler son regard sur les voyageurs avant de baisser les yeux sur son registre. Trois lignes s'illuminèrent et elle releva les yeux.</p>
<p class="western">– Je vais vous demander vos passeports magiques et une pièce d'identité, s'il-vous-plaît.</p>
<p class="western">Drago leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se joignait aux autres pour fouiller dans ses poches. Franchement, comme s'il devait décliner son identité. Il posa les papiers requis sur le comptoir et invita Scorpius à faire de même.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est parfait, chantonna l'hôtesse. Voilà vos cartes magnétiques : suites numéro douze, quatorze et seize. Je vous en prie, vous trouverez un guide sur le pont, indiqua-t-elle en montrant la grande rampe d'embarquement. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Les sorciers quittèrent l'ombre du chapiteau et s'engagèrent sous le soleil dans leur ascension. Une fois en haut, une autre hôtesse se présenta à eux et les conduisit à travers les méandres de couloirs. Toujours plus haut dans cet immeuble flottant.</p>
<p class="western">Drago entra dans sa suite avec Scorpius qui s'extasia en sautant sur le lit. Il était aux anges pour sa première croisière et cela eut le don d'adoucir l'humeur maussade de son père. Ce dernier fit rapidement le tour des lieux : salle de bain avec baignoire, bureau, canapé, balcon. Il referma la grande baie vitrée après avoir constaté que Blaise avait eu le même réflexe et se trouvait à quelques mètres sur sa gauche, humant l'air marin. D'un coup de baguette, le blond défit leurs valises. Autant s'installer, ils s'apprêtaient à passer dix-huit jours sur ce bateau.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Santé ! À notre première soirée de croisière, fit Théo alors qu'ils étaient attablés au restaurant sur le pont du paquebot. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Les autres firent tinter leurs verres contre le sien et s'engagèrent dans une discussion décontractée sous le ciel étoilé.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Lâche-moi, Blaise, gronda Drago en soupirant. Je ne suis pas venu pour entendre tes reproches.</p>
<p class="western">– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu, hein ? s'emporta le métis alors que la conversation durait déjà depuis de longues et pénibles minutes. Pour passer le temps ? Pour que je te soutienne dans ta connerie ? Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui a tort dans cette histoire !</p>
<p class="western">– Parce que tu trouves ça normal, toi ? Tu trouves ça normal qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, après tout ce que Weasmoche a fait, Hermione continue de le couver et décide même d'aller chez lui pour s'occuper de lui ? s'écria le blond, extériorisant ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse depuis des jours et des jours.</p>
<p class="western">« Non », pensa Blaise. Il ne trouvait pas cela normal. Hermione en avait bavé dans son mariage sur la fin et il sentait que les choses étaient loin d'être réglées avec Ron. Mais là où la plupart aurait tourné le dos au passé et aux déboires, la jeune femme pardonnait et tendait la main. Parce qu'elle était comme ça.</p>
<p class="western">– Elle n'a rien fait pour que les choses continuent, lâcha Drago avec froideur.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu n'as rien fait non plus ! Tu ne peux pas juste tout lui reprocher !</p>
<p class="western">Drago se prit la tête entre les mains.</p>
<p class="western">– Si tu l'aimes, reprit Blaise avec plus de douceur, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas lui parler ?</p>
<p class="western">– Bien sûr que je l'aime ! rétorqua le blond en redressant la tête vivement. Mais je t'assure qu'avoir Weasley dans les pattes, c'est atroce. Hermione l'a choisi, je préfère m'effacer plutôt que de les supporter à nouveau tous les deux.</p>
<p class="western">Blaise soupira.</p>
<p class="western">– Elle ne l'a pas choisi, tenta-t-il encore une fois.</p>
<p class="western">– Elle ne m'a pas choisi, c'est pareil.</p>
<p class="western">Soupir encore. Le métis n'insista pas. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois avant la croisière lorsque Drago et lui se voyaient. Il déplorait que les choses fussent ainsi. Pourquoi Drago s'obstinait-il à croire qu'Hermione préférait son amitié avec Ron à son amour pour lui ? Pourquoi Hermione ne combattait pas ce caprice en prouvant au blond à quel point elle tenait à lui ?</p>
<p class="western">– Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose, toi ? demanda Drago en se souvenant que c'était d'abord parce que Blaise voulait lui parler qu'ils étaient allés s'isoler dans un coin.</p>
<p class="western">Blaise réfléchit un instant.</p>
<p class="western">– Ce n'est pas si important, finit-il par dire.</p>
<p class="western">En réalité, il doutait que ses propres affaires de sentiments soient un sujet d'intérêt avec Drago. Il aurait tout le loisir de lui en parler plus tard et prendrait ce temps en plus pour bien réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait vraiment.</p>
<p class="western">– J'y retourne, alors, dit finalement Drago. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il s'en alla rejoindre la table avec les autres et pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent, Drago resta muet à observer son environnement. Scorpius s'amusait avec le petit parasol brillant qui agrémentait son cocktail sans alcool, les gens autour d'eux étaient joyeux. Lui ne l'était pas. Il était content de passer du temps avec ses amis, dans une perspective de détente et de découverte, mais il n'était pas heureux. Son bonheur était resté à Londres quelques semaines plus tôt, accroché à des cheveux épais et bruns aux senteurs de lavande.</p>
<p class="western">Ce soir-là, il s'endormit sur cette pensée, tardivement et cruellement seul. Les lunettes de soleil vissées sur ses yeux et les mains dans les poches de son short en lin, Drago quitta sa cabine le lendemain matin avec son fils pour rejoindre les plages cristallines des Caraïbes. Il savait que Blaise avait prévu quelques activités très… typiquement Blaisiennes et que ce premier jour de vacance allait certainement être le seul sans excès. </p>
<p class="western">À moitié allongé sur une serviette verte et protégé par un large parasol, Drago surveillait du coin de l'œil Scorpius et Sam qui nageaient dans l'eau limpide. Il profita que Blaise, Pansy et Théo les aient rejoints pour sortir une enveloppe de son sac de plage. Il hésita un instant avant d'en tirer un petit paquet de parchemins. Il se trouvait assez stupide maintenant qu'il faisait les gestes, mais une partie de lui était rassurée d'avoir cette enveloppe avec lui. Même à l'autre bout du monde.</p>
<p class="western">Les mots tracés fébrilement défilaient sous ses yeux, des mots suppliants, désolés. Des mots qui cherchaient le contact, la réponse. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de répondre, mais il continuait de lire et relire les lettres envoyées par Hermione. Parfois quelques mots le priant de passer la voir au Ministère, parfois de longues phrases cherchant l'entente et la réconciliation. Le silence avait été plus simple, plus lâche aurait dit Blaise. Il arrivait au blond de songer à renoncer à sa demande exagérée pour retrouver les bras qu'il chérissait tant, mais le souvenir de chaque instant brisé par l'arrivée intempestive d'un certain rouquin coupait court à ses réflexions.</p>
<p class="western">Il fallait qu'il fasse un peu de vide dans sa tête pendant les jours à venir. Au moins pour pouvoir profiter un peu de son séjour dépaysant. Le soir venu, accoudé à la rambarde sur le pont alors que le bateau quittait le port pour d'autres horizons, Drago ferma brièvement les yeux pour profiter de l'air doux de la nuit. Son meilleur ami au loin flirtait avec une belle jeune femme : regard charmeur et beau discours. Le blond eut un sourire en coin en le voyant faire. Il comptait sur lui pour s'amuser pour deux.</p>
<p class="western">Une autre personne avait décidé de profiter du pont et s'interposa dans le champ de vision de Drago. Il la regarda un instant. Longue robe, cheveux noirs comme le charbon qui tombaient en de lourdes boucles, yeux perçants qu'elle posa sur lui d'un air aguicheur à peine dissimulé. Le sorcier détourna son attention avec une moue blasée et quitta le pont. Il flâna dans les couloirs, croisant des couples élégants se rendant certainement à la soirée concert du pont numéro deux.</p>
<p class="western">Il finit par rejoindre sa suite dans laquelle il trouva Sam et Scorpius en train de jouer aux cartes sur son lit.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Maman et papa te demandent si ça ne te dérange pas d'aller dormir dans la suite de Blaise pour que je reste ici avec Scorp', débita Samantha en voyant Drago entrer.</p>
<p class="western">La voyant déjà en pyjama et largement installée, le blond ne douta pas une seule seconde du réel choix qu'il avait.</p>
<p class="western">– Je vous laisse, fit-il en récupérant quelques affaires de toilette.</p>
<p class="western">– À demain, papa ! s'exclama Scorpius.</p>
<p class="western">– À demain, bonhomme. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Drago se doutait bien que Pansy et Théo auraient besoin de moments d'intimité pendant le séjour et que partager la suite avec une adolescente n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour avoir ce genre d'échange. Il ne se doutait pas cependant que Blaise aurait conquis quiconque après seulement une journée et demie à bord. Le blond avait malheureusement l'habitude d'ouvrir des portes et de tomber sur son meilleur ami en plein ébats depuis leurs années Poudlard et ce soir-là n'était pas une exception.</p>
<p class="western">Condamné donc à errer sur le paquebot, Drago se retrouva accoudé à un bar sur lequel il était tombé par relatif hasard. Il comptait encore une demi-heure environ avant de retourner chez Blaise, espérant pouvoir trouver un peu de repos sur son canapé.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Drago Malfoy sur ce bateau donc, entendit ledit personnage alors qu'il sirotait une caïpirinha parfaitement dosée.</p>
<p class="western">Le concerné pivota et dévisagea la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Même robe, même cheveux, même air que sur le pont plus tôt.</p>
<p class="western">– Lui-même, répondit le blond. Et vous êtes ?</p>
<p class="western">– Salma Shafiq, sourit la jeune femme.</p>
<p class="western">Le sorcier fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait ce nom et ce visage lui semblait soudain familier.</p>
<p class="western">– Amir Shafiq, mon père, de la London South Bank, précisa Salma.</p>
<p class="western">Ah oui, c'était ça. Drago se souvenait maintenant de cette famille qu'il voyait souvent aux dîners mondains et ce fameux Amir, PDG d'une banque d'investissement directement concurrente à celle de Théo.</p>
<p class="western">– Permettez que je me joigne à vous, fit la brune en se hissant sur un tabouret aux côtés du jeune homme. Un Black Jack, commanda-t-elle au serveur qui s'approchait. Sec.</p>
<p class="western">Drago la regardait du coin de l'œil, se demandant si elle avait compris que sa présence à ses côtés était loin d'être requise.</p>
<p class="western">– Je suis contente de retrouver des sorciers londoniens sur ce bateau, soupira-t-elle. Vous restez jusqu'à Antigua ?</p>
<p class="western">Hésitant entre finir son verre cul sec pour s'en aller et supporter un peu de discuter avec cette quasi-inconnue, Drago finit par répondre à sa question. La demi-heure qu'il avait prévu d'attendre passa comme une minute. La fille Shafiq avait de la conversation, bien qu'un peu pincée comme d'autres femmes de son rang.</p>
<p class="western">– Vous serez au brunch du pont numéro deux, demain ? demanda-t-elle. J'y vais avec une amie qui m'accompagne pendant la croisière. L'accès est réservé aux passagers du dernier étage, ajouta la brune avec un œil suffisant.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Drago qui ignorait jusque-là la tenue de cet événement sélectif.</p>
<p class="western">– Ça serait un grand plaisir, vraiment, de vous y voir et d'apprendre à mieux vous connaître, susurra Salma en posant une main entreprenante sur la cuisse du blond.</p>
<p class="western">Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « Je sais que tu es divorcé, viens donc dans ma suite pour qu'on fasse connaissance ». Drago planta son regard dans le sien en posant sa main sur la sienne.</p>
<p class="western">– Mademoiselle Shafiq, dit-il en la retirant de sa cuisse, je me souviens maintenant avoir des obligations pour demain.</p>
<p class="western">Ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'était pas intéressé, ni demain ni un autre jour. Il se leva sous l'air offensé de la jeune femme.</p>
<p class="western">– Je vous souhaite un bon séjour, conclut-il en s'éloignant. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il fut soulagé de trouver la suite de Blaise vide et impeccable. Croisant les mains derrière sa tête, il resta allongé sur le canapé de longues minutes à fixer le plafond. Il aurait certainement passé sa nuit dans une suite qui n'était pas celle-là s'il s'était comporté comme avant. Avant Hermione, avant le divorce, avant. L'idée même d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec une autre lui donnait l'impression de tromper Hermione. Elle lui avait donné une morale, elle lui avait pris son cœur et ne lui avait jamais rendu. Tant pis. Il était prêt à finir seul, père gâteux pour son fils unique, plutôt que de finir avec une autre. Il vieillirait froid et taciturne, dans son grand manoir trop vide et trop grand pour lui.</p>
<p class="western">Cette nuit-là, Drago ne ferma presque pas l'œil. Il eut le loisir de voir Blaise rentrer à moitié débraillé et largement saoul, une expression contrariée sur le visage ; celui d'observer le ciel brillant par le balcon ; celui d'imaginer quels moments merveilleux il aurait pu passer avec Hermione si elle avait été à bord. S'ils s'étaient mariés un jour, il aurait voulu une lune de miel fantastique pour elle et lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Si c'est vraiment la fin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p><p>Eh bien voilà, la boucle est bouclée. Mais est-ce vraiment la fin ?</p><p>Je vous mets une petite citation de Daniel Poliquin qui, je trouve, illustre bien le chapitre.<br/>“Une gare est le plus bel endroit pour des retrouvailles, parce que c'est normalement le lieu des séparations. En se retrouvant dans une gare, on a l'impression de conjurer le mauvais sort.”</p><p>Merci Whimsikal !<br/>Bonne lecture.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7 août 2017</p><p> </p><p>Occuper sa journée. Il fallait qu'Hermione occupe sa journée pour ne pas penser que c'était ce même jour deux ans plus tôt qu'elle avait cédé pour la première fois au plaisir avec Drago. Drago. Elle pensait à lui presque chaque jour. Elle avait appris par Ginny qu'il était parti en croisière avec Pansy, Blaise et Théo. Elle mourrait d'envie de le voir.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu veux bien que je prenne un animal ? demanda Rose en la sortant de ses pensées.</p><p>– Bien sûr, sourit la brune. Mais il faudra que tu t'en occupes toute seule et que tu en prennes soin.</p><p>Rose hocha vigoureusement la tête, se replongeant dans la lecture de sa liste de fournitures. Mère et fille marchaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, faisant boutique après boutique pour récupérer tout ce dont la future élève de Poudlard aurait besoin. Le sujet était bouillonnant depuis le jour où la lettre d'admission était arrivée à l'appartement.</p><p>– Qu'est-ce qu'il reste ? demanda Hermione.</p><p>– Les robes de travail, la baguette et il faut qu'on passe à la Ménagerie magique, lista Rose. »</p><p> </p><p>Après un rapide passage chez Madame Guipure et chez Fleury et Bott qui se trouvait juste à côté, les deux sorcières entrèrent dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Le vieil homme était assis dans un fauteuil poussiéreux derrière le comptoir et posa ses yeux brillants sur les clientes.</p><p> </p><p>« Bonjour, Madame la Ministre, salua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je savais bien que je vous reverrais un jour.</p><p>Hermione eut un sourire tendre, se remémorant chaque moment passé en compagnie de cet homme d'exception.</p><p>– Bonjour, Monsieur Ollivander, répondit-t-elle. Ma fille a besoin de vos conseils.</p><p>– C'est très bien… très bien. »</p><p> </p><p>Hermione posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Rose avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le jeune apprenti du faiseur de baguette aider le vieil homme à se lever en s'appuyant sur lui. Sur le perron, la brune attendit avec l'excitation montante. Elle était si fière que Rose entre à Poudlard cette année ! Mais son cerveau s'arrêta là dans ses projections sur le futur de sa fille quand un visage aux mèches blondes apparut dans son champ de vision.</p><p>L'ascenseur émotionnel fut tel qu'elle dut fermer brièvement les yeux pour clarifier son esprit. Ce n'était pas Drago à quelques mètres d'elle, mais Scorpius. Peut-être que si le petit était là, le père l'était aussi. Sentant son cœur battre douloureusement dans son ventre, Hermione descendit de la marche de la boutique et traversa la rue. Mais une fois plantée devant le jeune Malfoy, elle ne sut quoi dire.</p><p> </p><p>« Bonjour, Madame, fit-il poliment.</p><p>Retrouvant un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, la brune parvint finalement à formuler une phrase relativement intelligible.</p><p>– Bonjour, est-ce que tu es avec ton père ? demanda-t-elle sans toutefois parvenir à prononcer le prénom de Drago.</p><p>Scorpius secoua la tête en signe de négation.</p><p>– Vous voulez que je lui dise quelque chose de votre part ? proposa-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.</p><p>– Je ne sais pas…, souffla Hermione. Dis-lui que…</p><p>Elle s'emmêla dans ses pensées et dans les émotions qui résidaient à fleur de peau. Elle semblait tout à coup sur le point de pleurer. Soudain, elle vit Astoria sortir d'une boutique un peu plus loin et se diriger d'un pas assuré vers son fils.</p><p>– Dis-lui que…, reprit précipitamment Hermione. Que j'ai besoin de le voir.</p><p>Elle avait débité ces derniers mots en même temps qu'elle tournait les talons et s'échappait vers chez Ollivander.</p><p>– Avec qui parlais-tu, Scorpius ? demanda Astoria.</p><p>– Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement le blond.</p><p>– Allez viens, il reste encore des choses à acheter pour Poudlard, enchaîna sa mère en posant une main sur son épaule. »</p><p> </p><p>Mais le visage de cette femme revenait doucement à l'esprit de Scorpius. En plus de la voir parfois dans la Gazette, il l'avait déjà rencontrée. Quoi qu'il en fut, il en parlerait à son père qui saurait certainement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors ? s'enquit Hermione une fois que Rose fut sortie de la boutique.</p><p>– Bois d'if, cœur en ventricule de dragon, trente-trois centimètres, flexibilité légèrement élastique, récita la rousse en faisant tourner sa baguette fraîchement acquise entre ses doigts.</p><p>– Elle est très belle, félicita Hermione. Maintenant, allons te chercher un petit compagnon. »</p><p> </p><p>Alors que Rose et sa mère rentraient plusieurs heures plus tard accompagnées d'une magnifique chouette hulotte et les bras pleins, Scorpius rentrait également chez son père.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais ? demanda Drago alors que son fils déballait ses achats pour lui montrer.</p><p>– Oui, j'ai tout ! Mère m'a même acheté deux autres robes pour l'hiver et la mi-saison.</p><p>– La baguette ?</p><p>– Crin de licorne, répondit fièrement le garçon.</p><p>– Évidemment, sourit son père. Et pour le quidditch ?</p><p>– Bottes, uniforme, balais, énuméra Scorpius. Plus l'ensemble que tu m'as offert à Noël.</p><p>– Alors tu es prêt pour tous leur montrer que les Malfoy ont toujours leur place sur le terrain, assura Drago avec un clin d'œil malicieux et rieur.</p><p>Le visage de Scorpius s'illumina d'un large sourire alors que son père lui donnait une tape sur l'épaule avec fierté.</p><p>– On a croisé tonton avec une femme, dit le jeune Malfoy.</p><p>– Blaise ? fit Drago en haussant les sourcils. Tu la connaissais ?</p><p>– Non, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vue avant. Elle ressemblait un peu à mon institutrice à Albury, avec des petites lunettes.</p><p>Drago se redressa avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et attrapa les affaires que Scorpius avait ramenées pour les monter dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il le suivait de près, le jeune Malfoy se décida à parler.</p><p>– J'ai vu quelqu'un d'autre sur le Chemin de Traverse, annonça-t-il.</p><p>– Ah oui ? Qui était-ce ? demanda Drago alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'étage.</p><p>– Eh bien…, hésita Scorpius en réfléchissant encore un peu à ce visage familier et étranger à la fois pour ne pas dire de bêtise. Je crois que c'était la Ministre de la magie.</p><p>Drago manqua la poignée de la porte de la chambre de son fils et se figea. Scorpius se demanda alors s'il avait en effet dit une bêtise. Il poursuivit avec bien moins d'aisance.</p><p>– Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de te voir.</p><p>– Tu lui as parlé ? interrogea le père avec plus de pression qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. </p><p>– Oui… elle est venue me voir. C'était comme si elle était triste. »</p><p> </p><p>Dans la chambre de Scorpius, Drago déposa toutes ses affaires qui s'en allèrent se ranger toutes seules dans les placards et étagères. Mais quand son fils lui expliqua ses dernières trouvailles et idées, quand il lui partagea son excitation à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard dans une poignée de jours, Drago ne l'écoutait pas entièrement.</p><p>Le visage d'Hermione s'imposait dans son esprit. Leurs dernières conversations. Ses lettres sans réponse. Peut-être qu'il avait assez attendu. Peut-être qu'il était prêt, en fin de compte, à supporter la présence de Weasmoche dans ses pattes pour peu qu'il puisse passer ses journées avec la jeune femme. Après tout, il se rendait compte que ces derniers temps sans elle avaient été un véritable calvaire. Vivre seul loin d'elle en la sachant si près en même temps était le plus terrible des supplices. Ils trouveraient peut-être un compromis. Il finirait peut-être par digérer Weasley dans les parages.</p><p>Surpris lui-même que ses réflexions l'aient mené à cette conclusion approximative, Drago se coucha ce soir-là avec de nouveaux doutes dans la tête. Mais aussi une pointe de ce qui ressemblait fort à de l'espoir. Il lui fallut néanmoins près d'une semaine pour trouver le courage, la force mentale et les mots pour se rendre chez Hermione. C'était un soir, en fin de semaine ; il espérait qu'elle serait chez elle et sans les enfants. Et si elle ne voulait plus de lui ? Si finalement, sans réponse de sa part, elle l'avait complètement écarté ? Il se trouvait désormais bien stupide d'avoir causé tant de malheur entre eux par pure jalousie. Elle avait eu raison, depuis le début. Comme toujours.</p><p>Le blond frappa et attendit. Longtemps. Peut-être n'était-elle pas là. Il hésita à toquer à nouveau quand il vit passer une ombre dans le judas. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait. S'il avait laissé transparaître de l'appréhension et peut-être de l'inquiétude sur son visage, Drago se ferma instantanément à la vue de l'individu qui avait ouvert. L'envie de hurler, de frapper et même de pleurer défilèrent successivement dans son cœur avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et transplane depuis le palier sans dire un mot, la rage au ventre.</p><p>Il n'avait plus sa place dans la vie d'Hermione qui en avait définitivement choisi un autre. Il enrageait en y pensant et plus il y pensait, plus ça le détruisait. Mais c'était faux, évidemment. Il se trompait car Hermione n'avait jamais tourné le dos à ses sentiments pour lui. Sauf qu'il était trop malheureux pour le comprendre.</p><p>La main sur la poignée, Ron n'avait pas encore cligné des yeux. Il referma finalement la porte et attendit nerveusement qu'Hermione sorte de la douche. Si ce soir, avant de rentrer chez lui avec les enfants, il ne lui dit rien concernant la venue de Drago, il comprit une chose : il était temps de faire un pas en arrière et de prendre de la distance. Et malgré tout le mal que cela lui fit, le rouquin réalisa enfin que s'il n'était pas la raison de son malheur, il en était la cause. C'était marqué sur le visage fatigué et terne d'Hermione, dans son attitude maussade, dans la façon qu'elle avait de laisser se perdre son regard dans un vide mélancolique. C'était marqué sur le visage torturé de Malfoy.</p><p>Heureux qu'il avait été qu'elle le défende bec et ongle vis-à-vis de Malfoy, il se trouvait bien pathétique et affligé de l'avoir rendue si misérable. Sa réflexion déjà bien poussée fut parfaitement corroborée quelques jours plus tard, quand ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le quai d'une gare bien connue.</p><p> </p><p>1er septembre 2017</p><p> </p><p>Le quai de la gare baignait dans une effervescence chaude sous l'épais nuage de vapeur blanche. De nombreuses familles étaient réunies près du train, profitant des derniers instants avant le grand départ. Harry, Ginny et leurs trois enfants s'avancèrent, retrouvant Hermione et Ron. Rose et Albus faisaient leur rentrée cette année et James ne manquait pas une occasion d'embêter son frère, angoissé à l'idée de ne pas être choisi parmi les Gryffondor.</p><p>Leur petit attroupement de neuf personnes respirait tout de même la bonne humeur et l'émotion alors que Hugo et Lily, les deux cadets, trépignaient d'impatience à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard, deux ans plus tard. Mais au milieu de toute cette famille, Hermione avait l'esprit perdu. Elle prenait part aux conversations de temps à autre pour réprimander Ron ou pour rassurer ses enfants, mais n'écoutait pas vraiment.</p><p>La jeune femme balayait le quai du regard, à la recherche d'un visage familier qui ne semblait jamais apparaître. Et puis finalement, quand une vague de vapeur se dissipa, elle l'aperçut à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Sa veste noire hautement boutonnée, son menton pointu, ses cheveux presque blancs. Et ses yeux gris perçant la distance qui les séparait. Il avait une main posée sur l'épaule de son fils qui se tenait entre lui et sa mère. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le ventre d'Hermione se tordit violemment.</p><p>Pendant de longues minutes, ils furent tous deux comme entourés d'une bulle où rien autour n'existait plus. Elle aurait voulu le rejoindre, ignorer les autres, passer sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, le serrer fort dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le quitter. Mais dans ses yeux froids, elle lisait tous les mauvais choix qu'elle avait faits. Et combien de fois elle l'avait fait souffrir. Mais ce matin-là, sur le quai de la gare, elle souffrait aussi. De le voir au loin, si inaccessible, si taciturne.</p><p>Hermione entendit autour d'elle Harry et Ron parler de Drago et de son fils, Scorpius. Elle était la seule à pouvoir lire sous son masque d'impassibilité toute la colère qu'il retenait. Et c'était justement depuis le jour où la colère avait remplacé l'amour dans ses prunelles grises que la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à être heureuse.</p><p>La vision du groupe d'amis de l'autre côté du quai donna à Drago envie de frapper quelque chose. Toute la scène lui semblait surréaliste. Jamais les choses n'auraient dû se passer de la sorte. Voir Hermione près de l'autre lui donnait la nausée. Il voulait qu'elle soit près de lui, c'était ce qui aurait dû arriver. Mais quand elle planta son regard dans le sien, son regard plein de regrets, de désolation, d'excuses, il ne put faire autrement que se souvenir encore une fois pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là. Tout était de sa faute à elle. Elle et ses principes, elle et sa morale de sainte qui devait toujours tout arranger.</p><p>Ils avaient été à un pas du bonheur, à un pas de construire une nouvelle vie plus heureuse que celle qu'ils avaient chacun de leur côté. Et elle avait tout ruiné. Il admettait ses torts, ses maladresses, mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour la blesser. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant.</p><p>Quand tous les regards furent sur lui, il adressa un hochement de tête au groupe et se détourna, ne supportant plus les yeux noisettes implorants qui pesaient sur son cœur. Il serra fièrement son fils, lui rappelant ce qu'il devrait faire ou non en arrivant à Poudlard. Une fois que Scorpius fut dans le train, sans un mot de plus, Drago transplana chez lui avec rage.</p><p>.</p><p>Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Le regard dans le vague, elle sentit Hugo grimper à côté d'elle et se coller à son bras. Voilà, Rose était partie pour de bon à Poudlard et elle sentait au fond d'elle le manque qui naissait en même tant temps que la fierté. Et Drago. Elle avait appréhendé ces instants à la gare, sachant qu'il y aurait de fortes chances qu'ils s'y retrouvent. Pendant des jours, elle avait senti l'angoisse lui tordre le ventre. Être restée si longtemps loin de lui et en même temps si peu. Il n'avait pas changé -elle se demandait bien pourquoi il l'aurait fait- et son regard si dur l'avait réellement blessée.</p><p>La jeune femme sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle touchait peut-être du doigt la fin. La vraie fin de leur relation. Jusque-là, elle avait gardé l'espoir qu'un jour… un jour peut-être ils essuieraient les pots cassés et reprendraient tout à zéro. Mais voilà. Et si c'était vraiment, définitivement, fatalement terminé ? Comment se passer pour de bon de cet amour inconditionnel et si douloureux qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à Drago ? Son quotidien était devenu une torture constante. Chaque lieu où ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, chaque fauteuil où il s'était assis, chaque discussion qu'ils avaient eue bourdonnait en souvenir des jours où ils étaient heureux.</p><p>Non. Si ça devait réellement se terminer, elle voulait lui parler une dernière fois. Vider son sac et se libérer de tous ces nœuds terribles dans son ventre.</p><p> </p><p>« Je vais rentrer chez moi, annonça Ron, la coupant dans ses pensées torturées.</p><p>Hermione se leva alors que Hugo s'affalait sur le canapé de tout son long avec ses figurines.</p><p>– On se voit au Terrier dimanche ? demanda-t-elle plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.</p><p>– Normalement oui.</p><p>Ron l'observa encore quelques instants. Ses yeux vides le poussèrent finalement à avouer ce qu'il planifiait depuis quelques jours.</p><p>– Mione, commença-t-il en l'invitant à se reculer vers la porte, j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose.</p><p>Elle posa son air curieux mais las sur lui, l'incitant à poursuivre.</p><p>– Je vais déménager, lâcha-t-il.</p><p>– Quoi ? s'exclama la brune franchement surprise.</p><p>– Je vais quitter Londres, l'Angleterre même je pense.</p><p>– Mais… Et les enfants ?</p><p>– Rose est à Poudlard maintenant et Hugo y rentrera bientôt, poursuivit Ron.</p><p>Hermione ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.</p><p>– Je suis resté dans l'appartement parce que ça m'était insupportable de le quitter et d'abandonner notre vie dedans, reprit le rouquin après un moment de silence. Je suis resté accroché à beaucoup de choses pour ne pas perdre ce qu'il me restait de nos moments d'avant. Je suis resté accroché à toi et c'était profondément égoïste.</p><p>Désarçonnée par ce soudain élan de confession et ces annonces sorties de nulle part, Hermione resta muette alors que le sorcier continuait.</p><p>– Aussi difficile que cela puisse être, je comprends maintenant que ton bonheur est loin de dépendre de moi ou de notre entourage. Je suis désolé. De ne pas t'avoir accordé l'attention que tu méritais quand on était ensemble, de t'avoir fait du mal. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir éloignée de Malfoy alors qu'il est visiblement le seul à être capable de te rendre heureuse. Il est grand temps que je m'éloigne, pour toi et pour moi.</p><p>Entendre Ron parler de Drago, de son bonheur lié à lui, donnait à la jeune femme des douleurs dans la poitrine. Sa lèvre supérieure tremblait sous l'émotion. Elle avait envie d'éclater en sanglots, de dire à Ron que c'était trop tard pour être désolé, que le mal était déjà fait et que c'était fichu avec Drago. Mais les rugissements dont Hugo derrière elle affublait ses dragons l'obligèrent à rester forte. Elle laissa s'échapper quelques larmes qu'elle frotta vigoureusement avec ses paumes fébriles.</p><p>– Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir comme ça, murmura Ron. Et si pour te voir rire à nouveau il faut que je vive un peu plus loin de toi, alors je le ferai. Ça ne peut que nous faire du bien à tous.</p><p>La brune eut l'impression que dans le « tous », Ron incluait aussi Drago. Si même lui avait une pensée pour le blond…</p><p>– On en reparlera dimanche, souffla la sorcière en s'essuyant une dernière fois le visage.</p><p>Ron lui adressa un petit sourire et l'attira vers lui pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.</p><p>– Allez, Hugo, appela son père. On y va !</p><p>– À dimanche, mon chéri, sourit Hermione en le serrant fort dans ses bras. » </p><p> </p><p>Ron et Hugo disparurent derrière un geste de la main en guise d'au-revoir et la jeune femme se retrouva dans le silence bourdonnant de son salon. Midi sonna et résonna dans la pièce. La Ministre ne mangea presque pas tellement son estomac était noué et s'en alla directement au Ministère. Rien de tel qu'un bon dilemme diplomatique pour ne penser à rien et finir la semaine. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Jusqu'au soir, elle ne cessa de se repasser sa discussion avec Ron. Il partait de Londres, il partait pour qu'elle puisse être avec Drago.</p><p>Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit explicitement, elle trouvait que c'était la preuve d'amour la plus profonde qu'il lui ait témoignée depuis bien des années. Il avait droit aussi à une nouvelle vie, loin d'elle et de leur passé chaotique. Mais son avenir à elle ne lui semblait pas bien réjouissant.</p><p>Elle retrouva ses pensées de fin de matinée. Si elle devait continuer sa route seule, elle voulait terminer les choses définitivement avec Drago. Bien que l'idée simple de ne plus jamais partager quoi que ce soit avec lui semblait horrifiante, elle avait besoin, quoi qu'il arrive, de le voir une dernière fois. À l'heure de quitter le travail, elle ne prit même pas la peine de rentrer chez elle. Elle transplana directement dans la rue de l'appartement de Drago. S'il n'était pas là, elle irait au manoir et ferait le tour de l'Angleterre pour le trouver et lui parler ce soir. Elle sentait que c'était maintenant ou jamais et qu'elle le regretterait toute sa vie si elle ne le faisait pas.</p><p>Hermione toqua à la porte et attendit en silence. Son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine et son esprit tourmenté la rendaient plus que nerveuse. La porte s'ouvrit sur Drago. Le blond posa ses yeux sur elle et ils se remplirent d'une lueur froide et triste en une seconde avant qu'il ne referme la porte. Hermione soupira tristement. Elle toqua à nouveau sans conviction, sachant que Drago n'ouvrirait pas cette fois. Sans surprise, il ne le fit pas, restant droit et figé avec le cœur déchaîné comme un ouragan derrière la porte. La brune décida de s'asseoir sur le palier. Elle sentait qu'elle devait lui parler maintenant, quoi qu'il fasse. En tailleur, la jeune femme finit par appuyer son front contre la porte, inspirant profondément. Elle toqua une dernière fois avec désespoir.</p><p> </p><p>« Drago, souffla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si tu m'écoutes, ni même si tu m'entends, mais j'ai besoin de te parler aujourd'hui. Tant pis si je parle dans le vent, mais au moins, j'aurais vidé mon sac.</p><p>Hermione fit une pause, consciente qu'à ce stade-là, elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir à avoir.</p><p>– Si… Si c'est vraiment fini pour nous deux, si je dois définitivement renoncer à toi, je veux d'abord mettre les choses à plat. Je t'en ai voulu. Beaucoup. De nous avoir séparés et de m'avoir reproché ma proximité avec Ron. J'étais en colère, mais je crois aussi que j'avais peur.</p><p>La jeune femme s'arrêta et inspira profondément.</p><p>– J'avais beau ressentir des centaines de choses, je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment avoir confiance dans une relation comme la nôtre ? Je n'avais pas confiance en moi, en toi. J'avais été capable de coucher avec toi alors que je reprochais la même chose à Ron. J'étais allée, dans l'espace de quelques mois, à l'encontre d'une dizaine de mes principes. Et puis l'échappatoire que tu représentais s'est transformée en bouée de sauvetage.</p><p>Hermione se tut en entendant du bruit derrière elle. Un homme passa dans le couloir et la dévisagea ostensiblement. Qu'importait. Elle attendit d'être à nouveau seule pour reprendre dans un murmure.</p><p>– C'était pire que tout de me rendre compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi alors que nos deux situations ne le permettaient pas. J'ai essayé de me faire une raison, mais j'ai compris que ce n'était pas un sentiment qui allait passer avec le temps. Et tout allait de travers. Notre relation se construisait en dent de scie entre Ron et Astoria, entre les confessions et les déceptions. Et j'avais peur. Peur que tu ne fasses jamais le choix de nous. Que tu ne me choisisses jamais, moi et le changement que ça allait impliquer.</p><p>La jeune femme s'arrêta à nouveau. Il lui sembla entendre du bruit derrière la porte, mais en tendant l'oreille, seul le silence demeura.</p><p>– Astoria est venue me voir un soir alors que vous étiez sur le point de divorcer, avoua-t-elle. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, je ne lui avais que très peu parlé. Elle m'a demandé d'arrêter de te voir, de couper les ponts. Elle m'a dit des choses qui m'ont faite douter. Et puis il y a eu Ron… Je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais aussi affecté par nos rapports jusqu'à ce que Pansy me l'explique après une énième crise.</p><p>Elle reprit son souffle et tenta de dégager sa gorge de l'énorme boule qui s'y était formée. Sans succès. Quand elle recommença à parler, sa voix tremblait et ses yeux étaient humides.</p><p>– Je n'aurais pas dû partir. J'aurai dû te dire que tu étais le seul qui comptait dans ma vie et que je pouvais me passer de Ron. Qu'il n'a jamais été question que je me remette avec lui. Si ça doit se terminer comme ça…, s'étrangla-t-elle. Non, ça ne peut pas être la fin. Je ne peux pas supporter que toi et moi ce soit fini…</p><p>Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et elle renifla bruyamment.</p><p>– Drago… Je n'ai jamais voulu t'oublier. Je suis incapable de vivre en sachant que tu me détestes autant. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Drago, je t'aime tellement. »</p><p> </p><p>Hermione se laissa aller à la douleur et sanglota contre la porte, le visage entre les mains. C'était si dur de mettre autant de mots sur la déchirure béante à l'intérieur d'elle. Autant de mots incapables de la combler. Une vibration traversa le bois alors que la poignée s'abaissait. Et Hermione leva alors ses yeux remplis de larmes et d'une touche d'espoir vers le visage qui apparaissait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Le commencement du reste de la vie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p><p>Nous y sommes, ça y est, au dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Je suis déjà très émue et ce sera pire mercredi. Je vous remercie, encore une fois, d'être arrivé.e.s jusqu'ici et j'espère très profondément que cette histoire vous aura plu, diverti et captivé autant que possible.</p><p>Merci, Whimsikal, de rendre ma vie plus douce.<br/>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi diable se tenait-elle sur ce palier et se mettait-elle à parler ? Drago venait à peine de refermer la porte et se tenait droit comme un piquet à quelques centimètres du bois sombre. Il entendit la brune frapper une nouvelle fois et la sentit glisser jusqu'au sol. Et elle commença à parler. À lui parler. Bien sûr qu'il l'entendait et bien contre lui il l'écoutait. Il s'assit en silence et s'adossa au mur de l'entrée, croisant les bras sur ses genoux remontés contre son menton.</p><p>Elle lui disait qu'elle lui en avait voulu, qu'elle avait douté. Que leur relation n'avait pas été simple et qu'elle avait eu peur. Mais elle voulait lui parler si tout devait se terminer ; il ne voulait pas que tout se termine. Non, il voulait lui parler aussi, mais il lui en voulait de venir comme ça, chez lui. De lui imposer son discours qu'il acceptait néanmoins d'écouter. Qu'il était heureux d'entendre malgré tout.</p><p>L'épreuve de la gare n'avait pas été des moindres. Faire en sorte qu'Astoria vienne sans faire de scène et qu'ils ne finissent pas par s'envoyer des remarques acerbes avait été un grand exploit. Drago avait bien vu que Scorpius avait été heureux d'avoir ses deux parents réunis pour son grand départ. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Rose et Hugo devaient ressentir la même chose… Mais les voir tous ensemble avait été si dur. Et voilà qu'Hermione était là, à une poignée de porte, à un pas.</p><p>Quelqu'un transplana dans son salon et Drago leva à peine les yeux avant de les replonger dans la contemplation du parquet. Blaise, qui venait d'arriver, était sur le point de lâcher une blague sur son ami ratatiné par terre avant de se raviser. Que se passait-il au juste ? Le métis s'approcha et une fois près de la porte, il entendit la voix d'Hermione de l'autre côté qui continuait de parler.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas ? demanda doucement Blaise en approchant sa main de la poignée.</p><p>– Non ! s'exclama Drago dans un chuchotement ferme alors qu'il se levait d'un bond.</p><p>Les deux hommes se regardèrent de travers alors que la jeune femme poursuivait. Plus elle parlait, plus Blaise se disait qu'il était en train d'envahir un moment d'intimité entre les deux autres sorciers. Son meilleur ami semblait profondément perdu et il vit son expression se tordre alors que sur le palier, Hermione se mettait à pleurer.</p><p>– Si tu ne lui ouvres pas, je le fais, déclara le métis.</p><p>Le blond passa une main crispée sur son visage.</p><p>– Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il en se reculant dans son salon.</p><p>– Tu ne sais pas ? Sérieusement, Drago ? Après tout ce qu'elle te dit alors que de vous deux c'est toi qui aurais dû aller ramper chez elle, tu ne sais pas si tu veux lui parler ? se scandalisa Blaise.</p><p>Son ami lui lança un regard sévère dans lequel perçait néanmoins l'incertitude.</p><p>– Des fois, tu me désespères, soupira le métis. J'espère que si je me case bientôt, je ne serai jamais aussi ingrat que toi. »</p><p>Hermione leva ses yeux remplis de larmes et d'une touche d'espoir vers le visage qui apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte s'ouvrant, mais elle déchanta. Si Blaise était là, Drago ne l'était sûrement plus. Le métis lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa et il la tira vers lui avec force. « Viens par-là», murmura-t-il. La brune se laissa enserrer par ses bras puissants, réfugiant son visage larmoyant contre son épaule.</p><p>Elle se sentait vidée, fatiguée. Triste. Hermione renifla contre la veste de Blaise et respira profondément avant de s'écarter de lui. Et alors qu'elle relevait les yeux, elle vit dans son champ de vision brouillé et flou Drago qui se tenait au fond du salon. Il la regardait, presque craintif de la voir si près de lui, chez lui, en pleurs.</p><p>La jeune femme se dégagea complètement de l'étreinte et adressa un regard gratifiant au métis. Ce dernier se retourna et rentra dans l'appartement. Il saisit un parchemin sur le bar de son ami et inscrivit quelques mots dessus.</p><p>« Lis ça quand tu pars d'ici, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione sur le pas de la porte en lui donnant le papier plié. Si ça ne te fait pas sourire, viens te saouler chez moi. »</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que Blaise s'en allait. Le sourire disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé quand elle se retrouva là, tendue comme un piquet mais si faible sur ses jambes, avec les yeux perçants de Drago sur elle. Le silence dura un moment pendant lequel aucun des deux ne bougea ; Hermione dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte et Drago entre son canapé et sa fenêtre. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd dans l'atmosphère, mais une sorte de soulagement sous-jacent flottait. Le soulagement de se revoir, de pouvoir s'observer. Se détailler, profiter de la présence de l'autre avant de devoir se parler et risquer la suite.</p><p>La brune brisa l'instant en s'essuyant le visage. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer et seuls ses yeux bouffis et rouges la trahissaient. Quand elle prit la parole, sa voix fut couverte par celle du blond qui parla en même temps.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que je peux entrer ?</p><p>– Tu peux entrer si tu veux.</p><p>Sourires gênés puis visages fermés. Hermione fit un pas hésitant dans l'entrée et referma la porte derrière elle. Après avoir tant tourné en rond dans sa tête, le fait d'avoir la jeune femme en face de lui privait Drago de paroles. Et comme elle ne disait rien non plus, il sentait le malaise monter en lui.</p><p>– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ? finit-il par demander.</p><p>– Parce que j'avais besoin de te parler. De te voir aussi.</p><p>Drago se repassait le monologue qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Des tonnes de questions fusaient, mais il n'osait en poser aucune.</p><p>– On ne s'est pas vus de tout l'été, constata la brune.</p><p>– Ça n'avait pas l'air de te poser problème, accusa le sorcier. Je l'ai compris quand Weasley m'a ouvert la porte de chez toi.</p><p>– Quoi ? fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>Le blond balaya la question d'un geste énervé de la main et détourna ses yeux ténébreux.</p><p>– Drago…, tenta la jeune femme en s'avançant vers lui. Je te promets que j'ignorais que tu étais venu.</p><p>Elle s'arrêta à une paire de mètres de lui, mais si elle estima la distance raisonnable, l'envie de s'approcher davantage et de le toucher ne la lâcha pas. Avait-il entendu ce qu'elle avait dit derrière cette porte ?</p><p>– Si ça doit se terminer comme ça, répéta-t-elle fébrilement alors que Drago posait ses yeux sur elle à nouveau, je voulais simplement te dire que j'étais désolée qu'on en soit arrivés là. Je…</p><p>Hermione s'arrêta, cherchant quoi dire. Si elle ne pouvait plus se serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, vivre avec, elle ne voyait pas bien quoi rajouter.</p><p>– J'ai été heureuse avec toi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.</p><p>Et elle s'éloigna rapidement, comme gênée par cet aveu déchirant, prenant la direction de la porte. La sorcière inspira profondément alors que son estomac était de plus en plus douloureux.</p><p>– Ne t'en vas pas, murmura Drago.</p><p>Trop heureuse d'entendre sa voix, Hermione se retourna vivement et le regarda intensément avec l'envie profonde de se jeter à son cou.</p><p>– Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles et je ne veux pas que ça se termine, reprit le blond et les mots s'enchaînèrent. Tu avais raison de m'en vouloir et d'être en colère ; je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de t'éloigner de Weasley. Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter avec toi comme avec n'importe quelle femme et t'imposer ce rapport ambigu dès le début. Je suis navré qu'Astoria soit venue t'importuner. Ça me faisait enrager de savoir que tu étais liée à un autre homme par un passé si lourd, par des enfants, alors que j'étais moi-même lié à elle par la même chose. C'est moi qui n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir et je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme je l'ai fait. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.</p><p>Il se tut finalement, comme essoufflé d'avoir tout déblatéré ainsi et d'avoir ouvert son cœur aussi largement après l'avoir gardé emmuré si longtemps. Durant toute sa tirade, il avait pu voir le visage d'Hermione changer d'expression et la contemplait désormais dans son silence. Sa lèvre supérieure tremblait et ses joues se coloraient alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. La grande émotion qui l'habitait faisait cogner son cœur dans sa poitrine.</p><p>– Oh… Drago…, commença-t-elle avant que les mots ne meurent dans sa gorge. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et se jeta à son cou, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Le blond referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fort. Il ferma les yeux, humant sa douce odeur de lavande. Son cœur battait la chamade en écho au sien. Il aurait pu rester là des siècles, à ressentir sa chaleur sous son tailleur, à écouter sa respiration près de son oreille. À se laisser envahir par tous ces souvenirs des moments passés tous les deux. Comment avait-il fait pour saborder ce bonheur ?</p><p>Quand Hermione releva la tête en s'écartant un peu de lui, il approcha ses mains de son visage pour y effacer les traces de larmes. Dans son sourire, il lut le soulagement, la joie, la reconnaissance. Ô combien c'était lui le plus reconnaissant des deux qu'elle soit venue jusqu'ici ce soir-là. Il répondit à son sourire et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce contact libérateur et réconfortant les emporta dans les confins de l'allégresse. C'était un baume qu'ils s'appliquaient mutuellement pour cicatriser leurs blessures les plus profondes.</p><p> </p><p>« Que Merlin me bannisse si je te fais pleurer à nouveau, murmura Drago alors qu'ils se séparaient pour mieux s'enlacer.</p><p>– Je t'assure que ces larmes-là ne sont pas tristes, chuchota Hermione contre lui alors que le blond passait une main dans ses cheveux.</p><p>– Reste ici ce soir, pria-t-il. Reste avec moi.</p><p>La jeune femme sourit contre son torse.</p><p>– Il faut que je passe chez moi d'abord, répondit-elle. Mais oui, je veux bien rester.</p><p>Hermione s'écarta et encadra le visage de Drago avec ses mains.</p><p>– Il va falloir qu'on parle de nous, déclara-t-elle avec sérieux. Nous maintenant et nous après. Il est hors de question de revivre ces horribles mois de malheur.</p><p>Le ton sans appel sur lequel elle dit ces mots rappela Drago à la réalité. Oui, il fallait qu'ils fassent le point et c'était effectivement impensable que les choses se reproduisent dans l'avenir.</p><p>– Je reviens vite, sourit Hermione en l'embrassant encore une fois. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et se retourna vers la porte. Un dernier sourire avant de la refermer et Drago se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il resta immobile un instant, accusant le coup des dernières minutes et le flot d'émotions qui l'avait envahi. Il avait l'impression que tout était allé à une allure folle, mais il se sentait si bien désormais. Un petit sourire fleurit alors au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir de son canapé. Quand la brune revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait détaché ses cheveux et sorti sa chemise de son pantalon de tailleur. Elle se glissa sur le canapé en même temps que le blond qui décida de commencer à parler.</p><p> </p><p>« Après ce temps passé loin de toi, je me rends bien compte que c'était ma faute et que ce que je te demandais n'était rien d'autre qu'un caprice jaloux. Je m'en excuse une nouvelle fois et je ne laisserai pas cela arriver se reproduire.</p><p>– C'est aussi un peu mon tort, répondit Hermione. Je savais que tu n'arrivais pas à accepter Ron dans mon entourage et j'ai insisté. Au lieu de vouloir absolument faire changer tes sentiments à son égard, j'aurais dû faire en sorte d'éviter les situations de crises et en parler avec toi.</p><p>Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard bienveillant : d'accord, la faute était partagée.</p><p>– Ça ne devrait plus vraiment être un problème, enchaîna la brune. Ron va déménager sous peu.</p><p>Elle s'amusa de voir Drago se retenir de laisser transparaître son enthousiasme à cette idée.</p><p>– Je ne vais pas dire que ça m'attriste, avoua-t-il avec une touche d'ironie. Mais c'est une décision récente ?</p><p>– Il semble y avoir réfléchi depuis quelques temps, mais il ne me l'a dit que ce matin. On doit en reparler dimanche. »</p><p> </p><p>Drago acquiesça et la discussion se poursuivit. Même si les sujets qu'ils abordaient n'étaient pas toujours faciles et qu'ils soulevaient parfois des souvenirs désagréables et des doutes, Hermione se sentait soulagée. Tout était allé vite, mais cela n'avait pas été simple. Elle était rassérénée et apaisée que les choses se soient réglées et sentait que le nouveau départ dont lui parlait le blond serait le bon pour eux.</p><p>Il y avait de l'espoir dans les paroles de Drago, dans son esprit et dans son cœur comme rarement il y en avait eu. Depuis la dernière dispute qu'ils avaient essuyée, il s'était peu à peu laissé dépasser par le découragement et l'aigreur. Maintenant qu'il apercevait son avenir aux côtés d'Hermione, il prenait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il s'était infligé à lui-même en l'éloignant de lui. Alors qu'elle parlait d'eux, des jours à venir, il aurait tout accepté pour que rien ne les sépare à nouveau.</p><p>Le silence s'installa dans l'appartement quand aucun des deux ne trouva plus rien à dire. Ils avaient fait le tour de leurs pensées du moment et profitaient désormais de l'instant d'être avec l'autre tout simplement. Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient éparpillés sur les genoux de Drago où elle avait couché sa tête. Le blond caressait les contours de son visage du bout des doigts, imprimant ses traits dans sa mémoire. Le calme qui les entourait était empreint de tendresse et de sérénité.</p><p>Le ventre de la sorcière gargouilla presque en même temps que l'horloge du salon sonna vingt-et-une heure trente. La brune tourna la tête vers elle, réalisant que plus de trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Ministère.</p><p> </p><p>« On pourrait aller au restaurant, proposa Drago sans toutefois bouger.</p><p>– On est bien tous les deux, non ? marmonna Hermione en remontant une main jusqu'à la nuque du jeune homme pour l'inviter à l'embrasser.</p><p>– On est très bien tous les deux, répondit doucement le blond en s'exécutant.</p><p>Il attrapa sa baguette et commanda des plats asiatiques qui arrivèrent après un quart d'heure.</p><p>– J'y vais, fit la brune en se redressant aux coups de poing contre la porte.</p><p>Elle ouvrit au livreur et attrapa le sac en papier qu'il lui tendit. Quand elle plongea sa main dans sa poche pour sortir les mornilles nécessaire, elle trouva également un bout de parchemin totalement oublié là. La jeune femme paya le repas et retourna dans le salon en dépliant le mot que Blaise lui avait laissé. Un sourire amusé et surpris prit place sur son visage alors qu'elle tendait le parchemin à Drago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si j'avais été là pour Roméo et Juliette, ils auraient survécu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS : Il faut que tu me donnes l'adresse de ta directrice de Justice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>– C'est tout Blaise, déclara le blond en reposant le papier sur la table basse où Hermione avait étalé leur commande.</p><p>– Il peut s'accorder un peu de crédit, sourit la brune. C'est quand même lui qui a ouvert la porte. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut vouloir à Dorine.</p><p>– Tu te poses vraiment la question ? demanda Drago en levant un sourcil qui sous-entendait beaucoup de choses.</p><p>– Tu crois ? s'étonna Hermione qui comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais ils sont tellement… différents.</p><p>Drago haussa les épaules, se désintéressant de cet autre couple en devenir. C'était son couple à lui qui était le plus important de tous.</p><p>– Je ne t'aurais pas laissée partir, assura Drago en glissant ses doigts sous une mèche de la jeune femme pour la remettre derrière son oreille. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle lui sourit et versa de la sauce soja sur son riz. C'était comme la première fois qu'elle avait mangé chez Drago, pensa-t-elle. Asiatique, canapé, réconfort. Ils partagèrent ce repas comme on partage un thé entre amis de longue date. Laissant couler leurs regards l'un sur l'autre, ils redécouvraient les délices de passer du temps ensemble en ne souhaitant pas autre chose pour les jours qui suivraient.</p><p>Abandonnant leurs plats sur la table basse, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain. Espiègles, ils jouèrent comme des enfants dans la baignoire à s'éclabousser gentiment tout en échangeant des baisers langoureux qui nourrissaient le désir montant. Après de longues minutes, Hermione s'extirpa de l'eau moussante et s'enroula dans une serviette une fois rincée. Elle s'en alla vers la chambre de Drago qu'elle découvrait une nouvelle fois. Comme dans ses souvenirs, la pièce était sobre et parfaitement rangée.</p><p>La jeune femme s'étendit sur le lit, croisant les jambes et entremêlant ses doigts sur son ventre. Elle fixait le plafond au-dessus d'elle, semblant y voir défiler sa soirée mouvementée. Quelques heures écoulées et elle se retrouvait là alors qu'elle s'était imaginée les pires scénarios après sa venue dans cet appartement. Elle se remémora la première nuit qu'elle avait passée ici : la sauvagerie de leurs ébats, le désir de sentir le corps de Drago contre le sien, le plaisir à son paroxysme.</p><p> </p><p>« À quoi tu penses ? demanda le blond qui entrait dans la chambre et la trouvait les yeux dans le vague.</p><p>Hermione les posa alors sur lui. Ses pensées plus la vue du sorcier seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain autour de la taille suffirent à embraser son esprit et ses pommettes.</p><p>– À toi, susurra-t-elle en se redressant légèrement sur le matelas.</p><p>Un sourire brûlant se dessina sur le visage de Drago qui grimpa sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus de la jeune femme.</p><p>– Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser à moi ? sourit-il en retour alors qu'il déposait un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. »</p><p> </p><p>Pour toute réponse, Hermione glissa une main sur sa serviette et en défit le nœud, exposant sa poitrine nue à la vue du blond. Il sourit davantage et fondit sur son cou, le couvrant de sa bouche ardente alors que ses doigts allaient se balader au creux des reins de sa belle brune. En quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus et enveloppés dans une bulle d'allégresse et de jouissance.</p><p>.</p><p>La douce chaleur de l'automne pénétra dans la chambre à travers les persiennes en même temps que les premiers rayons du soleil. Drago profita quelques secondes de son réveil agréable en gardant les yeux fermés. Plus son esprit émergeait de la brume nocturne, plus il semblait se réveiller d'un songe enchanté. Il sentait sur son corps chaque caresse de la veille, chaque mot susurré, chaque baiser. Il eut du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre enfin les paupières.</p><p>Les deux serviettes de bain au sol, les draps défaits et vaguement rabattus sur lui rappelaient à sa mémoire les moindres détails de l'amour de la nuit. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur le visage endormi d'Hermione à moitié recouvert par ses cheveux. Pas une seule fois il n'aurait suspecté à quel point il se trouva empli de bonheur de la voir là. La trouver encore là, dans son lit ce matin. Elle n'était pas partie à l'aube, elle n'avait pas disparu de son appartement. Non, elle se trouvait là, encore endormie et l'air si paisible.</p><p>C'était cela qu'il voulait pour tous ses matins. Se sentir heureux et léger. Riche et chanceux de l'avoir près de lui. Drago attendit patiemment que la jeune femme papillonne des yeux pour lui offrir un magnifique sourire. Il l'embrassa passionnément alors qu'elle venait se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la matinée faisant l'amour, échangeant des paroles tendres, sommeillant dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.</p><p>Demain, Hermione irait dîner chez les Weasley, elle parlerait avec Ron. Elle raconterait probablement ce qu'il s'était passé à Harry et Ginny. Demain, Drago irait chez Blaise, il le remercierait à demi-mot d'être venu dans son appartement et d'avoir ouvert la porte tout en maintenant qu'il l'aurait fait de toute façon. Demain serait rempli de beaucoup de choses, mais jusque-là, c'était une journée ensoleillée qui attendait les deux sorciers et aujourd'hui était un jour pour eux. Aujourd'hui était un jour heureux où ils pouvaient profiter l'un de l'autre et c'était tout ce qui comptait désormais.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Épilogue : Que reste-t-il des jours heureux ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p><p>Voilà, c'est fini. Je vous offre un épilogue deux fois plus long que les autres chapitres, avec beaucoup de douceur, de l'amour aussi. Une fin heureuse, définitivement. Quand je pense à la fin que j'avais prévue en commençant à écrire, on est à des millions de kilomètres de ça… et tant mieux, je vous assure.<br/>Merci à vous toutes et tous d'être arrivés jusqu'ici et d'avoir partagé mon plaisir d'écrire.</p><p>La dernière scène se déroule sous les airs de « Dance me to the end of love » de Leonard Cohen. Je vous conseille de l'écouter (la version live surtout) avant, pendant, après la lecture du chapitre ; et jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Elle est magnifique ; je la veux pour mon mariage.</p><p>Il faut ABSOLUMENT que vous alliez voir le compte de Whimsikal quand vous aurez fini cet épilogue. Elle a écrit un OS sur Blaise et Dorine. Ça s'appelle "L'asile et le phare" et c'est magnifique. Ensevelissez-la de gentillesse et de compliments, elle le mérite un milliard de fois.</p><p>On se retrouve en bas pour les infos concernant l'après !</p><p>Merci à Whimsikal<br/>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Deux ans plus tard</em>
</p><p>23 août 2019</p><p> </p><p>La douce odeur du thé chaud s'éleva dans l'air et vint chatouiller les narines d'Hermione qui leva les yeux de son épais dossier. Un sourire reconnaissant fleurit sur son visage alors que Drago revenait dans le bureau. Il portait un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une magnifique théière japonaise émaillée et deux tasses assorties agrémentées d'une petite assiette de douceurs. Le blond les servit et après une gorgée de la boisson chaude, les deux sorciers se détendirent simultanément.</p><p> </p><p>« Merci, soupira Hermione avec contentement.</p><p>– Cette affaire est un vrai casse-tête, énonça Drago avec un signe de menton vers les parchemins éparpillés sur le bureau. Après un bon thé, les idées seront plus claires. »</p><p> </p><p>La brune sourit une nouvelle fois. Oui, c'était vraiment ce dont elle avait besoin. Quand Drago lui avait proposé un jour de l'aider sur les dossiers du Ministère qu'elle ramenait à la maison, elle avait d'abord été sceptique. Habituée à travailler seule, elle avait craint qu'une collaboration dans le cercle privé n'aille à l'encontre de son efficacité et ne crée des tensions entre elle et Drago. Mais après quelques heures seulement dans le même bureau, les deux sorciers avaient accordé leurs méthodes et étaient d'une productivité redoutable.</p><p>Le blond était d'une discrétion sans pareil. Il ne la dérangeait jamais, notait ses questions et remarques sur un petit parchemin qu'il laissait en évidence pour qu'elle y jette un œil quand elle avait le temps. Quand ils étaient tous les deux assis côte à côte, on pouvait entendre un billywig voler. Parfois, Hermione marmonnait des considérations inaudibles pour les non-initiés ; Drago avait appris à les déchiffrer et se permettait de rebondir de temps à autre.</p><p>Cet après-midi-là avait été tortueux à cause d'un dossier complexe sur lequel Hermione travaillait depuis de très longs mois : le projet de loi définitif sur la condition des elfes de maison dans le monde sorcier. Si elle y pensait déjà depuis longtemps, mettre les choses en place prenait du temps. Mais cette fois c'était bon, la rédaction du projet était lancée. Et le sujet avait souvent soulevé des grands débats entre Hermione et Drago sur la nécessité ou non d'interdire complètement les elfes de maison.</p><p>Finalement, la Ministre était parvenue à admettre que l'interdiction radicale des elfes n'était pas la solution. D'abord, la quasi-totalité d'eux refusait catégoriquement de cesser de servir leurs familles ; ensuite, même si le Ministère les mettait au chômage forcé, il fallait leur assurer une alternative professionnelle pour le reste de leur vie, ce qui était impossible. Les articles qu'Hermione écrivait actuellement concernaient donc l'établissement de contrats de travail entre les sorciers et les elfes pour déterminer les conditions générales d'emploi comme les horaires de travail, le salaire, les congés payés. Tout ça dans l'optique de pouvoir laisser le choix à chaque elfe de maison de sa liberté.</p><p>C'était donc un casse-tête éthique et diplomatique qui faisait partie du quotidien de la Ministre et que Drago avait le don de rendre moins pénible.</p><p>Un son discontinu s'éleva dans l'air, annonçant que quelqu'un se présentait à la porte.</p><p> </p><p>« J'y vais, assura Drago alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à se lever.</p><p>– Merci, j'arrive tout de suite. »</p><p> </p><p>Le blond sortit du bureau et s'engagea dans le grand couloir. Il aimait déambuler dans ces murs désormais. La présence d'Hermione les rendait moins sinistres. Après avoir dévalé les escaliers qui menaient au hall, Drago ouvrit la large porte en bois massif pour trouver les trois arrivants.</p><p> </p><p>« Bonsoir, salua-t-il avec un sourire cordial.</p><p>– Malfoy, répondit Ron sur le même ton.</p><p>– Salut ! s'exclama un petit rouquin. Alors, alors, comment c'était le Canada ?</p><p>– Hugo…, soupira son père.</p><p>– Rose m'a raconté qu'il y avait encore des cocatris là-bas ! Vous en avez vu ? enchaîna le jeune garçon.</p><p>Ron se couvrit le visage d'une main fatiguée, mais un brin amusé.</p><p>– Il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler depuis que vous êtes rentrés, expliqua-t-il.</p><p>– J'ai connu plus casse-pieds, Weasley, répondit Drago avec plaisanterie. Entrez, vous n'avez qu'à laisser vos affaires dans le hall. On les rangera plus tard.</p><p>Ron et ses deux enfants le suivirent jusque dans le salon où Hermione ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.</p><p>– Tu veux rester pour un thé ? proposa la brune après avoir embrassé ses deux anges.</p><p>– C'est gentil, mais Eleanor m'attend à la boutique, sourit Ron.</p><p>– Vous avez tout trouvé pour la rentrée ?</p><p>– Oui, répondit le rouquin. Tout est dans les malles d'Hugo.</p><p>– C'est parfait alors, sourit Hermione. »</p><p> </p><p>Ron serra fort ses enfants dans les bras en leur posant à chacun un bisou sur le crâne, puis il quitta l'imposante demeure. Quand il avait déménagé deux ans plus tôt à Iverness en Écosse avec le contact d'un fournisseur de la boutique de George qui cherchait un repreneur pour son magasin, le plus jeune fils Weasley était bien décidé à prendre un nouveau départ. Il était plus proche de Poudlard et emmenait parfois Hugo voir Hagrid pour que le vieux gardien lui fasse découvrir des espèces fantastiques plus mystérieuses les unes que les autres.</p><p>Ron avait donc repris le magasin dans la ville et avait gardé le personnel. Contre toute attente et par pur hasard, il s'était trouvé qu'une certaine Eleanor Branstone travaillait dans ce magasin depuis plusieurs années. Ancienne élève de Poufsouffle de la promotion de 1994, elle s'était avérée être une très sympathique collègue et fort aimable compagne. Il n'avait pas voulu s'engager au début. Il n'avait pas voulu recommencer quoi que ce fût, cherchant d'abord son propre équilibre dans la solitude. Et il avait appris à l'apprécier, cette solitude, à l'apprivoiser et à s'en faire une douce amie. Et quand il avait enfin trouvé son bonheur en lui-même, il avait cédé aux tendres avances de son associée.</p><p>Le couple partageait la même maison depuis près d'un an et cette nouvelle histoire avait été une bouffée d'oxygène pour Ron. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir déménagé et il profitait pleinement de sa vie désormais. Il était heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors, le Canada ? s'enquit Hugo alors que son père venait de disparaître dans l'allée centrale.</p><p>Avec amusement, Hermione et Drago racontèrent aux deux enfants leur séjour en Amérique du Nord. Ils avaient pris quelques jours en amoureux, profitant de l'été pour visiter ce pays qu'aucun des deux ne connaissait.</p><p>– Quand est-ce que Scorpius arrive ? interrogea le garçon une fois que son flot de questions fut tari.</p><p>– Je le récupère demain soir pour qu'il puisse se préparer pour dimanche, répondit Drago.</p><p>– Vos habits sont prêts dans vos salles de bain, informa Hermione. Essayez de ne pas les tâcher d'ici la cérémonie.</p><p>– On peut monter ? demanda Rose qui levait à peine les yeux du livre qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.</p><p>– D'accord, fit sa mère, mais vous prenez vos malles. On montera le reste.</p><p>En quelques secondes, les deux enfants avaient disparu du salon.</p><p>– Tu veux qu'on se remette au travail ? demanda Drago en attirant la brune vers lui pour embrasser son épaule.</p><p>– On a bien travaillé aujourd'hui, déclara Hermione. Je finirai demain matin.</p><p>Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et déposa sa tête sur les cuisses de Drago.</p><p>– Dimanche…, fit-elle distraitement.</p><p>– Tu as préparé ton discours de demoiselle d'honneur ? demanda Drago en caressant son front.</p><p>– Oui. Encore faut-il que j'arrive à le réciter sans pleurer, répondit Hermione avec un petit rire léger alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà fondre en larmes devant toute la salle.</p><p>– Tu seras parfaite, comme toujours. »</p><p> </p><p>Le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser et couper court à ses contestations. Elle était parfaite et il n'y avait rien à redire à cela. C'était une réalité, la réalité de Drago tout du moins et cela faisait tout son bonheur. Hermione se leva finalement après plusieurs baisers langoureux. Elle récupéra d'un coup de baguette les dernières affaires de ses enfants dans le hall et les fit léviter devant elle tout en montant à l'étage.</p><p>Avec le temps, elle avait appris à supporter et même à apprécier ces grands escaliers en marbre, ces vastes couloirs, ces pièces somptueuses. Elle avait pris ses marques dans ce salon qui ne faisait plus résonner en elle de mauvais souvenirs, dans cet immense jardin où elle se détendait en paix.</p><p>Quand Drago lui avait parlé d'emménager ensemble au manoir il y avait déjà longtemps, Hermione avait redouté de remettre les pieds dans cet endroit, surtout pour y vivre. Mais comme toujours, Drago en merveilleux compagnon avait fait en sorte qu'elle y soit bien et qu'elle s'y sente chez elle. Ils avaient profité de leur temps libre pour refaire une bonne partie de la décoration et pour aménager les chambres pour les enfants. Ainsi, Drago et elle avaient rapidement investi l'ancienne chambre parentale dans l'aile ouest alors que Rose et Hugo avaient rejoint l'aile Est où dormait déjà Scorpius.</p><p>Plus qu'heureux d'avoir une chambre chacun, ils s'étaient grandement autonomisés puisque dans une aussi grande maison, Hermione avait insisté pour que les enfants soient en charge du ménage de leurs quartiers et salles de bain privatives. Cela allait de soi puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'elfe de maison dans le manoir Malfoy, chose inédite depuis sa construction. Parfois, quand elle marchait dans cette immense bâtisse, la jeune femme se demandait comment Drago avait fait pour y vivre seul pendant un temps.</p><p>Hermione toqua à la porte de la première chambre et l'ouvrit en entendant le marmonnement de sa fille. Elle la trouva comme presque toujours sur un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre, plongée dans un livre. Numérologie et grammaire, ce jour-là. Comme Hermione plus jeune, Rose prenait de l'avance sur ses cours en lisant les manuels scolaires avant la rentrée. Sans plus déranger sa concentration, la mère déposa son sac de voyage près de son lit et s'en alla dans la chambre mitoyenne. Elle y trouva Hugo qui avait éparpillé ses fournitures pour Poudlard à travers presque toute la pièce.</p><p>Quelques instants après Hermione, Drago entra dans la chambre du jeune Weasley et ils restèrent là de longues minutes à parler de l'école de sorcellerie. Hugo leur racontait ses envies, ses craintes, ses attentes. Il parlait beaucoup, comme toujours, avec le sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux. Il avait adopté Drago sans problème et prenait un réel plaisir à passer du temps avec lui. Hermione se réjouissait chaque jour de pouvoir évoluer dans cette nouvelle famille, reconstituée mais profondément heureuse. Et elle était reconnaissante à Drago qu'il traite ses enfants comme les siens et les gâte autant qu'il gâtait Scorpius -même si elle insistait pour qu'il ne les gâte pas trop quand même.</p><p>Le lendemain, alors qu'Hermione finissait son travail dans ce grand bureau calme et sobre qui avait autrefois servi aux affaires de tant de Malfoys, Drago transplana dans la vaste propriété du Derbyshire qui avait un jour été la sienne. Il attendit patiemment que l'elfe aille l'annoncer et finalement, Astoria apparut dans le hall.</p><p> </p><p>« Bonjour, Drago.</p><p>– Bonjour.</p><p>Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, les deux sorciers se montrèrent avares de paroles. Il n'y avait certainement plus de rancœur ni de colère à exprimer, mais il n'y avait plus rien à dire.</p><p>– Scorpius arrive, annonça la grande brune. Il m'a dit que vous serez là-bas demain.</p><p>– Tu n'y vas pas ? rétorqua Drago avec un peu d'étonnement.</p><p>Astoria secoua doucement la tête.</p><p>– Je n'ai pas très envie de vous voir tous ensemble, dit-elle honnêtement.</p><p>Drago ne répondit rien. Il pouvait bien le concevoir.</p><p>– Pansy ne t'a pas vue depuis longtemps, ajouta-t-il finalement. Je pense que ça lui aurait fait plaisir.</p><p>Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de ne rien répondre. Elle le savait et y avait déjà songé. Elle y réfléchirait encore. Peut-être.</p><p>– Père ! s'exclama le jeune blond qui descendait rapidement les escaliers, suivi de près par un elfe chargé de lourdes malles.</p><p>– Ça va, mon grand ? demanda son père en le serrant brièvement contre lui. Je vais prendre ça, merci, ajouta Drago en libérant l'elfe d'un coup de <em>reducto</em> sur les affaires de son fils qui hochait vigoureusement la tête.</p><p>– Est-ce que tu veux que je sois à la gare lundi ? demanda doucement Astoria en vue de la rentrée qui approchait.</p><p>– Je pense que ça ira, répondit Scorpius qui ne voulait pas non plus blesser sa mère en la congédiant trop facilement. Il y aura Rose, et puis Hugo et Lily. Mais je t'écrirai dès que je serai arrivé, assura le garçon.</p><p>Astoria lui adressa un fin sourire en caressant ses mèches blondes. Scorpius ne manquait jamais de lui envoyer des lettres et même si l'idée de le savoir à King's Cross entouré de toute cette famille qui n'était pas elle ne la réjouissait pas, elle savait qu'il ne l'oubliait pas.</p><p>– Bonne rentrée alors et à bientôt. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle déposa un bisou sur la joue pâle de son fils et le regarda s'en aller avec son père.</p><p>.</p><p>« On se retrouve dans le hall dans cinq minutes ! », clama Hermione en toquant aux trois chambres des enfants. Elle descendit rapidement les marches et se faufila dans le salon pour récupérer son sac. Elle y glissa un petit parchemin plié en deux : son discours. Deux bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille et un large sourire se hissa sur son visage. Hermione pivota pour se retrouver face à Drago et passa ses deux mains derrière sa nuque.</p><p> </p><p>« Bonjour, Monsieur, fit-elle avec amusement. Il me semble que vous courtisez une femme déjà conquise.</p><p>– C'est bien dommage, déplora Drago avec un sourire. Cette robe vous va à ravir et j'aurais eu grand plaisir à vous l'ôter.</p><p>Il lui adressa un regard qui en disait long et qui tira un rire de la bouche étirée d'Hermione.</p><p>– On peut toujours s'arranger, chuchota-t-elle en lui donnant un baiser qui devint vite fiévreux.</p><p>– Si on est en retard, on dira à tout le monde que c'est parce que vous faites des cochonneries partout dans le manoir, s'écria une voix depuis le hall.</p><p>Drago et Hermione se séparèrent pour faire face à Rose, Hugo et Scorpius, tous les trois les bras croisés et le regard mêlant jugement et dégoût. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard entendu avec le sourire en coin.</p><p>– On n'est jamais en retard, se contenta d'affirmer le grand blond avec un air suffisant. »</p><p> </p><p>Et ils disparurent du Wiltshire pour se retrouver dans le Lancashire à proximité de Blackpool dans une immense propriété ensoleillée donnant sur la mer d'Irlande. La demeure Nott avec plage privée et vastes jardins se trouvait dans une effervescence rarement atteinte dans un lieu où le moindre grain de sable et le moindre brin d'herbe étaient sollicités. Les cinq nouveaux arrivants se frayèrent un passage entre les chapiteaux dans les allées et venues des serveurs.</p><p> </p><p>« Madame est dans la chambre et Monsieur est dans le bureau, annonça le majordome qui les accueillit à l'entrée de la grande bâtisse.</p><p>– Je monte voir Pansy, déclara Hermione. Les enfants, je compte sur vous pour être autonomes. Sam doit bien être quelque part, si vous voulez aller la retrouver. »</p><p> </p><p>Et elle s'éclipsa dans les méandres de couloirs. Elle n'était pas venue souvent ici et encore plus rarement dans la chambre de la maîtresse de maison et s'aventura à toquer sur une porte un peu au hasard.</p><p> </p><p>« Entrez, entendit-elle.</p><p>Mauvaise porte, mais ce n'était pas bien grave.</p><p>– Oh ! Salut, s'exclama-t-elle en trouvant Théo et Blaise en pleins préparatifs. Vous êtes très beaux.</p><p>– Et toi alors, sourit le métis, tu es resplendissante.</p><p>La brune lui répondit par un geste vague de la main et un sourire rosissant.</p><p>– Pansy a choisi les robes et je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtements.</p><p>« Ce genre de vêtements », pour Hermione, signifiait une robe bustier argentée avec un jupon en tulle arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Si le mariage de Pansy et Théo s'annonçait très festif et moderne, elle aurait bien apprécié être une demoiselle d'honneur avec un accoutrement plus long et sobre. Elle avait l'impression d'être une meringue.</p><p>– Elle te va très bien, assura Théo. Puisque tu es là, il faut absolument que tu nous aides. Je crois que j'ai perdu mon nœud papillon, déplora le futur marié. Et il ne faut surtout pas que Pansy l'apprenne.</p><p>Cette idée semblait l'effrayer et Hermione comprenait, vu les tendances hystériques de la jeune femme.</p><p>– Il y a un moyen plutôt simple de le trouver, fit la brune en sortant sa baguette de son jupon.</p><p>– Non ! s'écria Théo. Pas d'<em>accio</em> s'il-te-plaît. J'ai assuré à Pansy que j'avais récupéré toutes mes affaires qui avaient été livrées dans la chambre et si le nœud papillon est là-bas, elle va forcément le voir sortir de la pièce pour venir ici.</p><p>– Et tu n'es pas allé voir directement là-bas quand elle n'y était pas ?</p><p>– Je n'ai pas pu entrer dans cette pièce depuis hier matin et on n'a pas dormi ensemble cette nuit. Je me suis fait reléguer dans une chambre d'ami et à me préparer dans le bureau.</p><p>Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant sa mine contrite.</p><p>– Je dois aller dans la chambre de Pansy de toute façon. Je regarderai si je le vois.</p><p>– Si tu vois Dorine, intervint Blaise, dis-lui que j'arrive bientôt. »</p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme sortit en souriant sous le regard reconnaissant de Théo et s'aventura plus avant dans le manoir. Une autre tentative fut la bonne pour trouver ladite chambre. En poussant délicatement le battant, Hermione se retrouva face à un grand miroir devant lequel se tenait Pansy, droite et silencieuse, toujours en peignoir. Elle s'observait attentivement et mit un moment pour voir Hermione derrière elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Ah ! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! s'exclama la première.</p><p>En guise de bonjour, elle plaqua une bise sur la joue d'Hermione et l'attira vers le miroir.</p><p>– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Pansy à propos de leurs reflets.</p><p>– Je pense que c'est un grand jour et que tu vas faire un carton si tu te maries comme ça.</p><p>La future mariée pouffa en secouant le tissu de son peignoir.</p><p>– Évidemment. Bon, il reste une heure avant la cérémonie. Je vais m'habiller, comme ça on verra vraiment à quoi ça ressemble.</p><p>Elle s'éclipsa derrière un paravent qui cachait l'entrée de la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de mener l'enquête du nœud papillon disparu. Elle se promena dans la chambre, guettant du coin de l'œil les entassements de sacs de vêtements, les cartons empilés et les différentes penderies. Observation rapidement interrompue par le retour de Pansy.</p><p>– Tu es magnifique, sourit Hermione.</p><p>L'ancienne Serpentard alla se mettre devant le miroir et pivota d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Sa robe de mariée était faite d'un bustier satiné cousu de perles argentées et le jupon asymétrique partait de mi-cuisses devant pour retomber aux chevilles derrière en de larges « froufrous de tulle » comme les appelait Pansy. Moderne, la tenue correspondait parfaitement à l'énergie que la sorcière dégageait.</p><p>– Viens par-là, appela-t-elle.</p><p>Hermione la rejoignit et une fois côte à côte, elles s'accordaient vraiment bien.</p><p>– C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas demandé à Théo de mettre une jupe en tulle, ironisa la demoiselle d'honneur.</p><p>Cela eut le mérite de tirer un petit rire de la gorge désormais nouée de Pansy.</p><p>– Est-ce que tu crois que ce n'est pas un peu tard pour se marier ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.</p><p>Hermione s'était attendue à une petite session de discussion introspective sur des éventuels doutes et appréhensions ; c'était son rôle après tout. Mais elle redoutait de devoir donner son avis. Son expérience maritale n'était pas un modèle de réussite.</p><p>– Je ne sais pas si c'est tard, répondit-elle. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'âge pour se marier.</p><p>– Tu te remarierais, toi, à notre âge ?</p><p>Au grand soulagement d'Hermione, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et lui permit de ne pas répondre. Elle savait que cette question allait lui trotter dans la tête pendant un moment, mais elle la relégua dans un coin pour l'instant.</p><p>– Que tu es belle ! s'exclama la mère de Pansy qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.</p><p>Elle marchait en balançant d'une jambe à l'autre en s'appuyant sur une canne, mais sa stature rigide trahissait encore son éducation.</p><p>– Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde en bas, remarqua Madame Parkinson. Je voulais juste passer te voir, mais je vais repartir.</p><p>La femme déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille et quitta la pièce.</p><p>– C'est bientôt l'heure, déclara Pansy les yeux dans le vague.</p><p>– Je vais rejoindre les autres, fit Hermione.</p><p>Elle se tourna vers le miroir et d'un coup de baguette, elle arrangea parfaitement sa coiffure compliquée d'où une petite mèche dépassait.</p><p>– Merci, sourit Pansy alors que ses longs cheveux blonds se soulevaient pour prendre forme en un chignon sophistiqué agrémenté de perles argentées.</p><p>– Avec plaisir, répondit Hermione avec un sourire tout aussi chaleureux.</p><p>– Tu devrais amener ça à Théo, ajouta la future mariée en pointant du doigt une petite boîte sur la coiffeuse. J'ai vu que tu avais été commissionnée pour le récupérer.</p><p>Hermione récupéra ce qui se trouvait être le fameux nœud papillon.</p><p>– Je savais bien qu'il allait oublier quelque chose, chuchota Pansy. »</p><p> </p><p>Il n'y avait pas une once de reproche dans sa voix, plutôt de l'amusement et aussi du contentement. Après tout, elle voulait bien être la deuxième paire d'yeux de Théo et sa deuxième tête jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était certainement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à conclure et cela la réjouissait.</p><p>Hermione s'en alla donc délivrer la boîte tant convoitée et descendit dans le jardin pour prendre sa place aux côtés de Drago au premier rang. Près du blond se trouvait Blaise, la main entrelacée dans celle de Dorine. Quelques minutes plus tard, une douce musique s'éleva et Théo arriva. Le dos droit et face au maître de cérémonie, il affichait un petit sourire en coin qui s'accordait avec ses yeux pétillants. Où était passé le garçon efflanqué et ténébreux des années de Poudlard ? Il ne le savait pas, mais être là ce jour était l'une des meilleures choses qui aurait pu lui arriver. C'était une partie du tout qui rendait sa vie entière. Pansy était sa famille et son renouveau.</p><p>L'orchestre discrètement installé près du chapiteau entama une marche nuptiale émouvante pour accueillir la future mariée. Elle s'était coiffée d'un voile qui couvrait délicatement son visage ému. Le maître de cérémonie commença à parler, puis vint le moment des vœux.</p><p> </p><p>« Théo, commença Pansy quand le voile fut relevé sur sa tête. Le premier jour où je t'ai vu t'asseoir à la table des Serpentard, tu étais Théodore Nott, un garçon silencieux qui semblait plus ténébreux qu'autre chose. J'ai été la première surprise de me rendre compte que dans le monde si sombre qui nous entourait, tu étais la plus grande lumière que j'avais. Et bien plus que ta présence à mes côtés, tu m'as donné la plus belle chose dont je pouvais rêver.</p><p>Pansy adressa un regard brillant à sa fille avant de poursuivre.</p><p>– Je n'ai jamais vu ma place ailleurs que près de toi, malgré tout ce que je peux dire et à quel point je peux être difficile à vivre. Je t'aime et je compte bien te garder près de moi jusqu'à la fin.</p><p>Théo lâcha un petit rire ému en attrapant les mains de sa future femme pour les baiser tendrement.</p><p>– Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je sais que si je ne t'avais pas demandée en mariage, tu aurais fini par le faire. Parce que tu es comme ça, Pansy. Tu es bornée, tu es sévère, tu as un caractère à faire fuir les moins téméraires. Mais j'ai survécu pendant dix-sept ans et je veux bien remettre ça autant de fois qu'il faudra. Je t'aime et je promets d'avoir de la patience parce que je te confie le reste de ma vie comme toutes les années qui sont déjà passées. S'il faut recommencer un jour, je te choisirai encore et encore. »</p><p> </p><p>Les vœux que Théo et Pansy échangèrent tirèrent des larmes à la plupart des personnes présentes. Hermione sentait cet événement résonner en elle d'une manière singulière. Sa main étroitement serrée dans celle de Drago pulsait en rythme avec son cœur et les phrases de son discours s'emmêlaient et se démêlaient dans son esprit.</p><p>Samantha s'avança pour donner les alliances et finalement, le couple désormais marié s'embrassa sous les applaudissements. Ils ouvrirent la marche vers un second chapiteau bien plus vaste où de larges buffets débordaient de boissons et de nourriture. Après un très long apéritif chargé en discussions, en rires et en effervescence, chaque invité rejoignit sa table et sa place. Au moment de porter le toast, Hermione se leva et sortit son précieux parchemin. Quelques tintements contre son verre et toute l'attention fut sur elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Bonjour à tous, commença-t-elle. Il faudrait, traditionnellement, que je revienne sur la façon dont j'ai rencontré Pansy et Théo la première fois, mais je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire.</p><p>Quelques rires des anciens camarades de Poudlard. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, il valait mieux éviter.</p><p>– Et puis, reprit la brune en laissant glisser son regard de Pansy et Théo à Drago, je crois que le temps nous a fait comprendre que de cette époque, il ne restait pas grand-chose de mauvais. J'avais été surprise de vous redécouvrir il y a quatre ans comme de nouvelles personnes et de vous compter, plus tard, parmi mes amis. Et je suis honorée d'être demoiselle d'honneur aujourd'hui. Un jour, vous êtes venus chez nous pour nous annoncer que vous vouliez vous marier. Je ne sais pas si vous étiez en quête de conseils, mais entre Drago et moi, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que vous étiez au bon endroit.</p><p>Quelques rires encore. Drago passa une main derrière la jambe d'Hermione et caressa doucement son mollet.</p><p>– Quand on vous voit tous les deux aussi heureux, continua-t-elle, on se dit pourquoi pas ? S'il faut se battre et en baver quelques fois pour atteindre le bonheur, pourquoi ne pas tenter l'aventure ? L'amour c'est difficile. C'est se donner à une autre personne en réprimant une partie de soi. Mais dans sa plus belle forme, l'amour c'est prendre cette part que l'on tait et la magnifier avec un peu de ce que nous donne l'autre. La rendre meilleure, se rendre meilleur pour et grâce à l'autre. Alors je ne peux pas prétendre vous connaître aussi bien que Blaise ou Drago, mais je peux vous dire une chose : parfois, on rencontre une personne qui devient un maillon inébranlable dans la chaîne de notre vie.</p><p>Hermione posa une main émue sur l'épaule de Drago et le blond y déposa un baiser.</p><p>– J'ai eu la chance de trouver le maillon manquant de ma chaîne un peu rouillée. Cette personne sur qui on peut compter, continua la jeune femme. À qui on fait confiance parfois plus qu'à soi-même. Vous l'êtes l'un pour l'autre. Et c'est le plus beau lien que l'on puisse construire. Je vous souhaite du bonheur à n'en plus finir. Profitez de cette vie, de ces moments à deux que l'on chérit au plus profond.</p><p>La jeune femme ravala les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux et saisit son verre d'une main tremblante.</p><p>– Aux mariés ! clama-t-elle la gorge serrée.</p><p>Toute l'assemblée sortit de sa torpeur lourde en émotions et la suivit en portant le toast alors qu'Hermione se rasseyait fébrilement.</p><p>– Je t'aime tellement, murmura Drago en l'attirant contre lui.</p><p>Cette fois, la brune n'en put plus et laissa couler les quelques larmes de joie qu'elle retenait. Drago l'embrassa et essuya doucement son visage.</p><p>– Je jure de ne jamais cesser de t'aimer, ajouta-t-il.</p><p>– Moi aussi, répondit Hermione avec un sourire resplendissant. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils mangèrent comme des princes ; ils rirent en cœur sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Drago détacha d'un geste sûr le nœud de sa cravate qu'il roula dans sa poche et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise alors qu'il cherchait un peu d'air dans la chaleur intense du chapiteau. La nuit d'été approchait lourdement et les températures du mois d'août semblaient au plus haut. Pansy et Théo se levèrent à la fin du repas pour ouvrir la danse et rapidement, ils furent introuvables au milieu des couples de danseurs.</p><p>Parmi eux, Blaise et Dorine virevoltaient les yeux brillants d'adoration. Ça avait été plus qu'un choc, un sursaut pour le métis qui avait senti chez elle la relation stable si longtemps ignorée. Ses cheveux mi-longs noirs comme la nuit, ses petites lunettes de bibliothécaire. Elle était devenue depuis presque un an et demi le centre de toute l'attention de Blaise. Fini les pin-up aguicheuses et les aventures d'un soir. Dorine, ses airs stricts et doux, son sourire et ses yeux profonds, avaient eu raison de cet ancien Serpentard frivole et parfois décadent. Oui, ils étaient différents, presque à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, mais ils se complétaient parfaitement et semblaient plus heureux que jamais.</p><p>Drago sourit en les voyant. Hermione était en train de danser avec Harry et le blond profita de ce moment de solitude pour s'éclipser dans le jardin et apprécier un peu les senteurs marines. La plage, à quelques pas, se fondait dans la mer calme sous un coucher de soleil splendide.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est bien que tu sois venue, lança le blond à la silhouette qui s'approchait derrière lui.</p><p>– Je ne sais pas si c'est bien, répondit Astoria. Mais j'ai été contente de voir Pansy.</p><p>Drago tourna les yeux vers elle et se dit qu'elle était la même que quand ils s'étaient mariés. Un air d'une autre époque, si lointaine, émanait d'elle.</p><p>– Si j'avais pu te garder pour moi, je l'aurais sans doute fait, reprit la grande brune en plantant ses yeux bleus dans le regard gris de son ex-mari. Mais je ne t'ai jamais aimé comme elle le fait. Ce qu'elle a dit plus tôt… Enfin. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle fit un vague geste de la main comme pour chasser ses songes mélancoliques. Elle le salua avec un petit sourire et en quelques secondes, elle disparut dans la pénombre. Drago pensa que lui non plus ne l'avait jamais aimée comme il aimait Hermione. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne comme il aimait Hermione. Il reconnut ses pas quand elle s'approcha de lui.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle devant le soleil plongeant dans la mer. »</p><p> </p><p>Les haut-parleurs se turent quelques instants pour diffuser ensuite une musique douce. Un air de Leonard Cohen aux sonorités tango et jazz, invitant un pas lent et sensuel. Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione et l'attira vers lui. Elle cala sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa entraîner dans une danse calme. Un slow romantique sous un début de lune. La jeune femme se rendit compte que la journée l'avait éprouvée et que cet instant dénouait doucement les nœuds dans son corps et son esprit.</p><p>En y repensant, elle aurait certainement répondu à Pansy que le mariage l'effrayait et qu'elle s'était promis, en divorçant de Ron, de ne jamais recommencer. Elle aurait ajouté qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru retrouver le bonheur chez Drago. Et qu'à cet instant précis, la réponse à tous les problèmes de sa vie se trouvait derrière ces prunelles anthracites, sous ces doigts fins entremêlés dans les siens. Elle comprit alors qu'elle aurait pu se marier mille fois avec Drago s'il lui avait demandé mille fois. Elle avait cru longtemps qu'il ne restait plus rien des jours heureux qui avaient été les siens, mais elle réalisait ce soir qu'ils étaient toujours là et qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessé d'exister.</p><p>Les jours heureux d'Hermione et Drago se trouvaient juste là, dans les derniers rayons orangés du soleil, dans l'écume de la mer, dans les confins de la Voie Lactée. Le bonheur était là et n'avait plus prévu de s'en aller.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>C'est définitivement terminé et comme à chaque fois, le sentiment est le même. Je suis très fière de cette histoire.<br/>Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des kudos et des comments tout au long de la publication, et pour la dernière fois ici, je vous invite à me donner votre avis sur l'histoire, quelques mots si vous n'êtes pas inspiré.e.s ou un kudo, c'est déjà énorme. Je sais que vous êtes très nombreux.ses à lire l'histoire et ça me ferait très très plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.</p><p>Concernant l'après : je suis actuellement en train de finir d'écrire et de poster « Résurrection » et je travaille sur deux autres projets de fics Harry Potter (encore et toujours).<br/>L'une sera un UA, rapprochant Hermione et Drago autour de Pansy et de son histoire à elle.<br/>L'autre sera aussi un Dramione, mais appréhendera l'univers des livres/films plus largement en gravitant autour de plusieurs personnages/couples. On voit toujours plus grand.<br/>Pour être au courant des prochaines publications, je vous conseille de suivre le compte afin de recevoir les mails !</p><p>Whimsikal, ma très chère, ma très admirable bêla-lectrice. Tu m'as accompagnée depuis le début de cette aventure et c'était il y a presque huit mois. Le temps passe à une vitesse folle et créé sur son passage des souvenirs merveilleux. Tu es une raison de plus qui me fait être reconnaissante à l'univers de la fanfiction d'exister. Que dire quand mon esprit déborde de gratitude ? Envers toi avant tout le reste. Merci, encore et jamais assez, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Pour ton excellent travail, tes conseils, ton savoir enrichissant. Pour tout et surtout pour être toi.<br/>Bon, j'arrête parce qu'après, les autres vont vouloir te voler et je vais être obligée de partir à leur poursuite pour te récupérer, me battre et tout. </p><p>Merci encore à tout le monde et je vous dis à très bientôt !</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764554">L'asile et le phare</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsikal/pseuds/Whimsikal">Whimsikal</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>